Shadowcrew Evolution
by deathsheadx
Summary: witness how one delay changed the world of the xmen. lancitty! Read and Review! i've now reached over 90 reviews! now moving into season two!
1. A Dark Partnership

**Authors note.** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in xmen evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot.

Also there are some slight changes to the brotherhood set up as it annoyed me that the hood were left in a dump and had to face off against the xmen with their jets and dangeroom…

/**---**/ telepathic speech

Begins after strategy x.

**Shadowcrew Evolution **

By Deathsheadx

**Chapter one: a dark partnership**

**Northbrook **

15-year-old Katherine Pryde lay in bed dreaming. She couldn't believe she was flying! She flew through the city taking in the sights…when suddenly…

She loses control and falls.

"AHHHHHHH!" Shrieked Kitty as she wakes up. She looks round and realised she was in the basement

"Kitty?" Said her dad racing into the basement "how did? Were you sleepwalking again?"

"N-no daddy I…I think I fell through the ceiling."

"The ceiling?" Said Kitty's mother she sighed "honey it was just a nightmare…"

But just then Kitty's father looked up and gasped, "Terri I don't think so." He said pointing upwards.

Kitty's sheets and pillow were phased half way through the ceiling

**Bayville**

Charles Xavier looked at the stats on screen and frowned he had recently recruited Kurt Wagner to the institute and had been looking for his next recruit… the problem was there had been 9 manifestations picked up in the last 24 hours. And some were classified as aggressive manifestations he looked at the names on screen

**Kevin green**

**Clarice Ferguson**

**Elvia Swenson**

**David Alleyne**

**Michelle Balters **

**Michael Heller**

**Kitty Pryde**

**Jonathon Starsmore**

Jonathan and Kevin were the most vibrant of the manifestations and needed to be contacted immediately….

_**The next day.**_

Kitty Pryde snuck down the stairs she looked around and made her way to the door.

"KATHERINE ANNE PRYDE! Where do you think you're going?" Said Kitty's mom appearing from the lounge catching Kitty in the act "you're supposed to be staying home today."

"What's the point?" snapped Kitty "You guys don't want to talk about it."

Kitty! Called Carmen Pryde but Kitty had already left

---------

**London **

He walked through the street… alone. His world turned upside down… it had happened so quickly he was at the party with his girl when the windows shattered and the mercenaries burst in he tried to defend them and then they shot him… but when they shot him his world changed… everything went white and they were dead and he had lost half his face…

He looked at his reflection in a window and sighed his face a well below his nose wrapped up in a leather scarf he knew what was under the scarf… nothing…he had blown it all away, his lungs his heart his jaw… just gone… he remembered her face, the girl he loved her face twisted in horror her eyes filed with fear how she had run away from him…

Suddenly he saw a man in a wheel chair /_**hello Jonathon I'm professor Xavier./** _came a voice in his head

_**/F-k/** _Thought Jonathan **/_how the hell did you know my name? And how is it you are able to talk like I do/ _**

_**/Jonathan… you are a mutant gifted with special abilities.../** _

_**/Gifted? You mean cursed mate/** _

_**/It may seem like that however I believe I can help you…/** _

_**/How so/**_

_**/I believe you thought you vaporised your organs and lower jaw/** _said Xavier telepathically

**/Have you seen what's under here mister/**

_**/Yes I have/** _said Xavier _**and I believe I can help you rebuild your face.../** _

_**/Say what/** _

_**/Your power psionicly disintegrated your organs I believe with coaching you could use those same powers to rebuild your face./**_ said Xavier

_**/You're having a laugh aren't you/** _

_**/No I have seen a more passive version of your power and I helped the mutant use their powers to rebuild her hands…/** _

_**/You… you think you can do it for me/** _

_**/We can try…it wont be easy and it will take time but I believe together we can do It/** _said Xavier

_**/Well where do I sign up/**_ replied Jonathan

**Northbrook high**

Kitty was having a bad day… she was worried about doing the ghost thing when those prep squad girls shove her into her locker…locking her in Kitty wanted out she really didn't need this not after what she had been through. Why did they pick on her she hadn't done anything to them… just because she was smarter than everybody… she started to hammer on the inside of the locker and then…

Then she felt a strange sensation as she accidentally phased through the locker into the hallway and slams into someone it's a boy…Kitty remembered seeing him around he had longish hair and the cutest of eyes…

"Whoa! You…you...you just came through your locker!" Exclaimed the boy

"No I didn't!" exclaimed Kitty trying to brush it off

"No you did! You're like me! I'm lance and I've got a power too!" He clenched his fists and the school started to tremble

Kitty panicked and ran

"Wait!" shouted lance, but Kitty was gone

_**A little while later.**_

"Argh!" moaned Kitty. It was P.E. and Kitty had been trying to perform the long jump why couldn't she get it right? Then she heard it… the sniggering, the laughing. The in crowd were laughing at her again.

"Look at the wimp, Jessica!" said one girl "she can't even do a simple long jump…"

"I'll show her how its done!" said Jessica stepping forward as she starts her run suddenly there's a light tremor and Jessica stumbles falling into the sand pit getting totally buried…

Kitty looks up and sees the boy again he did this thought Kitty in shock…she could sees him watching her he had a slight smile on his face… Kitty's face flushed and ran off unwilling to deal with how lance made her feel…

A short while later Kitty was in the auditorium when she heard a noise she turned round to see him once more…

Lance.

Something about him pulled in two directions her fear of what he was and what that meant she was made her want to run but his eyes… his eyes kept drawing her in.

"I know what you're going through Kitty," he said softly

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you're powers part of you is afraid, you have problems controlling them… I've been where you are only there was nobody to help me…but I can help you, I can help you control it…"

"But I don't…"

"Kitty your powers… do they flare up when you get angry? Or distressed? Explode out of you at the wrong time?"

Kitty stopped in her tracks…"yeah."

"Power has to be used Kitty…if you suppress it, bottle it up it'll build until it explodes… I've been there and I'm telling you now it will burst out of you worse than before unless you take control of it."

"H-how do I take control?"

"By using your power consciously by practising… I've got just the thing… follow me," he said softly… "What we've got to do is give you an objective… phase yourself through this door…and open it up for me."

"I don't know…"

"It wont hurt to try "

Kitty sighed and nodded and tried to pass through the door. "Lance its not working!"

"Okay! Okay! Let me think... I got it!" Said Lance. "Kitty remember how you felt the moment you came through the locker focus on the feelings… not the emotions but the way your body felt… now try again!"

Kitty closed her eyes and focused on the weird sensation she had felt as she had fallen through her locker and suddenly she was in the room "oh god! I did it? I actually did it!" She opened the door from the inside and let lance in hugging him "I did it! I did it!" She cried. "Did you see me? Did you?"

Lance smiled "Yeah. Wow, Kitty! How did it feel?" "Oh, it was like, totally unbelievable!"

"You're making it yours Kitty. Once you own it, nothing can own you. Now excuse me for a moment…" he ran over to a file cabinet and opened it up

"Lance? What are you doing?"

"I'm getting hatchets answer sheet for Tuesdays test"

"Wh-what? Is that why you had me phase into here so you could get the test?"

"Well…"

"I don't believe you lance!" she yelled…

"Hey! Don't get mad Kitty! Sure I used you to get into the office but I did help you didn't I?"

"But this is illegal! And you've made me an accessory to the crime!"

"Kitty I… damn it!" groaned lance sighing and putting the sheets down "don't be mad at me Kitty I mean what has this blasted school ever done for us?"

Kitty frowned as she remembered at how the teachers were suspicious of her intellect always coming down hard on her work when she knew there was nothing wrong… her thoughts of the boys who ignored her and the girls who bullied her…she hated it she wondered why she bothered

Lance could see the uncertainty in Kitty's eyes and pressed on… "Look the way I see it is we should look out for each other because no one else will. Those people don't understand us and they fear our gifts…"

Kitty snorted her dad refused to accept her strange powers as if they weren't there…

"Look Kitty I…I'm sorry I used you… I wont use you again from now on me and you are full partners?"

"Partners? Partners at stealing?"

"That's small fry Kitty think about it! Between us we could rule the school I'll help you with your powers… I'll even teach you how to fight and you'll help me… heck you're the smartest girl in the school with your brains you could teach me this stuff I wont need to steal it!" Lance at first almost choked on the words he blurted out but then he realised that he meant them if it meant he could keep Kitty around…

"I…" Kitty remembered how she had been treated by all those around her… lance was the first to see her to help her… to accept her… she then had visions of herself like the a cross between sexy sandy and Rizzo from grease, leader of the pink ladies ruling the girls of the school and lance as Danny zukko… it was silly but it got the picture across she smiled…"okay lance I forgive you for using me…"

"You do?" Said lance in surprise

"I do. after all we make a great team!"

"That we do Kitty that we do…"

"Well partner why don't you put the test back and we get out of here?" Said Kitty

Lance looked at the test papers… on the one hand with them he would pass Tuesdays test but on the other he would lose Kitty the test would only give him short term happiness but Kitty had the potential to give him so much more he got up and put the test back.

Kitty squealed and hugged him…

And in that moment lance Alvers realised that when it came to a choice between a silly test and the girl hugging him the test would lose every time…

----------

On that day…Due to Xavier picking Jonathan starsmore over Kitty Pryde in this universe a dark partnership was formed and the world of the xmen would never be the same again

**End of part 1**


	2. A Dark Evolution

**Authors note.** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in xmen evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot.

Also there are some slight changes to the brotherhood set up as it annoyed me that the hood were left in a dump and had to face off against the xmen with their jets and dangeroom…

**Shadowcrew evolution**

By Deathsheadx

**Chapter two: dark evolution**

Irene sighed something had happened Xavier and Mystique had done something to change the chain of events… she sat up and deciphered her vision… it showed Xavier and Mystique had chosen different mutants to recruit at this point than they were supposed to…she saw a radical change in the brotherhood she had a vision of Mystique loosing Rogue and then it became fuzzy as if fate was hiding the next part from her… she could only wonder what would happen next…

_**2 weeks after rogue recruit 8 weeks after Kitty met lance**._

**Northbrook high school**

Behind the bleechers 3 boys stood surrounding a girl then they parted to reveal another girl her hair was in cornrows at the front and lose at the back her lips were dark red she wore a sheer off shoulder top with a neon pink bustier underneath she wore a small skirt which came half way down her upper thighs and showed of her legs and combat boots hello Riley said the new arrival

"Kitty?"

"Hand it over Riley." said Kitty Pryde with a vicious smile

"Oh come on Kitty… please!"

"Do you want me to give you a repeat of last time?"

"Go on Kitty! I loved what you did last time!" said Lance

"Yeah!" said the two other boys beside him

"Please no! Here take it! Take my money just don't do it anymore!" cried Riley

"Why thank you!" said Kitty "you're so helpful!" And with that Kitty and the others walked away. Kitty couldn't believe how things had changed now she ran with Lance's crew she was a member of the Shadowcrew as Shane 'shooter' Thompson had nicknamed it… it turned out that Shane was a mutant as well he had moved from LA a couple of months ago. He fired off these blasts from his fingertips …

Being part of the Shadowcrew was bliss for Kitty. Lance, Mickey McCain and Shane taught her how to fight and how to intimidate the other girls… and Kitty liked it… the rush of showing she was superior to those girls and knowing it was like a drug…there was some things she had disapproved of, like the shaking down of students for their lunches or lunch money but then she realised it wasn't she had a problem with the shakedowns it was with who they shook down. When Lance realised that the Shadowcrew changed who they shook down… now the Shadowcrew shook down the 'it' crowd who had looked down on her and made her life hell… she used to have a problem with stealing stuff but after she stole Amy's laptop in revenge for Amy damaging hers, she decided that it would be hypocritical of her to get upset when Lance and the others stole stuff… in fact she found she could use her powers to steal the test answers and use the answers to teach the gang the subject it was simple, she had reasoned that the school would instantly think they were cheating if they got the right answers word perfect or without showing working out so she would teach them how to get from point A to point B… and amazingly they learned the subject… it made her feel proud…

The two things she loved the most about the Shadowcrew was they treated her with respect, like she was one of them she was like Lil' Kim in Junior Mafia she was the Queen Bee and Lance was the King.

And that brought up the other thing she loved…

Lance Alvers.

He had been her rock giving her advice showing her the ropes looking out for her and she had gradually fallen in love with him she wondered if he loved her…

"So Kitty how's about we go shake down Gary Stuart?"

Kitty grinned Gary Stuart came along a month ago and annoyed her. He seemed so… perfect he was as intelligent as her, had half the girls in the school looking at him like he was gods gift and had managed to embarrass Lance in public. so she deemed him public enemy number one and the Shadowcrew went out of their way to harass him with every tool in their arsenal…

"Hey kitten," said Lance softly "how are things at home?"

Kitty frowned "the 'rents have stop being a pain…" Kitty remembered the trouble she had gotten into her dad kept shouting at her for using her powers her mother was shouting at her for her sense of dress and angering her father… "But they're still threatening to send me to that Xavier guy"

"What?" Snapped Lance. About 2 weeks after Kitty and Lance had teamed up Xavier had called the Pryde household about having her come to the Xavier institute… her dad adamantly refused he didn't want to acknowledge that Kitty was different and Kitty was determined not to go

But then Kitty's mom wanted her to go and threatened to send her to the institute to get straightened out…

"It won't come to that." Said Lance hugging Kitty

"I hope so…"

Mystique sat in her office reading over some reports from magneto's feelers it seemed there were a couple of mutants in Chicago she would have to find them and persuade them to join her brotherhood…

"Ms Darkholme," came her secretary's voice. "Sarah walks unseen to see you."

"Very well let her in," said Mystique Sarah had been her second recruit to the brotherhood she was a altered mutant that Mystique had rescued from a rogue government agency… Sarah was totally loyal to Mystique and Mystique alone… she liked that…Sarah entered the room she was a young girl of 17 years of age definitely American Indian but of what tribe she didn't know Mystique smiled Sarah was quite the stunner she was already turning heads lament "what is it?" she said softly.

"Boss, its rogue."

"What's the matter with her?" Asked Mystique

"She wavering badly…"

"Really?"

"Yeah I think summers is getting to her."

"That bastard!" snarled Mystique. "Rogue is mine! Xavier and his ilk shan't have her!"

"You want me to kill him?"

"No lament, that will draw to much attention at this stage just watch rogue. If it gets too bad I will deal with him personally."

"You're the boss." said Sarah

Mystique nodded "oh and Sarah,"

"Yes boss?"

"Please don't be too hard on toad…"

Sarah sighed, "Its just he's so hopeless!"

"Then make something of him… after all I trust your skills…"

Sarah nodded and left the room Mystique stood up and looked out the window at Scott Summers…

**Northbrook high**

Mickey McCain wasn't feeling so good his sides hurt a lot it was like he was undergoing a secondary growth spurt before he had been 5 foot 8 now he was 6 foot 4 and the growth had happened in the last 6 months

"If it isn't McCain." came a sneer

Mickey turned round to see Brian Benson Jordan gatilo and frank Hodge A.K.A the gators they used to be the top crew at Northbrook till Lance and shooter turned up and Mickey was once part of their crew they hadn't taken kindly to that…and swore vengeance

"It seems you're all alone traitor!" Snapped Brian "and now you're gonna pay!" They rushed forward and attacked…

Across the field Kitty was waiting for Lance and Shane when she saw Doug Ramsey rushing towards her… "Doug what's up?" she said softly

"Kitty! Mickey's getting pulped by the gators! Outside the boys changing room!" panted Doug

"What? Get Lance and Shane!" she snapped racing off. Soon she was at the changing rooms she gasped in horror at the state Mickey was in and saw red "you bastards!" she screamed she reached forward and kicked Brian which caused the others to turn towards her.

"Bitch! You'll get yours too!" snapped Jordan

"I'd like to see you try," said Lance coming up behind Kitty

"Oh look Alvers has come to save his girlfriend!" snapped Brian

"When are you numbskulls going to get it? The Shadowcrew look after their own!" and with that Lance Kitty and Shane charged forward… and the fight was joined Kitty punched frank hard in the face she saw blood trickle from his nose

"Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!" shrieked frank

"Do you kiss your momma with that potty mouth?"

"I'm going to get you Pryde!"

"Yeah right!" said Kitty as frank threw a punch but Kitty was prepared for this and used a self defence move Shane had taught her pulling him into an arm bar then punching hard into his arm pit frank screamed and stumbled back but moments later he was back again he snarled and pulled out a flick knife stabbing at Kitty

"Kitty no!" Screamed Lance in shock as he saw frank dive forward with the knife… the school started to tremble violently a whole wall collapsed. Lance knocked Brian down and rushed over towards Kitty to his surprise he saw Kitty standing over frank who was bleeding from a stab wound to his chest in Kitty's imbedded into Kitty's left arm was a knife and right hand was a 6 inch bloody switchblade she dropped the knife

"Ahhh damn it hurts" she moaned clutching the knife in her left arm

" Kitty!" Cried Lance "you okay?"

"Lance!" said Kitty "Frank pulled a knife on me!"

"I know!" said Lance "we gotta get rid of the evidence fast!"

Kitty nodded wincing in pain and bent down grabbing her switchblade and phasing it into the concrete quickly just then high school security turned up and she was whisked away

----------

It was in the early hours of theday 3 daysafter Kitty had been taken to hospital and had her wound dressed… then the police had questioned her although witnesses claimed she stabbed frank their was no knife to prove it so they let her go. Kitty Pryde sat in her dads car she rubbed the bandage on her arm…

"Katherine I can't believe you would do something like that!" screamed Terri Pryde

"Gang violence? Bullying other students stabbing a fellow student?" said Carmen Pryde "what's happened to you Kitty?"

"Oh now you want to know when you were doing your damnedest to ignore me!" snarled Kitty

"Katherine…"

"Don't you Katherine me!" snapped Kitty "you abandoned me daddy!" She snapped, "I was going through these changes and you weren't there! But the Shadowcrew were!"

"That boy Lance… he did this he brainwashed you…"

"Leave Lance alone! He helped me!"

"He turned you into a thug!"

"No he made me realise that I don't have to hold back!"

"Well obviously you have no self control you stabbed a boy with a 5 inch blade he's lucky to be alive "

"Well he hurt Mickey and he stabbed me! So I stabbed him back."

"Your lucky they can't find the knife to implicate you despite eyewitness reports…"

"Why are you mad at me he stabbed me I stabbed him back to protect myself!"

"Be that as it may we didn't raise no thug." Said Carmen Pryde

"No you raised me to be weak!" replied Kitty

Carmen Pryde groaned "I should have listened to you Terri if we had sent her to that institute she wouldn't be like this…"

"Its not too late maybe Xavier can straighten her out…" said Terri

"F-ck no! There is no way I'm going to that creeps remedial school!"

"We already called him Katherine he'll be here this evening" said Carmen

"So that's it once again you're shunting the problems away! Out of sight out of mind!"

"It's for your own good Kitty"

"Don't you Kitty me!" Cried Kitty angrily "I hate you! I hate all!"

That evening an angry Kitty Pryde was escorted by a man in a wheelchair to a strange craft…tears were in her eyes tears at the injustice of it all and what of Lance would she never see him anymore?

------------

_**Northbrook, an abandoned house three weeks later. **_

"Whoa!" said Shane looking at Mickey "now you really are one of us!"

Mickey smiled "it was the start of my change which allowed the gators to get the drop on me… imagine waking up in hospital all ripped and with these!" He flexed his four arms…his face suddenly fell "and then imagine your mother screaming at you like you're the spawn of the devil and trying to attack you." he tensed for a moment and his lower arms shrunk into his body… "But what do I care right? She never loved me she was to busy bonking her way up the corporate ladder!" He looked away from Shane and noticed Lance's withdrawn expression Lance man you okay?

"They took her away." said Lance quietly

"Who? Kitty?"

"Yeah Kitty. They sent her to some institute for mutants, frigin adults!"

"Then why stay here?" said Shane "I mean after you collapsed that wall your foster folks were going to call the cops there's nothing for you here… and its not like I'm sticking around my foster parents put in for me to be transferred to a new family… I'm tired of being shuttled around like second hand goods…"

"Then come with me… said a voice."

Shane spun round his powers flaring to life…

Before the trio was a brunette in a business suit on her face was a pair of glasses that gave her a strict appearance

"Who the hell are you? Snapped Lance

"My name is Raven Darkholme but you can call me Mystique and I'm here to recruit you," she said as she shifted into her natural form

"Whoa! You're like us!" Said Mickey

"Yes I'm a mutant like you I'm offering…"

"Not interested." said Lance

"WHAT?" Snapped Mystique

"Take a hike lady the Shadowcrew don't need you…"

Mystique grimaced when she had discovered this mutant hotspot magneto had ordered her to recruit them and now they were going to be stubborn "I don't think you heard me right…"

"Look lady I'm not interested in working for you!"

"Fine stay here and when the humans rise up to destroy you don't come crying to me! Probably another bleeding heart that believes in all that crap that Xavier preaches…" she muttered

"Hold on Mystique!" said Lance suddenly "what was that about Xavier?"

"What's it to you?"

"Lets just say I have a score to settle with that creep."

Mystique smiled "well join my group and me and help us tear his dream down…"

Lance looked at the others then back at Mystique "go on you now have my undivided attention…"

**End of part two**

_A/n Lance and Kitty's personalities have changed by the circumstances of their partnership. Because Xavier didn't recruit Kitty at a specific junction point Kitty's outlook on life was warped by hanging with Lance and his gang… and Lance's persona changed due to the support Kitty gives him inspiring him to try harder be tougher and smarter it may have only been two months but when you have two very determined teens angry at the world a lot can change also they have developed a gang mentality which will effect the brotherhood in new ways…_


	3. First Impressions

**Authors note.** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in xmen evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot.

Also there are some slight changes to the brotherhood set up as it annoyed me that the hood were left in a dump and had to face off against the xmen with their jets and dangeroom…

Begins after strategy x.

/----/ Telepathic speech

**Brotherhood revolution**

By Deathsheadx

This chapter starts two days before the beginning of the events of chapter two

**Chapter three: First Impressions**

_The Houston monster truck show..._

At The Houston monster truck show a large obese teen was in the show as a strong man. At that moment he had just lost his temper over the crowd teasing him over his size

Mystique watched the resulting tantrum. This is the one Irene told her about, the one she needed to recruit she watched as he was escorted off the premises and got up and followed… "Mr dukes?"

"Huh?" Said the kid "what do you want ya come to laugh at me as well?"

"No." said mystique "I wont laugh at you why should I? We have a lot in common, you and I."

"Yeah right I'm male and… large you're…blue? What the hell?"

Mystique smiled "I'm a mutant like you Dukes."

"A mu-what?"

"A mutant is a being with special abilities my ability is to change shape yours is your strength I've come to offer you a place on my team a place with the Brotherhood of mutants…"

"Fine. When do we get out of here?"

**Four days later**

It was Fred's first day of school and he was totally lost. he saw a large jock and pulled him up by the collar "Hey you, he said to the jock where am I supposed to be?"

The jock looked at Fred with distaste**. "**I don't know. How about a sideshow?" He retorted

Freddy saw red and threw the jock down he gets ready to dump a row of lockers on the jerk when he sees the most gorgeous of girls she offered to show him the way to his first class

Later that day…

Kitty Pryde grimaced as she was driven into the swanky mansion that belonged to the cripple

She didn't want to be there she didn't want to join his institute she wanted to be with lance and the Shadowcrew. But she didn't get what she wanted… she got out of the car to see two teenagers waiting for her. One was a good looking boy… a bit…too clean and sterile for her tastes she preferred her men rugged like lance… the other instantly raised her hackles.

She was a tall girl perfectly proportioned she would probably grow to 5 foot 9 or 10 have large breasts and never get an ounce of cellulite she was dressed in the latest fashions her billowing red mane flowing over her shoulders… it all added up to one thing in her mind…

Preppy.

This girl ran with the IT crowd she had that look of I'm soo much better than you about her. Kitty absolutely hated preppies she wanted to pound this girl but she was no fool. First rule of the Shadowcrew's rules of engagement never attack with out having a clear reason to, no matter how small the reason…

"Hi!" said the boy "I'm Scott summers welcome to the Xavier institute."

"Hello Katherine I'm Jean—"

"Kitty."

"Pardon?" said Jean

"Call me Kitty," said Kitty

"Okay Kitty as I was saying my names Jean grey and like Scott said welcome to the Xavier institute…"

_Somebody shoot me now…_thought Kitty. _They're really laying on the sap pretty heavy_ and there was no way she was in the mood for that crap. "Whatever just show me my room."

"Wouldn't you like a tour?" said Jean

"What part of show me my room don't you understand?" snapped Kitty

_How rude_! Thought Jean _this girl needs straightening out! Look at her clothes she looks like a Goth hooker and SHE'S giving me dirty looks? First things first I'll have to change her sense of fashion the institute has an image to upkeep! _Jean smiled "okay Kitty I'll take you to your room!" she said sweetly

_Oh hell no! She did not lay on the false sugar! Bitch! I know that tone… it's the 'as soon as your back is turned I'm going to stab you in the back' tone… and she knows she's doing it!_ "Fine." said Kitty "lead the way…" _just you wait, you'll get yours Jean_ she thought to herself

Kitty was lead into a room "this is your bedroom…" said Jean

"Thanks I'm going to crash." said Kitty dropping onto her bed she looked at Jean with one eye "you still here?" She snorted Jean gaped and left the room after Jean left Kitty used her power to phase down a level and explore she looked around for a while but stopped when she heard Jean and Scott talking she rushed back to the stairs and up to her room there was no need to cause any trouble on her first day…. That would come later…

Elsewhere in the institute 

"So vhat's this new girl like?" asked Kurt Wagner

"I do not know," muttered Kevin "Jean and Scott went to greet her…"

_/--**I wonder why we were not allowed to meet her yet?**--/_ said Jonathan Starsmore telepathically

"The way I hear it this girl's a psycho!" said Kevin

"Vere did you hear that?" Asked Kurt

"Well professor was talking to Scott…"

/--**_You were eavesdropping? Whoa the saint is dead long live the sinner_**--/ said Jonathan… /--**_welcome to the darkside_** **_kev!_**--/

"It wasn't like that! I fell asleep outside the library under the window and when I woke up they were talking…"

"Vhat did they say?"

"It seems she was running with a gang of boys bullying other kids… the last straw for her folks was she stabbed someone up!"

"No vay" gasped Kurt surely "she can't be that bad!"

"That's what the professor told Scott said Kevin she got into a fight at school and stabbed a boy her folks shipped her off to the institute within 24 hours…"

"I can understand violence like that on the street but in school?"

/--**_Kurt obviously you've lead a sheltered life this is America a country where kids pick up guns walk into school and kill their classmates cause they're wannabe Goths stuff like this rarely happens in the uk_**--/ said Jonathan

"Do you have to be so negative!" Said Kevin

/--**_I'm British its what we do_**.--/ shrugged Jonathan…

----------

"That girl is so hostile and rude!" Snapped Jean

"Jean don't be like that maybe she's just upset about being relocated…"

"Oh come on Scott I know the professor told you about her unsavoury activities!"

"He did. However it doesn't mean that I wont give her a chance just like we're going to give that new boy Fred a chance which reminds me do you think Freddy will join us jean?" Asked Scott

"I'm not too sure, he's so quick tempered! You saw what happened at lunch!"

Scot remembered… At lunch Fred had arrived in the lunchroom with a HUGE tray of food. When he sat down the he accidentally flipped the table and sent all his food flying into Duncan and his jock friends. Scot had enjoyed seeing what happened to Duncan but in the insuring food fight Fred lost it and started trashing the cafeteria. He almost slammed a table into jean. But Jean eventually got him to calm down and leave. "Yeah Jean he has a temper, but you calm him down pretty quickly I think he's got a crush on you."

"EWWWWW! No way! Oh thanks a lot Scott! Now I've got a mental image of him in my mind! Yuck! No offence but he's overweight and slow! Lets change the subject!"

"But I was enjoying watching you squirm!"

"So what about you and that Rogue girl? I heard that the two of you have to do a scene from Henry V?"

Scots thoughts drifted to his teaming with Rogue he remembered asking her if she's cool with it and she retorted that she was not afraid of him and for his 'weirdo friends' to keep their distance. But there wasn't really any malice in her eyes "Yeah we've got to do a scene together… she's a nice girl really I just don't understand why she would hook up with mystiques crew…"

"She's a nice girl?" said Jean with an arched eyebrow….

Upstairs Kitty was unpacking her stuff…

/--**_Everybody please convene in the study_**--/ came a voice in her head

"What the hell? That was in my mind!" gasped Kitty looking around

/--**_Its called telepathy able to communicate via thought_**--/

_Well I don't like it you could be routing through my mind_ thought Kitty

/--**_I assure I respect every student's privacy_**--/

Kitty shrugged as she made her way downstairs…

She entered the study to see three boys plus Jean and Scott

The professor Xavier entered and behind him was a tall Nubian woman with exotic long white hair

"Okay students." said Xavier "we have a new arrival Katherine Pryde I've called this meeting as a way of getting to know each other. I want you to introduce yourselves and talk about your powers, Scott Jean, you start off…"

"I'm Jean grey and I'm one of the professors first students I have telepathy which means I can read and project thoughts and telekinesis which means I can move stuff with my mind."

_You're also a pretensions little preppy_ thought Kitty

"I'm Scott summers I'm also one of the professors first students I have the power to convert solar energy into concussive blasts of force which I project through my eyes…but due to brain damage when I was a kid Its continuous which is why I have to wear these ruby quartz shades… it's the only thing that can hold back my powers…"

Oh so that's why he wears those freaky shades… 

"I'm Kevin green I arrived 3 weeks ago I've got this cool power to turn into a big muscular superman with super strength and the ability to fly!"

_Typical 14-year-old comic geek_ thought Kitty _him and Mickey would get along fine…_

"I'm Kurt Wagner and I can teleport see in the dark, and climb walls oh and this is my real appearance!" he tapped his wrist revealing a blue furry boy with a tail.

"F#k!" Swore Kitty as she scrambled away "what are you!"

Kurt looked dejected and pressed his watch returning to what looked like normal

"Kurt's mutation was visible since birth the image inducer enables him to hide it" said Xavier

Kitty shrugged and turned away from Kurt

/--**_I guess its my turn_**--/ said Jonathan /--**_I'm Jonathan Starsmore I'm the son of a British lord I'm a psionic battery. When my powers manifested I blew away my lower jaw and half my chest he removed the scarf round his face to reveal the psionic energy that spewed out of his body_**.--/

"Oh god that's terrible!" exclaimed Kitty feeling very bad for Jonathan "is that why you talk in peoples mind?"

Jonathan nodded

Kurt felt a little angry how was it she could be repulsed by Kurt's appearance yet have pity for jono's?

"So Katherine what about you're powers why are you here?"

Kitty frowned

"Well first off call me Kitty. I'm here cause my folks are to chicken to face the fact that their daughter has powers… I'm here because Xavier sweet-talked my mom into shipping me here against my wishes."

"Kitty I did not…"

"Yes you did! You phoned up my mom telling them to send me here!"

"I wanted to help you learn to use your powers…"

"I was doing perfectly fine with my crew!"

"Say…" said Kevin "how did you get the bandage?"

Kitty stopped mid rant "oh this? I got it cause frank knifed me."

"Is frank the guy you stabbed up?" Asked Kurt with a hint of malice

"Kurt!" Snapped Xavier

"Yeah I stabbed him pity I didn't get to carve up his face him and his gator pals jumped a member of my crew!"

"You were in a gang?"

"Yeah I was in a gang until baldy here dragged me away!"

"Katherine its not like that I—"

"KITTY! I said call me Kitty argh! I don't want to be here!" she stormed out of the room…

/--**_Well that went well_**--/ said Jonathan

--- --- --- ---

The next day

"Jean! Jean can I talk to you?"

"Not now Fred!"

"But Jean! It'll only take a—"

"I'm busy Fred I have stuff to do!"

Fred found himself getting angry "all I want is a word with you!" He grabbed jeans arm and dragged her off so he could talk to her privately. A fight insured and Jean was accidentally knocked out by some falling scaffolding.

"Ohhhh what hit me?" groaned Jean as she opened her eyes "what? How the hell did I end up here? And why am I tied up?" /--**_PROFFESSOR!_**--/ She screamed telepathically

The Xavier institute 

"She's refusing to participate chuck." said Wolverine

"Yes Kitty has great animosity for the institute…in time I hope to rid her of such animosity… I…Jean? Wolverine jeans in trouble… gather the others and find her!"

"Okay, Kurt! Jono! Kitty! Lets move jeans in trouble!"

"As if!" Snorted Kitty "I'm not one of your little toy soldiers you can order around!"

Wolverine snarled and looked at Kitty "fine! The rest of you come on!"

Rogue and Scott are rehearsing their scene. After they finished Rogue sighed. _He's so beautiful,_ she thought to herself. "the girls are right, You are a charmer." She said softly

Scott found himself blushing "Look, I'm just reading the lines, okay?"

Rogue shrugged "Yeah, I know, it's just that sometimes I wish..."

"Yeah, wish what?"

"Wish I could get close to somebody, but you know what happens when I do!"

Scott nodded when Kurt and Jonathan teleported in front of him. "Kurt? Jono?"

"Jeans in trouble Scott! Someone's kidnapped her!"

"I knew I should have kept an eye on her!" Snapped Scott getting up

Rogue felt her world crumble once more he only had eyes for that Jean girl… her sadness turned to anger

"Rogue…" said Scott noticing the anger on her face "do you know anything about this?"

"Even if ah did ah wouldn't tell you!" Snapped Rogue

Scott looked at Rogue sadly "I hope you can live with your conscience." And with that Kurt Jonathan and Scott port away.

"Why did you have to be so mean?" ranted Freddy "I know I'm not the smartest guy or good looking I know I've got a temper but all I wanted to do was talk! I like you Jean I would love to be your boyfriend!"

"No way would I go out with you tub of lard!" Snapped Jean

Freddy looked like he had been slapped… "You're like all the others he snarled they lead you on… act all friendly and the moment you don't fit in with their plans they hurt you…"

"Decent boys don't kidnap people you freak!"

"I AM NOT A FREAK!" Roared Freddy just then Wolverine burst in he lunged at Freddy, but Freddy knocked him out with a tremendous punch. Then Scott burst in and blasted Freddy, pushing Freddy back a bit. Freddy throws Wolverine at him knocking him out too. Jonathan races in but is grabbed and slammed into the ground, hard. "Why are you attacking me? I didn't attack you!" roared Freddy suddenly a filing cabinet hit Freddy right in the face

Freddy grabbed a large piece of machinery "why? We could have been great together! We could have been friends why did you have to be so mean!" He went to slam the machinery on Jean when an optic blast destroyed it "wha?" He snapped spinning round to see Rogue

"Leave her alone, ya yahoo!"

"What are you going to do?" Snapped Freddy "Make me wear bad makeup?"

"Didn't Mystique tell you what my power is?"

"No, cause I don't care! This bitch has to pay and you're in my way!"

"My power is your power, and I can take more than one!" said Rogue as she grabbed Freddy's arm

"I got too much power even for you." Grunted Freddy but then he gasped, as he felt weak. "You can't hurt me. I'm the Blob!"

"Nah, you're just garbage that wanted a date, and I'll tell you I'm taking you out!" And with that she knocked him away

"Th-thank you Rogue…" said Jean. "But why? Why did you help us?"

"Ah don't know." Said Rogue before turning away and leaving the xmen. Mystique and Sarah walks unseen sat in a car watching the whole scene…

"This…this is not good." said Sarah…

Mystique nodded "if she can't get it together she could jeopardise the whole operation…"


	4. Reunion

**Authors note.** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in xmen evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot.

Also there are some slight changes to the Brotherhood set up as it annoyed me that the hood were left in a dump and had to face off against the xmen with their jets and dangeroom…

Begins after strategy x.

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

By Deathsheadx

**Part 4: Reunion**

A Suzuki Hayabusa raced down the street it was followed by an Aprilia and a Dodge Ram with three more bikes in the back. The Suzuki stopped and the rider got off he removed his helmet and looked at the sign before him "so this is Bayville…" he muttered

The rider of the Aprilia removed his helmet and grinned, "that's where our girl is!"

"You mean my girl"

"That too!" smiled the other boy

"Hey guys let's go I want to crash in our new pad! Beating up all those bikers on an empty stomach has me wiped! I mean these cool bikes we acquired wont feed me!"

"Mickey you're a weakling!" laughed Lance "okay lets go." they drove down the street to the address Mystique had given them

Toad was grumbling, as he landed on his butt "No fair Sarah! He groaned

"Its not my fault Todd you use your legs to much so I've got you figured out"

Suddenly two bikes raced pass and parked by the boarding house

"What the!" said Sarah

The bikers removed their helmets one was an African American youth his hair in cornrows the other was a tall boy with a bit of a mullet…

"Okay who are you and what do you want?" Snapped Sarah

"The names Alvers, Lance Alvers Mystique made me an offer."

"So you're the new leader of the Brotherhood, I'm Sarah or Lament if you want to go by codenames."

"Call me Shooter," said Shane "and the dude in the pickup is forearm Avalanche is Alvers's handle!"

"Forearm?" said Todd

Mickey got out of the truck and made his extra arms appear

"Whoa! That's cool!"

"I think so too, so what's your name?" said Mickey

"Todd Tolansky but everyone calls me Toad"

"Toad hmmm okay...say Toad, you wanna show me around?"

"Sure!" The two of them walked off

Lance smiled "so Sarah who's part of this…Brotherhood?"

"There's me, Toad, Rogue and Freddy"

"Anything I should know about?"

"Well Rogue is persona non grata with Freddy."

"Why?"

"She took the x-geeks side in a fight when they attacked him first…"

"The xgeeks?"

"Xmen, Xavier's little foot soldiers…"

Lance tensed and the ground trembled slightly "where's this Rogue now?"

"You don't want to mess with her she's Mystique favourite—" said Sarah

"I don't care you cant run a gang with beef between members its not healthy! Oh and find Freddy too!"

Sarah nodded Mystique was right this guy was the take charge type she rushed off and five minutes later Lance stood in the lounge with everyone gathered together…

"So let me get this straight you assumed that he was the troublemaker?"

Rogue set her jaw "ah don't have ta answer to you."

"You don't but you're gonna listen Rogue. From what Sarah and Todd tell me this Jean is a prep and I know preps, flirty pieces of work who befriends people not cause they want to but because of social standing the way I hear it Freddy here got a little aggressive but not really violent till Jean showed her true colors, he was hurt he at least thought Jean was a friend but she got all nasty to him…so quickly wouldn't you have reacted badly?"

Rogue bowed her head not only did she know that she would of lashed out if some one had done that to her but from the moment she had knocked Freddy out she had known the truth and had been feeling really guilty she was just too stubborn to apologise…

"Ah'm sorry." she said softly

"You should be." Freddy snickered

"You're no saint either Dukes. Sure this Wolverine dude attacked first but you do have a temper which rubs people the wrong way…and smashing them in with that machinery was a bit excessive… you gotta reign the temper in think smart! If there's one thing my girl made me realise is, if you can control your temper and use your brains you can outsmart people without exerting yourself…"

"Your girl?" Asked Rogue

"Yeah my girl…"

-------

Kitty Pryde sulked in the back of the SUV

Things had been getting from bad to worse Jean had been making her life hell it was like she was her jailer keeping watch over everything Kitty did reporting back to baldy which meant she was punished for misbehaving almost everyday. Jean was the queen bee of the institute and delighted in rubbing Kitty's face In it her latest play of dominance was Kitty's clothing Jean had complained to Xavier about Kitty's clothes and Xavier had agreed he had made Jean by a whole new wardrobe of unflattering clothes designed to make Kitty look like a junior version of Jean and she hated it but she was stuck with it… her only friend was Jono he was a Brit and had that anti establishment vibe going on as the SUV drove towards Bayville high it was buzzed by a trio of bikes which of course scared Jean much to her amusement soon she arrived in school and got out of the SUV

Her first class was maths she frowned as she looked over the problems she had been way ahead of this at Northbrook and she could finish these problems in less than five minutes… but why should she exert herself so she went through the problems and sorted out what she was going to do in computing class later…

After the lesson she made her way to history, which she had with Jean, Scott and that girl Rogue. She watched as Scott doted on Jean while she flirted with Duncan. It was sickening the guy fancied Jean rotten and she knew it… but then Scott was such a judgemental stick in the mud he deserved to be miserable he had forced her to do a danger room run yesterday. She looked at that Rogue girl and realised she was staring at her intensely only it didn't unsettle her…the stare was one of wonderment Kitty shrugged and got to work…

Kitty smiled as she looked at her partners in crime Webber and Sarah vale between the 3 of them they were the smartest kids in the class and being so smart they were easily bored so Kitty came up with games for them to play. Today's game was to hack a military production plant and get a military vehicle produced and housed at Bayville airfield while leaving no trace

After 24 minutes Sarah was the first to gain full access to the production plant computers…

She smiled and poked her tongue out at Webber who looked miffed Kitty smiled they were geeks but they were her geeks the teacher passed by and the trio quickly changed to the computer program they were supposed to be doing when he left Kitty and Webber finally cracked the security from their ends Kitty quickly made her way to the inventory and looked through the names and found a classified production list with heavy security she cracked it open and nearly gasped aloud at was in the list there were machines she had never seen before she forwarded the access codes to Webber and Sarah who were also shocked they started to grin widely and got to work

After the class Kitty Webber and Sarah talked animatedly about what was in the file there were things like hover tanks, flying cars and stealth jets… what had shocked Kitty was there were the plans for the fabled f19's the tester corporation were partially right in its design they were off in its scale the f19 was designed to secretly carry a full military unit and vehicles behind enemy lines and now she had one…. Of course she had to be careful she didn't want Xavier knowing about it…

As she made her way to the lunch hall She heard Jean talking to storm's nephew Evan and how he was fitting into the school suddenly there was a commotion she went to see what it was she entered the cafeteria to see Duncan Matthews on the floor and a boy standing over him all she could see was the back of his head suddenly Kitty felt strange she was sure she knew that boy then the boy turned and Kitty gasped it was Lance.

"**LANCCCCCCEEE!**" She screamed rushing forward and hugging him crushing her lips to his

"Hello Kitten did you miss me?" said Lance with a smile

"Lance, how did you get here? What are you doing here?"

"The crew missed you Kitty, and we decided to come find you."

"The crew? They're here?"

Lance smiled and pointed to the side sitting on a table was Rogue, Toad, Lament, the Blob, Shane and Mickey. Mickey looked more buffed up but he was still recognisable "hey Mickey! Looking good!" yelled Kitty

"Feeling good Kitty!" he yelled back

"Hey Kitten why don't you come sit with us?"

"Of course! Where else would I sit?" As they walked to the table Scott and Jean stepped in the way

"Just who are you and what are you doing with Kitty?" Said Scott putting on his tough guy act

"None of you're damn business now out of my way!" snapped Lance with a slight hint of malice

"Kitty I don't think—" began Jean

"That's right, don't!" Said Kitty pushing pass the duo and sitting down with Lance and the others…

"The professor isn't going to be happy about this" Scott murmured. As he watched Kitty walk away

"You know I never thought I'd see you dressed like this anymore," said Shane with a smile.

"Its not by choice!" said Kitty with a huff

"Let me guess," said Lance "Xavier?"

"Actually it was Jean she's the one he put in charge of what clothes I wear…" Kitty noticed the expressions of disgust on Freddy and Rogues faces at the mention of Jeans name…

"So Lance why, um… when did you hook up with well the Brotherhood?" asked Kitty

"Why Mystique named it the Brotherhood ah'll never know!" Muttered Rogue "I mean there were two boys and two girls!"

"She recruited us," said Lance ignoring Rogues mutterings "at first we weren't interested but then she mentioned Xavier. We knew that was where you had been sent so we signed up."

"Cool!" said Kitty "so what was with you and Duncan?"

"He was picking on the little guy," Lance said cocking a thumb at Toad "I stepped in and told him things were going to change around here…"

"That's right the Shadowcrew is back together! All is right in the world!"

"Well it's the Brotherhood now…" muttered Rogue

"About that." said Lance "I'm changing the teams name to the Shadowcrew its gender neutral and it's just that much cooler than 'the Brotherhood'"

"Mystique wont be pleased…"

"Who cares?" snorted Shane "Lance is running this show now…

Say Kitty how's things in the institute?"

"Urgh don't get me started they gave me a codename!"

"What was it?"

"Don't laugh Lance…"

"Why?"

"They called me Sprite!"

"Bwah—" Lance managed to stifle the urge to laugh but the others had no such restraint

"They named you after a soft drink!" Laughed Freddy

"Don't worry Kitty-cat we'll come up with a better name!" said Shane

"How about Kitten?" Asked Toad

"No way that's me and Lances… well you know…"

Rogues eyes widened "no way! You didn't!"

Lance started to grin

"You horn dog!" said Toad "teach me master Jedi! I must know the ways of the pimp force!"

"Careful my young Padawan the ways of the force are difficult you must be careful not to fall to the X-geek side of the force…" said Lance in a near perfect mimicry of Ewan Magregor's Obi-Wan Kenobi

The group laughed

"So seriously, I do like the cat motif what about Catwoman?" Said Sarah walks unseen

The others just looked at her

"How about Darkcat?" said Freddy

"Its kinda cool but it feels slightly off I got it!" said Kitty "Shadowcat!"

"You know… that works." said Lance with a grin…

"Say has Lance told you about the cool bikes we got?" said Mickey

"Bikes? Would one of them happen to be a Suzuki?"

"Yep that's mines," replied Lance

"It was you who buzzed Jeans SUV this morning! How did you get them?"

"Our ride broke down and we ran into a group of poncy super bikers they got lippy we took offence and put them in their place then we took their bikes "

"Won't they come after you?"

"How? They don't know who we are or where we we're going besides what grown men wants to admit to being owned by a bunch of teens?"

"Did you get me a bike?"

"Sure I did Kitten!" said Lance with a smile "we got you a Ducati 1000 ds"

"A Ducatti? Those things cost a bomb!" gasped Kitty she grabbed Lance and smothered him with kisses

Lance smirked and turned to Todd "I hope you are taking notes young padawan?"

"Yes my master!" said Todd with a grin

---------

Kitty arrived at the institute and was yanked into the kitchen by Jean…

"What the hell? Get your hands off me bitch!" Snapped Kitty

"Now listen here Kitty!" said Jean "you're to stay away from that boy got that?"

"Piss off Jean you cant tell me who I can and can't see…"

/**_Jean, Kitty please come to my study/_** came Xavier's psionic call

"NOW look what you've done!" whined Kitty they walked to Xavier's study

"Girls why were you arguing" said Xavier softly

"Professor Kitty was hanging around an unsavoury looking boy I have never seen before she was kissing him and doing everything but actual sexual intercourse in the cafeteria!"

"Is this so Kitty?"

"If it is it's none of her damn business!"

"Kitty, Jean was only looking out for your best interests…"

"Professor this boy was hanging with Mystiques gang and I've never seen him before his name was Lance." Said Jean

"Lance did you say? Kitty Lance is nothing but trouble, I advise you to stop seeing him…" began Xavier

"I WONT!" said Kitty "he's my boyfriend and he came to Bayville for me! No one's going to stop me from seeing him! Not you! Not Scott! And definitely not Jean! She turned and walked out of the room…"

"This could be a problem Jean," said Xavier… "According to Kitty's parents Lance Alvers is the reason Kitty 'went bad' if I had recruited her months ago when she popped up on cerebro's scans Lance would not of had a chance to get his hooks into her…"

"Professor the fact that Lance is hanging around with the Blob and Rogue doesn't that mean he's a mutant?" asked Jean

"Yes logically it would seem so…I think cerebro needs to be recalibrated its missing too many mutants… but that will have to wait we have Evan's game to go to… "

---------

Mystique looked at her lover Irene "are you serious Irene?"

Irene sighed "the vision is clear you are going to lose her Raven, you're going to lose her to the boy with the red eyes… also there…there are choices the choices you make in the next 3 months will determine which of two paths you will take in one, you will be reunited with that which was lost in another you will lose all… now you best get back to Bayville your next recruit has been arrested and I need my rest…"

Mystique nodded and kissed Irene on the cheek and left the room, tears in her eyes… Irene was dying. She had cancer and there was nothing she could do to save her Mystique shook her head angrily she no longer cared about the mission screw magneto and his dream. His plans come second to what mattered to Mystique

What mattered right now was Irene

They had been together for 65 years but time was catching up with Irene. She looked like a well matured 50 year old blind woman but she was actually 97… the device they had used to regenerate her body in the 70's was gone and even if it wasn't gone it wouldn't stop the cancer

She would save Irene she would find a way…there had to be… she got into her car and drove back to Bayville as she drove towards Bayville her mind drifted to an old ally who owed her a favour…she took out her mobile phone and dialled

London 

Deep below the ground.

A grey skinned man entered a laboratory and approached a man studying a holographic display of mutant dna "Master…" said the grey skinned man "a phone call for you…"

"Really?" Said the man studying the DNA "Only a few know my number… Hand me the phone Anton."

The grey skin man known as Anton handed the phone over. "Hello?" he said calmly…"ah, Raven! What's it been? 60 years? Irene? Oh dear… yes…yes…I know… I can cure her… I can even give her back her youth but the favour will only cover one of those options…really? Anything you say? Well then I know just the thing from now on you work for me. And when the time is right you will join my side…then we're agreed I will take the first flight over…I will see you soon…"

He turned off the phone. "Pack everything up Anton… we're heading to the states"

"Master?"

"Mystique has called in a favour and in doing so come under my control once more as I expected…"

"As you expected master?"

"Yesss I knew that destiny had cancerous cells that would become full blown cancer and I knew that Raven would come to me for the cure…after all what girl doesn't run to her father when they need help?" He said with a sinister smile

**End of part 4**


	5. The Gathering Storm Clouds

_**Authors note.** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in xmen evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot._

_Also there are some slight changes to the brotherhood set up as it annoyed me that the hood were left in a dump and had to face off against the xmen with their jets and dangeroom…_

_Begins after strategy x._

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

By Deathsheadx

**Chapter five: The Gathering Storm Clouds**

**_S.H.E.I.L.D Headquarters…_**

"What is it Preston…" said nick fury looking up from the file on his desk

"We successfully retrieved the information on hydra's Weapon X project…"

"Its not weapon x Preston it's a project to duplicate the results…"

"I stand corrected sir…"

"Carry on Preston…"

"Well it seems they've succeeded"

"WHAT? They succeeded?"

"They've managed to clone Weapon X. although not they way you expect…"

"What do you mean?"

"According to the verified information there was a problem with the 23 gene the Y chromosome it wouldn't duplicate so they omitted it and doubled up on the X chromosome."

"But wouldn't that make…"

"Yes sir…"

"Don't that beat all!" muttered nick fury "a female Wolverine… okay what do you want?"

"Sir?"

"I know you Preston you want something from me…"

"The doctor in charge of the project Dr Risman she's our contact and she the one that tipped us off, she wants sanctuary from Hydra."

"Give it to her" said nick fury looking at the file on his desk…"you're dismissed Preston." he said without even looking up

Preston left the room rather quickly…

Nick fury let out an exasperated groan as he looked at the file before him.

He was on the move.

The one man who sent shivers down nicks spine was preparing to leave British shores which could only mean something big was about to happen, the last time that happened people died… a whole lot of people… but where was he going to go? That's what worried fury… and what did this have to do with what had Black Air in a panic?

England.

Agent scratch walked down the corridor towards the directors office as he did he caught the smell of cigarettes "not your normal brand Pete?"

A raven haired man with 2 day old stubble on his chin, dressed in a creased up and scruffy black suit and tie walked out of the shadows "Girlfriend got me on the menthol crap." he said gruffly

"Girlfriend? I thought you had to kill her?"

"That was the KGB girl I was dating on the side and she tried to kill me first," replied Pete

"Oh will you two be quiet and get in here!" said a female voice from in the directors office

The two men walked into the director's office and took their seats in front of the director's desk.

"Good morning director," said scratch.

"Morning romy!" Said Pete cheekily putting his feet up on the desk…

"Peter Michael wisdom! Get those feet off my desk!" said Romany wisdom with a grimace.

Pete shrugged and removed his feet "so what's the reason for calling me away from the Excalibur project? And why's scratch here?"

Romany sighed and pulled out a CD popping it into a slot on the desk a hologram appeared of the Black Air insignia

"You've both been recalled because of a series of problems that have sprung up."

"What sort of problems?" said scratch with a grin.

"What he means is who does he get to wax?" Said Pete with a shrug

"Its much more serious than that boys…" Romany wisdom touched the terminal on her desk and an image appeared of a young woman

"Bugger." Swore scratch

"What he said," muttered Pete "I assume that your saying our favourite Rogue agent survived the Prague engagement."

"Exactly. We sent in Francis, Thompson, Jennings, and a group of shock troops, you know standard agent execution team to deal with her once and for all…" she pulled up a new image

"F#ing hell! Swore scratch as he saw the brutally dismembered corpses of the execution team she did that?"

"Yes it seems Charity Drake is more than we initially believed…" a grainy image appeared of the woman in question changing from a woman into a hideous humanoid lizard to a white skinned woman with yellow eyes and blue hair

"She's a mutant," said Pete.

"Exactly."

"But how did she bypass checks? Is it a recent thing or?" asked scratch

"We believe she bypassed all our checks… and the grainy image matches a notorious international mercenary known madam fox who disappeared 15 years ago… in fact all evidence points to her being an agent of the geneticist."

Pete paled considerably "then all photos, genetic data, heck her fingerprints, are most likely false. And if the geneticist is involved our goose may be well and truly cooked!"

"Exactly." Sighed Romany

"And you want us to go after her and off her?" Said scratch "forgive me for saying she was deadly before she revealed her mutant powers… she did this to me without them!" said scratch indicating his hideously scarred face "we'd stand no chance! Not to mention how angry the geneticist gets when we interfere with is little schemes…"

"No I don't expect you to be able to kill her, not without 3 shock troop teams and a heavy arms unit, which we unfortunately don't have right now due to other projects. What I want is for you to track her down, confirm the connection to the geneticist, and see if you can find out what she's done with the S.W.A data drive."

"The what data drive?" Asked scratch

"When she went Rogue she managed to steal the Sleeper Weapon Activation data drive a list of all the Black Air sleeper agents, the sleeper agents creation programs, and the Black Air sleeper weapons with their activation codes and locations."

Pete whistled, "with that in her hands she could hold Black Air to ransom…"

"That's why I need to know where it is and destroy it if possible…"

"So where do we start to look for her?"

The U.S.A.

"Yanksville? Oh crap that's all we need S.H.E.I.L.D getting in the way! Why would she head to America, wait how can we be sure she's there?" Asked Pete

"She killed a sleeper agent down in New York."

"Well it looks like we're off to America Pete!" said scratch

"Great!" groaned Pete wisdom.

-----------

Magneto looked at the woman before him…staring at him with defiance.

That would not do.

Instantaneously he wrapped her body in a metal railing and tightened

"Arrrghhh!" Screamed the woman in agony…

"It would do you good to remember your place raven." magneto said softly…

Raven Darkholme A.K.A Mystique gritted her teeth as the tears flowed freely

"Raven?" Said magneto tightening the railing

"Aieeeeee I… I understand! I understand!" she cried out

"Good… I'm disappointed in you raven… you were supposed to be keeping an eye on Pietro after all you set up the game to bring him to Bayville and then you abandoned him, left him to the wolves! If it hadn't been for my quick thinking the situation could have been worse!" He flung Mystique against a wall causing her to scream out…

"I'm sorry I was distracted! Irene has terminal cancer!"

"Irene…has cancer?" Said Magneto in shock. He sighed and loosened the magnetic grip he had on the railing "very well I'll let you off this time raven see that it doesn't happen again…"

"It won't." said Mystique trembling on the ground, her body racked with pain

"See that it doesn't raven if it wasn't for your stellar achievement with recruitment for the brotherhood, and the fact I know I can trust you to know where your loyalties lie I would kill you raven…and your son too…"

"Please…" Whimpered Mystique "leave Kurt out of this!"

"Just remember the mission raven," said magneto turning and flying away

As mystique watched him leave she realised that he would never let her go. And she was finding it hard to remember why she had started working for him in the first place

-----------

Boston Massachusetts

23 year old Emma grace frost walked down the corridor in a immaculate maid uniform her hair in a neat bun in her hand was a tray with several glasses of sparkling champagne she frowned as she entered a room to see the men and women chatting away, some of them infuriated her, especially Adrienne

Adrienne had stolen her chance to get into the inner circle now she was relegated to lowly flunky…

She had worked hard since escaping the mental institution, worked hard getting herself an education while living on the streets…

She had discovered the truth behind the hellfire club and its inner circle and then what happened?

Adrienne found out about her plans…

She didn't blame Christian how was he to know that Adrienne was going to go through his stuff and find her secret correspondence?

But Adrienne couldn't stand to bested and wormed her way into the inner circle… seducing the current white king and usurping the white queen so when Emma made her move Adrienne was already in place and ready for her…besting her…to add insult to injury she bested Emma using telepathy

How Adrienne became a telepath that could bypass the sibling immunity Emma would never know but the fact was Adrienne was suddenly a telepath and had control over Emma's destiny.

She hated it…

Maybe she could get in with Shaw?

Just then Sebastian Shaw and his major domo Tessa walked over to Emma and smiled

"Master Shaw," said Emma curtseying

"Emma my dear it pains me to see you like this…you have so much potential you deserve more…"

"What are you offering, Master Shaw?"

"A way to get out from under your sister's control" said Sebastian with a wicked grin

Emma looked surprised, this had to be some sort of joke, she didn't have that kind of luck. "What do I have to do?"

"Well now its quite simple you have heard of the Xavier's little army, the one he's been putting together for the last few years…"

"His x-men?"

"You do keep up Emma… that's why I like you…and you also know of magneto's two projects…"

"Yes I've heard them mentioned."

"Well quite simply we don't want the future of mutant kind, the leaders of tomorrow left in the hands of those two fossils so I have proposed we produce a counterforce… I have been given carte blanche to recruit who I see fit to the cause" said Sebastian

"And you want me in on it?"

"Exactly. And if you join me it gets you out from under your sister and frees you up to challenge for the white queen position."

"Where do I sign up?" said Emma.

-----------

**Bayville:**

Rogue frowned as she watched Jean and her friends talk…

Why couldn't she have that?

Friends… people to hang with… sure there was the Shadowcrew… but they were still a little cold towards her over the Freddy incident… she wasn't saying they weren't her friends, they were, in fact in the short time she had known them they were more like brothers and sisters… what she wanted was a girlfriend, someone outside the mutant circle…someone she could do…girl stuff with…

Rogue sighed who was she kidding? Girl stuff? She had never been a girly-girl she actually preferred mechanics and motorcycles… but not those new Japanese super bikes she was more of an all American hog rider… give her a Harley any day

"Excuse me luv," said an English south London accent…

Rogue turned round to see a young girl around her age in baggy pants and wearing a hooded voluminous long coat…in fact if Rogue hadn't seen the exact same coat in gothic queens monthly she would have sworn it was a cloak the girls hair was dyed blue and she wore dark colors and her makeup made her look pale in Rogue's mind she screamed Goth,

"Mah aye help ya?" Said Rogue cursing the fact that her accent had come on a little heavy it made her sound like a country bumpkin

"If you'd be a sweetheart can you direct me to the head teachers study?"

"Head teacher's what?"

"Head teachers room, I mean office… why can't yanks use the queens English," muttered the English Goth girl

"Hey!"

"Sorry but its true! Can't understand a word most of you yanks say…" muttered the girl…

Rogue just frowned "well for all your queens English who kicked who's butt? We did!"

"That's what the British want you yanks to think," said the girl. "Honestly America was more trouble than its worth…"

"Why you!" snapped rogue

The girl laughed "how 'bout we leave national pride at the door… we Brits are a surly bunch and love fighting but we're never rude… and I forgot that…so my apologies anyway I need to see your head mistress…ms Darkholme."

"Oh! You mean principal! How could I forget that after all I do read Harry potter!"

"You read Harry potter? Didn't look like the type… I prefer the worst witch myself…" said the Goth girl

"You read the worst witch? Jill Murphy is one of my favourite authors! The worst witch strikes again is my favourite book!" gasped rogue

"Get out of town!" gasped the girl "That's my favourite book as well! I actually got it signed by Jill Murphy 4 years ago!"

Rogue smiled. "You're right, put aside national pride and we're getting on like a house on fire… oh by the way ms Darkholme is away on private business but you can talk to the vice principal Mr Kelly he's 3 doors down!"

"Thanks! say how about we meet later and you show me around? Oh flipping heck! I just realised! I didn't even get your name?"

"Rogue." Said Rogue

"Rogue?" said the girl frowning slightly

"It's the nahm ah go by"

"Okay then," smiled the girl. "I'm Risty…Risty Wylde…"

**End of Chapter Five**


	6. Turn Of The Rogue

**Authors note.** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in xmen evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot.

Also there are some slight changes to the brotherhood set up as it annoyed me that the hood were left in a dump and had to face off against the xmen with their jets and dangeroom…

**Authors note 2. **I decided to do something slightly different with Rogues origin and relation to Mystique.

**Authors note 3.** By the way I was checking the stats and this is, by far, my most read story! I must be doing something right! Please carry on reading! And review! Let me know what you think of the little twists and turns!

Begins after strategy x.

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

By Deathsheadx

**Chapter Six: Turn of the Rogue**

It was late at night Kitty Pryde and Evan Daniels the X-mens newest member, Spyke approached and took out a couple of guards…

Kitty couldn't believe she was doing this, playing nice with the other lemmings but she wanted her phone and Internet privileges reinstated and for them to be reinstated she needed to participate in the danger room training. She heard the sound of Nightcrawler's teleportation as he ported Cyclops into the base. Then she saw Jean who grabbed them in a telekinetic grip and starts to lower them down to the other levels

"Okay," groaned Jean "Which one of you guys has been putting on weight? I can hardly hold you!"

"It's Nightcrawler." Said Cyclops with a slight grin "Burgers seven days a week will do that to a fella."

"Ah! The breakfast of mutants." said Nightcrawler with a grin

"Can we get this over with!" snapped Kitty

"Everyone remember the game plan?" Asked Jean

Kitty sighed of course everyone remembered the game plan she, Evan, Jono and Kevin were to take out other guards while the mighty Cyclops and Nightcrawler go in and free Storm.

She watched them go off and made her way to the next level she spied a guard walking towards Scott's position and crept up behind him hitting him on the head he collapsed like a sack of bricks… she smiled this reminded her of the time she Lance and Shane decided to take on the link gang a group of seniors who made it their business to crush smaller gangs so Lance came up with the idea to use their powers to take them down… Kitty had phased them in, Lance and Shane had attacked the leader of the link gang… those were the days sighed Kitty suddenly a guard lunged at her she ducked under his lunge and punched him in the gut he stumbled back and Kitty phased through the guard and smacked him on the head knocking his helmet off and then Kitty got the shock of her life.

The guard was Lance.

Kitty froze up in shock her mind couldn't compute the next moment she was sprawled on the floor with Lance over her his face stretched into an angry leer and then the room and Lance vanished

Kitty got up, her mind finally processing what had happened…they had put a simulation of her boyfriend into the scenario…it wasn't at random it was on purpose…

Just then Xavier wheels himself into the dangeroom

"Scott you shouldn't stop the simulation unless you or a team-mate is hurt." Began Xavier

"Professor since when has Rogue been a part of the simulation?" snapped Scott

Xavier sighed, "I added her and the brotherhood as an element of surprise and you have to get used to surprises like that popping up during—"

Xavier never finished that sentence as a fist suddenly connected with his face causing professor Xavier's wheelchair to fall over his nose spewing blood

"How do you like that surprise!" snapped Kitty "how dare you! How dare you take my boyfriends face and use it for one of your damn games!"

"Kitty!" Snapped Jean yanking Kitty away from Xavier in a telekinetic grip Kitty just kept spouting expletives

"Kitty Pryde! That is not the way to behave snapped storm," helping Xavier up.

"Get knotted!" Snarled Kitty

"Kitty we will talk about this later," said Xavier holding his nose "but right now you have to go to school…"

----------

"Hello my pretty Kitty!" said Lance wrapping his arms around Kitty Pryde he noticed she was all tense. "Kitten? What's wrong?"

"F#cking Xavier!" said Kitty bursting into tears

"Kitty? What happened what did he do!"

"I participated in their fancy danger room simulation to sniff to earn my phone and net privileges back and that bastard…he…he put you and the crew in the sim and made you attack me!"

"WHAT! That…Kitty" said Lance hugging her tightly "you're my rock I wouldn't hurt you, you know that… its just another one of Xavier's attempts of making you conform…he'll pay for this! I'll find a way!"

"I already did something…"

"What did you do?"

"I broke his nose."

"YOU BROKE HIS NOSE! Whoa hardcore kitten totally hardcore…"

"Yeah I'm going to get punished for it through…" she sighed ruefully

"Don't worry about it kitten you broke his nose that'll teach him since you're going to get grounded why don't we cut class and do stuff?"

"Sure Webber can update me on what I miss…"

---------

Rogue was working out in the gym when she overheard speaking, it was Scott and Jean…

As Rogue listened she could hear them talking about the trip and how much fun it was going to be, and once more Rogue felt a familiar sensation… jealousy.

Why couldn't she have that the Shadowcrew they got along fine but they didn't want to be normal they accepted their curses… and revelled in them, never trying to conform and sure she had Risty, but what she wanted… what Rogue wanted was to be normal, to be the girl talking to Scott about going on trips

"He will never be your friend Rogue." said Mystique startling Rogue "he'll never be what you want him to be."

"Ah'm not interested in him."

"I heard an interesting conversation between those two today…" said Mystique ignoring Rogue's denial.

"Ah conversation?"

"They were talking about having you as an enemy in their battle simulations."

"What? Why would they do that?"

"They are soldiers for Xavier Rogue, they are soldiers in a war just like you are and I think its about time you remember who your true friends are!"

Mystique turned to walk away "oh and Rogue, I hope you enjoy the trip."

Rogue turned round to see a backpack on the ground… "No way!" gasped Rogue

----------

"Hey Kitty I was thinking…"

"Don't strain yourself Lance"

"Ha-ha kitten very funny anyway I was thinking of getting a tattoo, Lament knows an excellent tattoo parlour there's a woman called tattoo, she's a mutant she can give peoples tattoos just by touching their skin!"

"Just by touching? What if I was to get a tattoo? Scratch that, what if the whole Shadowcrew got matching tattoos?"

"That's a wicked idea Kitty but what would the tattoo be? "

"How about a dragon? A black and red dragon encircling the moon?"

"Sounds cool," said Lance "lets go do it! Actually I'm feeling adventurous lets get a big dragon tattoo on our backs!"

Kitty gaped then grinned

The Xavier institute 

"Hello Charles." said a voice Xavier turned to see his windows fly open and a man in red and black with a red helmet floats in.

"Magneto," said Charles softly "it's been a while hasn't it?"

"10 years Charles. What happened to your nose?"

"One of my new students. She punched me in response for to a scenario I ran in the dangeroom."

"One of your own students did that? But why didn't you stop her?"

"Her mutant ability makes it extremely hard to use telepathy on her mind its almost impossible to telepathically coerce her, or to read her mind."

"So she got the drop on you." said magneto… "Does she know her tactical advantage? Ahhh she does not…" magneto looked around "so Charles I've been getting reports…"

"Checking up on me Erik?"

"But of course! I must say your kids are doing well but what's surprised me is the fact that they don't know the whole story…they should have all the facts Charles…"

"And they will have them, in time." replied Xavier "but right now I do not trust them to handle truth objectively..."

"That's so you Charles!" Snapped magneto his eyes glowing his Xavier's wheelchair shot back into the glass doors. "Keeping secrets will bite you in the arse Charles!" Said magneto as he left

A short while later… 

"So magneto was here?" Said Wolverine

"Yes Logan and he reamed me out for not tell the students everything."

"The man has a point chuck. They should be told… not knowing could get them killed."

"Logan I don't know if they're ready for that burden!"

Just then Storm and Jean grey walked in.

"Charles a blizzard's heading in it'll hit the mountains soon…" said storm

Xavier nodded "prep the x jet just in—Jean, I thought you were going with them?"

"Yeah, so did I. But I found out Darkholme deep-sixed me at the last minute to make room for her little Rogue!" Snapped Jean

----------

On the way to the mountains it had started snowing. The teacher realised that the snow was coming down to heavy and turned back however on the journey back the snow and ice caused the bus to lose grip and start to skid around out of control. Scott managed to stop the bus from going over a cliff but the bus became stuck and the students had to abandon the bus and take to the snowmobiles.

They made their way to some caves to wait the storm out…

Scott was walking through the snow he had just seen Rogue leave the shelter of the caves and he wanted to talk to her…

But somehow he'd lost track of her. After nearly falling off a ledge he decided that he was getting nowhere "Rogue!" He called out in desperation "where are you?"

"What do yah want from me Scott?" said Rogue walking towards him

"I don't want anything Rogue just your friendship—"

"Yeah right! Ah want the truth! Ah'm I a target for the X-Men? Ah know all about the battle Sims with me as the enemy."

"Rogue we're not who you think we are, you've been lied to! You can join us Rogue—"

"No thanks Scott," said Rogue as she walks away she spots Paul coming towards them.

"Hey Rogue! Scott! Everybody's looking for you!" said Paul

"Ah bet yah never practice fighting Paul." Muttered Rogue

Suddenly Paul morphs into Darkholme and then into Mystique "you'd lose that bet Rogue."

"Wha?" Gasped Scott "principal Darkholme's Mystique?"

"Oh my I thought you knew? It seems Xavier's been keeping secrets from you all!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why Scott what else could I mean? Xavier knows he's known all a long it shows how much he trusts you his prize pupil with the truth!" and with that Mystique shoved Scott off of the ledge.

"NO!" screamed Rogue as she makes a grab for Scott him, but she's too late. "Why! Why do such a thing Mystique?"

"My dear I'm only trying to protect her from Xavier and the X-Men!" said Mystique

Rogue looked at Mystique in shock but then the shock turned to rage she took off her glove and grabbed Mystique, "No more secrets! Your powers are mine! Your memories are mine!"

Rogue suddenly gets a flashback of Mystique morphing into the X-Men and chasing her, and of all the lies. Mystique passes out and Rogue turns away "Oh Scott, I'm so sorry".

On a ledge below Scott is trying to pull himself up, he looks up to see Mystique jumping down towards him, but then Mystique morphs into Rogue and pulls him up.

Mystique opened her eyes… she suddenly realised that Irene's prophecy has come true she has lost Rogue to a red eyed boy she snarled in anger how could Rogue be so foolish? Sure Rogue was tricked into joining the brotherhood but Mystique did it to save her from Xavier Mystique knew the truth she knew Xavier's part in Rogue's parent's demise… the girl had betrayed her… Mystique got extremely angry she would rather kill Rogue than let her join Xavier's ilk it mocked all Karen and Edward had stood for she rushed out and saw Rogue helping Scott up enraged she pushes a boulder off the ledge to drop on them and Rogue and Scott end of falling into the river below.

Mystique followed them until they got out of the river and snarled at Rogues apology to Scott …she morphed into a wolf and dropped down to the narrow rock bridge that Rogue and Scott have landed on. Rogue drags Scott backwards, trying to stay out of Mystique's reach

Mystique comes in close only to get blasted by Rogue who had absorbed Scott 's power. She turned into a bird and flew up, but she could see the xmen were coming and there was no way she could take them on… she flew away in anger

**The institute**

"What is she doing here?" asked Kitty in surprise

"She's joining us half pint." said Wolverine

"WHAT?" Hissed Kitty

Rogue looked up to see Kitty's face it was a mask of pure unadulterated hate… she was taken back at the level of hate

Kitty walked over and looked Rogue in the eye. "Traitor." was all she said before walking away.

**_/ Everybody please convene in the study. _/**

Minutes later everybody was in the study and Scott was confronting Xavier. "You should have told us professor, we had a right to know about Mystique!"

"Well I already knew," said Kitty smugly the others turned to Kitty in surprise "What?" she shrugged "Lance tells me everything!" said Kitty. "And don't bother trying to get anything out of me the traitor over there is probably singing like a canary…"

Kitty what's your problem? Asked Scott

"Keep the traitor away from me and I'll have no problems!"

"She's not a traitor!" said Jean "she's joined the right side…"

"Says you!" snorted Kitty she looked at Rogue then walked over and spat n the ground in front of her before walking away.

Rogue was shocked by Kitty's reaction but she was also shocked by the fact she hadn't even thought about the others…

----------

Mystique arrived at the boarding house in a dark rage… Lance was showing off his new tattoo when he saw her enter her eyelids were puffy her face looked drawn but her eyes were definitely enraged.

"Yo boss! Said Todd what's wrong?"

Mystique didn't answer and stormed to the kitchen and poured herself a drink

Lance motioned the others to stay where they were and joined Mystique in the kitchen "what happened?" asked Lance.

"Its…I…" Mystique sighed, "Rogue has left us to join the xmen."

"WHAT?"

"Rogue has left us, so she can chase after Scott f#cking Summers!" hissed Mystique

Lance frowned from what he had seen and what Kitty had told him he severely disliked Scott and Lament had mentioned that Rogue was crushing on Scott but to join the xmen? "No way there's got to be more to this than that!" Snapped Lance "What did you do?"

Mystique looked at Lance furiously. "I don't have to answer to you!" she snapped.

"Fine I'll get Kitty to tell me, or would you rather I get the full facts from your own mouth?" retorted Lance

"Insolent little—" snapped Mystique

"Boss, you put me in charge of the others and right now one of my crew has jumped ship I need to know why!"

Mystique sighed "its two-fold. On Magneto's orders I tried to get rid of Scott summers."

"Really? And she join Xavier's squad because of that?"

"No she used her power on me!" said Mystique in indignation "the problem is she only got bits of my memory not the full picture but what she did get was the truth about how I recruited her. I morphed into various xmen and made her distrust the xmen."

"That's kind of sick Mystique you ever heard of telling the truth?"

"Tell her what? Tell her that I work for a madman who wants mutant supremacy that she'll never be normal again? That Xavier is responsible for her mother and fathers death? That I'm cut of from my fam—"

"Xavier's what?" gasped Lance

Mystique sighed again "Don't mention this to anyone not even Kitty!"

"Fine I won't mention it for now, but what happened to Rogues parents?"

"They were mercenaries/thieves on the international most wanted lists… never caught they had semi retired from the business and were raising Anna" said Mystique with tears in her eyes

"Anna?"

"Rogues true name is Anna Marie Raven Beckett." Said Mystique

"That's a mouthful," said Lance." So what happened?"

"Xavier tricked them into coming to a party so he could recruit them for his xmen they refused. They turned the mighty Xavier down and he didn't like it. So he disclosed their location to the C.I.A and the F.B.I. There was a shoot out…" said Mystique her eyes showing she was in great pain

"And they died. " said Lance softly filling in the blanks

" Yes." Replied Mystique sobbing, "I got there disguised as a cat and found Rogue only 2 years old under her father's dead body…"

"Damn man now I have even more reason to hate baldy Xavier! so how do I get her to leave the x-men…"

"She won't, especially after I lost it and tried to kill her and Scott."

"Why the f#ck would you do that!" snapped Lance

"I would rather she died than work for the man who got my daughter killed!" snapped Mystique in anger

"Your daughter? Wait are you saying…"

"Yes Lance, Rogues mother was my daughter. Rogue is my granddaughter."

**End of chapter six**


	7. Joyriding and Bonding

**Authors note.** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in xmen evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot.

Also there are some slight changes to the brotherhood set up as it annoyed me that the hood were left in a dump and had to face off against the xmen with their jets and dangeroom…

**Authors note 2.** By the way I was checking the stats and this is, by far, my most read story! I must be doing something right! Please carry on reading! And review! Let me know what you think of the little twists and turns!

**Authors note 3.** This is a bonding chapter it exists to showcase the growing bonds of friendship between two characters…

Begins after strategy x.

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

By Deathsheadx

/---/ telepatic speech

**Chapter Seven: Joyriding and Bonding**

"It itches."

"Scratch do you ever shut up?" Groaned Pete wisdom

"I can't help it! The mask itches!"

"Well you have to wear it your scars will draw to much notice to us. If you opted for corrective surgery we could lesson the scars so you wouldn't need the mask in public…"

"No way am I letting roger the bodger near my face or my body! You saw what he did to Romeo!"

"Yeah I know but the way I hear it, it was an honest mistake someone ticked the wrong field in the form it wasn't his fault!"

"Wasn't his fault? Pete he gave Romeo a sex change!"

"If you ask me Romeo makes a better girl than a boy anyway now she gets more work done…"

""So you want to be a girl Pete?"

"Hell no! I like my pecker where it is thank you!" Pete looked round "we're here he said softly"

The duo got off the plane and walked out of the airport to see a limo waiting outside. There was a chauffer waiting next to the limo on one of his cuffs was a small stylised cufflink it had the S.H.I.E.L.D insignia on it. They knew this was their contact… Pete adjusted his tie showing off his Black air ring. The chauffer nodded and opened the limo door. The duo stepped inside.

Inside was a young man in standard shield uniform.

"Good morning gentlemen I'm agent quartermain your S.H.I.E.L.D liaison"

"You mean Fury's going to keep tabs on us?" snapped scratch "that's just great! That's just Bloody brilliant! How are we supposed to work with S.H.I.E.L.D breathing down our neck!"

"Well you are operating on American soil…"

"I thought you shield blighters were supposed to be international?" Said Pete "so why the escort on American soil?"

"Because America is our primary field of operation. Look we're not going to escort you around, we're not going to play nanny… in fact, contact will be kept to a minimum. We just need to know where you are every once in awhile… and this is a delicate situation… I mean a British rogue agent running around on U.S soil… S.H.I.E.L.D hates to admit it but you brit agents are some of the most proficient agents out there. This Charity Drake's potential for chaos worries us…we saw what she did in Prague. We've spent too long keeping the mutant situation low key and she has the potential to blow it wide open." Said agent quartermain

"So why don't you try to deal with her yourself?"

"We cant, you know that Black Air claimed prior rights…it's a matter of professional courtesy"

"Fine." Frowned Pete… "So how do we contact you?"

Agent quartermain handed Pete a mobile phone, which unfolded into a small device.

"Ah standard S.H.I.E.L.D communicator" said scratch

"This has wifi connection to the net, a GPS and a secure line to my communicator "

"It also has a homing beacon." muttered Pete darkly.

"Well yes they have them as standard. Anyway we would like you to call in every 72 hours."

"Fine… well this is our stop," said Pete the limo stopped and the got out they watched the limo drive away.

"I hate being monitored 24/7" muttered scratch "and I definitely hate being tracked."

"Don't worry scratch, you forget… we know how to deactivate this stuff with relative ease…"

"Oh yeah! Lets get to our hotel room and get to work…"

-----------

It was parent's visitation day at the institute and jeans birthday.

Jean was spending the morning with her parents down in Annandale on Hudson, New York and the evening she was going to a party in her honour…

Kitty looked around as she saw the other kids hanging with their parents…

Kurt's parents were two ordinary people so ordinary it was hard to believe they gave birth to him. They hardly spoke a word of English through…but they seemed nice.

Kevin's dad was a big strapping military man a general from the look at his stripes… Kitty suddenly realised that Kevin's prime form was a stylised version of his father Kevin's mother was a dainty little woman

What Kitty couldn't believe was that Ororo and Evan's mom were sisters… Ororo was tall, with a statuesque physique while Vi, Evan's mom was of average height and build. Ororo's eyes were different and her hair… Vi's hair was black and showed signs that it had been relaxed while Ororo's hair was pure white, long and naturally straight…there was such a marked contrast…

Kitty turned to see Jono looking out the window.

"Thinking about your folks?" She asked softly

_**/ No…they're fine I talked to them via email on Wednesday. / **_

"So what's bothering you?"

**/ My ex…Zora, she's pregnant, with my baby… and she's just discovered she herself is a mutant /**

"Wait wasn't this the girl who ran from you when you manifested?"

_**/ That's the one…her parents disowned her and threw her out… /**_

"How did you find out?"

_**/ Her sister emailed me… Zora's in the U.S she's here… I have to find her. /**_

"Fine we'll look for her using cerebro…"

_**/ How? You mean tell the professor/**_

"Hell no we do it ourselves...Jono you are a telepathic psionic battery you should be able to use cerebro…"

_**/ But I've never used it before/**_

"Don't worry how hard can it be?"

Fifteen minutes later 

**_/ This…this is hard. /_** said Chamber

"Focus Jono as I understand it cerebro scans for mutant signatures which are different than baselines… but when you add a telepathic mind it becomes more focused… just focus on Zora…"

_**/ I have her! She's in L.A! She's actually living in a hostel/**_

"Then lets move! We've got to get your girl back…"

_**/ But how would we get to L.A/**_

"Simple. We take the xjet, I know you've been taking flying lessons…"

_**/ Are you sure we should/**_

"Do you or don't you want to find Zora? "

**/of course I bloody do/**

"Well we better do it now then…"

_**/ Aren't your parents coming down/**_

"Probably but I don't want to deal with them right now…"

_**/ Why/**_

"Jean squealed about my tattoo."

_**/ Let me guess the parents went apesh#t. /**_

"Yep I spent an hour on the phone getting shouted at, telling me how could I desecrate my body like that and how could I bring such shame on my family! "

_**/ Oww! All because you got a tattoo/**_

"No because I'm Jewish."

_**/ You're Jewish? Didn't know that… wait doesn't Judaism forbid tattoos/**_

"Well I'm a non practising Jew as they say, I haven't been to the synagogue in months… but your right… but I just don't see how a tattoo will send me to hell… anyway if we don't hurry the others will realise we're gone and we lose our chance…"

-----------

Wolverine was watching Kurt translate what his parents were saying for the greens when he felt a light rumble…

"What the hell?" he exclaimed as he suddenly realised that he knew what the rumble signified… he looked round and realised that Kitty was missing. He grimaced and ran out of the room to the lift for the lower levels. As the lift descended he realised that Chamber was missing as well…however he reached the hanger too late, as he saw the xjet take off…

Wolverine ran to the phone and dialled Xavier's number.

"Hello?"

"Chuck we got a problem Kitty and Jono just nicked the x-jet!"

"What? Logan activate the tracking device and follow them in the x-fire…"

"Chuck I'll never catch them in that! "

"It's the fastest craft we have after the x-jet itself it'll have to do!"

"Fine Charles I'm on it!" said Wolverine…

-----------

Chamber had landed the x-jet and activated its security measures

"So this girlfriend Zora tell me about her?"

_**/ Zora Loftus was the typical English rose, high breed, cultured the consummate lady to be I loved her, she had this quirky little smile that just gave me Goosebumps… /**_

"That's so cute said Kitty okay what are we looking for?"

_**/ What do you mean/**_

"Well I have no idea who we're looking for I've never seen a picture."

Chamber slapped his forehead **_/ I'm an idiot/_**

"No…Scott's an idiot, you're just distracted!"

Chamber pulled out a picture of himself before his mutation destroyed his face. Beside him was a blond haired girl the first thing Kitty noted was Jono had been a heart-throb before the accident… the second was the girls cup size

"Jeez Jono! What did she put in those things? Bowling balls?"

_**/ Nope they're all natural… /**_

"Damn and here I am with nothing…I'm flatter than Gwen Steffani!"

_/ The no doubt girl? No…no natural born woman can be flatter than her…Kitty don't worry it'll happen. /_

"As if! Both sides of my family are noted for their flat-chested women… heh!" Snorted Kitty "look at us we're chatting like a couple of girlfriends!"

**_/ That's a really depressing for my masculinity. /_** Groaned Chamber

"Okay lets talk manly stuff then!" joked Kitty "how about soccer?"

**/ Football. /**

"What?"

/ Its called football, not soccer I don't know why you yanks call football, soccer and call that other game, American football you spend most of the time running around with the ball under your arms… and another thing American football is a game for sissies rugby is a real mans game… /

"Is you masculinity suitably restored?"

**_/ Oh yeah… /_** replied Chamber… **_/ here we are this is the hostel she's staying at…/_**

Just then a group of 6 people marched on the hostel "send her out john"

"I cant do that!"

"Look john I told her straight, she's gonna be working for me…"

"She's pregnant ZD! She's no use to you!"

"There's a demand for stuff she can do while pregnant! If you don't bring her out we'll have to come in and there's no telling who could get hurt… look you've had no problem handing over mutants before, why start getting a conscience now?"

"I just don't think its right to take her in such a delicate condition…"

"No more stalling hand over Zora now!"

Chamber tensed and walked out of the shadows… **_/ oi tw-t/_** Snapped Chamber **_/ the lady doesn't want to work for you/ _**

"Who the hell are you…"

_**/ Just a concerned citizen… now bugger off before I get nasty… /**_

"Say what? Horace, Eustace deal with this nuisance!"

**_/ Don't say I didn't warn you/ _**Said Chamber unleashing a psionic burst which sent the two men flying

"F#ck!" Swore the leader, the man known as ZD

/ Now am I going to have to spank you like a red headed stepchild or are you going to back off/

"How about neither!" snapped ZD drawing a gun and firing a few rounds… Chamber ducked out of the way and fired a blast at the man with the gun only a grotesquely disproportioned large torso'ed man stood in the way and absorbed the blast

"Want to try that again punk?"

**_/ Sure/_** Said Chamber firing another blast the man absorbed the second as well, Chamber noted that the other thugs were circling round… but suddenly the leaders car exploded causing the others to turn round walking through the fire was Kitty

"You guys are so big and brave ganging up on one mutie, how about you try two?" She cracked her knuckles and pulled out a butterfly knife

"What the hell do you think your going to do? Your nothing but a slip of a girl barely out of pre-school!"

Kitty just grinned and walked towards the man who had spoken to her… "Tell you what… how about a free shot? Take a swing at me… come on…"

The man shrugged and spun forward with a tremendous punch at Kitty's face only he passed through Kitty's head and then felt tremendous pain in his right side he pulled back to see he was bleeding in the side he had been stabbed in his right kidney

"You were saying?" said Kitty kicking him in the shin the man screamed out and fell to the ground clutching his leg… "Steel toe boots never leave home without em!"

"What the hell are you fools waiting for? Teach these kids a lesson!" Yelled ZD franticly.

"Hey Chamber the big dude is mines!" said Kitty as she phased through another thug

Chamber nodded and blasted another thug away one man tried to strike him from behind but Chamber felt his mind before he attacked and dodged the punch and using the thugs own momentum to throw him over his shoulder, the thug landed on the floor and Chamber gave him a vicious kick to the face he was then struck in the side by another thug and fell to the ground

"Not so cocky now are you kid?" snapped the thug

**_/ I don't see why I should be less cocky, you're already beat/_** said Chamber with a sweep kick knocking the man down, Chamber then elbowed him in the face breaking his nose and sprung up before a man with a pole hit him

**_/ That wasn't very sporting/_** Snapped Chamber

The thug's beard suddenly snapped forward forming a spike he then tried to ram it into Chamber

**_/ Whoa! That was not nice! Death by beard impalement would not be cool/_** Snapped Chamber as he blasted the thug away

Kitty pryde was a little frustrated this guy was invulnerable every time Chamber had hit him earlier he seemed to get bigger and her blows were having no effect… suddenly she had an idea she phased through his colossal swings and grab attacks and sunk her hand deep into his chest until she felt she had reached a close estimation of where his heart resided in the thick torso. Then she partially solidified her hand around a pumping organ she assumed to be his heart and squeezed…

The man screamed a horrible scream trying to shove Kitty away but only her hand was partially solid the rest of her was ghosted the mans eyes rolled up in his head and he started to collapse Kitty let go and let him fall she turned to see the leader of the thugs pointing his gun at Chamber's back, he was oblivious to what was about to happen, and both he and the man only known as ZD were too far for her to reach "**JONO!"** Screamed Kitty as the ZD went to fire…

Only no shot came… instead the gun clattered to the floor

Chamber turned round to see ZD standing still with a look of surprise on his face. Then Chamber saw it.

Three familiar metal blades protruded from ZD's chest. ZD let out a sigh and slid of the blades revealing Wolverine looking mightily p'ed off

"You two have a lot of explaining to do… the police are on their way…"

"No they wont be here till I call them." said the man in the doorway of the hostel

"Fine!" Snapped Wolverine. "Okay half pint, Chamber. Explain why you nicked the jet and went cruising for fights…"

"We'll explain later!" said Kitty… "Look mister, john isn't it?"

The man nodded

"We need to talk to Zora"

The man looked at Chamber and Kitty and nodded they went to go inside Wolverine following…but the man blocked Wolverine…

"Just the kids." he said

Wolverine snarled and looked pass the man "you got five minutes then we've gotta book!" as he watched them walk into the hostel Wolverine made a note of how kitty had fought. She was a better fighter than he had given her credit… he realised that her refusal to get involved in xmen business caused this side of her to be obscured… but now he knew to keep an eye out and not underestimate her…

----------

Chamber and Kitty nodded and walked up the stairs…

"You know we're so grounded right?"

**_/ Probably to the end of time for this stunt. /_** said Chamber **/ but thanks for helping me you've been a true mate. /**

"its nothing Jono among the folks at the institute, you're the only one I consider a friend" replied kitty as they entered a room to see a girl around 6 months pregnant… but what was striking was her appearance her skin was lavender and two large leathery wings hung from her back…

**_/ Zora/_** Said Chamber

"Jono?" Said the girl looking up "JONO! Why are you here? How did you find me?" she sobbed holding onto him tightly

**_/ Kelly told me you were in the neighbourhood, and you needed help dealing with what had happened to you… /_**

"I'm sorry I rejected you Jono… I should have been strong I should have stayed at your side I was scared I didn't understand what being a mutant meant but I do now…"

_**/ It doesn't matter now all that matters is you're safe… let us help you. /**_

"Is she your new girlfriend?" Said Zora eyeing Kitty warily

"Heck no! I have a boyfriend back home!" laughed Kitty

"Oh!" said Zora sheepishly…

_**/ How about you come live at the institute with me… /**_

Zora paled "I'm…I'm not sure, I don't think I'm ready for that Jono. I still haven't really come to terms with what I've become and I know that if I live with you I'd be sorely tempted to pick up where we left off and that's not a good idea right now…"

**_/ But you need a decent place to stay, away from homicidal pimps! This is no place to bring a baby into the world/_**

"I know I know… but I don't know if I'm strong enough to resist the urge to jump feet first back into our relationship before I sort my head out…"

"How about an alternative?" said Kitty picking up her mobile phone…

**_/ What do you have in mind/_** Asked Chamber

"Just trust me Jono… Lance? Lance honey, I need a favour… do you have ms Darkholme's number?"

----------

Bayville high, after hours.

Principle Darkholme walked out of her office towards her car. She had come into the school on a weekend, as she had to fulfil her duties as principle…

And there was also the fact she had needed to get away from Lance and the others for a while as they were driving her nuts.

Her thoughts drifted to the conversation She had with Kitty pryde about the possibility of giving a homeless pregnant mutant a home. And had agreed to let the girl come stay with her if she decided she couldn't live at the institute… she agreed to do it for two reasons… she didn't feel right turning away a pregnant teen mutant, and the second reason was being charitable scored points with Lance's girl and kept Kitty firmly in her camp. Suddenly Mystique tensed as she realised she wasn't alone. "Who's there? Show yourself?" A girl stepped out of the shadows… "Wha? YOU!" gasped Raven shocked at a face she hadn't seen in 30 years

"Hello Raven" said the girl before her…

"Crystina." she said softly

"I go by the name Risty right now Risty Wilde or Foxx if we must go by codenames" said Risty Wilde with a grin. She started to shift she grew taller her body matured, her skin went chalk white, her hair grew longer and bluer and her eyes turned yellow.

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you were working for Essex in Europe?"

"I was… but he allowed me to do my own thing…"

"Hmph he's changed then," said Raven "back in the day he was controlling…"

"You just didn't bother to understand him properly…"

"So you're still in contact with him? You know he's coming to help me with Irene"

"Yeah I know about that… heck the relationship between me and him is such that if he calls me I will come… no questions asked"

"I admire your loyalty… why are you here?"

"Oh that's simple, I decided to check in on you… I've been enrolled in Bayville for some time! I was going to introduce myself on the first day but you were away, and afterwards we were just too busy… and to be honest I needed to get out of Europe. Black Air was starting to become a pain in the neck." Said Risty with a sigh

Raven laughed "Black Air's still going?"

"Its now the premier secret agency in Europe. They tried to off me a couple of times…" said Risty with a chuckle but suddenly she became deadly serious. "What are you going to do about my brother? We can't leave him in Xavier's hands! He already took my sister from me I'll be damned if I let him have Kurt! Kurt belongs with the Darkholmes… just like my niece does… "

Raven looked at Risty and sighed "we bide our time Crystina we bide our time."

"Why?"

"Right now Xavier's place is actually the safest place for him… magneto knows that he survived the fall into the river, he knows who he is… and if I don't comply with magneto's wishes he'll hurt him…" said Raven softly

"Then you know what we have to do, don't you mother…" began Risty

"We have to kill magneto." She finished

**End of Chapter seven**

**Authors note 4.** Zora Loftus is actually a real marvel universe character who appeared in the Spider-Man Annual 1982 (Winter 1982, UK Annual, published by Marvel Comics International Ltd in association with Grandreams ) her super id was called bluebird


	8. A Sinister Reunion

**Author's note.** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in xmen evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot.

Also there are some slight changes to the brotherhood set up as it annoyed me that the hood were left in a dump and had to face off against the xmen with their jets and dangeroom…

**Author's note 2 **By the way I was checking the stats and i've reached 1000 hits and over 20 reviews!this is, by far, my most read and most reviewed story! so heres chapter 8! i was going to put it up at the end of the week but in honor of 1000+ hitsi'm putting it up 2 days early!Please carry on reading! And continue to review! i'm aiming for 50 reviews next!Let me know what you think of the little twists and turns!

Begins after strategy x.

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

By Deathsheadx

**Chapter eight: a sinister reunion**

_An ordinary day at Bayville high_

Spyke smiled. He'd gotten a sweet assignment… all he had to do was document teen life events with a digi-cam. As he videotaped various students his eye caught site of Kitty and Rogue in the school hallway. Evan's thoughts drifted to the two constantly at each others throats… Kitty had a mad on at Rogue for leaving mystiques team and constantly needled Rogue any way she could… what made it worse was they shared a room. At that moment Kitty was talking to some boy while Rogue was getting something from her locker…Evan focused on Kitty and picked up part of her conversation

"Really?" Said Kitty with a flutter of her eyelids "So they're looking for someone to be one of the brides of Dracula?"

"Y-yeah!" said Jason a little flustered

"Do you think I've got a chance?" said Kitty laying on the sugar.

"Sure you do!" Said Jason "damn look at the time I've got to go Kitty!"

"Seeya Jason!" said Kitty waving

"Just when I thought you could not possibly get more pathetic." Muttered Rogue"oh shut up At least I've got a hope of getting cast. Unlike you, you talent-less traitor!" snapped Kitty

"Again with the traitor?"

"If the shoe fits!" retorted Kitty "you seem awfully fine working for Xavier even through lance and the others treated you fairly!"

"Mystique betrayed me Kitty. She lied to me!"

"That's not what I hear, I heard you were looking for a chance to bail all along a chance to be with summers…"

"That's not true!"

"If you say so." said Kitty obviously not convinced "look Roguey I got my friends…you've got yours… oh wait you hardly got any have you?"

"You bitch!" snapped Rogue "ah'll—Spyke?" Rogue looked at spyke who was filming them "if ah catch ya filming me again ya're gonna be sorry Evan!"

"Well I don't mind if Evan films me!" said Kitty striking a provocative pose and blowing Evan a kiss "you're recording the future star of the brides of Dracula Evan, you keep it for prosperity!"

"Please as if you're going to get the part," sighed Rogue.

"Sure I am! I'm a shoe in! Who else is going to go for the part? You?"

"Why not?" Snapped Rogue

"Don't make me laugh!" said Kitty she looked at Rogue her eyes narrowing "waiiiit you're serious. Well if that's the way you want to play it, fine!"

"Fine!" snapped Rogue storming off

"What's the prob Rogue?" said a cultured English accent

"Oh risty! Didn't see you there!" Said Rogue with a sigh

"That Kitty girl getting you down again? Just what's her flipping problem?"

"We just don't get on," said Rogue "she thinks ah have no chance at being in the play"

"Well prove her wrong luv." said Risty cheekily

"Yeah!" said Rogue with a determined grin

----------

A private airfield outside Bayville mystique in her principle Darkholme guise stood waiting.

A huge aircraft landed on the runway and was slowly manoeuvred into the largest aircraft hanger a side door opened and out stepped a middle aged man, a butler and an English maid

Mystique swallowed and stepped forward "doctor Essex?"

"Raven my child it's been so long…"

"I'm not to sure about that…personally I would of continued ignoring your existence till the end of days."

"Your tongue is still as sharp as ever… you can't keep hating me for your mothers death you know. I didn't kill her, I miss her too."

"So do I," muttered mystique "but that's not why we're here."

"Yes what's the current diagnoses?"

"The cancer has spread more rapidly than initial projections she's got a month, maybe two"

"Well then there is no time to waste vertigo, Anton, go wake locus."

"Locus?"

"My teleport a lovely specimen of a girl but quite the scatterbrain she's the second celestial teleport I know of…" said doctor Essex

"Celestial?" said mystique in surprise

"She can teleport across whole star systems…"

A young blond girl probably around 17 stepped forward "boss?"

"I want you to go to charlock hospital New Jersey cancer ward and retrieve Irene Adler and bring her to Me." said doctor Essex

"You got it boss!" The girl teleported away

"Why here?" asked mystique

"Because this is where my mobile lab is" said doctor Essex with a smile

"Mobile lab?"

"Yes in side the an-22 is a trailer truck, which houses my mobile lab"

There was a flash and locus reappeared with a hospital bed in it was Irene "here you go boss!"

" R-Raven…" came Irene's week voice

"Don't talk love I'm saving you…"

"But this changes everything…raven you…did something totally something totally against you're natural flow you've created a new path…" Irene passed out

"Irene!"

"Don't worry raven she'll be fine I'll just put her in a nutrient bath, get a full DNA scan and start up the automated system…"

Raven stroked Irene's hair…"be well my love." she said softly before walking away.

----------

Outside Bayville high a biker watched the students leaving the school Evan Daniels took off on his skateboard and skates towards the park, unaware that the biker is following him on foot As he skates through the park he is suddenly knocked to the ground and knocked out by the biker, the biker removes his helmet to reveal that he is Sabertooth

Sabertooth smiled viciously and picks up the digital camcorder and rewinds it watching the footage… "Well, well, well. I was right it does show the location of Logan's bolt hole… the Xavier institute!"

Sabertooth laughed this time he had him this time he had Wolverine by the balls

Spyke came to. His head felt like he had been run over by a semi, repeatedly he looks round and finds his digi-cam on the ground. "What the hell happened?" he mutters.

----------

"So young Crystina has been hiding out in bayvil—" Essex trailed off as he got a good look at the boarding house for the first time. "Raven this place is a dump!" muttered Essex.

"It's the best I can afford on what magneto gives me…"

"What of all that money you've stashed away?"

"Its tied up in other identities." snapped raven in indignation

"This is hardly the place for the future of mutant kind to be… I will finance an upgrade of this buildings facilities…consider it an investment into their future!"

"So you can experiment on them?" hissed raven

"More like enhance them my dear," said Essex. "Of course you need to keep this from magneto. If he knows I'm involved it would be bad for the both of us…"

"Then we have to be especially careful Pietro maximoff the speedster is magneto's son… " Said mystique

"I know… but did you know the boy has sisters?"

"What?"

"Well there's the one he's currently playing father with and then there's Wanda maximoff his twin sister she has great destructive power she would be a great weapon against magneto… but we have to bide our time…"

"Fine." said mystique she turned to Essex "so what now?"

"Which of the brotherhood—"

"Shadowcrew."

"Shadowcrew?"

"The current leader of the outfit renamed it."

"Is he trustworthy?"

"He's more trustworthy than expected," said mystique with a frown

"What do you mean by that?"

"Initial Psyche evaluations showed he had leadership potential but lacked the drive and the confidence he was on a short list of magneto's possible recruits but when I finally approached him he's a different person all together he has the drive, the confidence the sheer guts for the job. He was running a small gang of hoodlums…he has a very firm loyalty based belief system which he and his crew follows you give him a good reason he'll keep his mouth shut…"

"What do you think caused such a difference between the initial psyche work and who you recruited?"

"I would say Kitty Pryde."

"Kitty Pryde?" asked Essex

"She was his girlfriend and partner in crime back in Northbrook her psyche has her as outgoing typical valley girl. The reality is she's the consummate bitch was transferred to Xavier's care after knifing a boy…"

"Interesting… I guess its safe to assume that the two of them teaming up caused such large metamorphosis in their psyche's"

"That would be a safe bet…"

"Then it would be a good idea to get Kitty away from Xavier for she's most likely the weak link in Alver's armour as well as the one who strengthens him."

"Mystique nodded …"

----------

"So spyke," asked Kevin "how's you're project going?"

"Its going great!" smiled spyke

"That reminds me Evan," said storm looking up from her morning paper "we're going to have to take a look at that film before you hand it in, just to make sure there's no X-Men footage."

"Sure, no problem auntie O!" replied spyke.

**_/ Ten bucks says you can't get a picture of Jean in her undies. / _**Said Jono with a psionic chuckle

"You're on!" replied Evan

Five minutes later Jean was in the bathroom getting ready when she picked up a stray thought she spun round to see Evan taping her **"EVAN!"** She shrieked telekinetically slamming the door in his face. The force of the telekinetic push was so strong it sent Evan flying back into the wall.

_**/ Looks like you didn't succeed Evan. You owe me ten bucks/**_

"I still got time!" snapped Evan getting up

_**/ Yeah, yeah, as if Jean will let you within 30 feet of her now /**_

"Anyway I best get some other pics to complete my documentary," said Evan leaving chamber he passed Zora's room and debated taking a peak but he knew that that would definitely not be in good taste. His thoughts drifted to a discussion he had heard between Wolverine and auntie O the other day… Zora had decided to leave it seemed she had a disagreement with Xavier and wanted to do her own thing. Evan realised he had walked outside without paying attention and looked around to sees Scott and Logan training just then a disc whizzes towards him spyke screams In horror but at the last moment Wolverine jumps forward slashing the disk to pieces

"Porcupine!" snapped wolverine "What do you think you're doing here bub? Those things could've taken your empty head right off! Wait you were filming weren't you? Hand it over!"

Spyke handed over the digi-cam and Wolverine sighed "kid you've got to be careful we cant have xmen footage showing up on your off vid…let me just erase the footage. You know just to be on the safe side I better review the whole thing…" Wolverine started to rewind the digicam footage but suddenly gasped "no way!" On the Digi-cam was Sabertooth

"_Hello runt! Now I know where you are I'm thinking of paying you and your kids a visit. You know catch up on old times and all that! See you soon!"_

"Wha? Where did? Who's that?" asked Evan.

Just then Sabertooth ripped open the front gates of the institute

"Scott! Get Evan inside!" snarled Wolverine

**_/ Logan, I thought you had prevented Sabertooth from following you here/_** Said Xavier telepathically

"I did last time Charles, but this time he had help!" He replied Evan looked guilt stricken as Sabertooth raced towards them

"Everyone back off He's all mine!" snapped Wolverine unsheathing his claws

"No!" exclaimed storm "This is not the place for your private war!"

"Fine!" snarled wolverine "Xmen battle plan c49!" Through a combined effort the xmen manage to chase Sabertooth away from the institute. Wolverine chases after him, but loses him in the woods.

A short while later Wolverine was talking to Xavier about Sabertooth

"He'll keep coming chuck, coming after me, he wont rest till we finish this… he'll probably try baiting me away from the school…"

Oh no… gasped Xavier Logan what do you think would be the easiest away to bait you away from the institute?

Oh damn muttered Wolverine the kids…

He'll try to take one of the students, Logan thanks to your personal little war they're all in danger now!

Spyke backed away from the door he had overheard the whole thing.

This was all his fault.

He needed to fix it, and fast. He runs into Kitty and Rogue arguing about the play.

"Hey Kitty, Rogue I need your help!"

"What for?" Asked Kitty, "wait don't bother telling me I know you Evan. You want to go after Sabertooth I'm not that stupid…my answers no."

"That's just typical ya coward!" Said Rogue "ah'll help ya Evan!"

"What does Evan need help with?" said Jean walking past

"Well…" began Evan… five minutes later the trio left the institute grounds…

Scott pulled on his visor and grabbed his keys he was going to go after Sabertooth, he had fought him before so he was sure he had Sabertooth's number. He couldn't let him hurt any of the other students…

"Where the hell are you going cyke?" Snapped wolverine blocking the doorway

"Just headin' out for a burger." Scott lied.

"No ya ain't bub." Replied wolverine "Until I nail that hairball, none of ya are to leave the premises."

"Awww, man!" groaned Scott

"Don't know why you're bothering to restrict Scott," said Kitty walking past "Evan, Jean and Rogue already bailed!"

"What?" Snapped Wolverine turning and bolting out the institute doors

Evan is taping Jean and Rogue dancing in the woods.

"Come on Rogue, get with the program," said Evan "Shake that thing."

"Hey!" snapped Rogue "Jean's got her moves, ah got mine."

"Evan's right Rogue," said Jean "you've gotta go with it. You're acting like a walking zombie!"

"Well excuse me!" snapped Rogue.

"Chill Rogue," snapped Evan. "Hey I got an idea, how 'bout you shed those gloves and give Jeanie a tap."

"What?" Snapped Rogue "No way!" She didn't want Jeans thoughts floating around in her head

"Oh come on! Just a light tap, just enough to rip Jean's moves."

"Yah know It mah't work." said Rogue with a sigh right now ah'm willing to try anything Just concentrate on 'em moves Jean"

"Okay, but you better not lay me out."

Jean and Rogue touch "Whoa!"

"Gosh that was totally weird! Aw, am I talking like her aren't I?" said Rogue snapping her hands over her mouth

Just then Sabertooth bursts onto the scene and yanks up Evan. "Hellooooo kiddies! Uncle Sabertooth's gonna play with you for a while! I'm going to take you on a little trip!"

"We've been expecting you," said Evan as he popped his spikes "You gotta be sharp if you're gonna mess with the Spyke!"

"Arghhh!" Roared Sabertooth flinging spyke into Rogue. "Then I'll take the frail he snaps as he lunges at Jean

"Yeahhh Right. As if! I'm so sure you'll get the chance, just one thing: you do know I'm telekinetic right?" snapped Jean as she shoves him away with telekinesis Sabertooth hits a tree and slumps to the ground

While Sabertooth is down Jean turns to check on Rogue and Evan but Sabertooth has already recovered and jumps up behind her, smacking her into a tree. "Well frail it seems you can dish it out but you can't take it… anyway I best secure you…" said Sabertooth with a snarl

As he's about to pick up a dazed Jean when Rogue comes to and sees Sabertooth about to grab Jean "Back off ugly!" She screams out to get his attention away from Jean.

"Ohhh a feisty frail! Since I only need one of you live I'm going to enjoy making you scream!" laughed Sabertooth as he advanced on Rogue

Rogue frowned and tried to make skin to skin contact but Sabertooth grabbed her arms holding her arms out and kept her bare skin away from his body he had her in such a way that she can't reach him. He slams her against a tree causing her to pass out.

Suddenly Wolverine burst out of the forest tackling Sabertooth causing him to drop Rogue as the tumbled to the ground "Pickin' on kids Creed?" Snarled Wolverine "Big mistake!"

"Yeah, Why?" Retorted Sabertooth

"Cause it really ticks me off!" Roared Wolverine

The two fought tooth and nail cutting and slashing when Rogue finally comes to she sees the brawl and gets up she staggers over to the brawling duo and grabs Sabertooth barehanded

"Wha?" Roared Sabertooth

"Ye powers is my powers!" snapped Rogue. She started to drain him but suddenly she felt a weird sensation she felt sick in her stomach and tried to pull away but realised in horror she couldn't it was like they were crazy glued together

"Something's wrong!" cried Rogue. "I can't let go!"

"Damn it the professor was worried something like this would eventually happen!"

"What's wrong Wolverine!" Shrieked Jean

"She's stuck in a constant flow loop! Creeds heeling factor is in overdrive, replenishing his life-force energy and with her draining him she gains his mutation causing a continuous loop we gotta separate them! Spyke, Jean grab Rogue I'll take creed!" barked wolverine

"Got ya Wolverine!" Yelled spike

Wolverine grabbed Sabertooth just as spyke grabbed Rogue then the felt Jean telekinetically yank them apart…

A couple hours later

"As far as I can tell Rogue permanently has a variation of creeds mutation… she can suppress it but it takes concentration to suppress it and I think the feral-ness is linked to her state of mind." Said Xavier

"You mean the angrier she gets the more feral?"

"Exactly Ororo…"

Ororo nodded and turned to Evan "look at what you've done Evan! You could have been killed and now Rogue is stuck with the mutation of Sabertooth!"

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way auntie O!"

"The kid planned it." said Wolverine… "Jean just told me the whole story… it was a good plan… it nearly worked… the problem was Jean is a long distant fighter she wasn't used to Sabertooth being up close and personal so she didn't inflict as much damage as was needed to wear creed down…it was a good plan… but it doesn't change the fact you endangered Jean and Rogue…"

"You're grounded Evan. you'll be spending the next week in the danger room with Logan." said Ororo.

"Yes auntie O," sighed Evan. "what happened to Sabertooth?"

"The professor mind wiped him and dropped him off in Alaska… now hen go get changed I think we should run a level four danger room run" said Wolverine

"Oh mannnnn…" groaned Evan…

_A short while later._

Rogue looked at herself in the mirror and sighed at the light fir covering her body…

"Oh look you've decided to join the fuzzy dude fan club, Kurt will be so pleased!" drawled Kitty mockingly

"Shut up Kitty!" snapped Rogue

"Its funny Rogue darling," said Kitty taunting her. "Just what have you got for your defection? Has it gotten you Scott's love? Has it gotten you lots of friends? Are you finally in with the it crowd?"

Kitty walked forward till she was only a foot away "Nope!" she snapped

"All you've got is a fur coat… that decision to join the x-men is really working out for you, isn't it? Ta-ra traitor! Oh by the way, since you have to stay off school for a while till you mastered your new gift, you'll miss the auditions for the school play. Don't worry through I promise to do justice to the part…" with that Kitty turned on a heel and walked away

Rogue felt herself crying she couldn't argue with the facts.

She wouldn't have Sabertooth's sick thoughts in her head, she wouldn't be feral if it wasn't for the fact that she joined the xmen… she had been promised the xmen would help her attain a more normal life and instead she was now an even bigger freak than before.

**End of chapter eight**

**Author's note 3.** The reason why Rogue had problems with Sabertooth in this confrontation is simple: Kitty's power causes a slight neurological shock when she passes through people when phased… it leaves them slightly dazed. Originally Sabertooth was dazed enough that with everything else that happened he was unable to resist Rogues power for long… however without the shock to his nervous system Sabertooth resisted more strongly and his healing factor kicked in.


	9. Torque: Part One

**Authors note.** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in xmen evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot.

Also there are some slight changes to the brotherhood set up as it annoyed me that the hood were left in a dump and had to face off against the xmen with their jets and dangeroom…

**Author's note 2 **By the way I was checking the stats and i've reached 1000 hits and over 20 reviews! this is, by far, my most read and most reviewed story! I must be doing something right! Please carry on reading! And review! Let me know what you think of the little twists and turns!

Begins after strategy x.

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

By Deathsheadx

**Chapter Nine: Torque, Part One.**

Kitty Pryde was bored… absolutely bored. Wolverine had been forcing her to go through extensive training… and her only friend in the institute, Jono was away dealing with family business…

She looked at Rogue, she looked fairly normal having finally mastered her feral powers she was currently playing chess with Scott.

Desperate much?

Didn't she understand she stood no chance as long as Jean was around? But Kitty refused to feel pity for her…she had left the shadowcrew. It wasn't like Kitty's own predicament she wasn't forced to be in the institute, away from Lance and the others…Rogue chose to leave cause mystique had lied to her. Lance and the others never lied to her yet she was willing to throw their friendship away. Lance was furious rather than get all noisy about it, the others had just stopped talking to Rogue all together… and Kitty knew Rogue was feeling it…

Lance. She missed being with him, hanging around, kissing and all that…Xavier's foot soldiers were finding ways to keep them apart. First she had been grounded for helping out Jono and Zora then Jean was finding ways to keep her occupied through recess, she knew Jean had to be behind it, there was no way that the teachers could all be mad at her, she was maintaining a straight A! Jean must have been sneaking ideas into their head…

But whatever the case it was keeping her from Lance…she left the room and made her way towards the kitchen she could hear Kevin talking to his mum on the phone.

Kevin was an all right kid but he had been corrupted by Cyclops he was a squeaky clean 13 year-old he was Cyclops's mini-me. She couldn't believe that he had squealed on her, to Jean. Jean hadn't been hurt by her prank, all that happened was her hair had been blue for 3 days… but Kevin had to go confess he saw Kitty with a bottle of blueberry dye

Suddenly there was a breeze, which caused Kitty to tense _Pietro. _Pietro was a pain in the neck, he was full of himself to the degree that if he could marry himself he would.

He was also a bit of a klepto.

Instinctively Kitty reached for her pockets to check her purse as she did she felt something that wasn't there before…

A piece of paper. Kitty pulled it out and opened it. It was a note from Lance.

_Hey kitten, _

_Going to the titanium pony express. An illegal biker convention that's happening down in New York. Want to come? If so go to your room window and open it Pietro will pick you up. Lance_

Kitty grinned and rushed to her room window. She opened it…there was a burst of air, everything blurred and she found herself outside Bayville waiting for her was Lance, Lament, Shane, Mickey, and Freddy…

"Where's Todd?" Asked Kitty

"Todd's having a full medical workout. When he finishes it'd be too late…so he's not coming." Said Lament

"He must be p'ed off about that." Remarked Kitty

"Not really locus promised to play sexy nurse for him…"

"Locus?"

"You know Beatrice, the teleporter…"

"Oh Bea! She seems nice I've seen her round school a few times… I knew she was a friend of yours didn't know she had a handle already… say what's this thing on my ear?"

"Psionic scrambler" said Lament "keeps baldy Xavier out of your head so he can't track you."

"Wicked!" Kitty walked over to the van blob was standing by and phased through it… moments later there was the purr of an engine revving up and Kitty rode out the back on the Ducatti… "Lets go!" she said but noticed Lance was staring at her critically

"Lance?"

"Kitten… there's something not right…"

"It's the clothes," said Mickey "she looks like a valley girl…"

"Its not my fault how would you like it if the queen of preppy-ness Jean grey was in charge of your wardrobe?"

"Touché! Well I know what we need to do!" said Lament… "Shopping trip!"

"How are we going to pay for it?"

Pietro grinned and held up a credit card. "Did you know Scotty-boy has an unlimited line of credit from baldy?"

"He does?" said Kitty "I should have guessed! Okay we buy a totally new wardrobe which I'll store at your place!"

"You're all forgetting the most important thing," said Freddy.

"What?"

"Lunch is on Scott summers!"

"Must you think about your stomach all the time Freddy? Wait, Scratch that I see nothing wrong with lunch on summers expense… pizza hut?" Said Lament

"Nuh uh!" Said Pietro "How about McDonalds!"

"No KFC!" Said Mickey

"Burger king!" Said Kitty

"KFC!" Said Mickey

"McDonalds!" Yelled Pietro

"Once again may I remind you Scott is graciously paying!" said Freddy with a grin

"Freddy's right how stupid of us! We'll swing by all of them!" said Lance

"After we shop for a new wardrobe said Kitty…"

"But I'm hungry groaned Freddy…"

"Tough!"

"Do you want a hungry Freddy whining all day?" said Shane…

"Fine we'll get some food first!"

-----------

"I still think buying Freddy that custom lightning v-8 motorcycle was a bad idea." muttered Lament…

"He needed a bike of his own and an ordinary bike wouldn't support his bulk the v8 motorcycle was designed and customised for a large guy…"

"It's not the bike itself it's the way it was purchased, when Xavier finally realises Scott's card has been used fraudulently he'll track down where the card was used and link it to us!"

"That's why I called Sarah my buddy from computing class she knows how to make large transactions untraceable… I gotta lean how she does it… the point is it can't be traced to the buyer or the seller we're in the clear!" said Kitty.

"Vale's that good?"

"She's better than me," shrugged Kitty "its like she has a 6th sense when it comes to doing stuff with computers…"

Lament nodded "finish changing and lets go Lance is getting that twitch."

"The one where he cranes his neck slightly and his mouth is drawn?"

"That's the one…"

"Don't worry I'll sort it," said Kitty "call Lance over for a moment…"

"Yo Lance!"

"What?" said Lance

"Kitty wants a word!"

Lance walked over as Lament left the changing rooms…

"Lance your not mad at me taking all this time are you?" said Kitty softly

"Well… Kitty we're running late!"

Kitty sighed, "don't you think that this is worth the wait?" Kitty stepped out from the changing room to reveal her new outfit a black leather string low rise pants and a leather eyelet halter top… which left her midriff bare she turned round slowly giving Lance a view of her tattooed back… "I know it took long but I did have to get the right outfit and I think this is it, don't you agree?"

Lance nodded robbed of all voice…

"I'm glad you understand honey!" said Kitty with a smile tip toeing and kissing him on the cheek "lets ring it up and go meet the others…"

Outside the biker shop Pietro frowned "what's taking her so long!"

"It's a woman thing." said Freddy admiring his new bike (actually it's a trike but we'll call it a bike)

"Well I hope Lance deals with her sharpish! if I was leading the crew we wouldn't have to wait so long! I'd be in there and I'd sort Kitty out!"

"Like to see you try Starscream she'd have your balls before you can say Tula is a what?" Said Shane…

Mickey looked out the van window "good transformers analogy Shane! It describes quickie to a T!"

"Laugh it up!" Snapped Pietro. Just then Lance left the biker shop with Kitty. Lance looked dazed and Pietro could swear he was drooling…the whole sight was amusing. Pietro had to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh

"Whoo-tisht!" exclaimed Shane mimicking the sound of a whip "You're looking at a whipped man boys!"

"Ha-ha shooter! Just you wait till you get a girl!" snapped Lance…

"Don't worry about Shane Lance he doesn't know what he's missing does he?" said Kitty poking out her tongue

"Waiiiit is that a veiled jab at my sexual prowess or something?"

Lance just laughed as he got on his bike… "Lets roll shadowcrew!"

"Hold it! Are you crazy!" Snapped Lament "Kitty needs to put on a riders overalls and helmet the first five-O that sees her will know she's underage…"

"But I just spent a whole lot of Scott's money on these clothes I want to show them off!"

"Later at the titanium pony express," said Lament…

"Jeez Sarah!" said Pietro using Laments real name "you got the mother hen thing down pat!"

Lament just swore and stormed off Lance sighed and went after her…moments later they returned.

"Pietro apologise." He said firmly

"What?"

"Apologise for calling her a mother hen, she was looking out for our best interests, do you want the law, the xmen, especially wolverine coming after us?"

It took Pietro 0.0000000000000000000000001 of a second to think of the implications… "Helllllll no! Definitely not! Fine I'll apologise. Lament I'm sorry I teased you earlier."

"Excellent now lets roll we'll only be 15 minutes late if we hurry!"

-----------

"This is getting on my nerves!" Groaned Scratch "she's gone completely to ground!"

"We're looking like fools!" said Pete Wisdom miserably going through his computer files…"wait I've got an idea…" Pete started to run a search

"What are you looking for?"

"We've been searching the present, we need to search the past!"

"Say what?"

"Don't be a tosser Scratch think with your grey matter. Charity drake has been revealed as the merc/assassin Madam fox right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well she disappeared 15 years ago didn't she and turned up as charity," said Pete.

"Wait I think I get it… she's not the sort of person to drop all her links to the past that's bad business sense!"

"Exactly she's got to have been In contact with some of her past associates so I'm going to search through who she's worked with in the past…"

Scratch nodded… "That reminds me, I heard a rumour…"

"What sort of rumour?"

"The geneticist has left U.K"

"What? Maybe there's a connection! Do they know where he went?"

"No they can't find him… but I think he's here in the U.S "

"Why'd you think that?"

"Its no coincident that when Madam fox left for the U.S is approximately the same time he disappeared."

"They've got something big planned haven't they… contact Romany she needs to know I think we better go on full alert…ah-ha! Bingo! I think I have a starting point!"

"What've you got?"

" Madam fox has been in action since the 70's till '85 she was seen working with several other mutant mercs and assassin but the person she worked with the most was mystique!

"The mystique?"

"The one and the same."

"Maybe they're related?"

"You may be right but they both disappeared around the same time and mystique was recently picked up fighting Xavier's soldiers near Bayville…"

"So Bayville's our next stop…"

"I guess so," said Pete Wisdom "you do know weapon x is there as well don't you…"

"No way!"

"I'm not lying he's one of Xavier's soldiers…"

"And S.H.I.E.L.D allows Xavier to have such a weapon in his arsenal?"

"Makes you wonder what S.H.I.E.L.D's up to?"

"Probably spending to much time shining their helicarrier!"

"You're probably right Scratch, you're probably right."

-----------

Bayville 

The Xavier institute was in a panic.

"Kitty's gone!" said Kurt in shock

"That's what I said!" replied Jean "I went to find her for dinner but she wasn't in her room I tried to find her telepathically but she's not here!"

Ororo frowned "I've contacted Charles and he's hurrying back… and Wolverine…"

"Is here." said Scott looking out the window.

Wolverine stormed into the institute "has someone thought to check the security cams?"

Ororo looked embarrassed… "I'm on it she said…"

Wolverine sniffed the air and frowned "I smell quicksilver… he was here…"

"Quicksilver?" Said Scott in surprise.

"Do you think she's been kidnapped?" said Evan in a panic

"More lakhe she went willingly murmured Rogue."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Pietro is part of tha shadowcrew which her boyfriend leads…"

"When I get my hands on Alvers I'm going to skin him alive!" Snarled Wolverine…

"We have to find them first said Scott."

"You know…" said Evan thoughtfully "this could be her rebelling against you and Xavier…"

"What do you mean?" Asked wolverine

"Well, when was the last time Kitty was allowed out? Even at school she's grounded…"

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed wolverine

"Jeans been nudging the teachers to keep Kitty behind at recess or get Lance and friends into detention so Kitty's all alone," said Evan with a shrug

"What? Redd is this true?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Said Jean evasively.

"Come off of it Jean!" said Rogue "ah may not get on with Kitty but you've been totally brazen in yah manipulation! I mean keeping Kitty behind in advanced English because she had misquoted a paragraph in her report…"

"That did seem strange…" muttered Scott.

"Jeanie…" said Wolverine growing increasingly more angered

"Oh all right! I did nudge a few teachers! But it was for her own good that Lance and his group are a bunch of thugs! They're dirty, ill-mannered, uneducated oafs!"

"Yah take that back!" snapped Rogue springing up from her seat "yah take that back right now or so help mah ah'll…"

"You'll what!" Snapped Jean

"You don't know them you have no right to judge them and if you keep talking yah trash I'll mess up that pretty smile of yours!" retorted Rogue

"I see you're still a hoodlum at heart!" said Jean with a snort

"That's it!" roared Rogue springing up but Scott blocked her path to Jean

"Rogue stop it! Don't do this! Fighting won't solve anything right now we've gotta find Kitty! And Jean you shouldn't be so dismissive of Rogues feelings!"

"Fine!" said Jean looking away…

Rogue just growled and sat back down… she could help noticing the look of disapproval on Scott's face at her loss of control… how could he be so expressive when his eyes were covered by his visor… but what upset Rogue was she knew once again she had been made to look bad in front of Scott…

-----------

"Now that's a bike!" said Lance looking at the motorcycle before him

The rider smiled "you like kid? Its what they call a concept bike in final testing phase they're looking to mass produce it in 2004, 2005."

"That far away? Why so long?"

"Costs… way I understand it, it costs too much to mass produce right now so they're looking to find ways to drop the price."

"Hope they succeeded" said Lance… he turned to Kitty and they walked off, back to their bikes… they knew that Freddy. Pietro and Lament were down at the buffet cart getting munchies, Shane and Mickey were at the custom shop having their bike's look s tweaked. So it left them free to do what they wanted… They drove a short distance and then they parked outside a building where teens were dancing to a heavy base club track…

Kitty jumped off her bike and dragged Lance into the building. Lance followed and they started to dance together…

As they danced Lance thanked whatever gods there were for Kitty… she was his ray of sunshine, his reason for being…

"Kitten?"

"Yes Lance?"

"I love you." said Lance softly

"I know." said Kitty with a slight giggle

"No Han Solo!" said Lance with a smile…

"But Empire Strikes Back is thee movie of the last millennium. We learn a lot of things like—" Kitty didn't finish as Lance kissed her… his kiss was soft yet unyielding, it wasn't forceful it wasn't possessive but it was full of resolve it showed Kitty just how much Lance loved her… "Lance…" she said softly "I…I...I love you too you know that? Every day I'm away from you it physically hurts…"

"Me too, its like before I was surviving, just going from day to day doing enough to get by but since the day you fell out of that locker I've truly been alive, surviving isn't enough anymore…" said Lance looking deep into Kitty's eyes

"That's how I feel as well… you opened my eyes, you showed me there was more to life than boy bands and pop princesses, you taught me about true family…I wish we could stay together," said Kitty softly.

"So do I.," said Lance hugging Kitty close.

"Yo Lance! Kitty!" Yelled Shane interrupting the quiet moment.

"Shane!" said Lance looking to his side "what's up?"

"Its getting late I was wondering what are we going to do about sleeping?"

"We'll camp tonight Pietro will keep watch as he doesn't need that much sleep…"

"Well as I live and breath came a feminine voice…"

"Oh hell, I know that voice!" said Shane.

"Hiya Shane what's it been? 18 months since you split outta L.A?"

"Sharon…" said Shane weakly. Before Shane was a dark skinned girl Afro-American by her features she had long blond hair tied up in a ponytail that reached down to her tailbone and over her right eye was a stylised M…"Sharon baby…"

"Don't you baby me!" snapped Sharon "you bailed on me!"

"Look I had to get out of L.A fast Shard!" Suddenly Shane's eyes widened "oh crapppp." he gasped, "Bishop." Suddenly a group of bikes roared up encircling Shane and the others one bike raced forward coming between Shane and Sharon. The rider jumped off and grabbed Shane throwing him to the ground.

"Hey!" snapped Lance getting ready to fight only to stop at the sound of several types of guns being cocked

The biker who had thrown Shane to the ground pulled off his helmet. Throwing it to the side, he was huge, more muscled than Mickey he was at least 20 his hair was short with a fade and he also had a stylised M tattooed over his right eye…in fact all the bikers had an m over one eye "What did I say I'd do to your punk ass if I saw you again shooter? You think you can boff my sister, then cut and run? You think you can just leave our crew and get away with it? Are you crazy?"

"Bro! Enough with the protective s#it!" snapped Sharon.

"Stay out of this Shard!" snapped Bishop.

"Look surely there's no need for all this!" said Lance trying to talk his way out of the inevitable fight…

"I promised to break his kneecaps, that's a promise I intend to keep." Snarled bishop

"Cant let you do that!" said Lance causing the ground to rumble

The others looked round… "He's powered," said another girl, this one had short blond hair and a teddy bear hanging at her side…

"Really?" said Bishop. "Well so are we." His hands glowing…

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Snapped Lament racing up with Pietro and Mickey. "that would not be a good idea! Do you want the cops down here?"

"Listen to her bro she's got a point!" said Sharon

"Fine what are you suggesting?"

"How about a race?" said Lament

"What are the terms?" Said Bishop

"You win you get our bikes all of them. If we win the beef between you and Shane is finished…"

"Fine." said Bishop "a simple race from New York, to the John Barry monument in Philly, via Frenchtown New Jersey."

"Your on!" said Lance…

As Bishop got on his bike a biker watching them rushed away to a parts shop,

"Guess what I saw Shank!" yelled the biker

A tall biker with long greasy hair and a long drooping moustache turned round. "What did you see Molerat?" He said quietly…

"Bishop and the maximus crew are here! Not only that but so is shooter!"

"SHOOTER?" Bellowed Shank "he's a dead man!"

"He nearly was Bishop looked ready to kill him when some girl persuaded them to have a race to Philly!"

"Really? Well, well, well…" said Shank "this just gets better and better Bishop and shooter in the same place…" He said turning to the others in his crew "sure they're gonna race… doesn't mean they're gonna make it to the finish line does it?" the crewmembers started to chuckle

"Yeah said a young woman there's plenty of chances for messy, messy accidents…"

"Exactly… mount up! I know the route they'll most likely take… we leave now we can lie in wait… and then…" said Shank

"They die "

**End of part 9**


	10. Torque: Part Two

**Authors note.** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in X-men evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot.

Also there are some slight changes to the brotherhood set up as it annoyed me that the hood were left in a dump and had to face off against the X-men with their jets and dangeroom…

**Author's note 2 **By the way I was checking the stats and i've reached 1000 hits and over 20 reviews! This is, by far, my most read and most reviewed story! I must be doing something right! Please carry on reading! And review! Let me know what you think of the little twists and turns!

Begins after strategy x.

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

By Deathsheadx

**Chapter Ten: Torque, Part Two**

_**18 months ago.**_

L.A

"Yo! Shooter!" Yelled Breeden Lynch

"Yo Breeden!" Shane yelled back "that's one phat ride!"

"Glad you like it set me back a pretty penny"

"Pretty penny?"

"British phrase I heard on holiday… say I heard that you finally got into Sharon's panties!"

"It's not like that Breeden! You want to get me killed!"

"Well did you or didn't you finally bang her?"

"Breeden, I love you and all man, but do you want Bishop to grab me in those huge hands of his and pummel my head into the ground?"

Breeden burst out laughing, "you're really scared of the big guy aren't you!"

"Aren't you scared of him? I saw him get hit by a lightning bolt once and he treated it as if it was an insignificant itch!"

"Fine so Bishop's scary…are you stoked about getting your mark?"

"Hell yeah! Once I get my mark I'll officially be part of the Maximus crew!" Said Shane with pride he had wanted to be part of the Maximus crew since he was 11 years old all members had a big m stamped over one eye… the were a clean living crew they didn't do drugs and all that crap they just lived to ride Shane had been an errand boy for 3 years and in two days time he was going to get his mark, his m over one eye. He was going to be elevated to full member…

Breeden pulled out his mobile and sighed "I gotta go Shane Bishop's called a meeting it seems the red-dogs, have been making moves on our turf…"

Shane nodded as he watched Breeden ride away. He got on his bike and rode off… he smiled Breeden was right about through he had managed to bed Sharon but it wasn't a one night stand thing, he planed to marry her… suddenly Shane was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of screaming…

"You little! Fake-ass f#ck! Nobody told you to kill the shop keeper!" Shane knew that voice

"I'm sorry he –"

There was a heavy thud of wood against something soft "shut up!" screamed the voice

"Now we've got to make sure there's nothing linking you to us…"

"Joey please!" With those words it was confirmed Joey Six, the younger brother of Shank leader of the piranhas, a major rival gang. Shane peaked round the corner to see Joey and another guy standing over a young guy on his knees he was probably about 17-18 years of age Joey had an aluminium bat in his hand dripping with blood

"Please Joey!" Shrieked the man on the ground

"I said shut up!" There was more thumping as Joey repeatedly bashed the bat over his head… Shane took a step back in horror…

And stepped on a stray cats tail.

The cat shrieked and Joey looked up and saw him… "sh#t!" swore Joey "we've got a peeper!"

Shane jumped on his bike and raced off… he could hear the roar of a bike engines closing in it was the guy who had been with Joey… Shane swerved in and out of traffic with the guy on his tail he swore as he realised that the other guy was gaining, after all Shane's bike was basically junk. He needed to get away from him…maybe he could lose him… but then Shane paled as he saw it there was a truck blocking the way and he was going to fast to stop safely, and even if he did the guy would catch him. But then Shane noticed a parked car carrier; he turned his bike and raced up the carrier ramp at full speed flying over the truck blocking the rode. He landed jarringly, and he could swear he heard something in his bike break but he had rotten away from the guy… but just then two bikes roared over the truck one landed hard and the rider went flying the other landed easily and spun round and chased after him… Shane swore and headed down the street towards the local dump he hoped to lose the guy in the dump and make his escape… but suddenly there was a bang and Shane lost control of his bike, he was sent flying and skidded across the ground and in an instant Joey was all over him. Shane felt his arm break… his ribs crack…in desperation he fired a photon blast, to no effect…

"Stupid fool" laughed Joey "my mutant ability makes me invulnerable! You can't hurt me!"

Shane knew that Joey was going to kill him, but suddenly he thought about nuts, extremely hard on the outside, not so hard on the inside. He rammed to fingers into Joey's mouth and fired

Light burst out of Joey's eyes, nose, and ears and he slumped forward blood spewing everywhere…

Shane got up and clutched his arm… he had killed him…he had killed Shank's brother… he was a marked man… he saw the other guy stirring he had to get out of there fast, he had to tell Terrance!

He made his way home as fast as possible and banged on the door

"Just what time do you call this sh-oh s#it Shane what happened?"

"I…I saw Joey Six kill a guy then he tried to kill me… only… I…I killed him"

"You killed him? Shane you killed a man!"

"He was going to kill me! Terrance there was a witness…what am I going to do? Are you going to hand me to the cops?"

"I…no I wont hand you to the cops… but I've got to get you out of here, tonight!"

"Where are we going?"

"We're not going anywhere… you however have to get out of town once Joey's family find out they'll be out to kill you, you better not be here when they start looking…"

"But I don't want to go!"

"Don't be selfish Shane! Think of the other kids!"

"The others!" gasped Shane, "oh hell what are we going to do! Won't he attack you and the others "

"No we've got protection he mess with us they're dead meat… but If you're here they may disregard the rules and hurt the others…" Terrance picked up the phone. "Kobe? It's Terrance I've got a code 11…Yep can you pick him up in ten minutes? Good…" Terrance put the phone down. "Pack you're things you're going out of state in ten minutes…"

Shane nodded slowly he was going to have to leave everything behind…that meant Sharon… he felt a tremendous pain in his chest…

_The present _

"You killed a dude!" said Lance in surprise "and then you left L.A?"

Shane nodded "Bishop contacted me telling me to stay but I refused… words were said and that's how we ended up here…" Shane looked at the Maximus crew looking at him angrily Bishop, Shard, Random, Shola, Cayman, Pockets, Dan G, Breeden Lynch, Lemon Plush, Springs, O.E, Skin, Fixx, Terri, Misty, Colleen, Reilly, Barton, and Archer…they were is crew…well his old crew and he had left them… not left them he had run.

There was so much bad blood in those eyes… he wanted to take it all away he wanted it to be like it used to be when they hung out and laughed at each others jokes

But instead they were going to race. 97.4 miles from New York City to Philly

If Lance's crew won the beef was over, done with

If bishops crew won, Lance's crew lose their bikes and the beef was over…

Either way the beef would be over he got on his bike and revved up it had been agreed to an equal number on both sides. It would be Lance, Kitty, Mickey, himself and Lament. Freddy wasn't that great on his bike yet and Pietro had busted his showing off. On Bishop's ream would be Bishop, Shard, Fixx, Barton, and Reilly

"Lets do this!" said Bishop with a roar the bike's roared to life and shot off…

----------

Todd was sitting on the couch watching TV with Locus, who was still in the naughty nurse uniform…

He liked Bea, she was cool, and in truth he fancied her rotten. But he knew it would never work… she had confessed to being a lesbian. It was sad but at least they were friends.

"I'm telling you its as clear as day that there was no precedent of Willow being gay in the first two seasons!" said Beatrice.

"You may be right but…I still say Willow is a positive character…"

Positive my arse she was a wimp for nearly 3 seasons and then she became super witch which came with obligatory Backbone implantation and sexual orientation change…And another thing how is it she can pine after and love two boys for three seasons and then suddenly hard core lesbi—hold that thought… hello?" Said Beatrice talking into her mobile…

"Okay boss." she put her phone away. "My boss needs me to go get some stuff he left at one of his other labs be back in about twenty minutes…"

"Can I come?"

"Nope this is a heavy job I can't afford passengers…"

"Oh okay!" sighed Todd as he watched her teleport away… just then Zora walked in she was in her ninth month and about to pop mystique had hired her as a sort of house keeper she got room and board and all she would have to do after she'd given birth is look after the boarding house…

"Hey was that Beatrice?" said Zora

"Yep she's got to go on a mission for her boss…"

"Ohh say you watching Buffy?"

"Yep!" smiled Todd

"You know in the uk we're at least a season behind!"

"Oh sucks to be British…"

"True, true" said Zora ruefully suddenly her ear twitched and she looked round… "We've got company…it sounds like Scott." she said softly

"Oh that's all we need!" groaned Todd "and everyone else is away! You stay here I'll deal with them." Todd hopped off the sofa and over to the door

Just as the bell rang.

"Yeah what do you want?" Asked Todd opening the door he was yanked in the air in a telekinetic grip

"Tolanski where is she!" snapped Scott

"Where's who?"

"Kitty that's who!"

"Why would I know where Kitty is she's usually locked up at your place!"

"We know Alvers had Pietro sneak her out Toad, what we want to know is where has he taken her…"

"I don't know Maui Maybe?"

"Very funny..." said Scott… "Stop covering for them or we'll have to get tough…"

"Are you threatening me?" said Todd with a hint of menace…

Scott frowned "damn it stop making this so hard! Wolverines going crazy! He wanted to march right up here and tear you lot a new one!"

"Let him try! He did that and the police would be notified! And as for where Kitty is? My lips are sealed!" said Todd.

"Fine! If you wont give it freely… rogue!"

"Wha?" Gasped rogue

"Give Todd a tap! Find out what he knows!"

"But Scott ah don't want to use my power its still a little haywire after the Sabertooth incident!" whined rogue

"Rogue we need to find Kitty all we need is a light tap!"

Rogue sighed and stepped forward she let out another breath and reached up…only to look into Todd's eyes…

They were pleading with her; they held such fear, the look of absolute betrayal and… pity. It made rogue feel guilty Todd was one of the first people she knew when coming to Bayville he was like her annoying little brother… could rogue do what was necessary could she do what suddenly felt very, very wrong?

Rogue realised she couldn't do it. "Find another way Scott." she said turning away…

"Rogue?" Gasped Scott "fine! Jean can you read his mind?"

Jean's face took on an expression of intense concentration…

"Get out of my mind!" screamed Todd

Rogue gasped and quickly shoved Jean breaking her concentration

"Rogue? What the heck are you doing?" yelled Scott

"What Jean's doing is wrong Scott you know this we all had the lecture on telepathic ethics! She has no right to force her way into his mind like this! Especially when she isn't trained properly!"

"Rogue's right," said Evan visibly shaken by Todd's cry of pain when Jean had entered his mind forcibly…

"I think I have an idea vhere she is!" said Kurt suddenly porting out of nowhere

"What do you mean?"

"I looked at the calendar in their kitchen today's date has been circled with the words titanium pony…"

"Titanium pony express!" said Evan with a gasp.

"The what?"

"It's a major illegal biker convention… this year its in New York I think I even have directions to the location in one of my mags!"

"Well lets go!" said Scott as he led the X-men away…

Rogue stopped by Todd. Who was lying on the ground clutching his head "Ah'm sorry." she said tearfully.

"Why rogue?" asked Todd "why go with them they treat you like some weapon to whip out when they want something… we were your family we didn't do anything to you! Was it worth it?"

"Ah'm starting to think it wasn't." said rogue softly

----------

They had been racing for 35 minutes having already roared through Frenchtown NJ Lance's bike was actually in the lead followed by Bishop and Barton then came him, Kitty and Shard with Mickey, Lament Reilly and Fixx trailing…

"You're good." said Bishop in admiration as he drew up close to Lance

"Why thanks! I've been getting a lot of riding in recently…"

"I'm still gonna beat you " said Bishop roaring head…

"As if!" Snapped Lance pressing down on the throttle…

Kitty sighed as she watched Lance race Bishop… she noticed Shard wasn't paying to much attention to the rode she was more focused on Shane…

Kitty smiled she could see Shane loved Shard and that Shard loved Shane… when all this was over Kitty would find a way to bring them back together… suddenly Reilly let out a yell and jumped from his bike flipping and landing on his feet as a metal spike shot through the fuel tank causing it to explode everyone stopped riding to look "Reilly!" Swore Fixx stopping her bike suddenly a group of bikers raced over a ridge

"Piranhas!" Yelled Fixx pulling out an STI 'VIP'.45 auto pistol and firing off a few rounds hitting one of the riders bikes causing him to fall off

"Piranhas?" Asked Kitty "the group lead by the brother of the guy Shane offed?"

"That's the one!" said Fixx "Reilly call the others!"

Reilly nodded and pulled out his mobile phone…

Shane and Shard stopped their bikes and looked at each other "lets move!" said Shard.

Shane nodded and raced towards Kitty and Fixx both firing off photon blasts at the approaching riders…

"You're dead meat shooter! Dead meat!" yelled Shank firing off a metal spike from his hands at Shane…

Shane dodged the spike and kicked out with one foot knocking Shank out of control…"better people have tried!" he retorted

Reilly ran towards two bikers at an amazing speed, not as fast as Pietro but he was definitely fast he slammed his hands forward hitting the bikes causing them to come to a complete stop sending the riders flying off their bikes…

"Whoa!" Said Kitty "how did he do that?"

"Its his mutant ability he has the proportional--- whoaaaaa" screamed Fixx as she was yanked off her bike by a series of tentacles

"Ahh my pretty I'm going to enjoy crushing you!" said a man whose arms were a bunch of tentacles

"Oh no you don't!" snapped Fixx as a burst of psionic butterflies flew from her head into the tentacle mans face he fell to the ground letting go of Fixx

Just then one of the riders Reilly had knocked off his bike burst out of the ground spinning around and kicking Fixx in the face… but Kitty reacted by spinning round on her bike and throwing a kick into his face…

Bishop and Lance were surrounded by six bikers… Bishop blasted one off his bike while he slammed a fist into another's helmeted face shattering the visor…

Lance had a bike chain he was using as a whip to smack another rider he noticed one pulling out a knife and aiming at bishops back he unleashed a tremor which caused the ground beneath the rider about to stab Bishop in the back to fall off his bike

Bishop spun round in surprise at the tremor and saw his would be assailant "guess I owe you one kid!" yelled Bishop as he grabbed his assailant and started pummelling him…

Shank grimaced his crew out numbered them over two to one and yet he was losing

It was their powers that were giving them an unfair advantage he only had 5 powered members in his crew not counting himself and apart from him and showstopper they were already out of the equation Shank grinned "SHOWSTOPPER! SHUT EM DOWN!" He roared

"You got it!" said a lanky Hispanic lad he raised his hands and the field was suddenly bathed in an eerie light…

"Oh hell!" swore Reilly "my powers are gone!"

"They've got a neutraliser snapped Lament!"

"Well so what?" snapped Kitty "we'll just have to use our other skills!" she flipped out her butterfly knife and slashed a biker across the thigh causing him to scream out.

"I got no problems with that!" said Bishop pulling out a gun

"Is that an assault rifle?" said Lance in surprise

"Yep!" Said Bishop

"Cooooll!" Said Lance

"I think so too" said bishop firing off a round at Shank who managed to escape with minor damage to his bike suddenly the guy with tentacles grabbed Bishop off his bike and slammed him to the ground

Bishop reacted yanking tentacles forward and head butting him till he bled

Lance turned and raced after Shank whirling his chain through the air when he heard Lament yell he turned round to see Lament on the ground bleeding from a head wound but Mickey had grabbed the guy who had struck her and was pummelling him violently…

Shank frowned he was still losing! He noticed Sharon, Bishop's sister. Rumour had it that shooter and her had been an item… an idea started to form he charged up one of his special spikes and fired at Sharon

"**NO!"** screamed Shane seeing the spike hurtling for Sharon's back he raced forward on his bike and leaped forward shoving Sharon over… the spike ripping into his shoulder… he was sent flying by the blow and smashed into the ground.

"Shane!" Screamed Sharon rushing over

Shank laughed as he saw Shane fall when suddenly a shadow fell over him he looked up to see Kitty Pryde on her Ducatti hurtling towards him she had used a small raised area of ground as a ramp and propelled her bike into the air. He jumped off his bike before it hit both bikes collided becoming a mangled mess Kitty jumped off her bike just before it hit and rolled forward into a combative stance she went to stab Shank but he blocked and kicked her in the stomach she made a slash but he was faster and grabbed the hand with the knife and yanked Kitty into the air… Kitty struggled franticly trying to get loose…

"You shouldn't of messed girl now I'm going to kill you, kill you like the little bitch you are! I'm going to gut you like a fish!" he pulled out a flick knife with his free hand and swung forward to stab her when a series of shots rang out and Shanks chest exploded into a mass of blood and guts… Shank looked down in surprise "ah f#ck." He said before letting go of Kitty and collapsing to the ground Kitty then saw who had shot Shank.

It was Lance

"No!" screamed another of the piranhas he pulled out a gun to fire on Lance

Only he was hit by dead centre right between the eyes by Fixx

5 minutes later the rest of the shadow crew and the Maximus crew arrived and helped round up the remaining piranhas

Shane held his bleeding shoulder "I'm sorry Sharon I didn't want to leave…I really didn't but my foster folks knew what I did and rather than tell the cops or let Shank come after me he… he sent me away… I couldn't stay Shank knew I killed his bro and Terrance had little kids. I couldn't put them in the line of fire it happened so fast I didn't know what to do I didn't think and then Bishop phoned me and wanted to know what happened… it seemed Shank had declared war anyway. He wanted me to come back and stand with the crew, he promised to protect me but I was scared, I refused… words were said…"

"Don't talk anymore Shane, save your strength! I don't care! I still love you! Don't die on me!" cried Sharon

"Shank's spikes are poisonous," groaned Shane

"Luckily I have the cure," said one of Shanks crew "I'll give it as long as you keep me out of jail"

"Infectia!" snapped Molerat. "They cant hand us in to the cops they killed rex and Shank they'll go down for murder!"

"Not really," said colleen "you see we know about Shanks stash of drugs… the ones you've got stashed on you…and in your truck. The police would just love that… and as for rex and Shank? The police will just put it down to a gangland killing, and with their rap sheets the police will be glad to be rid of them and besides who says we'll be here when the cops arrive?"

"You wont get away with this!" screamed Molerat

"Shut up Molerat Shank and rex are dead! And there's no way I'm going to jail for them!" she turned to Lance and Bishop. "Look my mutant ability allows me to create any poison, and almost any disease and it also allows me to create an antidote! I can secrete a balm, which neutralises the poison! In exchange for my freedom and no further grudges…"

"No." said Lance "you belong to us "

"What?"

"You followed Shank who hurt one of my crew, you had no qualms about following his lead. I'm not going to let you get off that easy…I killed Shank and right now I have no qualms about killing you!" said Lance with cold finality

"Here's what we're going to do," said Lament "you cure Shane we don't hand you over to the cops we'll even let you do your own thing but when we call you, you better come… in fact Bishop will be your minder if you even think of using your power against his crew he'll kill you."

"But if I infected them they would need me to live?" said Infectia

"I got that covered." said Fixx suddenly a series of psionic butterflies flew out of her head into Infectia's "now she cant use her power to hurt any of us and I'll know exactly where she is at all time…"

Infectia frowned "fine!" She walked over to Shane and placed her hand against his wound

Lance walked over to Kitty "you okay?"

"I'm good… its just you killed a guy Lance, you killed a guy for me…"

"I…I know I didn't even think. Our powers were knocked out by showstopper and Shank was wailing on you, he was about to kill you…I just reacted…"

Kitty nodded and sighed "I never saw a man die before," said Kitty "it was strange… I know I should have felt horrified but I was angry, half scared, and on an adrenaline high…I didn't even feel remorse! Lance does that make me a bad person?"

"It doesn't" said Bishop walking over to Kitty and Lance "forget all the stories and what the oldies filled your head with. You're a realist it was him or you. That's the way it is either you kill or be killed. Sure sometimes you'll feel remorse if the situation warranted it but this one didn't. He had to die so you could live its that simple…"

Bishop looked at Lance "you have a good crew Alvers…"

"I know." said Lance

"To be honest as much as I'm mad with Shane for bailing on the Maximus crew I'm kind of glad he found a good crew of his own…" he looked at shane "I'm still a little mad at you Shooter but my sister loves you and you saved her life… the beef is off maybe one day soon we can be buddies again"

"I'd like that lucas" said shane

"Listen we're all mutants her right," said Lance "well 90 of us here are, we should stay in touch I mean you've heard the rumours out there about what's been happening to mutants…"

"Yeah I heard em… what are you suggesting?" asked Bishop

"He's suggesting we stay in touch, we form a network of sorts…" said Kitty

"A sort of mutant brotherhood?"

Lance burst out laughing

"What's so funny?"

"Before I named the crew we were called the brotherhood of mutants! And it's ironic that the name now is going to be used…"

Bishop smiled "okay so we're the founding crews of the brotherhood of mutants we'll keep our ears to the ground and exchange information and all that!"

"And we have to get the crews together at least 2 or three times a year!" said Mickey

"That's cool, I'm down with that…"

And thus the brotherhood of mutants returned in a new form.

**_A few hours later_ **

Lance and the others sat in the back of the van… accept for Freddy's lightning v8 motorcycle every one of the shadow crews bikes were trashed in one way or another…

"Man I think we should just write them off! They're nothing more than glorified pieces of slag!" groaned Lament

"We're going to have to travel to school in the banged up van everyday!" groaned Lance

"Not necessarily!" said Pietro.

"Huh?" Asked Mickey

"Lets just say I've got the bike problem covered…"

"What did you do? Buy more stuff on Scott's card?"

"Nope!"

"Spill Pietro!" said Lament.

"All right all right! I'll spill the beans! Well before I got the call I entered the poker tourney I won 9 bikes!" smiled quicksilver with a grin "actually I won 18 but because I had to withdraw before tourney finished I had to give up half my bikes!"

"What bikes did you get?"

"2 Honda Fireblades, a Suzuki GSXR 1000, a Aprillia Mille R, 2 Kawasaki ZX7Rs, 2 Kawasaki ZX9Rs, and a tricked out Harley…"

"Sheesh! What do you plan to do with them? Where are they?"

"I'm having them delivered to the boarding house tomorrow I mean there's no way we could fit all of them in the van…as for what am I going to do with them? Well you can have them… they're too slow for me…"

Lance grinned, "Well that solves our bike problem!"

"Hey guys!" said Freddy from outside on his bike

Mickey suddenly swore and pressed down on the breaks

"What's the matter?" said Lance.

"It's the X-men they look like they mean business!"

Lance tensed ready for battle

"No Lance," said Kitty "nobody's up to fighting right now I best be going…"

"Kitty…don't go, stay with us! Screw the X-men, screw your parents… you belong with me!" said Lance

"I know Lance" said Kitty softly "I know… I'm stuck, if I go with you the X-men will come after me and take me back until I, until we find a way to tell Xavier to get lost, I'm stuck with the institute…"

"If they hurt you in any way I'll bury the mansion with them in it!" said Lance with tears forming in his eyes…

Kitty drew Lance close and kissed him "I know." she said softly, she phased out of the van and walked over to Wolverine her head bowed…

"Get in the jet half pint." said Wolverine calmly "I'm going to talk to that boyfriend of yours…"

"No! Leave them alone Mr Logan I went willingly just like I'm coming back… lets just get back to the institute!"

"Fine." Sighed Wolverine. Moments later the xjet started to take off Kitty looked out of the window at the van on the side of the road… she watched as Lance ran out of the van and watched the jet ascend _I love you_ he mouthed

"I know." said Kitty softly…

**End of Chapter Ten**


	11. Survival of the Fittest

**Authors note.** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in X-men evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot.

Also there are some slight changes to the brotherhood set up as it annoyed me that the hood were left in a dump and had to face off against the X-men with their jets and dangeroom…

**Author's note 2 **By the way I was checking the stats and i've reached 1500 hits and over 30 reviews! this is, by far, my most read and most reviewed story! I must be doing something right! Please carry on reading! And review! Let me know what you think of the little twists and turns!

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

By Deathsheadx

**Chapter Eleven: Survival Of The Fittest**

A dark night a figure covered in robes climbs out of the sewers "stupid Callisto." muttered the robed figure "what was wrong with me persuading others to steal the stuff I needed? Just because it's not necessary for the survival of her precious morlocks she gets angry with me! She destroyed my stash! I can here her condescending voice now! 'You don't get it do you? As long as your part of the morlocks your mine, you do as I say I will not have you running your own schemes on the side!' well I'm nobody's dogsbody and I wont take crap like that from anybody! That's why I'm getting out of here!" muttered the robed figure

A high tech maximum-security prison a security guard walked into a room and smiled at the departing security guard "so jimbo, me and you going pool tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Paul, wouldn't miss it for the world" said Jim harigan as he left the room as he walks into the changing rooms he doesn't notice the janitors closet doorway is slightly ajar if he had he would of found the tied up form of Paul dieter.

In the other room Paul dieter shifts into Mystique who starts typing commands into a terminal. The centre of the room opens up and a large chamber rises out of the ground. Inside the chamber is a man floating in some green liquid, Mystique smiled and typed in some new commands and the liquid drains out of the chamber. The chamber opens and the man falls to the ground

"Wakey wakey Cain!" said Mystique with a smile

----------

It was morning and in the mountains two buses arrive. On one bus were the Xavier institute kids; Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Kevin, Evan, Jonathan, and Scott get off the first bus

"Welcome to survival training camp kids! I'm Sgt. Hawk! And I'm going to work you to the bone! Okay which one of you is Scott Summers?"

"I am sir," said Scott

"Well looking at your grades I choose you to be group leader!"

"It's an honour sir!"

"That's good I'll be back to give you all the rules and regs in a minute!" Sgt hawk said as he left the group

"Yes sir no sir three bags full sir!" sniggered Kitty

"Kitty just because Scott respects authority and you don't doesn't give you the right to mock him!" said Jean

**_/ Scott's pretty mockable /_** said chamber

"Ah'm so out of here! Ah'm going AWOL! Does anyone know how to hot-wire a school bus?" Muttered Rogue

"Typical Rogue, always running away" said Kitty.

"Ah'm sick and tired of yah riding mah arse Kitty!" Snapped Rogue angrily her body beginning to go feral.

"Kitty! Rogue! Stop that! Rogue calm down you're going feral again!" said Scott sharply

"Whatever!" muttered Kitty

"Sorry," sighed Rogue "ah really don't want to be here."

"It's either this or survival training with Wolverine." Said jean they all grab their bags and move off grumbling.

The Shadowcrew, Lament, Lance, Shane, Mickey, Pietro, Todd, and Freddy all grimaced at the thought of having to obey Scott Summers. It had been a rough week Mystique reamed them out for bring the X-men to her doorstep and she had to make sure their were no loose ends to tie the Shadowcrew to the murder of the piranha leader… she had brought in a healer to heal Shane's arm and given them extra training lessons. The only thing she was pleased about was the allegiance with the L.A mutant gang…

She had taken Lance aside through and discussed with him in private about killing people… but still it had been a bad week and Scott Summers leading the group was insult to injury

"How the hell does four eyes get to be leader?" Snapped Mickey

"I say we get the x-geeks alone and lose them in the woods!" murmured Pietro

"No," said Lance "I've got a better idea lets beat them where it'll hurt the most, in public."

"Now that I can get behind!" said Freddy

----------

Back at the prison, Mystique watched as the man before her awoke.

"Wha...What happened?" Gasped the man weakly

"Hello Cain." said Mystique

"Who are you? How long have I been here?"

"11 years Cain Xavier locked you away for eleven years"

"Charles…" snarled Cain

"I know." smiled Mystique "how's about we pay him a visit? You get your revenge and all you have to do is bring me Cerebro." she hands Cain a helmet

Cain Marko smiled as he put the helmet on Mystique turns around to lead him out but he knocks her down. "Word to the wise No one takes the Juggernaut anywhere and no one gets in my way now excuse me while I go visit my dear old brother Charles…" Then the Juggernaut smashes his way out of the prison. "Watch out Charlie the Juggernaut is coming for you!" He laughed as the guards franticly tried to stop him

---------------

Survival camp 

Lance and Scott are racing over an obstacle course. Lance grimaced as he realise Scott has taken the lead he decides to take a pot shot at Scott and uses a quick burst of his power to dunk Scott in the river.

"Did you see that!" snapped Spyke "he cheated!" He was about to go after Lance, but Jean placed a hand on his shoulder and stops him. "Spyke we agreed not to use our powers. Scott can deal with Lance like a true leader without the use of—"

Just then Scott uses an optic blast to knock Lance out of his raft. "Or not". Says Jean

Scott grins as he then takes Lance's raft. He can see the finish line in the distance Lance is swimming franticly to keep up with Scott "seeya loser!" snapped Scott but suddenly he hears a whistling sound then the raft collapses and Scott falls into the water in surprise somehow the raft ropes snapped he looks round to see quicksilver smirking and he knew that it was him… just then Lance swims past him and makes it to the finish line and to ad insult to injury Kitty runs over and plans a big sloppy kiss on Lances lips.

"Alvers you cheat!" Snapped Scott "that was pretty low!"

"Oh really…yet you had no qualms about blasting me Summers so we're even!"

"No we're not quicksilver took out the raft!"

"Did he now? Do you have any proof?"

"I know he did it!"

"In other words you got nothing jeez Scott your getting paranoid…"

"If you played fair—argggghhh!" Shrieked Scott as Sgt Hawk blows his whistle very loudly

"All right you maggots drop and give me twenty! I've never seen such a bunch of babies if you're looking to prove how tough you are I've got just the thing, retrieve the flag from the top of Mt. Humiliation."

"Oh man!" groaned Kevin

"What's the problem Kev I can get the flag while the rest of my team takes a breather!" Said Pietro, "oh yeah you're not on my team! Sucks to be you!"

"I can get there just as fast," muttered Nightcrawler.

"It isn't going to work that way," said Sgt Hawk "the whole team has to work together to reach the top and retrieve the flag together."

"Fine!" Said Lance

"Fine!" Nodded Scott.

"Mr hawk sir can I swap teams?" Said Kitty

"Kitty no…" said Jean.

"Why do you want to swap teams?"

"Because they," she pointed to Lance and the Shadowcrew "are my friends and most of them…" she pointed to the X-men "are not …"

"Well the last team event they had the extra team member advantage… fine you can swap teams!"

"Wahoo! The Kitty is back with the crew!" yelled Mickey!

"Its good to have you playing for our side again Kitt!" said Sarah walks unseen a.k.a Lament

"Better say your farewells 'Summers'." Said Lance with a grin "Cause you guys are coming back losers!"

"Oh, you got something in mind 'Rock Tumbler?' Cause I... " Began Scott reaching for his shades

"Scott!" Gasped Jean: "What do you think you're doing?"

"What? Nothing! I'm just fed up with those delinquents getting away with everything while we're stuck playing by the rules!" Said Scott exasperated

"Se you at the top Summers!" Said Lance as both teams take off.

-----------

Doctor Essex looked over the woman floating in the regenerative bath… his thoughts drifting back to the last conversation they had 70 years ago…

"_If you take her up on her offer you'll lose everything Nathan"_

"_Irene you are being paranoid as much as I value your pre-cog ability and accept your relationship with Raven, Selene's offer has merit she has a genetic repository of over 100 ancient mutants… such a repository would greatly enhance my work… I can't turn it down, besides you've been wrong before."_

"_Bullsh#t! I've rarely been wrong Nathan you know this as well as I do! The times I have been wrong are because of wildcard factors, factors which move against the natural flow and unless by some miracle a wildcard factor pops up you're greed is going to destroy everything!" _

"_Watch your tongue Irene!" snapped Essex in anger… "I would hate to cut it out, as I hear Raven loves it."_

"_Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you!" with that Irene walked away. _

Doctor Essex sighed. He should of listened to her it would of stopped what happened in Nova Roma…

"I owe you one Irene. You warned me, I just didn't listen and I lost." Doctor Essex sighed… and left the room

**The Xavier institute**

Back at the Institute, Xavier is keeping track of his students with Cerebro. Behind him was wolverine

"I still say you should have let me handle their survival training." Said Wolverine

"I gave them that choice Logan. They felt they had a better chance of surviving the camp."

Suddenly they were interrupted by a beep

"I know that beep so who's the mutant it detected?"

"One moment Logan…" said Xavier suddenly he gasped, "oh no it's the Juggernaut"

"The juggerwhat?"

"The Juggernaut, my half brother."

"Your half brother?"

"Yes Cain Marko, my half brother he used mysticism to awaken his dormant X-gene. As the Juggernaut he is now virtually invulnerable and most likely wants revenge because I had him locked away. Ororo I need you to do something for me…"

A few minutes later Storm takes off in the X-jet, she flies above the area where Juggernaut is travelling and creates a dense fog, To keep the police from finding and trying to catch Juggernaut which could lead to many people getting hurt. Wolverine suits up and heads out to try and stop him.

The survival camp 

"We can do this without powers!" said Kitty "Just think Scott and Jean embarrassed that they were beaten at their own game!"

"Cant we use the blob and Mickey?" whined Shane my arm's still a little stiff from where I got shanked!"

"No," said Lance "I like the idea of winning at Scott's own game so lets move!" The group started to climb the mountain

On the other side of the mountain Scott turned to Kurt. "Kurt! 'Port up top, make sure that the flag is still there?"

Kurt teleported up then back again "its still there Scott!"

"All right Evan! Come here, spike this rope up to the top we'll use it to climb to the top so we can obtain the flag and win!"

"I don't know cyke," said Evan "are you sure you want to do it that way?"

"Yes do it Evan!"

Even sighs tying the rope round a spike and firing it up the mountain

"Come on!" said Scott as he starts up the rope, "guys?" Scott looks back, to see the other X-Men staring at him with disapproval. "Guys?" Jean just shakes her head and starts climbing up the mountain by hand.

The institute 

"CHAAAARRRRRLLLLLLEEEESSSS!" roared Juggernaut as he smashed through the gates "I'M HOOOOOOMMMMME!"

"Oh you had to ham it up…" muttered Mystique following behind

"You aren't going any further bub!" said Wolverine launching himself at the Juggernaut

"Oh no you don't midget!" snapped the Juggernaut grabbing Wolverine he threw Wolverine full force through the front door of the house and stepped in. "oh Charlie boy? Aren't you going to give your bro a hug?" said Juggernaut mockingly

"Rearghhhhh!" roared Wolverine launching another attack

"Hey what's up with short and hairy cant he understand nothing stops the Juggernaut!"

The two continued to fight through the mansion looking around Mystique sneaks into the mansion "my, my, my... he certainly— NO! THAT IMBECILE!" Screeched Mystique as she searched through the rubble and picked up a crushed helmet…

In the fight Cain and Wolverine had trashed cerebro. Her plans had been for naught

Juggernaut and wolverines fighting had reached the Danger Room "enough short stuff" snapped Juggernaut knocking Wolverine out

Mystique rushes after the Juggernaut in a rage "this wasn't part of the deal! You lumbering imbecile! What did you do? Sit on Cerebro? You smashed it!"

"Bitch Shut The F—k Up!" Roared the Juggernaut as he backhanded Mystique "I don't make deals! I'm the freakin' Juggernaut. I do what I want!"

Mystique suddenly realised what peril she had put her life in….

----------

_The survival camp_

"We made it!" yelled Scott

"Yes you're only about ten minutes late, what took you so long Summers?" said Lance with a grin

"What? How-guh-you cheated! You used your powers!"

"Isn't that typical!" said Lance "Summers cant stand to be beaten so he 's accusing us of cheating!"

"I know you did!" ranted Scott

"Scott you're deluded ask your pet telepath if she can sense lying from any of us?"

"Scott…"

"What is it Jean?"

"They're telling the truth they didn't cheat!"

"How does it feel Scott, to be beaten legitimately by 'the bad guys'?"

Scott grimaced "fine! You win I lost!"

"You don't know how much hearing you say that is music to my ears Scott! go in say it agai—huh? Isn't that the x-men jet?"

Evan turned around "it is!"

The xjet flew up to the mountain and the side door opened "everybody! Xavier and Mystique are in trouble!" Said storm.

Moments later Sgt hawk was walking along when he felt a strong breeze and then two pictures floated down one was of the Shadowcrew holding the flag the other was of the Shadowcrew and the X-men standing side by side

----------

The Xavier institute 

"Cain this is not the way!" shouted Xavier

"Ohhhh really? It's my way! you don't think I'd forget did you? Twice you betrayed me!"

"You were a danger to those around you!" Cain

"Says you! The first time you were just jealous… you left me to die!"

"Cain please!"

"As if I'd stop for the likes of you?"

"Then you leave me no choice, activate Logan's run." The danger room activated as dangerous looking traps and weapons swung out between Cain and Xavier

"Do you think this can stop me?" snapped the Juggernaut as he destroyed the obstacles in his path "its over Charles! This is for 20 years of pai—wha?" The Juggernaut found himself yanked backwards

"Back off ugly!" snapped Lance

"You know Lance really has that dashing leader banter down to a T," muttered Kitty

**/ _True, true to paraphrase Dave the lightning guy, from the movie orgazmo 'Dude, I don't wanna sound like a queer or nothin', but I think Lance is kinda sexy!'_ / **Said chamber

Xavier sighed with relief his X-men had arrived

"I can't hold him!" cried Jean "he's too—argh!" Jean collapses to the ground

"The helmet!" said Wolverine unsteadily "remove the helmet!"

Scott and chamber blasted Juggernaut away from Jean into a wall

"Stupid punks!" roared the Juggernaut

Suddenly the Freddy charged forward "Unstoppable? Meet the unmovable!" He roared as he slammed into the Juggernaut stunning him Nightcrawler then ports in while the Juggernaut is stunned and unlatches one of the four latches holding on his helmet.

"Oh no you don't!" roared Juggernaut as he grabbed Nightcrawler he throws him across the danger room and then charges the Blob knocking him back across the Danger Room.

"Its prime time!" snapped Kevin suddenly his body exploded into light and reformed into a large muscle man who charged the Juggernaut and grabbed him lifting him up and throwing him…

"What the hell? No one—" the Juggernaut is grabbed by Mickey and rock bottomed to the ground but the Juggernaut quick gets back and throws Mickey into Kevin then he hits them hard Mickey is knocked unconscious but Kevin finds light spewing from where he was hit…

"I cant hold integrity!" snapped Kevin in panic the Juggernaut looms over him arms raised when he is hit in the face by a blast from Cyclops and Shane the Juggernaut picks up a piece of the DR wreckage and throws it at them. Causing them to scatter

"Don't you get it! Nothing can stop me! Noth—ahhh!" The Juggernaut finds himself thrown off his feet as the floor beneath him shakes violently

"Juggernaut, floor. Floor meet Juggernaut's face!" said Lance with a grin. There is a blur and Quicksilver is upon him and he opens another of the Juggernaut's helmet latches.

"Stupid punks you wont whoa!" Juggernaut throws Quicksilver off, but Storm steps up and disorients him with wind gusts. He stumbles back and falls. Kitty and Lament phase out of the wall and are able to get the last two latches. Then Toad uses his tongue to grab Juggernaut's helmet and yank it free. "Whu? NOOOOO!" Screamed the Juggernaut

"Yes." Said Xavier as he hits Juggernaut with a psi bolt taking the Juggernaut out.

"ALLRIGHT!" Roared Lance "we rock!"

"You got that right!" said Kevin

"Ve are the champions!" Yelled Kurt!

**_/ I gotta admit that was cool /_** said chamber **_/ Kitty's right you guys aren't so bad /_**

"And I have to admit not all you x-geeks are bad," said Shane

As the X-Kids and Brotherhood cheer and congratulate one another, Mystique and Xavier watches them

"Now, there's something you won't see everyday." Mystique muttered

"I agree," said Xavier "and that's a shame."

Mystique shook her head "this little team up changes nothing Charles. Come on boys, and girl let's get out of here before you're invited to a slumber party." And with that Mystique and the Shadowcrew left.

"Maybe one day we can put aside our differences and work together," said Scott…

Xavier nodded then frowned "that reminds me… Scott…"

"Yes professor?"

"I just got the credit card bills…"

"Professor?"

"Can you explain to me how I ended up with a bill for over 40 thousand dollars spent in the last week?"

"WHAT? Professor you've gotta believe me I don't know how that happened! In fact I don't remember using it last week… wait I know this date…it's the same day Kitty went off gallivanting with Lance and his thugs! Kitty! What do you know about this?"

"Moi?" Said Kitty feigning innocent…

"I can't believe they did this to me!" snapped Scott with a grimace "of all the underhanded things to do… "

"Kitty we're going to have a long talk," sighed Xavier.

-----------

**_The boarding house_**, 1 week later

Doctor Essex, Mystique and Risty Wilde was watching some of the Shadowcrew train

"Essex…"

"Would it be too much to call me father Raven?"

"You left me to die 60 years ago…"

"Did I? Don't forget I was hurting too, your mother had just died."

"But you left me alone in the middle of the jungle!"

"I wasn't thinking straight you and your brothers had disobeyed me and followed me to Nova Roma, and you know how that turned out!"

Mystiques face darkened "I remember"

"And lets be honest at the time I partially blamed your interference for causing your mothers death…"

"Fine! Maybe I should have been more forgiving… but even after I cut ties with you, you were so controlling you couldn't leave me alone! Maybe I resented the fact that when I wanted help you gave none and yet you kept making demands of me…"

"You're not going on about that call I made to you about distancing yourself from your then boy-toy?"

"Magneto was not my boy toy!"

"He was at the time and you were doing the horizontal nasty with him…"

"Well, yes" she was forced to admit

"And you have to admit I was right about him after all look what he did to your son"

Mystique tensed "coming from you that's a laugh I seem to remember you experimenting on my genes…"

"That was consensual dear and don't you forget it… besides there is a different between what happened to William and what I do. I enhance mutations he altered mutations my experiment are causing natural evolutions in mutations, his are unnatural…"

Mystique frowned "you're right…father" said Mystique with a sigh of defeat

"Ahhh that's music to my ears…Raven when are you going to tell William the truth"

"He goes by the name Kurt now he was raised by a German family…"

"How embarrassing he's British yet he's been raised German!"

"Well at least he had a better childhood than I could give him working under Magneto," said Raven bitterly

"Well that's part of the reason I'm here to get you away from him…as for the other part 70 of the defective cells have been excised and Irene's regenerating nicely when I'm done any children she conceives will be immune to cancer…"

Raven sighed "thank you father…"

"Mystique! Doctor Essex!" Said Lance walking over to them with a laptop under his arm he noticed Risty Wilde disappearing into the shadows but said nothing of it he had seen her in Mystiques company one or two times in recent weeks and surmised she was working for Mystique which made him wonder what was her mutant ability

"What is it Lance?" Said Mystique. Interrupting Lance's thoughts

"I heard how you wanted cerebro…"

"Yes it would of put us one step closer to level pegging with Xavier."

"Well Kitty's once again come through for the Shadowcrew!"

"What do you mean?"

Lance opened his laptop on screen was the schematics for a new cerebro. "Its cerebro 2.0 Xavier's just finished building it I asked Kitty to get the schematics and Xavier's mutant database she sent me the schematics for cerebro 1.5 and cerebro 2.0, the mutant database, the xjet, and the danger room…"

Mystique looked in shock at the screen. "Lance right now I could kiss you!"

"I already have a girl Ms Darkholme," said Lance with a smile

"I'll call in some people to get the parts we need to build it." said Essex "you did well Mr Alvers… whatever you do, Keep this between the three of us for now infact only tell them about cerebro 1.5."

"Why?"

"Magneto… Magneto is a bit of a madman…he has spies everywhere. We are planning to break free and form a new destiny and to do that we need to keep him out of the loop as much as possible… which reminds me we have no telepath Raven…"

"I'm guessing you have one in mind?" Said Mystique

"Yes a girl I helped a few years back her name is Annabelle Steed. She'll be here within the month."

"Fine father," said Raven walking away.

Doctor Essex smiled with the technology of Xavier he was one step closer to achieving his goal… his goal of taking mutants to the next level… to creating a new race… one step closer to destroying Selene, destroying Sugarman, and destroying He Who Came First…

**End of Chapter Eleven**


	12. Shadowed Past

**Author's note.** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in xmen evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot.

Also there are some slight changes to the brotherhood set up as it annoyed me that the hood were left in a dump and had to face off against the xmen with their jets and dangeroom…

**Author's note 2 **By the way I was checking the stats and i've reached over 1500 hits and 40 reviews! This is, by far, my most read and most reviewed story! I must be doing something right! Please carry on reading! And review! Let me know what you think of the little twists and turns

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

By Deathsheadx

**Chapter Twelve: Shadowed Past**

Rogue and Kitty are in their bedroom. Rogue was talking on the phone as Kitty climbed into bed and snuggled next to a stuffed dragon.

"So Risty, seriously thanks for the book ya borrowed me…No seriously it's ah lifesaver…oh dang! Ah gotta go its late and ah got finals tomorrow…" she put down the phone and got into bed tomorrow she would ask Scott to the dance… maybe she would get lucky… she sighed she never had that sort of luck… Rogue closed her eyes and drifted to sleep

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Screamed a woman her features shrouded by her cloak she lifts a bundle up…revealed to be a baby "YOU MONSTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?"

"I have done what is necessary… it would do you well to remember that…"

"NO!" screamed the woman "I never signed up for this…I never signed up for this…" she turned with the baby in her arms breaking into a sprint moments later she is running through the forest away from the castle a baby in her arms

Suddenly Rogue could hear snarling

"Oh no…" gasped the woman in a panic "maximus! He sent Maximus Lobo and his hounds!"

A group of wolves could be seen running through the woods snapping at the woman's heels also Rogue could see… Magneto! Magneto was the man the woman had been screaming at the woman ends up on a rope bridge as the wolves catch up to her. She pulls back trying to keep the baby away from them, but the largest wolf jumps forward making her stumble back and lose her grip on the baby who tumbles into the river below.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Rogue waking up trembling violently.

"Wha? Huh?" Yelped Kitty waking up. Everyone rushes into the room

"Rogue?" Asked Evan

"You okay Rogue?" asked Kevin

"What's going on?" asked Wolverine

"Ah had a nightmare!" said Rogue

"A nightmare…" groaned Jean

"It felt real!" snapped Rogue

"I know something about nightmares stripes tell me what happened…"

"There's this woman she's screaming at Magneto! He's done…something to a baby… something bad!"

There was a sharp intake of breath the students all knew about Magneto. They had fought him in the danger room Sims he was like one of those mega bosses at the end of a computer game… if he was involved…if this dream was real they could only imagine how bad the situation was

"Anyway the woman tries to run with the baby but Magneto and some wolves give chase…they chase her to a bridge she accidentally drops the baby…oh lord the baby…"

"What about the baby? Did it die?" asked Scott…

"No the baby in mah dream…its Kurt!"

"Vas?" Gasped Kurt "me? Are you sure?"

"Ah'm sure its you Kurt! I saw your eyes!"

_/** Everyone, please go back to bed I'll handle it from here** /_ came Xavier's telepathic call. The students started to file out. **_/ Rogue, Nightcrawler please join me in the library / _**called Xavier moments later the trio were in the library "Rogue I need you to stay calm you're quite hard to read so I'm going to have to really concentrate"

"Okay professor…" said Rogue.

"Rogue I want you to focus on the dream so I can see it for myself…" Rogue nodded and focused on the dream he closes his eyes and reads Rogue's mind. Xavier finds himself reliving Rogues dream only he is able to bring it into better focus…he is able to see the woman's face to his surprise it is a very familiar face…

It's Mystique.

Mystique is Kurt's mother. Xavier is able to push past the point where Rogue woke up and he sees a couple scoop Kurt out of the water he realises Mystique is watching them from a distance tears in her eyes she then turns and walks away.

"Professor?" Asked Kurt

"Rogue you're actually experiencing the repressed memories of someone you've touched before, someone that has knowledge of Kurt's origins."

"Maybe they're my memories!" Said Kurt "Maybe if you read my mind Professor you might be able to find out more about my real parents."

"Not tonight Kurt going through Rogues mind has worn me out I'll try to find out more tomorrow, for now its best we get some rest…"

"Okay professor." said Kurt

"Okay" said Rogue…

As professor watched the two leave he sighed "Erik what have you done!" He groaned burying his face in his hands…

-------------

The next day

Bayville high

Raven Darkholme looked over a new series of forms. When her door opened and in wheeled Charles Xavier

"Hello raven."

"What do you want Charles?" she hissed

"I've come to talk raven."

"I don't think we have anything to talk about Charles."

"Oh I think we do raven… about you and Erik."

"Oh?"

"Just what were you two up to in that dreary castle?"

"What are you talking about?" said raven as she suddenly felt emotions she didn't want to feel stir

"Was it worth the loss of your son?" Said Xavier calmly

He knew realised Mystique in horror. He knew! "Get out. Get out now!" She snapped

"Very well raven," said Xavier wheeling away. He stooped by the door. "And just in case you're curious, he turned out to be a very fine lad."

As Xavier left he smiled he knew that with raven off baLance by his questioning she wouldn't feel him slip in and get what he wanted from her usually fortified mind "Wolverine this is Xavier I have the location of the castle." Moments later Logan takes off in the x-jet heading off towards Europe.

Later in the day after school is finished Kurt runs up to Rogue.

"Hey Rogue what do you think the professor vill find when he scans my mind"

"Ah have no idea… why are you hung up on this? Don't ya love tha Wagners?"

"Vell yes! Its just …Rogue don't you vonder about your parents…I know you said you spent you're youth with foster parents…"

"Yeah I did…"

"I just want to know where I came from who my parents were… If they loved me, and vhy didn't they come looking for me."

"Kurt you should stop setting yourself up for more pain… the truth is always more painful than the fantasy…maybe we should just leave it well alone." Said Rogue

"Maybe you're fine not knowing the past but I can't accept that!" snapped Kurt "I'd rather take the pain than live in ignorance!" Snapped Kurt as he teleported away

"Kurt!" Yelled Rogue but he was already gone… just then Scott and Jean came round the corner and offered Rogue a lift back to the institute which Rogue agreed to

A little way off from the departing Rogue Scott and jean a student backed away and morphs into Mystique, she had overheard Kurt, over heard his desire to know the truth Mystique struggled against the tears that were threatening to burst out. She closes her eyes and made a decision…

Mystique writes a note for Kurt to meet her in the new mall construction area. "Quicksilver!" she called out

"Yeah boss?"

"Take this note and place it in Kurt's room."

"X-geeks Kurt? You want me to place a note for Kurt up at mutant manor?"

"Yes quicksilver… "

"What's it about?" Asked quicksilver

"It's none of his business. Pietro just deliver it!"

"Fine!" snorted quicksilver. A few minutes later Quicksilver slips past the mansion defences speeds into the mansion he shoves the note under Kurt's door. Xavier senses Quicksilver in the mansion. But before he can sound the alarm he is gone

Kurt walked to his room and discovered the note under his door he opened it up and started to read, his eyes widened in shock and moments later he drops the letter and 'ports away.

Outside the institute grounds Quicksilver pulled out his mobile speed dialling a number

"Hello Pietro." said a voice.

"Hey dad… Mystique just asked me to deliver a note to the institute to Kurt Wagner…is this the sort of thing you wanted me to tell you about?"

Magneto watches the x-jet land near his castle on his security system... and frowned…"quicksilver round up the brotherhood."

"Shadowcrew…"

"Whatever." dismissed Magneto "Do what you must to stop Mystique and Nightcrawler from talking to each other…"

"Okay you're the boss…"

-------------

Wolverine makes his way into the castle past several deadly defences until he finds a room that has been used as a DNA lab, but everything there has been trashed. But what was left turned his stomach it reminded him of some of the stuff he had remembered from the weapon x project suddenly he catches a strange smell he sniffed the air and broke into a run he knew what that smell was it was high density explosives! Wolverine knew he was tough but he wasn't willing to test how good his healing factor was he barely make it out of the castle before the whole castle goes up.

"Chuck this is Wolverine I found the lab but mags had trashed it before I got there and rigged the whole place to go up…"

"Very well Logan," said Xavier "return home." Xavier turned round he need to talk to Kurt…"Jean, Scott I need you to go get Kurt from his room I need to know why quicksilver visited."

"Very well professor," said Jean she and Scott made their way to Kurt's room only to find it empty…then Jean notices the note.

------------

At the construction site for the new mall Kurt finds a woman with a cape covering her body

"Hello Kurt." Said the robbed figure

"You! You're dressed exactly like the woman Rogue described! You're the one in Rogue's dream. Who are you? Why don't you show yourself?" Said Kurt

"You already know me, son." Said Mystique removing her hood

"No!" gasped Kurt in shock Mystique? What did she have to do with Rogues dream…she couldn't be his mother could she? No, it's impossible. "What happened to me? Why didn't you..." began Kurt

Just then Freddy drops to the ground next to them

.  
"Get out!" shouted Mystique but just then the rest of the shadow crew showed up

"Well, that's as far as you go fur-boy. This conversation's over!" Said quicksilver

"Get out of here, all of you!" snapped Mystique

"No can do Boss-Lady. We've got higher orders!" Replied quicksilver with a shrug before rushing forward and knocking Kurt out

"Wait a second!" said Lance in confusion "I thought we were her under Mystiques orders! Pietro what's going on?"

"I think we've been had." said Shane angrily

At that moment the X-Men, Cyclops Jean, Rogue, Spyke, Prime, and Chamber arrived at the construction site.

"Kurt!" Yelled Scott. "We wont let you kidnap Kurt!" he snapped, "X-men take them out!"

"Pietro…. What have you gotten us into!" yelled lament.

Moments later there was all out war between the two teams...the Shadowcrew outnumbered the gathered xmen by one, as Kurt was still unconscious. But that advantage was quickly removed from the battlefield as the Shadowcrew were disorientated by the confusion over the reason they were there in the first place and the xmen took advantage of that lapse Rogue tapping Shane knocking him out and using his power to take out toad…

Lance cursed the fact that every time Rogue used her power she stole one of their powers and used it against them…it made her a one-man army "Shadowcrew! Ba—" Avalanche collapsed to the ground as Rogue taps him and steals his powers…

Rogue sees Mystique backing away and attempts to stop Mystique from running off. By knocking some scaffolding down in her path and knocking her off her feet "Going somewhere?" Said Rogue "Me and Kurt have a few questions we need you to answer."

"I'm afraid it's too late for answers. Far too late." Said Mystique Rogue tried to throw another quake to keep Mystique off her feet but Mystique shifted into a raven and flew away

----------

A little while latter at the boarding house

Quicksilver went flying into a wall

"You little b#stard! You tricked us you used us!" snapped Lance grabbing quicksilver and smashing him into the wall again

"I had orders!"

"From who?"

"The big boss!"

"Your dad." snarled Risty walking in.

"Risty?" Said lament in surprise "what's she doing here?"

"She works for Mystique." said Lance with a shrug "I've seen them talking."

"You could say I'm her secret weapon," said Risty she turned to Pietro with a sneer

Lament followed her pointed look to Pietro forgetting her surprise at Risty's revelation and focused her anger on Pietro and the revelation Risty had revealed "You betrayed us for a man who has barely been in your life for longer than 30 seconds? You betrayed those who have been more of a family to you than he's ever been?" snarled lament

"He's my father!"

"And thanks to your father I lost the chance to be reunited with my brother!" said Risty suddenly shifting from the teenaged girl she had appeared to be into the white-skinned, yellow eyed woman she really was. she slammed a fist into Pietro's face repeatedly

"Your brother?" said Lance in surprise

"Yes Kurt Wagner is my brother! His real name is William Bartholomew Darkholme!"

"Darkholme?" said Shane in shock "you mean…"

"Yes Kurt is Mystiques son! She's his mother as well as mines!"

"Ah man I've been hitting on the boss's daughter!" groaned Mickey in the background

"I didn't know!" whimpered Pietro

"You never think things through!" snapped Lance "because of you not being straight with us we went into a situation blind and got creamed! We stopped Mystique from getting her son back…" Lance stopped "why the hell does he want to keep Mystique from Kurt…"

"I don't know…" said Pietro…

"I'll find out later… but getting back to the point we were made to look like chumps by Scott's X-men"

"That's because they used Rogue against us…we weren't…we still aren't prepared to go all out against her…" said Todd…

Lance frowned "that wont do… we have a problem with Rogue, a serious problem… she's becoming a nuisance with her helping the x-men we'll always be at a disadvantage…"

"Yeah I mean we can shield a bit against telepaths an other powers but with skin to skin contact she knows our moves and has our powers!" said Freddy…

"Add to that she already knows how we roll," said Shane…

"I guess we're going to have to think of something to deal with her…" said Lance softly… "Stay here I'm going to talk to Mystique… say Risty you want to show quicksilver the folly of betrayal? Just leave him in one piece…"

Risty smiled and placed her hands on the side of Quicksilver's head…

The screams could be heard into the early hours of the morning…

----------

Back at the mansion Xavier tells Logan, Scott and Jean everything he knows about Mystique and Kurt and about Magneto doing genetic research.

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" Asked Jean

"We may never know for sure if Mystique is really Kurt's mother, or what was done to Kurt in that lab. "

"Should Kurt be told?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Yeah I don't know if he can handle it"

"Then its agreed," said Xavier "Kurt is not to be told what we've learned."

In his room, Kurt talks to Rogue "I still can't believe it," said Kurt "Mystique is my mother?"

"Listen Kurt, who really knows?" Said Rogue "I mean, that's one seriously disturbed lady. Maybe she's just messin' with ya."

"I…I guess, said Rogue but now I think about it there's a strong resembLance..."

"Listen Kurt, I really do know what you're going through. We'll both keep looking and we'll find our answers together someday."

"Rogue I don't think the Prof is telling me everything, there was a strange look in his eyes…and—"

"It's probably for a good reason." Said Rogue getting up to leave and get ready for school.

Kurt sighs and watches the sunrise looking very upset.

Mystique drove towards Bayville high and looked out the window at the people going about their every day lives. Her expression mirrored the expression Kurt had on his face as he watched the sun come up Mystique watches as a girl climbs out of a car and thank her mom for the ride to school. Mystique becomes even more depressed she parks her car, bows her head and starts to bawl.

----------

Later in the day… 

"Kurt?"

"Yes Kitty?"

"I've got something I think you should see…"

"Vat?"

Kitty opened up her laptop and ran a file… suddenly Kurt found himself looking at Mystique in the boarding house kitchen she was sitting at the table tears in her eyes beside her was Zora Loftus, Jono's ex. She had recently given birth to a baby girl who she had named Joanna much to Jono's pleasure Zora was comforting the sobbing Mystique

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" sobbed Mystique…

"I joined Magneto to make a better future for mutant kind… I was pregnant with William at the time… and he had such great ideas! I was a fool… I didn't know what he wanted from me at that time… it turned out he had gathered several pregnant mutant women in that castle of his… when I gave birth to William I was so happy I even sent a vid file to my father… that's how happy I was… then Magneto called me to him he needed me to do something for him… it meant I would have to leave William… I refused… it was then I felt his wrath for the first time…and then he threatened to allow Maximus Lobo to have him…" Mystique wiped the tears from her eyes

"Maximus Lobo?" asked Zora

"A mutant werewolf, one of magneto's inner circle." said Mystique. "With that threat against my baby I acquiesced to his demands right there," said Mystique…

"What happened next?" said Lance coming into frame and sitting down

"I had to go and find out what Leyland was up to … a recently promoted member of the hellfire club…who was in Magneto's pocket"

"It only took a week… I rushed back to the castle and to my horror I discovered…" Mystique started crying uncontrollably "my poor baby! My poor baby!"

"What happened?" said Zora…

"Magneto had…Magneto…" Mystique started to cry again… "He'd been doing DNA manipulation experiments on the babies! He experimented on my baby… he changed him… before although he was blue like me he had the same number of fingers and thumbs as you and me, he wasn't furry and he didn't have a tail… Magneto was trying to turn him into a monstrous weapon… I grabbed William and tried to make a run for it… but he wouldn't let me go… he chased me… and on the bridge I dropped my baby!"

"Oh god you dropped him!" Said Zora

"Right into the river! I dived in after him I tried to save him but before I could get to him a young couple scooped him out of the water…it was then I realised…" Mystique started to cry again… "for my son to live… I had to let him die…"

"I checked on him every couple of years his adoptive parents were a loving couple, known as the Wagners…I made sure they didn't have to worry about the taxes on their land…and watched from afar. He grew up to be a happy go lucky boy and I thought one day we could be re-united… but before I could approach him Xavier recruited him to the xmen and that brought him to Magneto's attention…"

"And I bet Magneto wasted no time in using that against you." said Lance...

Mystique nodded slowly.

"What did he threaten to do?"

"As long as I didn't reveal to anyone any of his little secrets, as long as I served him he wouldn't hurt William…"

The video clip ended…

"Is… is that real?"

"Lance has never lied to me Kurt," said Kitty

Kurt started to tremble… "She's my mother. She really is my mother! And she didn't abandon me because she didn't love me…"

"Kurt you okay?"

"I'll be okay," said Kurt…

"Kurt, Lance gave me a message… "

"Huh?" Said Kurt…

"He's sorry about what happened at the construction site they were misled by Quicksilver…it turns out Pietro is Magneto's flesh and blood son and was under orders to stop you and Mystique from meeting…If you want Lance will help sort all this out…"

----------

Mystique entered her office she had spent the last two days crying.

Crying wasn't going to get Kurt back… suddenly Mystique notice an envelope on her table she looked at it critically and opened it. she started to read the note…her hand trembling violently

_Dear Mystique… I know you are my mother,_

_There is so much I'm feeling so much I want to say to you… but I didn't know how… but then I heard a Whitney Houston song which with a slight change in word and a tweak in application expresses my feelings perfectly…_

Run to you. By Whitney Houston, tweaked by Kurt Wagner/ William Darkholme 

**I know that when you look at me  
There's so much that you just don't see  
But if you would only take the time  
I know in my heart you'd find  
A boy who's scared sometimes  
Who isn't always strong  
Can't you see the hurt in me?  
I feel so all alone **

I wanna run to you  
I wanna run to you  
Won't you hold me in your arms  
And keep me safe from harm  
I wanna run to you  
But if I come to you  
Tell me, will you stay or will you run away

Each day, each day I play the role  
Of someone always in control  
But at night I come home and turn the key  
There's nobody there, no one cares for me  
What's the sense of trying hard to find your dreams  
Without someone to share it with  
Tell me what does it mean?

I wanna run to you  
I wanna run to you  
Won't you hold me in your arms  
And keep me safe from harm  
I wanna run to you  
But if I come to you  
Tell me, will you stay or will you run away

I need you here  
I need you here to wipe away my tears  
To kiss away my fears  
If you only knew how much...

I wanna run to you  
I wanna run to you  
Won't you hold me in your arms  
And keep me safe from harm  
I wanna run to you  
But if I come to you  
Tell me, will you stay or will you run away

I want to know you mother… but will you stay or will you run if you want to talk I'll be on the roof at lunch time…

_Kurt Wagner/ William Darkholme _

Lunchtime that day… Kurt sat on the roof. He had waited 20 minutes… she wasn't coming… he got up to walk away when one of the pigeons flew over and landed in front of him…

It then shifted into Mystique…

"I'll stay." was all she said with tears in her eyes…

Watching this meeting from a classroom window was a middle aged man and a hooded figure

"It seemed everything may turn out okay," said the hooded figure with a feminine voice.

"I glad she was able to reconcile with the lad." said the middle-aged man…"Pietro maximoff almost ruined everything!"

"Pietro is a weakling," said the hooded figure…

"It seems he craves his fathers approval."

"Thank goodness I don't!" said the figure

"Yes… but he needs to shake off that need, become independent of his father… if not, he is of no use to my grand plan for the future…that's where you come in my dear," said the man… "You'll straighten him out for me wont you…"

The hooded figure removed her hood to reveal a raven-haired teenaged girl with piercing blue eyes… "Yes my master its time I took my brother to task…"

"That's a good girl Wanda," said doctor Essex with a sinister grin

**End of chapter twelve**

**_Run to you_** _copyright Whitney Houston_


	13. Grim Reminder

**Author's note. **The way I've been pumping these chapters out has left me with a little problem… I've run out of fully written chapters… however I'm working on new ones as we speak. What this means is while I rebuild my chapter cushion, there will be a general slowdown in the pacing of chapter posting. Sorry about this the slowdown shouldn't be too bad probably around one to two chapters a week…

**Author's note 2 **By the way I was checking the stats and i've reached over 2000 hits and I have over 40 reviews! You love it! You guys (and gals) really seem to love it! I must be doing something right! Please carry on reading! And review! Let me know what you think of the little twists and turns

**Author's note 3** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in X-men evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot.

Also there are some slight changes to the brotherhood set up as it annoyed me that the hood were left in a dump and had to face off against the X-men with their jets and dangeroom. Another change is magneto only having the brotherhood in season one it's just not his style

Begins after strategy x.

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

By Deathsheadx

**Chapter Thirteen: Grim Reminder**

Wolverine finds himself in a dark lab. He realises he's suspended in a tank of green fluid. Wolverine starts to panic and pops his claws. He slices his way out of the tank and escapes into the woods. Everything is foggy and he's disorientated, he feels like he's been drugged. Wolverine sees a man shrouded in darkness standing on a ledge above him and then the man leaps forward to reveal Sabertooth. Immediately wolverine wakes up in his room and jumps out of bed, getting his bearings he realises he's been dreaming, he realising that his dream was a nightmare.

Dwee dwee dwee dwee went the alarm, waking Kitty it continues for a minute until she phases her hand through it to turn it off. " Stupid fraginfrasinxaviersbaldcoffeestainedrikerluving mumbled Kitty as she stumbled towards the bathroom, she phases through the door, but quickly rushes right back out again. Her face white with shock the door opens and Rogue steps out shaking her brush at Kitty

"Can't ya read ya doofus! Tha sign says occupied! Plus the door was locked!"

"As if anyone's supposed to be able to read this time in the morning…" mumbled Kitty.

A short while later Kitty was back in her room sitting on her bed. She had decoded to compose an email to Lance

_Hi Lance, its me Kitty._

_How've you been? I haven't seen you since last period Friday. I'm still grounded of course, it seems like I'll never get my freedom at this rate, this time I'm grounded over the credit card incident… well actually I'm still grounded over the running from the institute to be with you guys, as Xavier can't prove I knew about Scott's stolen credit card…I found out something new through, it seems that my mind is hard to read telepathically… in fact baldy cant read it without using a lot of force! Score one for me ya! At least that means he can't pry when he wants to anyway you know what's annoying?_

_Jean._

_Jean has decided that I need to be watched, as I am a disruptive influence…she's keeping tabs on my movements it's curtailing what little activities I have left! I mean I haven't been able to stretch my hacking skills in days! it doesn't help that the others in the institute are cramping my style! I mean its so damn crowded Lance! I can't find anywhere where to be alone with my thoughts! _

_I can't stand how sickly sweet Scott and Jean are being! Scott's a pig yet he acts like a saint! And Jean of course is—_ Kitty was interrupted from her typing when Rogue walks in and begins to blow dry her hair. "Do you have to do that now?" Snapped Kitty

"Why shouldn't ah? Its mah room too!"

"Fine!" snapped Kitty "I don't have time to play with hairy traitors like you!"

"Will you ever stop?" snapped rogue

"NO! You don't get it do you? I was willing to be your friend! I thought you were cool, I thought you were keeping it real not buying into Xavier's crap! I mean he promised to help you with your powers didn't he? Tell me you've been here for months now, has your abilities improved? Do you have control? No! All Xavier wants is another little soldier for his private army! And you bought into that hook line and sinker like a lemming!"

"In the brotherhood—"

"Shadowcrew rogue!" snapped Kitty "get the damn name right!"

"I was a soldier in mystiques private army too!"

"Really? So what? At least they were honest and treated you like family! And you threw it away for a false promise!" Kitty got up and stormed out of the room only to literally get run over by the other 'students' "oh that's just brilliant it's a frigin madhouse in here!"

Kitty finds her way to the kitchen where she finds Logan is reading the daily paper.

_You know right now I had to move to the kitchen to get rogue out of my hair she's being so pathetic going out of her way to conform it makes me so mad…but talking to her made me realise something… Xavier's a crock. He promises to teach us to control our powers what he's really teaching is how to use them to fight…all the training has been to do with using our power in little war games he's cooked up… trying to make us into his little drones… you helped me learn more about my power in a month than he's helped anyone else here since I arrived… _

_Finding a place to be alone around here is really a matter of timing. Sometimes you have to settle, like when Mr. Logan's around, but that's okay, because he doesn't want to talk to anybody, you know Wolverine…Mr grim himself, Mr loner, never wants to talk to anyone? He's real. He's the only person besides Jono in the institute I really trust to be honest and straight with me Ororo spends most of her time with her flowers but Wolverine is cool he's got this samurai vibe going… he should be on the Shadowcrew's side not Xavier's..._ Kitty chose that moment to look up from her laptop at the man in question,

"What's the matter half-pint? Am I reading too loudly for ya?"

"No, no Mr Logan I'm just enjoying the quiet." Just then as if by some cosmic imperative to thwart her, the rest of the X-Men burst into the room making tons of noise. "Me and my big mouth!" groaned Kitty

Scott turns on the news much to the groans of Evan and Kurt "yes Clive, we're here at mount McKenna were evidence of what folks are taking to call 'bigfoot' can be found." Said the news reporter

"Dude da news is boring why don't you put something better on?"

"Yeah like sports!"

"Or cartoons!" said Kevin

It was then Kitty noticed Wolverine's expression as he watches a report.

It was like he had been kicked in the gut… repeatedly Wolverine gets up and leaves the kitchen an upset expression on his face _did I forget to mention Wolverine has this cool 'lone wolf' thing going its an intoxicating aura you master it you'd have every girl in 51 states. Panting for you… of course you tried the lone wolf thing on me and I'll scalp you!_ Typed Kitty

Kitty was looking for another place to continue writing when she hears Wolverine roaring in rage and the sound of smashing and crashing coming from his room

"Is everything okay?" She asks.

"I was just...redecorating" said Wolverine pushing past her

After two more annoying experiences one with Scott showing how false he is and the other with Evan acting immature She notices wolverine and Xavier in a courtyard

_I know I'm rambling but I really don't like Xavier he keeps all these secrets from these people I found out that Xavier knew that mystique was Kurt mother he even knew that Pietro was magneto's son and never told anybody…and get this! Pietro has a sister? Its true! Xavier keeps a video diary on his computer I saw the entry myself when I was going through his files! She's locked up in some mental institution but I heard Xavier mention that she's not mad! In fact the only reason she's there is because she can't control her powers! Some saint! Here's a girl who probably really needs help and once again he's hardly doing anything to help I mean because he cant get her to suppress her rage he leaves her there… what an idiot surely he knows repressing is not the way! If I were in charge I would let her release her rage fully only then would she gain some measure of control! Like you were when your power was out of control! _

Kitty makes her way to the X-jet to trying to finish her letter. _Jeez you wouldn't believe how hard it was to find a quiet spot to finish writing this Lance! But enough about that, did I mention I'm getting along with Kurt a little better? When we first met we got off on the wrong foot but since the revelation about his mom he's taken to going out of his way to talk to me…One thing that's a little annoying is he's always popping in on me and startling the crap out of me! _

Bamf! Came the sound of Nightcrawler's teleportation signature startling Kitty once again

"There you are Kitty!" said Kurt to the spluttering Kitty

"Keanu reaves!" Shrieked Kitty "Kurt you've just taken another 20 years off my life at this rate I wont live to 17!"

"Just what are you doing in the X-jet Kitty? Scott says he's going to give us a ride to school!"

"More like escort me to school!" muttered Kitty "all I wanted was one minute alone… to finish my letter to Lance but its like the cosmic powers that be don't want me to finish!"

"Don't vorry Kitty things will straighten themselves out like me and my mother!"

"How goes the reunion?"

"It's slow but we've been making plans to arrange a series of secret meetings"

"That's coo-wao? What the heck?" gasped Kitty as she's thrown on her butt

"Did ve just take off?" Asked Kurt

"Oh man? Lets get to the cockpit and tell whoever driving to turn us around I don't need to get banned until I'm 41!" said Kitty with a grunt

The duo make their way to the cockpit and find wolverine is flying the jet.

"Wolverine…" said Kurt taking a step forward

"Kurt hold up," said Kitty grabbing his shoulder "Mr Logan's been acting weird all day! Maybe we shouldn't—"

"Nonsense!" said Kurt teleporting forward he puts his hand on wolverines shoulder and narrowly misses losing his head when wolverine pops his claws and swipes towards his head.

"W-w-whoa!" stammered Kurt as he teleports back to Kitty.

"Told you so!" said Kitty with a slight smug smile

"HALF PINT! ELF! What are you doing here? Why are you following me?" Wolverine grabs his head and groans

"Mr Logan?" Said Kitty

"Answer me!" groaned Logan clutching his head

"We...we're not following---whoooooa!" Shriek Kitty pulling back as Wolverine tries to slice them with his claws.

Kurt teleports them further back out of wolverines reach.

"Wha?" said Wolverine looking at his extend claws…" Nooo... mustn't lose control…I...I gotta take em back…gotta get them away from me…something in my head…I cant control myself anymore…gotta keep them away…" He closes the cockpit door and activates the seals locking himself in the cockpit.

Kitty asks Kurt to try and open the cockpit door "He locked us out!"

"No, he shut himself in. So we'd be safe!" Said Kitty in realisation

"There's a crazy person flying the plane! You call that safe? We've got to get out of here!" Said Kurt

"Can you transport us to the ground?"

"From this high up? Yeah, right. Picture this: bumpety, bumpety, bumpety, bumpety, SPLAT!"

"Then we're stuck on the flight."

"Oh man…" groaned Kurt "stuck on a flight with a psycho!"

----------

**The boarding house**

The Shadowcrew we're bunking school under mystiques orders… she said that she needed them prepared for an important mission.

Lance is strumming on his guitar composing a song for Kitty.

Freddy is online on MS Messenger chatting to someone called faceless chick

Todd is practising meditation

Shane is on the phone to Sharon down in L.A

And Pietro was still sulking

Suddenly the door opens and doctor Essex walks in followed by his soldiers and flanked by two hooded females. One removes her hood to reveal a young voluptuous raven-haired teen around 17 years old…

"Ladies and gentlemen this is Annabelle steed the new telepathic member of the Shadowcrew…"

"A telepath? Excellent now we can counterbaLance Jean!" said Lance…

"And this young lady," said sinister pointing to the other hooded figure "will also be joining."

The girl removed her hood

"WANDA!" Shrieked Pietro in panic

He got up to run but Wanda gestured and he found himself forced to sit down

"You two know each other?"

"Yep," said Wanda "this spineless little toerag is my twin brother…"

"You're supposed to be in the—"

"Mental institute? The place where are glorious father discarded me like yesterdays trash? I got out dumbass!" suddenly a vase flew from a table and smashed Pietro in the head knocking him out… she nodded to locus who walked over and teleported Wanda and Pietro away…

"Do I want to know what she's going to do?" Asked Lance

"I believe it best you don't… but don't worry when she's done Pietro will toe the line…"

"Really?" said Lance in surprise…

"Yes he's about to get a few home truths… now then while Pietro's not here lets talk about our plans for the future…"

Logan lands the x-jet in the mountains and begins hiking up the peak. Kitty phases herself out of the jet hey…"wasn't this that mountain on the news?" pondered Kitty

"Hey Kitty!"

"Gah! I told you to stop that Kurt!"

"Sorry Kitty! I went into the cockpit! The communicators have been jammed!"

"Oh man I've got a bad feeling about this! Lets follow mister Logan!"

"You want to follow him? Of course you would…" said Kurt with a sigh "since when have you ever done anything the safe way!"

"Glad you understand that about me fuzzball!" said Kitty "now hurry up we're lagging behind!"

Wolverine is walking through some woods when Sabertooth jumps him. The fight is vicious but soon Wolverine gains the upper hand

"All right Bub…"snarled Wolverine, "Playtime's over. Now I want some answers!"

"You'll get your answers Wolverine, but you'll wish you hadn't!" said a voice from the shadows… Wolverine spins round to see a scientist with a gizmo in his hand the gizmo has a dial on it, which the scientist proceeds to turn. Wolverine clutches his head, collapsing to the ground, and Sabertooth finishes him off.

----------

Wanda and Pietro walk out of a portal

"Wanda…"

"Shut up Pietro!"

"But Wanda I…"

"I said shut up! You're so spineless I heard about what you did to your team-mates"

"It was on fathers orders!"

"And father must be obeyed right?"

"He's our dad!"

"So? He was hardly ever there Pietro! Why are you loyal to that pore excuse of a father! He never had time for you before!"

"Well he does now!" retorted Pietro. "He took me out of jail and put me in his brotherhood that's how much he relies on me!"

"Oh really?" said Wanda with a laugh… "Do you really think that the brotherhood is all that important?"

"What do you mean?"

"See for yourself!" said Wanda grabbing Pietro and pointing over a ledge

What Pietro saw over the ledge shocked him…

It was a hi-tech facility around 20 mutants were doing combat manoeuvres with military precision "What is this?" he asked

"What this is, is our glorious fathers acolyte program…"

"Acolyte program?"

"The brotherhood, or rather the Shadowcrew are a cover to disguise his true scheme… why do you think the facilities at the boarding house were so bad? To father they didn't matter, and if that's the case doesn't that mean you didn't matter?"

"No! No! Its not true!"

"Isn't it? What did he tell you? That his brotherhood would be the future leaders of mutant kind? That you were his fist his warriors to lead his agenda into the future?" asked Wanda

"He lied Pietro…those mutants down there are his warriors, his vanguard the brotherhood was just a joke, a smokescreen to keep Xavier off his back… heck brother dearest if you don't believe me… go down there, explore the base yourself check the technology, the life of luxury that those mutants have, check to see what they're position in magneto's grand scheme of things is?"

Pietro raced off… and about 30 seconds later returned falling to the ground sobbing, "it can't be true… it cant… I'm his son why would he do this to me!"

"You forget brother he put me in a mental institute he can do a lot of things…"

"But we're family how can he treat me so!"

"You seem to be under a misconception Pietro, you seem to think that you being family matters?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Locus teleport!"

Locus appeared and teleported the siblings away

----------

Wanda and Pietro appeared outside a house.

"Where is this place? What is this place?"

"You'll see." said Wanda she pointed to show a car pulling up in the driveway and a young girl, probably a year younger than Wanda and himself getting out of the car… the door to the house opened to reveal…

Magneto. The girl rushed over and hugged him "daddy!" she squealed "your back from your business trip!"

"Wha? Wanda what sick trick is this? What are you trying to pull?"

"I'm not pulling nothing brother… the girl hugging our father is Lorna Dane his daughter. Our half sister."

"We have a half sister?"

"Yes Pietro we do… but unlike us who only saw magneto a few weeks here and there… little Lorna has had the luxury of almost all of fathers attention he raised her with her mother… all the time he wasn't with us when we were young… and even after he shoved me in the nuthouse, all the time he spent away excluding his time putting his plans in motion he spent here… playing happy families with those two."

Pietro was horrified… "Wanda this has got to be a lie… a psionic illusion father couldn't have—"

"Stop with the denial Pietro go in there and check for yourself… thanks to the band round your wrist no one can see you! You have to see the truth for your own eyes…"

Wanda watched as Pietro walked into the house the slowest he'd walked in a long time… twenty minutes later… he returned "he doesn't love me… on the walls are pictures of his family …so many pictures… the volume shows he's spent loads more time with them… he doesn't love me…" said Pietro with tears in his eyes "I tried to be a good son Wanda! Why doesn't he love me?"

"He never did brother… come I have one last thing to show you…"

-----------

Kurt and Kitty spot Wolverine up on the mountain, "Mr. Logan! Over here!" Yelled Kitty she was about to run to him when Sabertooth walks up beside him

"Uh-oh, He's brought a friend!" Said Kurt in a panic

"Sabertooth? But they're mortal enemies!" Said Kitty

"Yeah, Ours!" Said Kurt as Wolverine and Sabertooth both start after Kurt and Kitty. They run, but Sabertooth and wolverine catch up to them quickly. Kitty tries to dodge Wolverine, but trips and ends up sliding down a slope. At the same time Kurt port away from Sabertooth. Kitty and Kurt end up running off in opposite directions.

Wolverine catches up to Kitty once more.

"Mr Logan! Its me Kitty don't you remember I know I haven't been the best student but you don't want to hurt me do you?"

Wolverine tensed "ki-ki"

"That's it! Its me Kitty!"

Suddenly Wolverine clutches he head and lets out a guttural scream he starts chasing her again. "Oh dammmmn!" screamed Kitty as she ducks a swipe she dives through a rock face to get away, but almost plunges into a ravine on the other side.

Meanwhile Kurt is looking for Kitty in the woods. "Kitty! Kitty!" Yelled Kurt

"Meow!" Said Sabertooth as he drops down on Kurt from above

"Yikes!" yelled Kurt as he ran away "that's not the sort of Kitty I was looking for!" he ports up a tree just as Sabertooth catches up to him again. But Sabertooth follows him up the tree "Oh right, I forgot that cat's can climb!"

----------

Rogue was walking to class when she saw a flash in a supposedly empty corridor she looks round the corner down the corridor it was the Shadowcrew.

"Hello rogue…" said Lance "we need to talk… now!"

Rogue backed away, only to get grabbed by laments telekinesis and dragged her into an empty classroom, "you wont get away with this yahoo's!"

"Relax rogue," said Lance "we don't attack family… unless they really p#ss us off like Pietro did… you should know that…wait a second! Have you p#ssed us off rogue?"

Rogue noticed Pietro wasn't among the Shadowcrew… "So ya decided to deal with me?" snapped rogue

"Exactly… you have been p#ssing us off rogue, we're very angry at you, you left us so easily and you seem to have almost no compunction about using your power on us for the x-men!"

"Yeah so? All ah have to do is touch you and---what are you all grinning at?"

"Why rogue!" Said Lance "that's EXACTLY what we want you to do! We want you to touch us! We know that a light tap gives you our surface thoughts, and we have some thoughts to share!" he reaches forward and touches rogue…

She suddenly relives the exact moment Lance heard she had left the Shadowcrew for the xmen… she felt his every emotion… but before she has time to process it toad steps forward and touches her. She feels every emotion he felt at her desertion and when she had come to the boarding house with the xmen and he had thought she was going to do the same…

Lament steps forward and rogue feels laments emotions and memories she feels as if her sister has left her…

Then Shane steps forward she sees how betrayed he feels

She then feels how hurt Mickey felt when he realised she would never love him and how angry he felt when he saw her pining after Scott…she felt his shock at the length of her betrayal for Scott

She felt Freddy's hurt at how she initially judged him…she felt his forgiveness as they got to know each other she felt his confusion at her absence and his shock at her joining the xmen…but in each case she also felt how much the loved her… rogue screamed in agony and scrambled away from the Shadowcrew she huddled in a corner and closed her eyes…

When she opened them they were gone…

----------

Wolverine is looking down into the ravine, he howls in pain. He thinks he's killed Kitty. Just then Kitty phases up through the ground behind him. He turns on her instinctively, but freezes before his claws reach her. "Mr Logan?" Said Kitty softly her face wet with rain and tears

"KITTY!" Yelled Kurt as he teleports lets go he said trying to get her away from Wolverine

"No wait! Kurt I know I can get through to him!" She lowers Wolverine's hood "Mr Logan it's me, Kitty. Remember? Half-Pint? Please... try. We had breakfast together just this morning, well kinda. Look, whatever they did to you, you're fighting it. You can win. Don't give up. Do you really want to hurt me Mr. Logan?"

"Ki-Kitty!" Said Wolverine as he sheaths his claws and drops to his knees. Kitty throws her arms around his neck and they hug.

"Wrong move" growls Sabertooth jumping forward and tackling Logan. Wolverine gets up and sprints up the mountain

----------

"Thanks locus!" said Wanda as Pietro and Wanda found themselves in a forest

"Where are we Wanda?"

Wanda pointed to a strange looking pillar with a door obscured in the trees "Magneto's secret bunker…"

"How can it be a secret if you know where it is?"

"My new master has connections… anyway what I'm going to show you know will be the most devastating thing you'll have ever seen so far but you got to see it…"

She takes Pietro inside and Pietro looks round he sees magneto's helmet, the one that got damaged badly a few months ago… and he knows the bunker is the real deal…

"Ah here we are! Project Neogenesis!" said Wanda putting a CD into a CD tray… the big screen on the wall lights up to show a castle…

"Wanda?"

"Pietro what do you know about Nightcrawler's origins?"

"I heard some story about da-magneto doing experiments on him as a baby…"

"Its true the project was called project Neogenesis magneto took 10 pregnant mutant women, to his castle and experimented on their unborn children… and when they were born he continued to experiment… ahhhh here's the scene you should watch my brother… do you recognise the women on screen? Let me freeze frame…"

Pietro looked at the image.

On screen in the freeze frame, were several pregnant women talking. One was a pregnant mystique she was happily chatting away to a young woman women Pietro started to tremble violently…

"No… please no…" cried Pietro. before Pietro, talking on screen to mystique was his very pregnant mother

"No…"

"Yes brother our mother was part of project Neogenesis, and like mystique she had no idea what she signed up for."

"We're…nothing more than n experiment to him?"

"He played with our genes Pietro… he messed with my mutation and then wondered why I couldn't control my powers… oh and you know those fits of yours?"

Pietro looked at Wanda wide eyed

"Caused by the manipulation of your dna… our father the saviour of mutant kind experimented on his flesh and blood, experimented on us as if we were less than human… we're nothing but a means to an end to him."

It was too much for Pietro he collapsed to the ground unconscious, overwhelmed by the fact that his life was one big joke…

----------

Kurt and Kitty teleport into the lab "I was right said Kitty!"

"I don't like teleporting blind Kitty!"

"That's why I was holding on to you! We were phased the whole time no getting stuck in walls for you!"

"That's one small mercy…"

"Look I've gotta find Mr Logan!" Said Kitty racing off…

"Oh great! Leave me here why don't you!" just then Sabertooth enters the lab

"Get out of my way!" Snapped Sabertooth snarling

"Touch me and you'll find yourself transported two miles into the woods!" Retorted Kurt

"Then that's where you'll drop!" Snarled Sabertooth leaping forward

----------

Pietro's sat shivering on the couch.

A joke… one big joke that's what it was…

He was nothing but a tool for magneto… magneto probably didn't even see him as his son… he wanted his mother she cared for him, looked after him but she was gone… magneto chased her away…so he could use Pietro as a pawn

A pawn, a pawn for magneto…that there was no real love other than a connection due to blood… what sort of man experiments on the lives of his own newborn baby?

Magneto was a monster.

He did not deserve Pietro's love…

He deserved Pietro's undying hate…

There and then Pietro decided he would destroy magneto…and replace his tainted dream with something better,

"I can't work for magneto anymore," said Pietro softly

"I know." said Wanda

"I've got to stop him…maybe I should join the x-men?"

"Puh-leeze! Pie, you know what a bunch of hypocrites the xmen are look at how they treat rogue? Besides you have a family that loves you!"

"What?"

"The Shadowcrew pie…they'll forgive you, stick by you and accept you for who you are and I'll be with you as well! We'll finally be back together… the maximoff twins and the Shadowcrew will bring down the magneto! And grind his bones into dust!"

"Yeah!" Said Pietro with a smile…

----------

Wolverine has finally made his way into the inner lab. The scientist in a panic turns up the controls of the device he was using to control wolverine to 100. Wolverine drops to the ground in agony and the scientist sends out these huge droids to restrain him. Wolverine tries to fight them but he's in too much pain to fight back effectively and soon they have him restrained

Just then Kitty phases into the inner lab and sees what's happening. "Okay this is not good!" She looks round… "Wait those controls… I bet they're the ones giving Mr Logan his headaches!" She rushes forward through the droids shorting them out, then dives into the labs control panels. Everything starts shorting out and there are some explosions as Kitty phases back out of the panels." Wow! I didn't expect that to cause this much damage!" gasped Kitty. Wolverine has regained control and starts after the Scientist.

"You caged the wrong animal, Bub!" Roared Wolverine advancing on the scientist

"Stop! This place is going to blow!" Yelled the scientist in a panic

"Let it!" snapped wolverine "Kitty, leave!"

"Not without you!" she replied

"No argument this time!" Said Kurt grabbing Kitty and porting away just as Sabertooth arrives.

"Project Weapon X has been terminated!" Roared Wolverine

From a distance Kurt and Kitty watch the whole top of the mountain explode. They sat down Kitty feeling miserable, but after a period of time Wolverine staggers out of the woods and up to them not looking so good.

"Lets get you home Mr Logan…" said Kitty softly

"Lets do that half pint," said Wolverine with a sigh

_**Later that day back at the institute.**_

"Just what do you think you're doing Kurt?" Snapped Evan

"What's going on?" said Scott

"Kurt's keeping us out of the dining room!"

"You'll have to vait till she's finished!" said Kurt blocking the doorway

Kitty sits inside the dining room putting the finishing touches to her email to Lance…

**End of Chapter Thirteen**


	14. Dark Cauldron: Part One

**Author's note. **The way I've been pumping these chapters out has left me with a little problem… I've run out of fully written chapters… however I'm working on new ones as we speak. What this means is while I rebuild my chapter cushion, there will be a general slowdown in the pacing of chapter posting. Sorry about this the slowdown shouldn't be too bad probably around one to two chapters a week…

**Author's note 2 **By the way I was checking the stats and i've reached over 2000 hits and I have over 40 reviews! You love it! You guys (and gals) really seem to love it! I must be doing something right! Please carry on reading! And review! Let me know what you think of the little twists and turns

**Authors note 3** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in X-men evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot.

Also there are some slight changes to the brotherhood set up as it annoyed me that the hood were left in a dump and had to face off against the X-men with their jets and dangeroom. Another change is magneto only having the brotherhood in season one it's just not his style

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

By Deathsheadx

**Chapter fourteen: dark cauldron, part one**

Magneto smiled as he looked at the culmination of his life's work then he turned to his assistants… "It is time…20 years of planning… the future is now!"

"My lord should we not test it first?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've tested it on a small scale with genetic samples… this is a major scale version…"

"Yes… we need a test…" magneto started to grin "I have it… a way to test out the effectiveness and to rub Charles nose in it…"

"What do you plan to do?"

"Its simple the Bayville project… the mutants there will be the perfect test subjects…"

"The X-men?"

"The X-men and the brotherhood"

"Shadow-"

"BROTHERhood." snarled magneto

"But isn't your son involved in that project?"

"Yes, yes he is… and if all goes well he will be elevated in status the vanguard of a new super race"

"And if it fails?"

"I can always have another son," said magneto turning and walking away…

----------

A motel in Bayville…

"So do you want the duck or the ribs?"

"Ribs" said Pete wisdom.

Scratch nodded and handed over a carton… "So how goes obs?"

"She's still going to Mystiques school…"

"Man I cant get over the fact S.H.I.E.L.D let a know terrorist become head teacher of a school!"

"Maybe they don't know…"

"But that's the point! We found out with relative ease that raven Darkholme is Mystique how could shield let a thing like this slip through their fingers?"

"Because shield is made up of idiot yanks."

"Come now Pete lets not be rude! Our American cousins are as intelligent as we Brits…"

"Maybe it's a sign that We Brits are getting stupider. Anyway latest development on 'Risty' is she's been involved in the Shadowcrew a lot more."

"That's bold of her! Especially since she's associating with one," scratch looked at a file… "Rogue? What sort of name is Rogue? Doesn't she have any other id?"

"Its been expunged" said Pete frowning "she's like a ghost in the system…"

"Anyway isn't she taking a risk seeing as Rogue plays for the other team?"

"Rogue's a lesbian?"

"Ha-ha Pete you know what I mean!"

"You're right scratch… I think whatever her involvement with Mystique is, it's more than just touching base…"

"You think she has a personal reason?"

"I'm sure of it…"

"What do you think it is, lovers relationship or something else…"

"Not lovers… according to Mystiques dossier although she's had plenty of men, she's only let one woman into her bed."

"That would be Irene Adler A.K.A destiny… the blind assassin…"

"You know Irene's missing don't you?"

"What? Where is she?"

------------

Raven looked at the woman in the regenerative bath. She looked about 25-29 years of age and had long brown hair…"Irene." she said softly

Irene moved in the regenerative bath and smiled

"She's aware?"

"But of course!" said doctor Essex "she's been aware for about a week…48 hours more is all that's needed to stabilise her vital functions and then she can come out…"

"I'll be waiting," said raven…

Doctor Essex smiled then frowned touching a finger to a touch screen… a AASCII file came up… which he looked over and started muttering…

"Father?" asked raven

"Raven you better get back to the boarding house magneto is about to begin his endgame, which means I must prepare my response…"

Raven nodded "what is he up to?"

"A test of sorts," said doctor Essex… "I think he's finished with the enhancer…how, I have no idea…"

"He wants to use the Shadowcrew as guinea pigs…" said raven with sudden realisation

"And the X-men as well how positively Diabolical of him…"

"Btw talking about schemes did you discover the perfect combination?" asked raven

"I did!" said doctor Essex, "would you believe it's a combination of Ms Grey and Mr Summers DNA?"

"So that's why you've been messing with their family trees all these years!"

"Yes… their offspring will have shall we say cosmic levels of psionic power."

"And you of course intend to control that power…"

"Oh no my daughter I'm a scientist, not a dictator I don't want control, I just want to insure it comes to be. By the way I found several other interesting genetic combinations…"

Mystique smiled lightly… it was like old times…her father and her, just talking… "Father I suppose you're response is already plotted out?"

"Partially my dear, I just need the final piece of the puzzle to put things in motion"

"So what do you need me to do?"

"I'll tell you when I know…"

----------

Pietro sat in boarding house living room going over his school work…it had been a rough few days as he prepared for the last of his finals for the year before the summer break made rougher by the heavy thoughts that weighed on his mind…

His father, Wanda, Doctor Essex, Kurt, project Neogenesis.

He hated his father… his father was the reason he hadn't seen his mother in years, the reason Wanda had been locked away… and he had foolishly worshiped him, nearly ruining the best thing to happen to him since his friendship with Evan Daniels collapsed he had betrayed the crew…

He had manipulated them to do his fathers bidding…

Just then Todd walked in

"Yo pie! Where's you're gorgeous sis got to?"

"She's been called away Todd," said Pietro

"Oh drats! I was going to play this song I wrote for her!"

Pietro looked at "Todd you…wrote a song?"

"Yep it's called that witch you wanna hear it?"

"Uuuuh no. Its you're special song for Wanda," said Pietro quickly… he had heard Todd sing once… he had nightmares for weeks… it was not an experience he wanted to repeat…

"You're right pie!" Said Todd hopping away…

"Wait…" said Pietro with a sudden stark realisation "toad is crushing on my sis? Toad fancies Wanda?" Suddenly an image came to mind

A sexual image….

"AHHHHHH! Get it out! Get it out!" He yelled running around in circles…

"What's wrong Pietro?" asked Lament as she saw his panicked rantings

"I need to scrub my mind of the last 5 minutes…"

"What's wrong?"

"I pictured toad and Wanda getting freaky in bed! The horror…the horror…"

"Wait Todd and Wanda are together?" Laments left eye started to twitch… "Excuse me while I put my head through a wall"

"What's wrong?" Said Freddy from the kitchen…

"I just heard Todd and Wanda are together…" said Lament… "The idea of them getting their groove on…well it disturbs me…"

"Really? I know Todd's not handsome like me, but him and Wanda? It must be the tongue…"

"Oh god!" screamed Pietro "I forgot the tongue! NOOOOOOO! Now I've got another image I need to burn out of my brain!"

"Jeez you have a dirty mind Pietro…"

Just then Mystique walked in… "Magneto is coming." she said quietly "remember not a mention about Essex or the changes don't mention Annabelle or Wanda whatever you do got it?"

"Yes maam!" said Freddy "you might want to smack Pietro a few times with a rolled up newspaper to get his attention through he's gone off the deep end…"

But Pietro had already stopped at the moment Mystique mentioned magneto was coming his face paled considerably…

Just then the doors opened and magneto floated in… "Gather the brotherhood Mystique!" said magneto…

"It's…" Mystique stopped mid sentence and nodded…

Moments later the Shadowcrew, sans Wanda and Annabelle were gathered in the main living room….

----------

Scott was driving up to the institute in his brand new convertible. His original car, the one he had put his blood sweat and tears into had been wrecked by the Shadowcrew a couple of days ago sitting along side him was Jean she smiled at him as she enjoyed the wind rushing through her hair… Scott found her breathtaking he wished he was her boyfriend not Duncan… he didn't worship Jean the way he did

As they arrive at the institute Scott parks the car and hops out he needed to get away from Jean he couldn't take the thoughts he was having at the moment and he didn't want to her to pick them up accidentally. he hears Jean call after him but he pretends not to hear

"What's the matter with Scott?" muttered Jean "he's never forgotten his homework before he's not that clumsy…wha? What was that?" said Jean as she heard a noise. She follows the noise to the trees and goes in to search. "What the hell? Toad?"

Before her was Todd Tolansky the toad in full combat gear He kicks her hard sending her sprawling to the ground and picks up a branch

"Sorry red," said Todd "I gotta put you out!" he raises the branch to bash her in but Jean telekinetically shoves him away. Todd gets up and rushes over to attack once again but Jean grabs him in a telekinetic hold and throws him down a well

"Filthy little thug!" muttered Jean "attacking me for no reason…" just then A huge silver sphere drops out of the sky and lands nearby. As it opens Jean leans forward to peek inside suddenly metal tentacles pull her in. It closes around her and takes off, just as Todd climbs out of the well

"No!" screamed Todd "It should have been me!" Suddenly Todd realised he wasn't alone he turned round to see doctor Essex.

"Doc?" Asked Todd

"Is that what you want Todd? To be taken into magneto's inner circle to become his foot soldier?"

"No! I mean… I...I don't know…I'm so weak compared to everyone else I…"

"Do you trust me Todd?" Asked doctor Essex

"Lance trusts you, that's good enough for me."

"Brilliant I need a favour Todd"

"What do I have to do?"

"It's no big thing but in return I promise you to give you more power than you've ever had before!"

"More power?"

"Yes, I'll make you strong Todd"

"Sure! I'm in doc…" replied Todd

"Excellent… "

----------

Hawaii 

A young boy is lounging on his surfboard. Suddenly a great white shark rears up out of the water. It knocks the boy off of his board and when he tries to scramble back on the surfboard he slips and goes under. The shark makes a run at him and the boy raises his hands in front of him in an instinctive defensive gesture. A blast of energy flies from his hands and hits the shark. The boy looks at his hands in shock and then at the white shark as it turns round and decides to come at him again. He fires another blast, but this time on purpose. The blast hits the shark killing it instantly

The Xavier institute 

Wolverine walks into the cerebro 2.0 where Xavier is taking off the cerebro helm. "What's the emergency chuck?"

"Cerebro picked up a new mutant in Hawaii."

"That all? We'll go check on him but why the hurry?"

"His name is Alex masters…he is Scott's brother. "

"WHAT? I thought he died in the plane crash?"

"We all did Logan…" said Xavier. "Have Scott meet us in the hangar we've got to get to Hawaii..."

Hawaii 

The boy…Alex climbed up onto the beach. He looks at his hands and groans covering his face.

Just then a shadow falls over ales he spins round to see a man in red, black, and purple

"Who the hell?" Gasped Alex in shock

"Calm yourself Alex my name is Magneto and I'm here to help…"

"I don't need any help!" snapped Alex backing away from magneto

Magneto starts to chuckle "oh Alex you do… I can give you answers Alex, answers about what's happening to you, I can even stop the pain…"

Alex stops mid stride and turns back towards magneto… "A-are you some kind of doctor?"

"No," said magneto "just a good Samaritan, come to offer sanctuary."

----------

"Scott?"

"Yes professor?"

"I have something very important to tell you…"

"Professor?"

"Alex is alive Scott"

"What!" Gasped Scott freaking out "my little brothers alive! I should have looked for him! I shouldn't of believed him dead soo easily…how could I just—"

"Scott calm down, all that matters is that he's alive and we're going to Hawaii to meet him!"

Scott nodded he, Xavier and Wolverine entered the blackbird and take off,

Just as Rogue, Kevin, chamber, Kurt and Evan come out

"Damn it!" yelled Evan "their gone! We're missing out on an the reunion between Scott and his brother."

"Personally," said Kitty from the other side of the hanger "I wouldn't want a crowd around if I was going to meet a brother I hadn't seen in over ten years either."

"What are you doing here Kitty?" asked Evan.

Kevin looked at the laptop under Kitty's arm "you were doing computer stuff weren't you?"

"Well duh! I was using the hanger phone to access the net"

"Aren't you banned from using the net? I thought the phone lines were rigged not to allow your computer access?" Said Rogue

"They are, well all accept the hanger phone which is on a separate system."

**_/ So that's where you've been hiding for these last few days /_** said Jono… **_/sneaky, kit! Sneaky/_**

"I try!" laughed Kitty.

"Its not fair!" muttered Evan "I wanted to go to Hawaii!"

"You know Hawaii isn't the only place with beaches," said Kurt "why not head down to south Bayville beach?"

"That's a great idea!" said Kevin

Moments later Rogue, Kurt, Jono and Evan roll out of the garage in the huge hummer

**_/hey Kitty you coming? It'll be fun/_** Asked Jono.

"Okay," said Kitty putting away her laptop…"where's Kevin?"

Just then Kevin ran in "I can't find Jean!"

"Well did you leave her a note?" asked Rogue

"Of course I did!"

"Well come on!" said Evan

As they leave a cat walking outside the garage sits down then morphs into Mystique. She pulls out a COM and activates it. "Alvers change of plans, they're on the move."

"No problem location does not affect the plan…"

"Very well be careful out there…"

"Concern? From you? I'll be damned…"

"Lance…"

"Sorry boss just teasing…"

------------

Hawaii

The xjet lands on the beach. Cyclops and Logan get out and look around they soon find Alex's surfboard.

"Oh no…" said Scott in panic

"Shades it may not be what it looks like… there! Footprints!" Said Wolverine Scott and Wolverine follow the footprints for a little while then Wolverine tenses up and sniffs the air for a few seconds… "Hold up Scott…Magneto's been here."

"Magneto?" gasped Xavier in surprise **_/ magnus? Erik--/_** Xavier calls out telepathically but suddenly the x-jet is violently pulled off the ground.

"Charles!" roared Wolverine running after the jet and leaping onto it catching the landing gear

Cyclops watched Wolverine and the x-jet disappear, and he realises at that moment he's been left behind… "Oh man this can not be happening!" groaned Cyclops

"Scott?" Came a voice

Scott spun round to see a face he thought he would never see again… Alex. "Alex?" He said softly

"Scott!" Yelled Alex rushing forward and hugging him,

"I thought you were dead!" Said Scott

"I thought YOU were dead! Guess what Scott! I'm a mutant!"

"Really?"

"Yeah magneto told me all about it he promises to help me! And he wants to meet you!" he lead Scott over to a metal sphere

"Magneto wants to meet me?" said Scott with a hint of panic "I don't know…"

"Don't worry he's cool he's offered to take me with him to learn more about my powers and I've decided to go! Come with me Scott!" said Alex… "Please?"

Scott frowned he had just got his brother back he didn't want to lose him again…"fine" said Scott They climb into the sphere and it takes off.

Meanwhile Wolverine starts to climb up into the top of the x-jet when magneto suddenly yanks him off the x-jet and throw him out to sea

------------

**Bayville **

At the mansion Storm gets home and runs across the cat on her way upstairs to find the others. Mystique morphs into human form and leaps at storm, but storm throws a lightning bolt electrocuting her.

South Bayville beach 

The institute kids are disturbed by a light tremor they turn around to see the Shadowcrew standing on a ledge

"Wha do ya want Lance?" Asked Rogue

"Why the crew is here to take out some of its aggression on a bunch of x-geeks…"

"I'm not an x-geek!" said Kitty.

"Kitty I don't think you're boyfriends listening!" said Evan spiking up

"Lance?" Said Kitty her eyes widening

**------------**

**Hawaii**

Wolverine struggles onto the island shore "swimming with an adamantium skeleton is definitely not my idea of fun…creed." Said Wolverine without even turning round

"Glad to see those kids haven't dulled your senses to much Logan…"

"Cut the chit-chat creed."

"Fine! There's only space for one of us on M and that's going to be me!" roared Sabertooth jumping forward…

------------

The x-jet hovers into Magneto's base in space,

Xavier realise while he doesn't have control of most systems he has control of the doors and opens them to find magneto waiting for him. Beside him stood Pietro dressed in a black uniform

"Erik." Said Xavier

"Charles," replied magneto "this is a glorious day my old friend…today your X-men are facing a trial by fire, that will shape their futures... The X-men and Brotherhood…"

"Shadowcrew." said Xavier absentmindedly

Pietro sniggered

"The BROTHERHOOD…" said magneto emphasising his name of choice

"You know they no longer answer to that name Erik…"

"What is it with everybody correcting me! I named them the brotherhood I don't care about their other pet names… anyway the X-men and the BROTHERHOOD will fight, the winner winning sanctuary on Asteroid M."

"Erik you're going to far! They're just children!"

"You didn't worry about that with Niles did you? Or with john? I'm surprised your mindwipe has held so long and none of the original team remember where you left their team mate… and Ororo still doesn't remember what happened to john so don't get sanctimonious with me…"

Xavier looks away in anger

"I thought so!" said magneto using his magnetic powers to move Xavier's wheelchair. "Come Charles! I have much to show you!"

-----------

South Bayville beach 

Freddy body splashes Kitty and gets up

**_/ Kitty/_** Yelled Jono **_/how can you let him do that to your girlfriend Lance/_** He telepathically yelled but he was suddenly grabbed from behind and slammed into rock wall

"Pay attention Jono!" said Mickey with a smirk

Rogue races forward to tackle Todd while Kurt takes on Lance

"Vhy are you doing this?" said Kurt.

"Sorry blue boy its necessary something big is going down and I need to be part of it…" Lance throws a roundhouse kick at Kurt but he teleports out of the way…

"Ah don't wanna fight ya Todd!" cried Rogue

"Yeah right! After all we showed you after we give a part of ourselves to you! You still side with the X-men!"

Evan Spikes out and fires a spike off at Shane who raises his hands and lets loose with a wide arc of firepower

"Yikes!" shrieked Evan "I thought you could only shoot your power from your fingertips!" Yelled Evan going to fire off another spike

"I held back chump!" Said Shane as he fired off another blast disorientating Evan Shane capitalised on this jumping forward and elbowing Evan in the face…

Kevin powered up his Prime form and flew forward striking Freddy hard Freddy staggered back "you've gotten better Kevin…" said Freddy rubbing his jaw "but you're not to smart…" suddenly Prime's chest exploded outward light spewing from his body he looked down in shock and collapsed to his knees

"How?" he gasped…

"I'm a telekinetic darling!" said Lament materialising beside Prime "when you Primed up I slipped a telekinetic bubble into your Prime form's chest… I just expanded it from the inside… you invulnerability only works on external threats… you can thank Shane for giving me the idea…"

The Prime body exploded in a mass of goo and light revealing Kevin wobbling shakily

Lament then slapped him from behind the head knocking him out…

"Looks like the Shadowcrew are winning!" said Lance to Kurt.

"Damn you!" yelled Kurt "and I was just beginning to trust you!"

"Sorry but unless you're part of the crew you don't matter much be thankful that you're mums our boss or I'd have gone harder on you!" Lance caused a rock wall to collapse on Kurt he teleports out from under the rocks right into the path of Lances incoming fist… "Like I said sorry blue." just then Rogue smashes Toad into the overturned vehicle she reaches forward to absorb his powers, when Lance grabs her arm "nuh-uh Rogue you won. No need for that!"

"And here comes your reward!" said Freddy as a series of metal spheres descended to the ground

-----------

**The Xavier institute**

Mystique and storm are fighting tooth and nail Ororo throws a lightning bolt but Mystique shifts and dodges it "damn magneto she snarls I shouldn't even have to prove myself!"

"I don't know why you're here and what this is all about but this ends NOW!" Snapped Ororo she stopped using powers and unleashed a series of kicks pushing Mystique back and then hit her with a powerful uppercut sending Mystique sprawling to the ground as she steps away from the fallen Mystique she hears a strange hum and a sphere drops to the ground in front of her tentacles shooting out and ensnaring her

-----------

**Asteroid M **

"Its almost over Charles," said magneto to Xavier, as the looked at a series of screens replaying each of the fights on one screen Wolverine and Sabertooth can be seen fighting "Logan and creed are the last ones left." said magneto "Charles, the offer's still open, join me. Together we can usher in a new age! We can prevent the catastrophe!"

"I want to prevent the catastrophe, but what happens to those that won't join you Erik?"

"Same old Charles…come, let me show you something," Magneto leads Xavier into a room and shows him Rogue, Jean and Storm in stasis tubes.

"No…"

"To answer your question… when necessary I will use force…but for everyone that I have to force, another recruit comes along willingly." A door swings open and in walks Pietro followed by Alex and Scott they are dressed in black uniforms

"Scott no!" gasped Xavier at the sight of one of his own willingly joining magneto…

**End of chapter fourteen**

_Bwah-ha-ha! Okay a slight spoiler to my loyal readers… something in all this is not what it seems… find out what it is in part 2 of dark cauldron _


	15. Dark Cauldron: Part Two

**Author's note. **The way I've been pumping these chapters out has left me with a little problem… I've run out of fully written chapters… however I'm working on new ones as we speak. What this means is while I rebuild my chapter cushion, there will be a general slowdown in the pacing of chapter posting. Sorry about this the slowdown shouldn't be too bad probably around one to two chapters a week…

**Author's note 2 **By the way I was checking the stats and i've reached over 1500 hits and I have around 40 reviews! You love it! You guys (and gals) really seem to love it! I must be doing something right! Please carry on reading! And review! Let me know what you think of the little twists and turns

**Authors note 3** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in X-men evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot.

Also there are some slight changes to the brotherhood set up as it annoyed me that the hood were left in a dump and had to face off against the X-men with their jets and dangeroom. Another change is Magneto only having the brotherhood in season one it's just not his style

Begins after strategy x.

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

By Deathsheadx

**Chapter Fifteen: Dark Cauldron part Two**

On the beach the remaining X-men and Todd struggled up and looked around in confusion… the Shadowcrew had just attacked and creamed them, and now Rogue was gone… the noticed Todd and surround him

"Okay Toad," said Evan "what's going on?"

"I don't owe that crummy Mega-nut nothin' no more. That's for sure." Mumbled Todd

"Who?"

"Magneto. One major mega-mutant. He's screening out the best from the worst!"

"We've heard about Magneto." said Kevin.

"Lets get back to the institute." said Kitty

**_/fine/_** said Jono

"Bring Toad as well we need some more answers" said Kitty

-----------

On Asteroid M, Xavier confronts Scott. "Why are you here Scott?"

"I'm just here to listen…"

"As are they?" Said Xavier pointing to Jean, Rogue, and Storm "and are they just here to listen?"

Scott gets angry "let them out Magneto!" he yells.

Magneto says "I'm only being cautious they will attack me rather than listen but I'll let them out soon. "

Xavier tries to talk Cyclops into siding with him, but Magneto puts him into stasis also.

"That was uncalled for!" snapped Cyclops getting ready to blast Magneto

"Whoa!" snapped Alex "Scott, chill! No one was hurt! Would you allow your opponent to run around in your base?"

"Well no…" said Scott reluctantly

**Hawaii** (_or an island close by)_

Wolverine and Sabertooth are still fighting.

"I know about Magneto," said Wolverine

"Then you know I'm the one that belongs at his side. Not you!" snapped Sabertooth

"You're right. Not me." says Wolverine suddenly sheathing his claws allowing Sabertooth to get in a sucker punch. Wolverine is knocked off the cliff and plummets down to the rocks below

"Owwwwwww that's GOTTA hurt!" laughed Sabertooth as he looks over the cliff. He looks up to see a sphere descending "see ya runt!" yelled Sabertooth getting into the sphere as it takes off. As soon as the sphere is out of sight, Wolverine gets up… he sees Sabertooth's abandoned helicopter and hops in

**The Xavier institute**

"Storm?" Called out Kevin

"She's out." Said Mystique rubbing her jaw "Can I take a message?"

"Mystique!" Everyone gasped

"Hey," said Todd "if you're still here, that means you're a loser too!"

"Don't ever call me that Tolansky!" snarled Mystique clapping him around the back of the head

"Sorry boss!" yelped Todd

"What are you here for, Mother?" asked Kurt

"Simple truth: No body discards me, ever. Especially not Magneto, after all I've done for him. So I'm paying him a visit. We can go together or I can go alone."

"You won't be alone," says Wolverine as he entered the institute

"Fine!" snaps Mystique "just remember I know Magneto, I know how he thinks so I'm calling the shots."

"Woman, I'm leading this mission make no mistake, if you disagree you can get her own ride!" retorted Wolverine

"Fine you win! How do you plan to get us there?"

"In this…" said Wolverine leading the group to the hanger and pointing to a new craft "we call it the X-M Velocity…"

-------------

**Asteroid M**

Scott stands alone on a balcony, his mind thinking back, remembering the fateful plane crash that killed his parents and caused him to lose Alex. Just then Alex walks up behind Scott startling him. Scott is assailed by more flashbacks of him and Alex jumping from the plane, his parachute catching on fire… plummeting to the ground.

"Scott you okay?"

"Alex I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there for you…I wish…"

"Hey Scott don't beat yourself up over it! It hasn't been so bad…owww not again…my joints are burning,"

"Just how did Magneto promise to help you Alex?"

"Actually I'm going to help you both." Said Magneto from behind them "its time you see what I mean…follow me."

Magneto takes them into a large room with a strange chamber to one side…"this is what I'm going to use to help you… years ago I discovered a Gem of Cyttorak, similar to the one that enhanced Xavier's brother… I searched for more and with them I have built these Genetic Enhancers. The enhancers will fully evolve any mutant's powers and put them in total control… Scott since you joined me willingly I'll let the other X-Men go once you've gone through the enhancer. And just to prove I'm sincere… Sabertooth!"

"Yes boss?"

"I wish to use you as a demonstration. Of my intent…"

"So I get to go through first?" grinned Sabertooth "not a problem…"

----------

XM-Velocity flies towards Asteroid M

"Uhh!" Said Todd "do you hear that? Hear that metal straining? We're breaking up, I know it!"

"Couldn't be." Said Wolverine "This crates built without an ounce of metal."

"None? That means we're flying in what? Cheap plastic! I need an airsick bag!"

Kevin looked at Kurt in horror "we're flying in a plastic plane? Doesn't plane hulls get hot due to the heat generated by going fast?"

"That's vhat I thought!" said Kurt in a panic

**Asteroid M**

Sabertooth emerges from the enhancer bigger and more feral.

"Come on Scott lets do it! I wont go in with out you!" said Alex.

Scott looks at his little brother realising how much he wanted it "okay Alex lets do this…" they step towards the enhancement chamber…

Magneto grins and brings the other X-Men out of stasis in time to see Scott enter the enhancer.

**_/ Scott NOOOOO/_** Compelled Xavier causing Scott to turn round just as the door closed on him…

"Naughty, naughty, Charles! Even I felt the telepathic compulsion in that cry."

The chamber opens and Scott and Alex come out of the enhancer as adults. Magneto turns to a screen… "Behold my Acolytes the first of my vanguard! Look upon the future Charles they will lead mutant kind into a new era…Sabertooth, Cyclops, and…Havok! Scott you can remove the visor you have control now. You are strong! You are powerful and you are fearless because the enhancer has removed such weak emotions… Pietro you will be next to be enhanced…"

Pietro nodded slowly he starts to walk forward when suddenly an alarm goes off

The scanners had picked up an incoming aircraft

"Activate defences!"

"They're not working!"

"Fine I'll do it myself!" said Magneto tries to use his powers against it. But realises to his utter amazement there's not a gram of metal in it for him to control… "CYCLOPS! HAVOK! DEFEND US!" he roared, Alex and Scott blast the Velocity,

"We're going down!" snapped Wolverine "but I'm taking out those to men attacking us as well!" He sends the velocity crashing down right on top of them. The jet skids to a stop in the main chamber, burying Scott and Alex in debris.

"Kitty phase us out!" yelled Wolverine.

"Can't" said Kitty softly

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't phase us out because I'm not Kitty." said Kitty suddenly shifting form into a white skinned woman

"Foxx!" snarled Wolverine claw unsheathed "where's Kitty!"

"No time for that now!" said Mystique… "Chamber, use a focused blast to cut away!"

**_/ Fine /_** said chamber he blasts the top of the velocity and everyone climbs out through the hole Foxx having shifted back into Kitty

"I'm going after Magneto!" snarls Mystique.

"Me too!" said Todd

"Are you nuts?" said Mystique

"Don't worry boss lets do this!"

"Fine…Knock. Knock Erik!" she yelled

"Mystique? You never could take no for an answer!" Replied Magneto

Wolverine turns to Foxx to find she's gone so he heads over to the other stasis tubes to releases the other X-Men "gather at the X-Jet. We need to get out of here!"

Storm, Rogue "ready the x-jet, Jean with me!" Xavier and Jean combine their powers in an attempt to free Scott and Alex from the debris.

Suddenly X-Kids find themselves surrounded by Magneto's foot soldiers and the Shadowcrew… "I'm going to take you apart!" said Kurt

"Relax blue boy," said the Freddy "Mystique and Todd did their part."

"Did they're part?"

Lance smiled and looked at the other members of the Shadowcrew

"Now?" said lament

"Now." said Lance, and then almost as if it was an after thought he swung a fist into the face of the Acolyte next to him

"V-vhat?" Said Kurt… he watched as the Shadowcrew turned and attacked the Acolytes…

"What?" gasped Magneto "Pietro what are the brotherhood doing?"

"It's the Shadowcrew father and they're betraying you, as did I you f#cking monster!"

"What?" roared Magneto as he sent a pulse sending Mystique and Todd back.

"I know about project Neogenesis father… I know about Lorna, quite frankly I'm going to enjoy tearing you down…oh and the defences? I was the one that shut them down." said Pietro zooming away

"PIETROOOO!" Roared Magneto as he was suddenly clobbered by Todd

Freddy smiled as an Acolyte rushed towards him with energy hands outstretched when a foot came out of his belly hitting the man in the jaw…

**/ Bloody hell! I know that leg! Kitty/** Snapped Jono

Kitty phased out of Freddy… a baseball bat in her hands. "Now that was a freaky experience!"

"You telling me!" said Freddy grabbing another Acolyte and throwing him over his shoulder… "Carrying you around inside of me gave me one hell of a case of indigestion!"

"It worked through!" said Shane with a grin

"Wait… you've been inside Freddy all this time?"

"Since the attack on the beach kev!" said Kitty as she swung a baseball bat at an Acolytes head…

"That's why Freddy body splashed you! To hide the switcheroo!" Said Evan as he landed on the floor with a thump…

"Yep Foxx needed to be on that flight as there was no other way to get her onto Asteroid M and there was no way I was missing this… the crew needed me and I came... which reminds me… I have a mission to complete!" Kitty phased through the ground

"Hey! Look at Todd and Mystique go!" Said Freddy pointing Magneto was getting seriously double-teamed by Mystique and Todd

Magneto was sent bask by a two-footed kick to the chest from Todd as he stumbled back he was hit in the back by Mystique who had morphed into a large grizzly bear

"This is for Neogenesis!" Snapped Mystique in rage "this is for 20 years of pain! This is for taking Kurt from me you bastard!" She slashed Magneto in the back with her claws…

"ENOUGH!" Roared Magneto who flings a random piece of machine at Mystique, but it knocks her into the enhancer. "No! I've got to stop her from evolving!" said Magneto diving in after her

"We're outnumbered at least 2 to one Shadowcrew!" yelled Lance… "My kind of odds!"

"Fool!" said Fabian Cortez from a balcony as he pulls out a sniper rifle "with you dead your team will arrrrggggg!" Fabian Cortez collapses to the ground shaking violently…

"Poor baby… did feeling your body being savaged and eaten while still alive shatter your fragile little mind?" said Foxx from behind Fabian "that's part of my power you see I can imprint a person with the emotions and personality of any beast I choose… nice idea with the sniper rifle but I brought my own." she taps her gauntlet and a gun appears in her hands… "Well then its time to get down to business!"

Several levels down Kitty pride was downloading all the data about Magneto's operation his hidden bases the other mutant cells he's been creating and where he gets his funding all of which is stored on Magneto's hard drives

**_/ Hello? Who's there. /_** Came a telepathic voice which causes Kitty to jump out of her skin

Kitty turned round and followed the general presence she felt through a wall… what he saw shocked her…

There was a little girl, probably no older than 7 or 8 years of age. She stared at Kitty with large black eyes then Kitty noticed everything else the girl had wires and tubes going into her body from a monstrous version of cerebro "oh my god!" said Kitty in horror "I've got to get you out!" She reached forward and started to unwire and disconnect the little girl

"Are you taking me away from here?" Asked the girl

"Yeah," said Kitty tears in her eyes "that's what I'm going to do… hey kid what's your name?"

"Nina. Zero called me Nina."

"Who's zero?"

"He's my big brother… he's gone now."

"How?"

"He helped the others escape… Magneto was angry he started to hurt him, then he threw him into space…"

"That b#stard!" Said Kitty…"oops I shouldn't have said that in front of such an impressionable mind…"

_**/ Um nice lady/ **_

"Kitty, call me Kitty"

_**/ BEHIND YOU/ **_

Kitty was grabbed from behind by a tall man… "My, my, my Vindaloo's caught a spy!"

---------

The Shadowcrew and the X-men were routing the Acolytes when lament started swearing, "The reinforcements are here!"

"Todd! Now" said Lance

Todd nodded and suddenly started to violently cough he then vomited up a small device… with a button which he pressed there was a white light and then a second flash of light as several people appeared in the main room

"Who the hell?"

"They're the marauders! We needed a way to get through Magneto's anti teleportation field and other defences Pietro could shut down the main defences but he wouldn't be able to shut down the teleport field so we got a field disrupter but we knew that Magneto would detect such a device if we carried it with us so we had to hide it… Todd's able to regurgitate anything he swallows so we hid it inside him…"

"But why didn't you bring him with you when coming up in the first place?"

"There was still a chance Magneto would detect it in such close proximity so we used you x-geeks to deliver him to Asteroid M!"

"Wait Mystique knew about this?"

"Hell yeah her loosing to storm was a set up so she could guide the X-men and the package to Asteroid M! Just like Kitty is busy dismantling Magneto's files!"

"But who are these marauders?"

"Allies Kurt lets just leave it at that!"

Rogue looked at Lance "you and Mystique always did come up with brilliant strategies…"

"Come back to us Rogue…"

"Ah..Ah can't Lance I…"

"You owe Xavier nothing and you don't know the full story! Rogue, mys—" Lance was yanked off his feet by an energy whip

Rogue turned to see a man with his face obscured dragging Lance towards him she ferals out and leaps forward using her claws to slash the whip the man screams and turns towards Rogue but suddenly the whole base begins to shake "Lance! Cut it out!" yelled Rogue

"It's not me!" yelled Lance

"Uh-oh! Pietro! Those bombs you laid down are going off early! " Yelled Mickey

"Its not my fault! Magneto is throwing of a huge bucket of electromag energy it's thrown the clocks off! We have to get off this rock quick!"

"Don't have to tell me twice locus—damn she's already split with the marauders! When I see her we're gonna have words!"

"The x-jet!" Said Rogue "everyone to the x-jet"

"Wait where's Kitty?"

Kitty struggled in Vindaloo's arms…he had her in a choke hold whichrestricted her breathing stoping her from phasing out of his grasp.she could suddenly feel the fear from Nina pouring out of her… suddenly she got an image of what Vindaloo liked to do with the restrained little girl… Kitty saw red everything swirled inside her head and snapped she swung her head back smashing into Vindaloo's nose she turned round and stabbed him. He squealed in pain she barged him against a wall... "You b#stard! You f#ck#ing b#stard how could you do that to her!" Kitty just kept punching Vindaloo but despite her initial attack the truth was Kitty wasn't really that strong so her punches were not having the desired effect and she realised that but she wanted to destroy him destroy him utterly in a red haze she stopped punching and started pushing

Vindaloo realised what she was doing… "NO!" he screamed PLEASE NO!"

Kitty grinned an almost maniacal grin and just kept pushing till his screams were muffled by the solid rock behind the wall and only Vindaloo's hands and feet stuck out and then…

Then she let go…

Vindaloo's hands and feet squirmed for a full minute before the stopped… Kitty just turned away and finished getting Nina out of the cerebro device… "He wont hurt you any more." said Kitty in a slight daze…

Pietro watches as the Acolytes are rushing to the escape pods when he sees the arch collapse cutting off a few Acolytes from the escape pods they were between the ages of 12 and 15 they were Magneto's junior Acolytes not even fully trained yet Pietro couldn't leave them to die "Follow me!" he ordered rushing over

"Quicksilver!" Yelled a girl around 13 years old "I thought I saw you fighting against our lord Magneto? Which side are you on?"

" The side that lives static! Come on!"

"But…" said a boy…

"Are you really ready to die for Magneto Rem Ram? Or do you want to live?"

"The kids looked at each other and followed "

------------

Lance found Kitty's data transfer device in the computer room but no Kitty… he started to panic…"Kitty? KITTTTYYYYY!" he yelled.

Just then Kitty walked through the wall with a girl in her arms

"Kitty!" Said Lance rushing forward and embracing her

"Lance?"

"We gotta get out of here! The place is going up!"

"But the bombs weren't supposed to go off for another 15 minutes!"

"Magneto and Mystique entered the enhancer! It totally ramped up Magneto's em output! Say who's she?"

"Hi! I'm Nina!"

"Hi I'm Lance, Kitty's friend…"

"I know I can feel it Kitty really, really likes you!" said the girl nodding her head enthusiastically Lance and Kitty blushed…

"We better book!" Said Lance… as they started to run Lance looked at Kitty "what's wrong?"

"I'll –it's nothing that cant wait…"

"Kitty I know you something is seriously wrong!"

"She's upset because she killed the bad man!" said Nina

"Kitty?" Said Lance stopping mid run…

"Lance…he had been doing stuff to Nina…he had been using his power on her body as well as…well doing things to her no adult should…"

"The f#cker… Kitty look at the kid in your arms and ask yourself would you do it again?"

"I…I would…" said Kitty in surprise

"It's like what Bishop said a life for a life he'd been hurting Nina and from the bruises on your neck he was hurting you too he could have killed you both…"

"I guess"

"Lance's right Kitty Vindaloo was going to burn you up I saw it in your mind…"

"See! Kitty you did the world a favour!"

"Lance where did our innocence go? I mean killing and blowing stuff up!"

"I don't know Kitty but I do know that I lost my innocence years ago…" Lance looked round… "Damn!"

"What is it?"

"I think the whole passageway ahead has collapsed! We're trapped!"

"I…can get us out," said Nina. Suddenly the air around the trio glowed

------------

Todd, lament, Mickey, Shane, and Freddy headed for the x-jet. Rogue, Jono, Evan and Kevin show up, and started to board… Pietro arrived with five Acolyte kids and ushers them aboard. Storm looks round and notes the professor, Jean, Scott, Alex, Lance and Kitty are not there and turns to go back out she sees Wolverine is still having trouble with the enhanced Sabertooth. "Logan! Duck!" she yelled hitting Sabertooth with a tremendous lightning bolt smashing him into the wall then with a gust of wind buried him under some debris

"Owe you one ro!" Yelled Logan rushing over…

"We still have missing!"

Jean and Xavier were still trying to free Alex and Scott but with a tremendous blast they freed themselves

"Scott! Alex! We have to go!" Yelled Jean

"No said Scott we're not going with you!"

"Are you crazy?"

"This is all your fault!" yelled Alex… "Why did you have to ruin a good thing!"

"Magneto's way was wrong Alex…" said Xavier

"Only in your opinion! Its not so bad," said Scott…

"I don't believe I'm hearing this!" yelled Jean "Its wrong!"

"It's the future Jean!" snapped Scott "Magneto plans to unite all mutants together! To usher in a new age! Surely you see that we shouldn't be divided!"

Jean gapes then set her jaw resolutely "if you're the future, I don't want anything to do with it!" She turns and walks away

"Mutants shouldn't be divided. Scott, But we didn't draw the line, Magneto did, and it's still there. You just crossed over it." Xavier turns to leave

Suddenly a strange light bubble appears and Kitty, Lance and Nina fall out

"Nina you darling!" said Kitty "we made it! Is everybody here?"

"Where's Mystique!" said Kurt looking around

-----------

Mystique emerges from the enhancer changed physically she had short hair, was scaly and slightly muscular. And then Magneto emerged… electro magnetic energy spewed from his body…

"Well crap on me!" said Mystique as metal goes flying at her

But then there was a series of shots and the metal clattered to the ground Mystique looked at Magneto and gasped he had been shot repeatedly in the chest

"Non metallic bullet chump!" yelled Foxx to Magneto as she jumped down from her vantage point… "That's for messing with my family!"

"Your family?" Gasped Magneto in pain

"Yes," said Mystique "don't you recognise the family resemblance?"

"Lets get out of here mother," said Foxx "lets leave him to die in his shattered dreams…"

Magneto watched as they departed he struggled up but he was losing too much blood… they had planned this he knew it… they had planned to betray him and bring the X-men… they had planned to let him sip from the cup of victory then snatch it away… he realised that the loyalty he had believed Pietro had placed in him was misplaced just then Locus appeared nearby

"Hi Mags! Forgot something!" she yelled placing her hands on the enhancement chamber… "Oh and Mags… Nathan says hi!" With that Locus teleported away taking the enhancer with her…

Nathan? Thought Magneto in shock Magneto began to tremble he should have killed Nathan when he had the chance…

-----------

Xavier and Jean got onboard the x-jet

"Where's Scott and Alex?" Asked Rogue

"They decided to stay…"

"And you let them?" screamed Rogue "let me out I can knock em out! We can—"

"No Rogue they've made their decisions…"

Just then Mystique and Foxx arrived "leaving without us Charles? that's so typical!" They sat down and strapped themselves in "the whole place is about to go up let's book!"

"Who's the woman with Mystique?" asked jean

"That's Foxx," said Wolverine with a snort "international terrorist and spy…"

"Please Logan I prefer the term Business woman…"

The x jet started to take off…

Alex and Scott change their minds about standing by Magneto and make a break for the x-jet, which is already taking off. Suddenly the ground beneath them collapses and they find themselves hurtling to earth holding hands, the two brothers unleash their powers full force slowing their decent to the ground, allowing them to land safely but the asteroid is falling towards them so they unleash their powers once more firing on the asteroid till it blows apart… they collapse to the ground and revert to normal.

The X-Jet lands and Scott sighs, looking down at the ground "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting Professor" he says

"Its okay Scott we all make mistakes… what now Mystique?"

"What do you mean…"

"Well we should discuss what our next step is… I mean Magneto has been stopped, we need to decide what to do next… there's those Acolyte kids…"

"Which you are not getting your hands on Charles…"

"Surely you don't plan on placing them in the boarding house or training them to be terrorists raven!"

"What's wrong with the boarding house, that's where Zora has been living with her baby…" said Freddy

"Zora joined the Shadowcrew?"

"No she just lives with us," said Mickey… "We're perfectly capable of looking after other mutants said Mickey…"

"Maybe we should ask the kids what they want." said Xavier "would you like to try living with me at the institute? I will help you to use your powers for the betterment of mankind…"

"Betterment of mankind?" Laughed Shane "dude he's full of it!"

"Yeah," said Foxx "and you have such a great record of helping mutants control their powers its been nearly a year and chamber still has no control over his power… what little progress he's made was down to Kitty!"

Xavier frowned at this woman knowing things that should be private… to tell the truth he had come to the conclusion he couldn't help chamber…

Pietro turned to the young Acolytes… "Xavier's dream is full of broken promises! He promises to teach you to use your powers but what he's creating is soldiers…drones who spew his rhetoric!"

"Why should we listen to you?" said Projector "you betrayed Magneto!"

"I betrayed what Magneto has become… a monster! Did you know he experimented on babies? Newborn babies!"

Some of the kids looked sick "but Magneto…" said Scanner

"We're not denying Magneto was right in his beliefs…" said Lance "but he crossed the line with his actions… look you don't have to join us… we're not going to force you, but understand to Xavier its either his way or you're the enemy he will fill your head with his promises and dreams of a better future while avoiding the real world, we've been out there we know what the world is like… and I bet you know what the world is like…"

"He's right…" said Rem Ram "there's no way I can follow Xavier knowing what I know… seeing my cousin beaten to death by his own mother for his special trick… I'm not sure if this Shadowcrew is the right path but Xavier definitely isn't…"

The other junior Acolytes started to agree

"It looks like you lost this round Charles," said a voice

Charles turned to see locus appear with a middle aged man and two hooded figures…

"D-Doctor Essex?" Gasped Xavier.

**End of Chapter Fifteen**


	16. Dark Cauldron: Part Three

**Author's note. **The way I've been pumping these chapters out has left me with a little problem… I've run out of fully written chapters… however I'm working on new ones as we speak. What this means is while I rebuild my chapter cushion, there will be a general slowdown in the pacing of chapter posting. Sorry about this the slowdown shouldn't be too bad probably around one to two chapters a week…

**Author's note 2 **By the way I was checking the stats and i've reached over 2500 hits and I have nearly 60 reviews! You love it! You guys (and gals) really seem to love it! I must be doing something right! Please carry on reading! And review! Let me know what you think of the little twists and turns

**Authors note 3** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in X-men evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot.

Also there are some slight changes to the brotherhood set up as it annoyed me that the hood were left in a dump and had to face off against the X-men with their jets and dangeroom. Another change is Magneto only having the brotherhood in season one it's just not his style

Begins after strategy x.

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

By Deathsheadx

**Chapter Sixteen: Dark cauldron part three**

Xavier looked at the man before him in horror. He had seen a lot of things over the years…been through a lot as well… he had met a lot of people but this was one person he'd never thought he would see again his mere presences was causing Xavier to tremble…

"Who the hell is this chump?" Snapped Wolverine

"How rude James… how rude…"

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing…" said doctor Essex with a light whistle

"Charles who is he?" Asked Ororo

"The geneticist at your service!" bowed doctor Essex. Taking Ororo's hand and kissing it

"The geneticist is the worlds greatest genetic scientist… " Said Xavier "he has so much sway over the world of genetic science that secret societies pay 1 million dollars a minute just for him to come in and talk to them about new ideas… he's the most feared man in world having created a virus that killed 2 million people in 10 minutes… he also the man that taught me and Magneto what we know about genetics…"

"By the goddess!" gasp Ororo…

Doctor Essex shrugged "I was paid to stop a war by a good colleague of mine, and by killing those two million I save 100 million people…" doctor Essex looked at Xavier and sighed "Charles, Charles, Charles! You and Erik have been such disappointments to me… I expected great things… but you lack the vision…"

"I on the other hand have no such weakness!" he turned to the gathered mutants "I am the backer of the Shadowcrew… join us I will make you all you can be… I will help you evolve while keeping yourself I will help you find your own voice… together we can forge a better future than the one Magneto and Xavier dreamt up…" Doctor Essex started to shift forms…he became taller towering over 7 foot a strange armour forming around his body a diamond forming in the centre of his forehead and another on his chest… his teeth became sharp and pointed his face youthening and whitening his eyes glowing red…

Xavier paled in horror no… "It can't be… you're a myth!"

"A myth Charles… my dear boy… you know the saying 'the greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he didn't exist…'"

"Who is he professor?" Said Jean preparing to fight

"He's Sinister…thee Sinister… a four hundred year old myth made flesh! The geneticist is Sinister!"

"That's Mr Sinister to you Charles… and its 600 years old… as for who I am… have walked this earth for 796 years… I was born in 1206 when Temujin Genghis Khan was declared 'Emperor within the Seas,' the Khan of Khans among the steppes tribes…

I fought in the sixth crusade as a lad and was there until we lost Jerusalem to the Egyptians it was then that I discovered he who was first, en sabh nur. His agents triggered my latent mutant gene…making me the man you see today

My eyes opened to the greater world I travelled as a nomad for a century or two, learning I no longer aged… I worked as a soldier, a mercenary, a spy, a thief, an assassin but it was at the end of the 14th century that I found my calling the science of the body with what little I learned from the agents of en sabh nur I be came a doctor of the body…I was known as the miracle worker but in the 15th century and hounded by the Spaniards…

I was Henry the eighths physician…it was I who killed Henry the eighths son for what Henry did to one of my children… I am one of the founding members of the illuminati…"

**_/ The Illuminati/_** Said Chamber in shock

"Yes Starsmore… the organisation that your family has belonged to for centuries…" replied Mr Sinister

"I have been watching the world for these long centuries biding my time, helping guide great thinkers… I was the British isle secret weapon for 270 years defending it against all kinds of threats… it was me who called off the war of independence… America is Illuminati controlled most just don't know it…"

"They said you were at Auschwitz that you aided the nazi's!" said Xavier in awe

"I was there but I wasn't really aiding the nazi ask colonel Logan who was it that gave the allies Intel that was used to liberate the Jews and gypsies?"

Wolverine's eyes widened "Finster… Herr Finster… Mr Sinister…"

"Exactly… I was the man on the inside…and I had a reason for being involved…arim Zola was one of my students just like Xavier was in later years… he perverted my work… so I had to find and kill him… unfortunately he was more resourceful than I thought and survived… but enough of my back story lets focus on the now!" Mr Sinister rubbed his hands together

"I have such plans my children. Such plans for the future…and I offer you all the chance to be part of it… the Shadowcrew stand with me… who else?"

Foxx and Mystique stood next to Mr Sinister the young Acolytes looked at each other and did as well…as did the Shadowcrew…

"Kurt?" Asked Mystique

"Mother…I...I…"

"I understand Kurt, the door is always open…"

Scott turned to see Alex walking forward

"Alex? Alex what are you doing?"

"Scott I think… I think I'm going to side with him…"

"What? Why?"

"To be honest I don't think the X-men are for me…"

"And I promise you Alex I have no desire to take you away from your old life…even if you decide my way is not for you… I will help you…"

"I'm not coming back either," said Kitty suddenly…

Xavier's eyes widened "Kitty?"

"I never wanted to be part of your stupid little crusade… but I never had a choice! You sweet-talked my parents into sending me… promising to help me control my gifts… I have control! I've always had that control! I didn't need the institute… but you needed me for your little army… and since I've got here you've been deciding for me what I wear, what I eat… who I talk to… I'M THROUGH! I'm through with you Xavier, I'm through with that manipulative bitch Jean, I'm through with anal retentive Scott, I'm through with seeing you not make good on your promises, I'm through with seeing you keep secrets from everybody… just so you can continue your broke ass agenda! I'm going with the Shadowcrew and there's nothing you can do to stop me…"

"Yes... yes there is Kitty…" said Xavier softly. "I'm sorry Kitty but your parents entrusted you to my care… I can't allow you to run off with him…"

Kitty found her joints locking up, as did Alex… "You b#stard!" cried Kitty "let me go!"

"Scott! What's he doing to me?"

"I'm sorry it's for the best…" Said Xavier…

**_/hey I don't think this is right/ _**Said chamber

Lance and the Shadowcrew tensed ready to attack but felt their body's tense up…

"Oh Charles." sighed Mr Sinister… "So desperate to hold on to the status quo…don't you understand? The status quo has changed… I left the keys to the world to you and Erik 20 years ago and you pissed it all away so I'm taking it back…"

"I wont let you do this! To let you walk away with these innocent children to mold them into monsters… would be a gross failure on my part I refuse to let it happen…" snapped Xavier

"See how your precious Xavier throws away his precious ethics when it suits him…" said Foxx

to Rogue.

"Just who are you and why are you sticking your oar in?"

"Because I'm your friend Rogue… your only friend since you left the Shadowcrew." Foxx shifted into Risty Wilde…

"N-n-no!" gasped Rogue…

"Oh yes," said Risty.

Just then Kitty screamed and started to move slowly…

"What?" Gasped Xavier… "She's fighting! Considering the amount of force I had to apply the strain must be phenomenal"

"I re-re-re-refuse...to let you control my life anymore!" Yelled Kitty blood was trickling out of her nose as she struggled to walk further away from Xavier

"Kitty!" roared Lance struggling to move

"Kitty please stop fighting you're going to kill yourself!" said Xavier

"NO!" came a scream from Nina "you're hurting Kitty you bad man!" Suddenly there was a tremendous psionic presence and Xavier was thrown out of his seat suddenly the Shadowcrew and the others could move…

Kitty collapse to the ground and Lance rushed to her side…

Jean gasped, "The girl… her telepathic power was as strong as Xavier's!"

Lance stroked Kitty's tear stained face her breathing shallow blowing blood bubbles out her nose… "You're going to pay for this Xavier… you're gonna pay! Shadowcrew! Bring me that bastards head!"

"Cant let you do that…" said Cyclops stepping in front of Xavier…

Suddenly a giant fist of solid rock shot up knocking Scott out of the way…

"What?" said Shane "Lance never did that before…"

"There's a lot a person can do when angry that they find impossible otherwise…" shouted Lament "case in point… how about a nice group heart seizure…"

"Oh no you don't!" said Jean bringing her telekinesis to bare blocking Laments attack she shoved Lament away and erected a telekinetic shield…

"Protect Xavier!" roared Scott… the other X-men leapt into action…

Suddenly one of the hooded figures next to Mr Sinister rushed forward and a hook ended chain comprised of pure psionic energy shot out straight towards Jeans head… she barely managed to deflect it away

"Did we mention the Shadowcrew has two members we've been holding back till now?" said Pietro.

Jean screamed and dropped her telekinetic shield as a psionic hook burrowed into her mind

"X-geeks meet Annabelle the lovely girl ripping into Jeans mind… and Wanda my twin sister!"

"Wanda?" Gasped Xavier in shock… suddenly there was an explosion of energy as the other hooded figure stepped forward debris from the destroyed asteroid suddenly went flying

Rogue jumped out of the way of the debris and lunged at Foxx "you bitch! You lied to me!" screamed Rogue…

"When did I lie to you Rogue? You think I'm lying about being your friend? I'll tell you who's been lying to you… Xavier that's who! How many promises has he kept? How many?"

"I'm not listening!" shrieked Rogue…

"I've had enough of this!" snapped Lance helping Kitty up "you shouldn't be working for Xavier look what he did to Kitty! Look at what he was willing to do to keep his x-men he's not worthy of your loyalty Rogue! ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT HE DID TO YOUR PARENTS!"

"Wh-what?" Said Rogue…

"Ask him what he did to Karen and Edward Beckett!" snapped Lance…

"Beckett?" said Xavier in shock "good lord…"

"Professor?" asked Rogue… "What's he talking about?"

Xavier opened his mouth but closed it again

"That's so typical," said Lance "I'll tell you! 13 years ago Karen and Edward Beckett semi retired mercenary slash thieves were invited to a party by one Charles Xavier…

He offered them a place on the X-men or a job as a spy for him… they refused Rogue. In retaliation he disclosed their location to the CIA and the FBI…

There was a shoot out Rogue… and they died… al because Xavier couldn't take no for an answer!"

"Professor? This cant be true…professor?" Said Rogue turning to see a guilty expression on his face "no… she gasped…oh no…" suddenly she was hit by images of the past of two people one was a blond haired woman about 5 foot 7 and very athletic, the other was a tall man with brown hair he stood about 6 foot 3 and was ell muscled on his shoulders, was a little girl…

It was her. The little girl was her.

This scene was followed by a rapid succession of other images of the two adults playing with her… looking after her, caring for her… Rogue noticed the blond haired woman looked so much like her…. "I love you Anna I wont let anything happen to you!" Rogue realised this was her mother and father…

And then the scene changed and there was shouting and screaming she saw her mother fall to the floor, her eyes lifeless she heard her father scream she heard him cursing Xavier and running she heard a bang and her father fell covering her with her body

"No…it's true…its all true! Momma… papa…no! NOOOOOOO!" Roared Rogue fully feraling out

"Rogue?" Said Scott

"You monster! How could you do that! I'll kill you!" She roared "I'll gut you like a fish!" She said with a guttural growl she lunged at Xavier

"Rogue no!" said Scott blasting her with an optic blast

"Anna!" screamed Mystique starting to shift forms… suddenly she cried out in pain and collapses into a series of fits…

"What's wrong with her?" said Foxx in shock

"Magneto's enhancer was faulty she's reverting just like Scott and Alex did!" said Sinister "Locus get the kids out of her this is no place for them!"

Locus appeared and ushered the junior Acolytes and Nina through a portal

Rogue gets up and runs forward claws out…

Scott readies another blast but gets cannonballed by toad Rogue rushes past him towards Xavier. Jean breaks off her fight with Annabelle to grab Rogue telekinetically but Rogue is faster and with a slash tears a chunk out of Jeans arm…

"Jeeeeeeeeeeaaaaan!" screamed Scott in horror he starts forward but he's stopped from going to her aid by Todd

"Just you and me now chuck…" said Rogue with a snarl… "You caused my parents death… and then you used me as you're little weapon… point and click fire me at your foes…"

"I didn't know Rogue…"

"Didn't know what? That you caused my folks death or that I'm a Beckett? I can see by your responses you know you got em killed well I guess I'll just kill you now…"

"Rogue this isn't you! We can work this out!"

"No… we can't" said Rogue she raised her claws to slash Xavier…

Only instead she screamed

"I'm sorry." said Xavier as he unleashed the full force of his mind against hers…

Rogue screamed and screamed and screamed… her hair was actually standing on end blood was trickling from her ears and nose she actually smelt like she was burning

"Rogue!" screamed Foxx racing towards her

But suddenly the screaming stopped as Xavier slumped back unconscious he had been hit on the back of the head by Kurt who was brandishing a small rock…

"Rogue!" cried Kurt grabbing her… "She's not breathing!" he preformed CPR and chest compressions and she started to breath again… "Rogue…come on… vake up!"…

"She won't Xavier pealed her mind like a grapefruit."

"What?" said Kurt looking up at Sinister

"She's comatose the amount of synaptic damage done to her mind is immense!"

"Is she going to die?"

"No…give her to me William… I believe I can save her," said Mr Sinister softly.

"You called me William… why?"

"Because that's what my daughter named you… now I must get Rogue's condition stable and start a program to treat the synaptic damage…"

Kurt nodded and handed her over…

"That's a good boy… Shadowcrew! We're leaving!" ordered Mr Sinister. Lance frowned then nodded the Shadowcrew broke off their attacks and stepped away…

"Locus!" Yelled Mr Sinister… he turned to the X-men "if any of you want to quit the X-men our door is always open… and in a flash they were gone…"

----------

Xavier sat alone in his office deep in thought

_I have failed once again._

_Last time I only lost Amelia and Sean this time I lost more…_

_I may have permanently brain damaged Rogue… I know she was going to kill me at the end but I overreacted…_

_Havok has talked to Scott on the phone and told him he will never work for me…_

_Kitty of course is on the run with the Shadowcrew I tried to get her back… I was forced to reveal the location of the Shadowcrew's home to the local authorities but when they arrived the boarding house blew up…the authorities found no trace of the Shadowcrew_

_She sent a letter to her parents through and I'm being sued…_

I also lost chamber and Nightcrawler… 

_Chamber quit as soon as we got back._

_And Kurt became persona non-grata with Jean and Scott… then a week later he disappeared we went to bed and the next morning he was gone _

_I believe I have lost the respect of Wolverine through… he has hardly talked to me since the incident with Rogue and Kitty_

_And I definitely know I've lost Ororo's respect in direct opposition to Logan's silence she's been eloquent and has told me at great length that if I do anything like what happened that day again she will physically fry my synapses herself…_

_However I can't stay still I have to move on… I have been out recruiting and the institute will be home to more students'… new souls to guide, I just hope I don't fail like I failed twice before_

----------

A white haired man walked into a room… "Sabertooth has completely reverted…"

"Then the enhancer was a failure Katu?"

"It would seem so it seems that it doesn't hold and---"

"Do not bore me with trivialities… it is a failure. Scrap the project…"

"Do we know what happened to mina?"

"The mannite?"

"She was removed by either the X-men or the traitors…"

"It was Kitty Pryde."

"What makes you say that Milan?"

"I went to go remove M9 from the tracker system and I found his arms and legs sticking out of a wall…"

"That's a nasty way to go…"

"He deserved worse damn peado!" said a voice

"Silence! We will not have bickering… many of the Acolytes have gone to ground after asteroid m was destroyed…"

"We must regroup, we must rebuild! And then we will get our vengeance on the soldiers of Xavier and Mystique!"

There was a cheer…

"Now leave me I wish to be alone."

"Yes lord Exodus, " said the others…

As they all left the mutant only known as Exodus walked to a secret chamber inside was a stasis tube filled with healing fluids… floating in the tube was Magneto… small machines were slowly rebuilding his damaged chest…

"My master, look what those animals did to you! They rejected the gift you offered them! And then they shot you down like a dog! But you will survive this… I know you will and when you reawaken you shall usher in a new age! But for now…rest. I will take up your burden I shall carry your dream forward and they will all pay for this…oh yes they will all pay so swears Exodus!"

------------------

The south side of Bayville there stood an expensive old mansion witch overlooked a small lake. It had been built just over 185 years ago by some of the early American settlers before the civil war. It had been miraculously restored and expanded at the start of the 20th century but after world war 2 had not been occupied until a couple of months ago… inside was mostly late 1800 to 1920 deco however…beneath the mansion was another story beneath the mansion was a facility that far supposed anything conventional man had seen…

The technology was more advance than the Xavier institute.

It was more advance than asteroid M

It was the sort of high tech facility seen in the latest Hollywood sci-fi movies… holographic displays touch screens…scanners…robots… there was a large training room with holo technology on par with the danger room…

This was the new home of the Shadowcrew…

Ever since Mr Sinister had arrived he had been preparing for the relocation of his new warriors… from here he would train them and guide them… for he knew… he knew the way to win something the other players of the game didn't… you need to cultivate their nature and nurture it forcing a rigid view on such young minds, forcing such powerful people to conform to an ideal breeds rebellion, and rebellion leads to war and war leads to destruction…

Instead by being flexible you give them legroom to put their own spin on the ideal…

By doing so you breed stronger thinkers… loyal satisfied thinkers… more open to his plans… with the right spin he could make them kill for him… and of course that's just what he'll eventually have them do… the weak hearted fools who didn't understand that murder and violence, killing and hurting were all natural parts of life… he would make sure that this new generation isn't weakened, doesn't become like them. He would make sure they had what it takes, that they would do what is needed to insure humanities survival in the coming war…

For Sinister knew it was coming… the lines were being drawn in the sand and if he hadn't changed the stakes it would be over for everyone…

He shifted into his human form and activated a holoscreen and a young woman appeared…at a desk she gasped and paled

"Ahhh madam director…"

"Geneticist alpha!"

"Just call me the geneticist dear"

"Y-y-yes sir…"

"Good, good…Romany… I didn't spend all that time turning black air into a major force to see you wasting your time interfering in my business… I was already displeased to tried to eliminate Foxx instead of using standard procedure and trying to re-recruit her…"

"Sir…its...it was a tricky situation the previous director put black air in a heap of s#it with the international spy community they were breathing down our necks 24/7 if its any consolation I sent the poorest team I had after her one I surmised she would handle easily…"

"Hmmm yes, she mentioned that… and the previous directors balls up would explain why you seemed to be making stupid moves… so that's why even after you figured out that the stealing of the drive was under my orders you sent wisdom and scratch after her?"

"In part sir. They are two very prominent agents on the circuit it draws attention away from black air while we make plans to disgrace and destroy the reputations of other agencies…"

"Ahhh but Romany they are two very good agents and have managed to find out more about Xavier's and Mystiques outfit than shield has in all these years… they managed to find out Foxx's latest identity… and are putting her at risk…"

"I'm sorry sir… I didn't believe they would progress so far so fast… I'll call them back…"

"No, no that will bring to much attention to what they were doing… I'll handle it…"

"Sir?"

"Don't worry Romany I wont kill your little brother… in fact he's going to return home with the drive…" doctor Essex closed the link

--------------

Kitty sat in her bedroom when she heard a knock at the door… "Who is it?"

"Hey kitten its me! I bought coffee latte's and stuff "

"Come in." she said softly

"Kitten you okay?" asked Lance…

"Yes and no..."

"What?"

"Doctor Essex says the synaptic damage I did to myself fighting against Xavier's attempt to mind control me will eventually heal… but I'm emotionally destroyed Lance…"

"Tell me about it kitten that's what I'm here for, I'm here to be that building support that keeps the building from collapsing under its own weight…"

"Sometimes you can be so poetic…"

"Poetic? That reminds me… I was working on a song for you, you want to hear it?"

"Yeah said Kitty"

Lance cleared his throat and began to sing

_**I stand here and I wonder…**_

_**I wonder where the hell I'm going**_

_**Wondering what's my purpose in life…**_

_**Wondering what I should be looking for**_

_**And then I turn and see you…**_

_**I look into those eyes**_

_**Those deep brown beautiful eyes**_

_**And I realise, I realise why I'm here**_

_**I realise what's my purpose **_

_**I realise where the hell I'm going**_

_**And I wonder no more cause:**_

_**I exist for you! **_

_**I exist to love you!**_

_**You're my reason for being…**_

_**You're the one I love**_

_**I stand here and I wonder…**_

_**I wonder what it is about you…**_

_**Wondering why you're so intoxicating**_

_**Wondering how I lived so long without you …**_

_**And then I turn and see you…**_

_**I look into those eyes**_

_**Those deep brown beautiful eyes**_

_**And I realise, I realise why I'm here**_

_**I realise what's it is about you **_

_**I realise why you're so intoxicating**_

_**And I wonder no more because:**_

_**I exist for you! **_

_**I exist to love you!**_

_**You're my reason for being…**_

_**You're the one I love**_

"That's beautiful Lance," said Kitty with a smile "I love you…"

"I know." said Lance with a smirk

"Oh hardy ha-ha! Lance," giggled Kitty she sighed, "After you shot Shank did you have nightmares?"

"Yeah," said Lance "horrible ones reliving that single moment over and over from both sides…"

"That's similar to my dream… I see myself pushing vindaloo into the wall over and over and each time he comes out again as a zombie and then he changes into Xavier and blasts me with a mind blast turning me to stone and after he turns me to stone he picks up a sledgehammer and starts swinging…"

Lance nodded… "I don't know what to say Kitty… wait maybe that's it…"

"What's it?"

"I think the part were vindaloo comes out as a zombie is guilt as for years you've been brought up to never take a life… and yet you did so willingly… I think you're forgetting what he did… you should try to remember what he did to little Nina… and you should remember little Nina feels safer now he's gone… what matters more your life and Nina's well being or his life? As for Xavier…" said Lance with a hint of anger "I think you in part fear him."

"What? Lance!"

"Hear me out Kitty, you fear him because of what he tried to take away from you forcibly…"

"Lance?"

"Before he had manipulated you into doing things and you did stuff under duress but this time he tried to force you he took away even the semblance of choice you feared he wouldn't stop there he would shatter your mind like he did Rogue's when she went against him…"

"Maybe your right Lance… what do I do?"

"You train… you build your defences so he cant force you the same way he tried to last time… wear a psi scrambler when in his presence… just don't let him win without even lifting a finger…"

"You're right Lance," said Kitty hugging him…

"Like I said Kitty I exist for you…"

------------

The medical level

Raven sat by a bed looking forlorn at the pale girl residing in the bed…

"Oh Rogue I never wanted this for you… I wanted you to live a normal life…that's why Irene and me raised you as far away from Xavier and Magneto as possible… and then you manifested an unusual mutation and I knew Xavier would get involved… I was desperate to keep him away… the man that had caused the death of my sweet Karen… my youngest daughter… that's why I tried to scare you away from the X-men and make sure you joined the brotherhood… I should have listened to Irene you wouldn't be lying here like this…"

"You got that right," said a voice

Raven turned round to see Irene full awake up and about "Irene! How do you feel?"

"Alive Raven… alive… new possibilities are opening up new pathways… this path you've taken has revealed something big something I never saw before…" replied Irene

"Irene what is it?"

"No I can't tell you Raven, that would mess things up… but I will say that soon you're whole family will stand together…"

"Even Rogue?"

"Even Rogue…"

"Irene you don't know how happy that makes me feel to know she gets better…"

Irene smiled "I know I've foreseen it"

----------------

"So you're my sister." said Kurt walking along the lake bank…

Foxx nodded "we Darkholme's have an extended lifespan the non mutant members of our family lived to 197 so far …"

"How old are you?" asked Kurt…

"A lady does not reveal her age… but cause you're my bro I'll tell you this I'm a fifties child"

"Wow!" Said Kurt "and how old is mother?"

"Now Kurt that's just not done you want mum to kill you?"

"I guess your right…"

Foxx giggled then sighed, "I'm glad you joined us…"

"After what happened to Kitty and Rogue I lost faith in Xavier… I didn't trust him anymore… and then Scott and Jean were on a vigorous campaign to make my life hell in the end I decided I didn't have to put up with that crap it wasn't worth it so I packed up and left…"

"There's so much I want to teach you…" said Foxx "I want to show you how to make bombs, fly jets, fence, ride horses"

"I don't think I want to make bombs Foxx"

"Kurt call me Crystina or Risty… so what do you want? I've got so much to show you!"

Kurt thought about it for a second then smiled "I want to learn how to fence like Errol Flynn!"

"That I can do bro… that I can do… say Kurt!"

"What Risty?"

"Did I ever tell you about the time I won the Austrian fencing championships?"

"No…you did?"

"Yep!" said Risty. "It was like this…" the brother and sister walked arm in arm back up to the mansion

**End of chapter sixteen**

That's it the season finale is done! Hope you liked it

Wait Shadowcrew evolution isn't over yet! Season 2 is up next!


	17. Growing Pains

**Author's note. **The way I've been pumping these chapters out has left me with a little problem… I've run out of fully written chapters… however I'm working on new ones as we speak. What this means is while I rebuild my chapter cushion, there will be a general slowdown in the pacing of chapter posting. Sorry about this the slowdown shouldn't be too bad probably around one to two chapters a week…

**Author's note 2 **By the way I was checking the stats and i've almost reached 3000 hits and I have over 60 reviews! You love it! You guys (and gals) really seem to love it! I must be doing something right! Please carry on reading! And review! Let me know what you think of the little twists and turns

**Authors note 3** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in X-men evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot.

Also there are some slight changes to the brotherhood set up as it annoyed me that the hood were left in a dump and had to face off against the X-men with their jets and dangeroom. Another change is magneto only having the brotherhood in season one it's just not his style

**AUTHORS NOTE 4** As I've said this is anti Xavier but some readers may find Xavier's actions in the last chapter a little harsh. The thing is there is a precedence for his actions… in X-men –1(by marvel comics) Xavier actually used his power on his lover to try to stop her from leaving him… and Xavier is not above playing outside the heroic guidelines he set down for his x-men, as witnessed by the story behind sage and the mystique series also deadly genesis shows he had a whole team of x-men before the all new all different x-men that got killed which he covered up, and that would include mindwipes

**Shadowcrew Evolution**_ (season 2)_

By Deathsheadx

**Chapter Seventeen: Growing Pains**

School had been in for a week

Bayville's Girls' Soccer Team were in their first game of the season.

They were 2 all in stoppage time when Jean hooked the ball and bolted down the field she passed the defenders nutmeging one and twining the other and then netted the ball past the keeper. Then the whistle blew signifying the end of the match Bayville high's girl soccer team had one the match Jean having scored the winning goal

After the game, Scott walks over and congratulates Jean, but he is then bumped out of the way by Duncan of the football team, who proceeds to hug Jean.

Scott, embarrassed by the turn of events and interrupts the hug offering Jean a ride back to the institute,

"You say something Summers?" said Duncan

"I was talking to Jean, Matthews."

"Scott its okay I'm good I'll be catching a ride with Duncan "

Scott smiles and nods as she leaves but then his face drops and he frowns upset that Jean is still with Duncan

Later Scott is driving down a busy city street; with Kevin and new x-man recruit Michelle Kurmori A.K.A Nuwa. Kurmori's family had recently immigrated to America from china and Kurmori's mutant power to cause biomolecular feedback in a person's body was causing problems for her family and so her father asked Xavier to take her in and help her gain control… Michelle and Kevin got on like a house on fire over their mutual love of comics and were currently discussing the latest liberty crusade comic. Suddenly Scott is forced out of his lane by a driver going too fast, being chasing by a lot of police. The wild driver runs a red light, and narrowly misses getting smacked by a school bus loaded with kids. The wild driver turns onto a bridge which backtracks right over the bus, however the police have already set up a roadblock in and the driver swerves out of the way, causing the car to dangle from the bridge, right over the school bus. Which has stalled

"Oh man! If that falls they're toast!

"We should do something!"

"But if we do we will be exposed and you know the professor told us secrecy is of the utmost importance!"

"But they're gonna die!"

"Michelle's right we have to do something" said Scott… "I gotta plan…."

Kevin jumps out of the car and runs into the bushes moments later he flies out in a modified prime form before he wore a uniform similar to Scott's as prime this time he was wearing gold boots red and blue pants and had a huge p on his chest he flew through the air he shoots forward under the car and lifts it up lowering it back onto the bridge. He then rips off the roof and grabs the driver… "Mr…. you are a danger to those around you…you need a time out!" He walked over to the police who had their guns raised

"Pax officers! I mean no harm I'm just delivering this felon into your hands…"

"Who are you?" said an officer

"Just a concerned citizen now I must take my leave, I am needed elsewhere!" prime flew away in a flash

--------------

The institute.

Xavier looked over his new recruits… the group fondly dubbed 'the New Mutants' they had been recruited over the summer break and he had such high hopes for them…Boom-Boom, Magma, Jubilee, Berserker, Wolfcub, Iceman, Multiple, Wolfsbane, Sunspot, Husk, and Icarus. It had been a bountiful summer, plus there were those that were added to the X-men, Nuwa, Cannonball, Darkstar, and Teleplex

He watched some of the mutants putting on a display of their abilities. Boom-Boom, Magma, Berserker, and Jubilee, were playing a mutant version of laser tag while the others watched he decides to let them continue and returns to his office… he had ended up paying the Pryde's an 8 million dollar settlement. And there was still no sign of Kitty…

Just then Wolverine entered puffing away on a cigar

"Must you do that Logan?"

"I don't complain about you're pipe chuck so don't complain about the cigar…"

"Fine… what's bothering you Logan?"

"All these new recruits… it's becoming cumbersome. With so many and more to come it's getting harder to maintain an anonymous organisation, "

"I know Logan and I believe it's a risk we have to take…they have to be trained…especially since Sinister is out there…"

"Yeah… I cant believe that such a man exists… oh yeah we need more instructors chuck, and possibly a couple tanks..."

"Very funny Logan…"

"I'm serious chuck…"

Xavier just sighed just then Storm walks in, and turns on the TV, Storm was still angry at Xavier over the incident at Kitty's defection… she had once even called him a rapist… Xavier was sure that she would quit if it wasn't for the fact short of joining Sinister or magneto's surviving acolytes…there were no other options to help spyke with his mutation he looked at the news footage on screen

When it finished Wolverine turned to Xavier "was that Kevin?"

Scott drives his car through the front gates and up to the garage…

"Do you think the professor will be mad at us Scott?" Asked Michelle

"How can they be? I was saving lives!" Said Kevin "besides, who says they know?"

"Good point." said Scott…

"So are you suggesting we don't mention it?"

"Well either that or blame it on Kevin." Said Scott

"Hey!" Snapped Kevin

"Uh-oh looks like they already know!" said Michelle Scott looked round to see Logan and Xavier, waiting for them.

**--------------**

"Professor I'm tired of hiding, hiding the fact that we're mutants. We could be using our powers to do so much good like the fantastic four!"

"Scott," sighed Xavier "I don't think the public is ready to find out about the existence of mutants… not yet."

"You're just too scared to risk it!" snapped Scott turning and walking away Later Scott sat talking to Alex via vidphone on his computer.

"I saw Kevin on TV today I bet the adults were mad!"

"Got the standard lecture humanity isn't ready…"

"Bummer…"

"So what's you're plans for the future?"

"I'm considering going pro on the surf circuit."

"That's cool," said Scott "although I wish you'd reconsider and join me…"

"In the x-men? Scott…"

"I know! I know, but I wish we were together… Xavier isn't really that bad… "

"And I told you I don't trust Xavier Scott… maybe If he wasn't in charge…"

"And doctor Essex is trust worthy?"

"Yes! Doctor Essex helped me get my powers under control over the holidays. They're still growing but thanks to him I can lead a more normal life without the constant fear of my power busting out and hurting people… he let me leave freely he let me go back to my adopted parents and continue my life I wouldn't have that with the X-men Scott you don't have that Xavier's made sure your life is the X-men…"

"Maybe you're right but what do I do? I'm basically alone Alex…"

"Maybe you need to start looking at other options…"

-------------------

"New York yeah I didn't believe it Tracy! I mean I know that Felicia's mother had been ruined over the toxic scandal but to leave New York just like that? You gotta go? Oh okay!" The girl put the phone down and started to brush her hair as she did she noticed a weird sensation in the pit of her stomach her skin was burning, suddenly she let out a scream of pain and every piece of glass in the house shattered …

The Xavier institute… cerebro went into alert mode Xavier wheeled himself in and activated the display…

"**_Mutant manifestation detected" _**came cerebro's dulcet tones…

"Display data!"

Location: New York City Gender: female 

**Age: 16**

**Mutation sonic wave generation and manipulation**

**Name: Mary Jane Watson**

"X-men this is Xavier prepare for action… a new mutant has been detected!"

Anna Watson's house…

Anna Watson remembered a large bang and glass going everywhere she had rushed up the stairs to Mary Jane's room only to get hit by a strange sensation, there was a terrible humming noise forcing her to her knees… she tried to speak but no sound came out…

Suddenly she found herself encased in a bubble and levitated down the stairs

"Its okay ma'am," said a red haired girl, a lot like Mary Jane…

"Who-who are you? What are you doing in my house?"

"Don't worry ma'am we're the X-men we're here to help!" said a young teenage boy; probably around Mary Jane's age he wore a strange visor over his eyes. "Cannonball," he said to a blond haired boy "get Ms Watson outside!"

"Got it Cyclops!" said Cannonball scooping Anna Watson up and flying out

"What about my niece!" Said Ms Watson

"We're going to get her for you don't you worry!"

"But what's wrong with her?"

"I will explain that," said Charles Xavier from the x-jet ramp…

Cyclops watched Cannonball remove Ms Watson… "Okay Nuwa you're up!"

"I cant get close enough the sonic wall is overwhelming me!"

"Darkstar can you teleport Nuwa to the eye of the Storm?"

"That's a bad idea! The sound waves are bad here imagine the damage it'll do that close said Teleplex…"

"Damn you're right! Jean I need you to sheath Nuwa in a telekinetic buffer field!"

"Okay Cyclops!" said Jean closing her eyes and generating a second skin of psionic energy around Nuwa and she started to walk forward slowly…

"Keep it up Jean it's working!"

"I'm trying but it's so hard! I have to keep the field around Nuwa as she moves!"

Nuwa made her way into the wrecked bedroom, she saw a girl screaming out the sound waves visually distorting the air around her…

"Mary Jane? Hi… I'm Nuwa!"

"Make it stop!" yelled Mary Jane

"That's what the X-men's here for! To help you!"

"How?"

"The professor knows stuff about mutants he'll help you find control! But right now I'm sorry about this but to stop your power from doing more damage I'm going to have to knock you out… "

"Do it!" cried Mary Jane… "Just make it stop!"

Nuwa nodded as she touched Mary Jane. Mary Jane went rigid and slowly closed her eyes the sonic waves dissipated automatically

Cyclops entered the room and lifted her up "lets get her secure and put her in the x-jet," as he walked out of the Watson household spyke and Kevin came forward with a stasis tube and he put Mary Jane in it he then looked around. "I'm surprised to see no one's come out to see the commotion!"

"That's because I gave the neighbours a strong suggestion to sleep."

"Professor! Don't you think that's a bit much I know you want to maintain the X-men's anonymity but isn't this a bit much?"

"Scott, now is not the…" professor Xavier looked up "there's someone else here…" Suddenly a male in a red and blue costume landed on top of the x-jet he was smallish, most likely a teenager himself his mask obscured his face but Xavier could feel his anger…

"I don't know who the hell you are, nor do I know where you come from but there's no way I'm letting you kidnap Mary Jane!" He leapt forward to attack…

"Spiderman stoopppppp!" Yelled Anna Watson "they're not kidnapping my niece!"

"They're not?" Said Spiderman dropping to the ground in surprise

"No…we're the x-men," said Xavier "we're a group that sets out to help man and mutant alike Mary Jane mutation manifested violently we came in to help get it under control…"

"She's a mutant?"

"Yes she has special powers, like you…"

"I'm not a mutant…"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely I know EXACTLY where my powers come from…"

"Oh… but Mary Jane is…we hope to take her to the institute where she can learn to control her power and be re-integrated with society…"

"Y-y-your sending her away? To a nut house!"

"No Spiderman the institute is more like a special mutant academy I train mutants to use their powers for the betterment of mankind some of my students become part of my X-men… my field agents… there are dangerous people out there, mutant or otherwise who would hurt innocent people we work to protect them from these fiends…"

"Whoa are you coming on to me?" said Spiderman "I'm flattered but we've only just met!"

"Come on to?" Said Xavier in surprise

"Well what I meant is are you trying to recruit me? Because that sounds like a sales pitch!"

"Recruit you… I… now that I think about it... yes, yes I am Spiderman I would like you to join the X-men…"

"Sorry I don't do the team thing… and I'm not a mutant."

"But you have powers…powers that have raged out of control before…" pressed Xavier

"I have too much responsibility to this city…"

"Surely… "

Sorry but no thanks…

"Wait!" said Cyclops "you don't have to be an xman… how about an ally… we could help refine your powers you don't have to live at the institute 24/7 maybe just the weekends and you can visit your friend?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you know Mary Jane I can tell by your concern for her well being and the fact you called her by name…"

"Fine she's a friend… so you mean a part time thing?"

"Yeah I mean how about Saturday and Sundays down at the institute you go through a few training sessions have health checks that you cant risk usually and hang around Mary Jane and teens more your age?"

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure!" said Scott "look here's my mobile number call me and tell me what you decide…"

Spiderman nodded and swung away…

"Okay then." said Xavier… "Wolverine you stay here and observe the house, I've called in an associate that will repair the damage for you ms Watson… in the mean time may I offer you the hospitality of the Xavier institute I'm sure you would like to keep your niece company… the X-men piled into the x-jet and took off."

Later at the institute

"Scott?"

"Yes professor?"

"What was your reasoning for making that offer to Spiderman without consulting me first?"

"You were set on having him in your X-men and he was adamantly refusing, so I came up with a compromise… to get us a foot in the door we let him work as a satellite member for now and maybe he'll become a full member at a later date…"

"I'll be honest its smart… and I never thought of trying that… but I'm still displeased that you went over me…"

"Oh come off it!" roared Scott "you don't get it? I had to! You're too rigid! If you had been more flexible we wouldn't have lost Kitty! Rogues parents may not of been dead! My brother would be at my side! Not everyone wants to be your soldiers Xavier!"

"This is about your brother isn't it?"

"Hell yes! He's afraid of you! He doesn't trust you because you deal in absolutes that's why we lost ground to Sinister that night! You're as bad as magneto!"

"That's enough Scott!"

"Is it? I don't think so… but since you don't want to hear the truth that's fine! May I be excused?" And without waiting for an answer Scott turned and Stormed out of Xavier's study…

-------------

"So forge what have you come up with?"

"Well professor like you said Mary Jane's sonic generation powers will settle down in a few weeks but will flair up at random intervals until she gets control so I've built these sonic gauntlets to store and harness the sonic waves she generates… when she has an episode it immediately kicks in with a dampening field and channels the waves through the gauntlets…"

"Can I see her?"

"Go right on in she's with her aunt…"

"Hello Mary Jane, Ms Watson."

"Thank you professor we were just wondering what's next…"

"Well basically we would like to keep her with the institute and instigate a training and monitoring program … you see the truth is Mary Jane's powers although they will settle, they will be unstable for a long time… which means she can become a danger to all around her but we have the facilities to hand such an event here… and once she's learned control over her powers, if she chooses she can return to the life she had before."

"I've got to stay locked up her? Aunt Anna!"

"No, we wont lock you up. As part of the program I encourage interaction with baseline humans…"

"Baseline what?"

"Non powered humans."

"Oh…"

"Yes as I was saying I encourage interaction and integration… that's why the older students go to Bayville high…"

"So she will continue to have a semblance of a normal life?"

"That is the plan," said Xavier with a smile…

-----------

The next day at Bayville high

"Scott you've been really angry recently," said Evan

"Its just Xavier's too… rigid! I mean sure Kitty didn't want to be an xman but he kept trying to force her to comply! She rebelled hard! And then he tried to force her to stay! And Alex he decided he would prefer Sinister to Xavier. rather than respecting his decision or trying to reason it out he went straight to hijacking his body! How are we supposed to fight the good fight when the good guys are behaving like the bad guys!"

"You got a point there," said Evan. "Say…. Do you hear that?"

Scott turned round as the sound of multiple engines reached his airs… he looked towards the school gates to see ten motorcycles and a silver hummer driving up the street… the bikes were racing forward and roared into the school grounds…

They stopped secured their bikes and started removing their helmets and road gear

"Oh no." said Scott as he recognised them…

"Why Summers…" said the lead biker removing his helmet. "You don't sound please to see me!"

"Alvers!" Snapped Scott "what are you doing here?"

"Going to school that's what!" said Lance with a smirk… "Jeez Kitty you're right! Scott really is dense!" the biker next to him laughed and remover her helmet and biker overalls

"Kitty!" Gasped Scott in shock.

Kitty had changed her long hair had been cut to shoulder length and had been lightened to an almost golden brown and was streaked with black she had a piercing in her nose and one in her lip she was wearing a leather haulter neck top and leather pants. Her left arm was covered in an intricate tattoo; in essence she oozed veiled promises of violence (A/N think Jaime Pressly as China from the Movie Torque)

"Kitty what have you done to yourself?" Asked Jean in shock

"Well you know how it is, self expression and all that… oh wait you wouldn't know that would you, to busy conforming!" said Kitty mock slapping her forehead

"Kitty where have you been?" asked Scott.

"No where you're grace would see fit to frequent…"

Just then the hummer arrived and the door opened and another familiar face stepped out…

"Ku-Kurt?" said Scott in shock

"That's Kurt? He's kinda cute!" said Tabitha smith

Kurt smiled cheekily at Tabitha and then looked at Scott then Lance "sheesh you could cut the testosterone in the air with a chainsaw! ve're gonna be late for class if ve keep this up! I've already missed a veek of schooling!"

"Kurt's right!" said Kitty "I've got friends to go see… oh yeah before I forget… you remember Rogue don't you? Little Goth girl, overdoes the angst…"

"Rogue?" said Scott looking around

"Oh she's not here Scott, she still hasn't woken up from that coma Xavier put her in." and with that Kitty and the others turned and walked away…

"Coma? What coma?" asked Tabitha in surprise

--------------

"So that's what happened," said Scott as everybody gathered in the gym

"Whoa," said Tabitha "don't you think Xavier over reacted? I mean she was just a kid who found out her mentor had got her parents killed… he didn't have to cook her mind like an egg!"

"That's what I thought," said Scott just then he sees Jean walking towards the bleachers and jumps up to wave to her. She smiles and Scott's about to run over to talk to her when he realises that she's not smiling at him he follows her gaze to find that she was actually looking at Duncan. She wanders over and sits with Duncan leaving Scott frustrated and disappointed.

On the floor of the gym, the Shadowcrew are all slouching against a wall. "Ohhhh!" said lament "he got burned again!"

"You mean he still hasn't given up his lust for the airhead?" Said Freddy "dude! I was over her in like five minutes what is wrong with him?"

"He needs to grow some testicles," said Wanda "that's what he needs to do!"

"Absolutely!" said Annabelle "he looks a right plonker!"

Elsewhere Kurt sat next to Kevin and Evan "hi guys!"

"Kurt? Aren't you…well Shadowcrew now?"

"Honorary Shadowcrew Pietro says I'm too nice…"

"Dude why did you bail and join the bad guys for?"

"I joined my family, different thing all together," said Kurt…

"What do you mean? Mystique? She never looked in on you for years…"

"Actually she did…as for my family I mean my mother, my sister and my grandfather…"

"Grandfather?"

"Mr Sinister is mystiques father…"

"No way that's some hard core Darth Vader there Kurt…But why did you leave?"

"Because I was no longer welcome Jean made it very clear…"

"Jean? But what did she?" They were interrupted by the new principal Edward Kelly entering the gym

There is a barely noticeable tremble, which causes principle Kelly to stumble. Scott looks round to see Kitty looking at Lance and giggling. Lance grins at Kitty and starts another tremor that shakes loose the scoreboard over Kelly's head. The scoreboard just misses Kelly

After the assembly Scott Stormed over to Lance

"What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"Good day to you too Summers! As for what I was doing? I was having fun… you know when you do stuff that entertains you?"

"Someone could have been hurt Alvers!"

"Oh really? Well nobody was were they? Why you gotta try and ride me summers unlike you I don't see the need to conform and hide!"

"Why you!" snapped Scott his hand moving to his glasses

"Scott no powers in public remember?" Said Evan quickly

"Oh yes must obey baldy and be good little puppets…"

Scott snarled and turned away

As Lance watched Scott and the others leave he turned to the Shadowcrew… "Look at them hiding behind their so called civility! Its all fights behind the bike shed with them…"

"That's why we're gonna eat them alive!" said Wanda…

"And we know just where we're gonna start." said Kitty

"Yeah tonight," said toad, "tonight the X-men get a taste of the full Shadowcrew experience!"

------------

"Frigin fragin locker!" groaned Tabitha…

"What's wrong?" said a voice

Tabitha turned round to see the most gorgeous blond haired girl she had ever seen she was at least 3 inches taller than Tabitha had a firm and trim figure and very, very mischievous eyes…

"Hello? You okay?" asked the girl

"Um yeah," said Tabitha collecting her thoughts "I can't get my locker open I forgot my combination…"

"Allow Me…" said the girl she stepped forward and within moments had the door open

"How...how did you do that?"

"Trade secret!" said the girl with a smile "see you around?"

"Y-yeah…" said Tabitha as she watched the girl walk away…

----------------

Later that night at the game rally,

"Ladies and gentleman may I present the schools new maScott…the Bayville Hawk," said Kelly as he removed a covering from a statue which then shoots off fireworks. "Okay people let's play ball!"

"You Americans are obsessed with your sports," sighed Michelle

"Because we're damn good at it!" said Evan

Suddenly there is a load microphone whine, which causes everybody to clutch his or her ears in pain.

Scott looked up to see the Shadowcrew… in full costume… only their costumes had changed they were black all in ones offset by silvery hi-tech gauntlets and metallic hard boots some had other accessories like belts and straps… but still they image they gave off wasn't that of a group of thugs but of a dangerous, organised team "ladies and gentlemen!" said Lance into the microphone "you've heard the rumours… about mutants… people born with powers… well I'm here to tell you they're true!"

"Oh no…" said Scott…

"How do I know? Well because I'm a mutant and so is the Shadowcrew we all have special powers, special gifts… and what's more there are even more mutants around the Xavier institute is full of them…" continued Lance

"S#iiiit!" swore Teleplex "he's gonna out us!"

"That's right I said the Xavier institute! Filled with mutants like Scott summers, and Jean grey!"

"He outed Jean and Scott!" murmured Kevin in shock…

"Now since we're feeling generous we're going to give you a real show! Shadowcrew! Lets play!" The Shadowcrew leapt forward and started wrecking the stadium

The X-men quickly take off to change into uniform while Xavier telepathically calls to Storm to aid him

Toad ran forward towards a crowd of jocks… "Hey Duncan!" he called out…

Duncan Matthews turned round and toad leapt forward smashing his feet into Duncan sending him sprawling to the ground "that was for all the times you picked on me!" toad grinned doctor Essex had doubled his leg strength it was unbelievable!

Pietro raced round the stadium dumping stuff on other students while Wanda caused loose items to levitate lament was making herself invisible and then appearing to students frightening them. Shane and Mickey started to destroy stuff

Kitty and Lance were chasing principle Kelly Lance causing the ground to shake and Kitty kept phasing through him freaking him out

Freddy pulls up the new hawk maScott as the X-men return to the fight. Cyclops blasts the hawk out of Freddy's hands and it hurtles into the gym causing a small explosion. Teleplex uses his power to overwrite the TV camera's tapes as the other X-men spread out Jean levitates Kelly away from Lance and Kitty. As she puts him down and goes to help him up Kelly pulls away from Jean as if she's diseased and runs away. Nuwa taps Freddy as he's trying to rip up all of the bleachers while people are still on it He collapses but that section of the bleachers collapse as well right on top of Freddy and Nuwa…

Elsewhere Cannonball was chasing after Pietro the two trading punches while moving at superhuman speeds; Darkstar's powers were being reversed back onto her by Wanda's hexes… Prime was getting double teamed by Mickey and Shane, Todd was chasing after Teleplex and Jean was facing off against Annabelle.

"Ready for a rematch darling?" Said Annabelle

"Puh-leeze! It's not even a match!" snorted Jean

"You didn't say that last time when I had you on the ground screaming" retorted Annabelle

"You took me by surprise this time my full attentions on you!"

"Perfect that makes this all the more sweeter! By the way call me Damask!" The two psi's started to battle

Jean was indeed very powerful but Annabelle had something she didn't: consummate skill. She was manoeuvring and redirecting Jeans attacks away from her psyche while battering away at Jeans defences

"This cant be! I'm stronger than you how can you be beating me?"

"I would say it was breeding darling...superior breeding… but if I'm honest that professor of your's hasn't been teaching you anything. There's so much that can be done with telepathy… routes that Xavier is afraid to go down… you have the power but don't know how to use it… maybe that's the way Xavier wants it? Maybe what he wants is for you not to surpass him for I assure you, you have the power to! But that's for later right now I think you need a lesson in humility let me show you true skill!" Annabelle unleashed her psionic chains and attacked Jean cutting through her defences like butter "hmmm lets take a look now… ohhh you're a naughty girl Jean!"

"Get out!" screamed Jean…

Jean yelled Scott going to fire an optic blast at Annabelle

"Oh no you don't!" snapped Lance tackling him to the ground "let the ladies fight! Its all good!"

"Alvers! I've had enough of you!" he throws a punch at Lance but Lance deflected it and hit him in the shoulder with a painful palm strike that instantly caused the arm to go partially numb. "What the?"

"Wing chun," said Lance… "Unlike you x-geeks we've been learning to do stuff… me I'm pretty good at yip man Wing Chun style…"

Cyclops shook his arm to regain circulation "fine! We'll do this the old fashion way no powers… just skills!"

"Fine by me!" the two boys started fighting with a series of blows and kicks.

Freddy had finally dug his way out from under the bleachers Nuwa unconscious in his arms he put her down and raced forward shoulder barging prime Kevin was now getting triple teamed

Annabelle was casually going through Jeans mind when she stumbled across her earliest memory… what Annabelle saw he surprised he and caused her to loosen her grip ever so slightly…Jean instantly capitalised and telekinetically shoved Annabelle away into the back of Shane causing him to misfire a blast hitting Mickey in the back and knocking him down…

Kitty was fighting spike…"you're no match for me Evan!"

"Kitty I know you didn't like Xavier but is this necessary?"

"Oh its necessary! You X-men have been living in a bubble with a madman preaching a false dream!" As Kitty was ranting she doesn't notice the statue about to fall on top of her.

Lance however does… "KITTY!" he gasps slams Scott to the ground and breaks into a sprint diving forward he shoves Kitty out of the way and the statue falls on him instead.

"Lance!" Shrieked Kitty using her powers to drag him out from under the statue. "Shadowcrew we got a man down! Time to bail!" Shrieked Kitty…

Storm arrives and whips up some rain, causing the fires to die down. The Shadowcrew fled the scene…

"Good job, Storm…" said Xavier

"That maybe so Charles but a rain Storm isn't going to make everyone forget whether you like it or not, the secrets out now."

"Well I'll just have to put the genie back in the bottle." said Xavier

"Charles no…that would be wrong!" said Storm angrily

"Its for the best Ororo" said Xavier

Storm watched in horror as everyone went rigid for a second as Xavier changed their memories of the nights events she watches as he works his way through all of the students, but just as he's clearing Kelly's mind he passes out.

The Xavier institute 

"We got creamed man!" said spyke. "We got absolutely creamed!"

"Martial arts… Lance has got serious martial arts skills… no way can he be a better fighter than me…" murmured Scott

"They've got a lot of offensive power at their disposal…" said Jean with an icepack on her head… Annabelle had gone through her mind like a steamroller and now she was feeling the after affects… she was also upset at being bested a second time but see wondered what had caused Annabelle to slacken

"You know you're always calling them no good thugs," said Cannonball "they don't fight like any thugs I know… they fight like psychos!"

Kevin groaned "and they know us inside out… they knew just how to hit us… "

"Probably thanks to Kitty and Kurt!" said Scott angrily…

"Maybe… say did you realised Kurt wasn't involved in the fight?"

"Yeah that was strange… maybe he didn't know about what was going to happen…"

"Whatever," said Jean "as long as Kurt hangs with the Shadowcrew we'll treat him like we treat them… as enemies…"

Two levels below the students Xavier awoke…

"Well you're plan worked…" said Ororo coldly "Everyone thinks that the Bayville Hawk's fireworks caused all of the damage. Ororo looked into Xavier's eyes "I despise you Charles." She said angrily

"Ororo?"

"You violated some more peoples minds just to keep your secret… you're not the man I thought you were, you're not fit to breath the same air as me!" Ororo turned and Stormed away…

"She's got every right to be angry chuck…hell I'm angry myself!"

"Not you too Logan!"

"You stepped over the line chuck… if I didn't believe in the institute I'd be long gone by now…"

Xavier sighed. "I didn't want to do it I was out of options… did Teleplex get all the camera's?"

"Not to sure, but its moot anyway the tapes were completely wiped, some sort of magnetic interference… "

"Magneto? Do you think he survived the asteroid m skirmish?"

"It could be…" said Wolverine…

"We better prepare just in case," said Xavier he sighed softly "Logan I didn't finish Kelly I don't know if I wiped his mind clean or not."

"Well you shouldn't have wiped anybody in the first place!" snapped Wolverine. "If you didn't finish the job he could be a major problem…"

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a round disk appeared on the floor

"What the hell?" Snarled Wolverine

Suddenly the disk beeped to life and a hologram of Mr Sinister appeared

"Charles, Charles, excellent work at the pep rally"

"Sinister!"

"That is my name!" laughed the pasty-faced doctor. "Seriously Charles you performed as predicted…"

"As predicted?"

"The Shadowcrew now work for me remember? Do you think that I, who has lived for 100's of years, plotting away for centuries, would be so careless as to let my warriors bring undue attention to my plans and me? It was a test Charles and you preformed exactly as predicted… you wiped them all rather than allow the truth to get out…"

"It was all to test me?"

"Well to test the Shadowcrew against the x-men, the slaughtered your team Charles… and to test how far you'd go to keep your secrets… and while predictable I'm disappointed in you Charles is keeping you're little team secret so important that you would rather risk damaging hundreds of minds with a hasty mindwipe than deal with the consequences? No don't answer that Charles you've already shown your hand on that one," said Sinister with a chuckle "I must be going now I have plans to put in motion… the holodisk will self destruct in 30 seconds… ta-ra!" Said Mr Sinister as the disk started to melt…

Xavier and Wolverine looked at each other in shock…

**Bayville high.**

Principle Kelly stood in his office gazing out of the window. Deep in thought suddenly he clutches his head and makes his way to his seat…"What's wrong with me?"

"I slipped something into your drink that's effecting you." said a voice

Kelly looks up to see a brown haired woman with milky white eyes looking at him…the eyes plus the walking stick told Kelly she was blind "Who?"

"Irene…Irene Adler mind if I sit down?" she said sitting opposite Kelly…she made her way to the chair with her walking stick and sat down

"What do you want? Why are you here?" said Kelly the ringing in his ears getting stronger

"You still remember Kelly. Not all, but some of what happened." said Irene

Kelly's eyes narrowed

"What you saw, what little of it you remember, it was enough to prejudice you Kelly… you once thought about getting into politics and what you saw has made you think about it even more…Well Kelly I can see the future and I know you do go into politics and become a senator… you advocate methods dealing with mutants like project widequake… you become a major pain in mutant lives…"

"I can't have that," said Irene

"Which is why I'm snipping it in the bud. I can't have you becoming a senator Kelly, to many lives would be lost"

"You're going to kill me?"

"Oh poor, poor Kelly! You're already dead! The drink, don't you remember I put something in your drink!"

Kelly's hands trembled violently

"Right now you're in the initial stages of several massive aneurisms… you've been given a traceless substance that will trigger aneurisms… killing you. When the doctors examine you they'll find nothing wrong with you…besides the fact you had several aneurisms at once. However people in the know will know exactly what sort of phenomenon usually causes such a reaction and will have no other cause to doubt this time its any diff---ahhh." Said Irene with a smile "I think I better take my leave, you're about to die Kelly… goodbye you were going to be a right bastard, glad I took you out now… before you become a problem…" Irene got up and left a foaming Kelly in the office…

**Outside Bayville high**

"How did it go?" said mystique as she waited by the car

"He's dead. The serum Sinister gave me worked like a charm…"

Mystique kissed Irene on the cheek and opened the car door… "Lets go home…"

**End of Chapter Seventeen**


	18. End Of A Relationship

**Author's note. **The way I've been pumping these chapters out has left me with a little problem… I've run out of fully written chapters… however I'm working on new ones as we speak. What this means is while I rebuild my chapter cushion, there will be a general slowdown in the pacing of chapter posting. Sorry about this the slowdown shouldn't be too bad probably around one to two chapters a week…

**Author's note 2 **By the way I was checking the stats and i've reached over 3000 hits and I have around 60 reviews! You love it! You guys (and gals) really seem to love it! I must be doing something right! Please carry on reading! And review! Let me know what you think of the little twists and turns

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

By Deathsheadx

**Chapter Eighteen: End Of A Relationship**

Scott arrived at school to find students gathered around the gate and police cars everywhere…

"What's going on?"

"I'll go find out," said Evan he got out of the car and walked over to a student then ran back…

"What is it?" asked Scott

"Its Kelly! They found him dead at his desk!"

"Wh-what?" gasped Scott… just then Jean arrived in the xvan "Jean, Kelly's dead!"

"What how did he die?"

"I don't know! All I know is they found him at his desk dead!"

"Do you think someone shot him?" said Kevin…

Jean closed her eyes "the cops say there's nothing wrong with him physically he just died"

"Maybe it was Lament… you know that heart attack trick she likes pulling," said Evan

"Get real spyke," came laments voice from beside the car spyke turned round to see Lament materialising "what purpose would killing Kelly serve?"

"Ahhhh! How long have you been there?" Yelped Scott

"Since you arrived," said Lament… "The guys wanted to see if I could sneak up on you geeks… I won." Lament turned and walked over to the rest of the Shadowcrew

"So," said Lance "do the x-geeks have any idea what's going on?"

"Nope! They're just as surprised as we are"

"I'm not," said Annabelle…

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the cops are talking to the coroner they can find nothing wrong physically so far... heart, lungs muscles bones are all fine… "

"His mind." said Kitty her eyes widening

"Exactly…" said Annabelle "back in England there was an incident in the royal protectorate telepathic training class… a student botched a mindwipe it caused a telepathic cascade in the victims mind and her mind shut down… completely"

"S#iiiit!" Gasped Mickey "remind me to get that telepathic implant doctor Essex is offering there's no way I'm letting someone shut my mind down!"

"You haven't got much mind to shut down," said Wanda

"Very funny Wanda!" snorted Mickey "so what are we gonna do? Schools shut isn't it?"

"Yeah! Lets go bop around Bayville… that sounds so …third grade," muttered Pietro…

"You always sound like you're still in the third grade," muttered Lance "but I have an idea…"

"What sort of idea?" said Kitty…

"The event horizon."

Freddy grinned, "You my friend are a genius! The event horizon here we come!"

"Um excuse me said a voice…"

The Shadowcrew spun round in surprise to see a teenage girl they had never seen before…

"Who the hell are you?" snapped Pietro

"Pietro be polite," snapped Wanda… "So what's your name?" she said…

"Felicia."

"Well Felicia," said Lance "what do you want?"

"I heard you mention the event horizon and I was wondering if I could tag along…"

"You know about the event horizon?"

"Its only the biggest underground powers club in New York!"

"The girl knows her stuff," said Mickey with a grin

"True she definitely knows her stuff"

"I don't know," said Kurt

"Oh so sulky finally speaks…" muttered Wanda

"I still think what you guys did was excessive!"

"HEY!" Snapped Lance "no bickering… what are your credentials?" he asked Felicia…

"Stick out your hand," said Felicia

Lance shrugged and held out his hand Felicia grabbed it with one of her hands and suddenly several symbols appeared on Lances arm as well as Felicia's

"Another level 6!" gasped Kitty "cool!"

"You can definitely tag along," said Lance "you can catch a ride with us! I haven't seen you around before you've gotta be new…"

"Just moved to Bayville from New York… lets just say it wasn't a desired move…"

"I'm getting Sarah and her sister," said Kitty

"Why are you bringing the vales?" said Pietro…

"Because they're my friends and since I'm a 6 I can bring non powered guests…" retorted Kitty

"Just what is your power?" Asked Kurt

"Probability alteration field," said Felicia…

"Another probability manipulator!" Said Wanda "what's your range? Direction?"

"As far as I know I give people bad luck while being extremely lucky myself! I subconsciously control it…and its nothing major its usually something as simple as a rope snapping at the most inopportune time."

"It's good enough for me!" said Todd "say… why hasn't the x-geeks tried to recruit you? I mean we were out of town for the first few days of this semester…"

"Maybe baldy's being selective?" said Shane

"X-geeks… baldy?"

"Xavier and his xmen…you see the car and the suv over there?"

Felicia nodded

"They're all mutants... say were you at the pep rally yesterday?"

"No my mother decided she wanted me home that night I heard I missed some wild stuff…"

"You can say that again!" sniggered Todd getting an elbow from Kurt…

"Okay lets hit the road!"

----------------

"Where are the Shadowcrew off to?" muttered Scott

"Ah know that look," muttered cannonball "its you're it's go time face."

"Scott…" said jean

"Jean I don't trust them I think they know something… and look they've picked up that new girl hardy,"

"Hardy's the one I don't trust I sense she's hiding something" said jean

"What's wrong with hardy?" snorted Tabitha, "you're just being paranoid!"

"Hush Tabitha!" retorted Jean "the girl's mind is funny…"

"Then you agree we should keep an eye on them!"

"Well…"

"No," said Tabitha "there is no way, no how I'm going to sit around playing spy! Paranoia is not a good thing! And spying on new girls cause they're different… I'm outta here!" Tabitha jumped out of the car and stormed off

"A'hm out as well," said cannonball "I think that it'll on lead to trouble, which I have no desire to be part off…"

"I'm out." said Kevin "I don't want to get in trouble…"

"Fine! Anyone else? Laynia? Michelle? Spyke?"

"I am in," said Laynia A.K.A darkstar

"You're team leader I'll follow you," said Michelle

Spyke shrugged "anything to avoid the mansion for a while auntie O's been on the warpath since the throw down at asteroid m… "

"Yeah since what happened to rogue," said Scott softly

---------------

Romany wisdom turned to her monitor "as you have been able to ascertain from the recordings our agents retrieved the drive successfully and we have been able to discern the extent to which we were compromise and take action…"

"That's very good why didn't you're agents eliminate the double agent?"

"They were outmatched they were lucky to get the drop on her to retrieve the drive"

"Well then we're glad that's over with I see you handle things better than your predecessor,"

"That's why I got the job because I get things done tontain."

"Yes… that you do…tontain out…" the screen went black.

"I thought I'd never get rid of him…"

"Do not concern yourself Romany you played your part to perfection and he will pass on to the others that you're a tough director… all the while shifting attention away from my operation."

"Yes sir…"

"Don't forget Romany black air will play a role in my plans for the future…"

"I wont forget sir…"

"Your brother is a very good agent… I surmise he knows black air is in collusion with me you chose right to put him in charge of the Excalibur project…"

"It was an inspired choice he grounds them and makes sure they're not overly hero orientated…"

"That's good… they're soldiers dressed up as heroes and they must never forget that… when will I see them in action?"

"Soon sir… very soon…"

----------------

"Ororo?"

"Fury called." she said softly

"What did he want? "

"He wanted to tell you principle Kelly is dead"

"What? How?"

"Initial reports from his specialist claim it looks like telepathic cascade syndrome"

"W-whwhat!"

"They cant prove it however… as their have only been one other case with these results…"

"Ororo you don't think…"

Ororo looked at him coldly "I quit Charles, I can't do this anymore…"

"Ororo I didn't kill Kelly!"

"Are you sure? I mean you didn't do the wipe properly it could of caused an imbalance that killed him!"

"Ororo don't do this!"

"Or what? You'll force me to stay like you tried to do to Kitty? You'll fry my mind like you did rogue? No Charles I can not stand to be around you… you're as big a monster as magneto!"

Xavier's shoulders slumped "you truly believe that?"

"I know that Charles… I know why banshee left now…"

"What do you mean?"

"Proudstar…"

"H-how?" Gasped Xavier…

"She had help," said a voice

Xavier turned to see a familiar face… it was a tall Afro American male, about 6 foot 9. And while his facial features placed him in his early forties his physique put him in his prime he was ripped liked the classic superhero.

"Bridge," said Xavier in shock

G.W Bridge looked at Xavier with a hint of contempt. "What's it been Charles…12 years now… the dispersal of the original C.A.T (covert action team; read Jim lee!) Project x-men the day you're recklessness got john killed? The day moira and banshee left, the day you wiped your remaining xmen Ororo, Cain and Voight's mind the day you put me in a coma that lasted for 8 years…"

"Johns death was a tragic accident!"

"Was it? That's not how I remember it? As I remember it alpha force a division of shield designed to handle the rising powered threats and keep them out of the public eye we're trying to take down a small time mutant terror group the alliance of evil as they had been called… frenzy, tower, timeshadow, and stinger, a bunch of mutant teens working for some man only known as the sugarman…they were transporting something hen we finally cornered them…we had the situation under control, they would have been down in no time but you wanted to recruit the alliance of evil to your xmen after a plea from timeshadow…"

"So you sent your xmen in…without telling them that the alliance of evil were terrorists " said Ororo

"In the fighting the seal on what they had been transporting was damaged and that damn vampire got loose…"

"His whole squad died…" said Ororo "then john died trying to fight it… we drove it off and then you wiped bridge's mind off the incident but it was too forceful putting him into a coma…"

"A coma that lasted 8 years Xavier…" said GW Bridge

"How did you remember if you were mindwiped?" asked Xavier

"Typical! Not sorry for the coma, just sorry about getting caught!" groaned GW Bridge. "Think of the mind as a computer… now when you erase a file there are ways of retrieving said files are there not…it's the same with memories in the brain… my new partner has ways of retrieving peoples memories."

"Banshee and moira left after that…" said Ororo "but before the rest of us could leave you wiped us of the event but you hadn't counted on the mindwipe dislodging a previous mindwipe and Cain remembered what you did to him how you left him to die… how you stole his share of the inheritance from him… he went mad Charles and to save you're skin you locked him away! And Voight eventually ran away! You are the lowest of the low! Nothing must get in the way of your vision for mutant kind!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Yelled Xavier "too much was at stake! 25 years ago a group of idealistic mutants set out to change the world we were going to right the worlds wrongs and create a mutant paradise! We were too naive! We saw the future Ororo the world was an empty husk ravaged by war! Stripped of all life… it broke us. Erik became determined not to let what we had experienced in the future come to pass he turned himself into magneto the mutant saviour! Sebastian decided that playing hero got him nowhere and left to rule the word through finance Urlokovitch returned to Russia to work on super soldiers and arcadia vanished from this plane of existence it was a matter of survival! I had to do whatever it took to insure that the future we saw never came to be! If it meant wiping a few minds… taking a few losses so be it! You have no idea of the burden on my shoulders. The alternative is too terrifying to contemplate!"

"It doesn't matter," said GW "you weren't honest with your xmen which is why you lost the first team. If you had been more open and honest most of the original team may still be with you Charles."

"What IS that saying…oh yes…'those who don't learn from their mistakes are doomed to repeat them'" said Ororo "well I've learned from my mistakes, which is why I quit."

"Ororo please!"

"I cant follow you in good faith Charles if I had my own way I would take the children away from you…but I cant "

"It's the only reason I'm staying." said Wolverine from the doorway "to protect them, to make sure that what happened to rogue, what happened to Kitty never happens again

Are you taking Evan with you?"

"No…his parents are adamant that he stays in the institute… they only see the fact that you're helping their son…"

"So what will you do now?" Said Xavier defeated…

"I'm going out in the world…to find my way…"

"Very well I wish you the best Ororo and maybe one day you will come back home…"

"I seriously doubt that Charles" said Ororo turning and leaving…

GW looked at Xavier and grinned, "I'm going to make your life hell chuck. Wolverine nice seeing you after all these years…" and with that he left too

Wolverine turned to Xavier "there are gonna be some changes around here or so help me I'm going to take the kids out of here myself…"

"What do you mean?"

"First, we're getting in better resources to deal with the expanded student number…"

------------

Felicia looked out the window at Lance "is it okay if I change into costume?" said Felicia

"You have a costume?"

"Sure! When I was in New York I wore a costume, did a little crime fighting but I preferred being a bad girl… "

"Okay change in the back of the SUV," said Lance…"boys give the girl some privacy," Pietro and Kurt left the SUV...

Moments later Felicia poked her head out the window only she now had white hair and a mask on her face

"All done!" said Felicia...

"Say…I know you!" said Mickey in surprise "you're the Black Cat!"

"The Black Cat?" said Sarah vale "wait aren't you that thief that was seen kissing Spiderman?"

"That's me!" said Felicia with a grin…

"I thought New York was your turf! Why'd you leave?" asked Shane

"Spiderman betrayed me," said Felicia softly "my mum managed to keep me out of the laws clutches but in doing so ended up the victim of a boardroom coup we lost almost everything…"

"What did spidey do?" said Kitty

"He tied me up and left me to the cops… our friendship seemingly meant nothing…"

"That's harsh!" said Wanda… "Look we don't know you but we're willing to be your friend, right guys!"

"Yeah!" Said Lance

"What she said," nodded Todd

"Absolutely" said Shane and Mickey

"Jinx!" Yelled Mickey

"Oh for Pete's sake what are you two? Fifth graders?" Muttered Pietro

"Oh shut up pieface!" snorted Shane…

"You know…I think we're being followed," said Freddy

"What?" Snapped Pietro

"I'm sure I saw a familiar SUV…"

"The x-geeks?" Said Kitty…

"Let em follow!" said Lance "we're 6's they're gonna be zero's if the go to the event horizon we have higher access."

"True…" said Kitty with a smile "lets go…"

Around the corner 

"I think they saw us!" said Teleplex

"They aren't reacting," said Laynia

"I think we're in the clear!" said Jean lets get moving…

--------------

Ororo walked to her car tears in her eyes…

She had held that man in the same regard she held the goddess he had come to her when she was but a teen and taken her and her sister to America… she remembered being part of his first team but now all the memories she had of the xmen were tainted by the knowledge he tampered with her mind she felt sad when she remembered Cain…Cain had been a friend… he was driven half mad by the extent of his half brothers betrayal she remembered Voight… his lover becoming jumpy and running away… she remembered banshee swearing to kill Xavier if he saw him again and most of all she remembered john Proudstar…her boyfriend…she remembered the days they would goof around… and how he was a forthright leader…

She remembered how he took no crap from anybody and made her feel safe

And she remembered his broken and desiccated body lying on the ground while that raven-haired freak cackled at him

She suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to cry… and the heavens opened a torrent the likes Bayville had never seen before… an outward extension of her pain…

"Ororo?" Said Wolverine

"Logan?" Sniffed Ororo "I feel lost Logan, totally lost! He made me define my existence as being at his side… I need to…."

"Find yourself?" said Wolverine "I understand Ororo believe me I do… get as far away from here Ororo…find your place in this world."

"I'll do that Logan," said Ororo… "I can't believe I'm leaving! I've been here since I was 15! 17 years Logan that's how long I've been under Xavier's finger… part of me feels guilty for leaving you and the kids here with him…"

"Ro I understand but I got it covered I'm gonna be bringing some people in to work as a counterbalance I'll protect the kids and if I have to kill chuck to do it I will… "

GW walked over… "My benefactor said to give you this. She said you are still missing memories and if you want she will restore them for you… on this disk is a way to contact her…"

"How did you and GW hook up?" asked Wolverine.

"Last week when I went to see Vi about removing Evan from the institute he was at the café on the corner of Fourth Avenue I recognised him so I went up to him said hi and asked how john was doing working for shield…"

"It was then I realised she had been wiped like I had…and told my benefactor she told me to bring her down to Boston to get the wipe undone since we knew the exact timeframe of the wipe it was easy to retrieve…"

"Logan the amount of scaring on my memory centres is unbelievable I've had my mind wiped at least 8 times!"

"8 TIMES! F#Cking b#stard!" Wolverine swore…"I'm bringing in another telepath just to protect those kids minds…"

"You know you could go to shield… I'm sure nick would be happy to help you set up an independent school," said GW

"You know why that wont work bridge he'll want to turn the kids into weapons."

"And Xavier doesn't?"

"Touché," said Wolverine with a frown… "But then with fury you know for sure that's what he wants to do, with Xavier I got wiggle room."

GW shrugged and got into his car "I'll be seeing you Logan Xavier steps out of line, he's mine."

"I will miss you Logan," said Ororo getting into her own car

"And I'll miss you ro, maybe one day this will be a place you could come back to…"

"We can only hope," said Ororo as she started the car and took off…

------------

The bikes and the SUV drove down a street to a wall

Lance pressed his hands against a brick and the symbols on his arm glowed the wall parted to reveal a portal

"Okay ladies and gentlemen lets roll!" The Shadowcrew drove through the portal and came out in a large domed area

"Wow!" said Sarah vale "this place is cool!"

"I thought so myself," said Felicia she looked round and gasped "Delilah? Delilah!" She ran of and started talking to a tall muscular raven haired girl

"She knows Delilah? The girls connected," said Mickey…"wait I see a face I've been dying to see…RYUTEKI!"

"MICKEY? IS THAT YOU? OHMIGAWD! IT IS YOU!" a green haired girl rushed over "look at you all buff! Wait…Lance? Shane? Kitty! Oh wow this is like the coolest day ever!"

"Yo jade!" smiled Kitty

"Its all good baby! Turns out I'm a mutie! Mom went through the roof! Turns out my dads one as well we've been living in New York for the past 8 months! Wow Kitty I thought you were Jewish?"

"Non practising." shrugged Kitty

"And just who are your friends?"

"I'm Annabelle steed call me ani and die"

"Cool I gotcha and you?" she said looking at Freddy

"Fredrick j dukes ma'am any friend of Lance's is a friend of mine"

"Why shucks aren't you all polite… you got a girlfriend?"

"I've got an online girlfriend we've met in person once or twice through," said Freddy with a shrug

Pietro looked at Freddy in shock "WHY was I not notified…"

The others looked at Pietro as if he was stupid "we've known about Freddy and his girl shelly for months now pieface!" said Todd he turned to jade "hi I'm Todd Tolansky and the idiot's called---"

"Pietro." said Pietro showing off and sweeping jade in his arms

Jade looked at Pietro then turned her head "two words: breath mints!"

"What!" gasped Pietro in horror placing a hand to his mouth…"no… I can't hit on the honeys with a bad breath!" He zoomed off

"He's a lost cause… I'm Wanda, Pietro's sister."

"My condolences…."

"Yeah laments disappeared somewhere but these are Kitty's friends Sarah and Jessie vale"

"So what level are you?" she said to Sarah and Jessie "I'm a 4"

"We haven't got a level we're human…"

"My scanner says otherwise."

"Whu?" Said Lance "what scanner?"

"Oh this scanner…" jade lifted her arm up to show what looked like a meched out wristwatch

"Whoa that's kind of cool! You build it yourself?" said Todd

"Yep its my mutant ability I conceptualise ideas and build them…"

Shane and Lance looked at each other

"Forge?" Said Shane

"Forge." said Lance

"Who's forge?"

"He's an ally of a rival gang speaking of rival gangs I see they managed to get in…" said Wanda pointing

Several levels below the xmen looked around the domed building before them. They had some trouble getting in but in the end spyke managed to blag the xmen in. they had been marked as ones which meant low level entry they couldn't access the upper levels of the event horizon unless invited or promoted

"Do you see Alvers?" said Scott

"Over there." said Laynia pointing

Scott nodded and started to make his way over…

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" said Evan "do you want to get your arse kicked we don't have clearance for that level look only 4's and above!"

"And they do?"

"It would seem so!"

"Of all the…" Scott started to swear…

"That guys radiating a lot of anger!" said jade looking at Scott

"You're scanner can tell that from here?"

"Well no but my telepathic implant can!"

"You're wha?" Said Mickey

"I have a bio implant that opened the neural pathways for telepathy It doesn't work right I cant broadcast to well but I receive directed emotions well… anyway you two," said jade pointing at Jessie and Sarah "You're both mutants you powers are actually primed to activate."

"Cool!" Said Sarah "I'm a mutant!"

"So what are our powers?" Said Jessie

"I have no idea unfortunately…"

"I say we bug the xmen!" said Pietro racing up to the rest of the Shadowcrew "spyke must pay!"

"Why?"

"He just bagged the chick I was hitting on!"

"Bagged the chick? Pietro you know how I feel about you degrading women with such childish terms?" said Wanda here eyes glowing…

"Mommy..." said Pietro taking a step back…

"Hey Alvers!" yelled Scott

"What is it summers? We six's are busy so hurry up"

"We want a word with you!"

"Sorry too busy enjoying ourselves!"

"We know you guys killed Kelly we just don't know how!"

"Go on believing that summers… have you asked Jean what could happen when a powerful telepath, say chuck the moron botches a telepathic wipe?"

"You leave the professor out of it!"

"Poor Scott unwilling to believe Xavier could do such a thing"

"And yet he forgets what Xavier did to rogue…"

"Yeah face it summers you picked the wrong side! You're a looser! You cant beat us, you're boss is a flake and you lust after queen slut Jean---"

Scott summers lost his cool and let fly with an optic blast demolishing the balcony

The music stopped and the revellers stopped dancing…

"He shot at us!" snapped Shane…

"That's it!" said Lance "Shadowcrew lets go skin some xmen! Jade you're free to join if you want…"

"You inviting me into the Shadowcrew?"

"Sure if you stuck around in Northbrook you would have been a member!"

"Then I'm in!"

The Shadowcrew; Lance, Kitty, Freddy, Mickey, Shane, Annabelle, Wanda, Pietro, Kurt, Lament, Todd plus jade Ryuteki, Sarah and Jessie Vale, and the Black Cat faced off against the X-men; Scott, Jean, Teleplex, Evan, Michelle, and Laynia. A mismatch of epic proportions

"You are out of your tiny little mind summers! Coming up in here spoiling for a fight!" roared Lance

Suddenly Jean, Jessie, Annabelle, and jade clutched their heads

"Something's coming…" said jean

The top of the dome shattered and there was a bright light

And then darkness…

Lance opened his eyes and looked around everything was all bright and sunny he wondered where he was he looked round to realise the others weren't there "Kitty!" he gasped looking around in a panic, and then he heard it

**_I love you_ **

_**You love me **_

_**We're a happy family **_

_**With a great big hug and **_

_**A kiss from me to you **_

_**Won't you say you love me too? **_

_**I love you **_

**_You love me_**

_**We're best friends like friends **_

_**Like friends should be **_

_**With a great big hug **_

_**And a kiss from me to you **_

_**Won't you say you love me too?**_

Lance turned round in horror "by all that's holy!" he gasped as he saw a figure walking towards him "it can't be him! It can't!" But as the figure got closer it became clear Lance was looking at the most evil thing the galaxy had ever seen…the big fat purple dinosaur from the deepest pit of hell…

Barney

Barney the dinosaur…

**End of chapter eighteen**


	19. I'm a Mutant, Get me out of here!

This chapter is pure silliness. I wrote it as a break, a relief from the intensity of the last five chapters…

**Author's note. **The way I've been pumping these chapters out has left me with a little problem… I've run out of fully written chapters… however I'm working on new ones as we speak. What this means is while I rebuild my chapter cushion, there will be a general slowdown in the pacing of chapter posting. Sorry about this the slowdown shouldn't be too bad probably around one to two chapters a week…

**Author's note 2 **By the way I was checking the stats and i've reached over 3500 hits and I have around 70 reviews! You love it! You guys (and gals) really seem to love it! I must be doing something right! Please carry on reading! And review! Let me know what you think of the little twists and turns

**Author's note 3** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in X-men evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot.

Also there are some slight changes to the brotherhood set up as it annoyed me that the hood were left in a dump and had to face off against the X-men with their jets and dangeroom. Another change is magneto only having the brotherhood in season one it's just not his style

Begins after strategy x.

This chapter is pure silliness. I wrote it as a break, a relief from the intensity of the last five chapters…

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

By Deathsheadx

**Chapter Nineteen: I'm a Mutant get me out of here!**

Lance was running for dear life.

Moments ago he was about to throw down with the X-men when there was a flash and he was in a field.

He was alone, no Kitty no Shadowcrew… and then he heard that song… a song that chilled him to the bone

**_I love you_ **

_**You love me **_

_**We're a happy family **_

_**With a great big hug and **_

_**A kiss from me to you **_

_**Won't you say you love me too? **_

_**I love you **_

_**You love me**_

_**We're best friends like friends **_

_**Like friends should be **_

_**With a great big hug **_

_**And a kiss from me to you **_

_**Won't you say you love me too?**_

And then he saw the singer…it was Barney…so Lance did the first thing that came to mind.

He turned and ran for dear life

"Come back!" yelled Barney "I want to play and sing songs with you, I have Stu-u-upendous Love to give!"

Lance just kept running when he was suddenly confronted by big bird from Sesame street "oh crap…" gaped Lance getting ready to unleash an earthquake.

"Don't worry human I'm here to protect you! Big Birdimus Primal…maximise!" and before lances eyes big bird transformed into a robot. That looked a lot like beast wars Optimus Primal

"No way!"

"Barneytron! You will not harm this human!"

Barney stopped singing and snarled "that's Seuper-dee-duper! Barneytron terrorise!" And Barney transformed into an evil looking robot

"Okay what the HELL have I been smoking?" Said Lance as the two robots went into battle…

----------

Kitty found herself sitting in a classroom

"Okay now this is weird…" said Kitty looking around suddenly she did a double take next to her was Alyson Hannigan "Alyson?"

"Who? Said the girl"

"Oh you remind me of a girl I know," said Kitty covering her surprise "what's your name?"

"Its Willow"

Kitty felt a cold stab in the pit of her stomach Willow? High school? Can only mean one thing…

Buffy the vampire slayer. Just then Willow waved to a girl "Buffy!" she called out

Kitty was confused that wasn't Sarah Michelle geller… that was Kristy Swanson from the movie… it was then that Kitty saw what she was wearing…

A Cheerleader's uniform.

"Oh man this is not happening!" Groaned Kitty slamming her head against her desk "I gotta wake up…gotta wake up!"

"Are you okay?" asked Willow…

-------------

Wanda found herself in a familiar looking house

"Okay this is not happening," said Wanda as two girls came down the stairs

"Wanda we've got to look at the book of shadows!" Said piper

"This show sucks!" snapped Wanda in anger "Cole was the coolest thing about it!"

"Wanda what's wrong?"

"Are you trying to drive me mad? I don't know you, I've never known you so don't you act like I do, it wont work!" snapped Wanda turning towards the door

"Wanda no! There's a troll outsi--" yelled phoebe

Wanda opened the door to see a monster standing there… "I am NOT in the mood!" She flicked the monster away with a hex and stormed off

------------

"Wh-where are we?" Said Evan Daniels…"Scott? Jean? Whoa?" Yelled Evan as he was yanked up into the air by Mickey

"What did you do boner!" Yelled Mickey "and just what are you…" Mickey looked around in confusion. "Shane…"

"I see it but I don't believe it! Dude look at what we're wearing… "

Freddy got up…"hey why are you dressed like that and where are we?"

"We're all dressed like this and we're at 55 central park west…" said Shane, "we're… this is crazy we're the Ghostbusters! And this is the climatic scene were Gozer becomes stay puff!"

Evan looked round "um I thought Stay-puff was made of marshmallow?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Then why is there a giant jelly baby walking down the street?"

"What? That's just wack!" said Mickey…

"Mickey I love you like a brother but please lay off the slang!" said Shane…"Freddy? Freddy?"

"I prefer jelly babies to marshmallows…" said Freddy's licked his lips and suddenly he jumped off the building landing on the giant jelly baby man and started to bite into the giant jelly baby

"The dudes trying to eat Gozer! Only Freddy would try that…"

----------

Lance had watched Big Birdimus Primal kick the crud out of Barneytron… Barneytron soon fled and Big Birdimus Primal walked over to Lance "are you okay human?"

"What is this place?" Asked Lance

"This is Mojoworld!" said Big Birdimus Primal

"Mojo what?"

"Mojoworld is a dimension based of TV, its creator creates programs and broadcasts them to several dimensions!"

"This can't be real!"

"But it is you were probably recruited"

"What? By who?"

"By Mojo of course!"

"I need to have words with this Mojo and find my friends…" said Lance

"Well I can take you to Mojo tower if you want…"

"Sure lets go!"

-----------------

Kurt awoke to find himself in a status he remembered finding himself at the helm of the enterprise d with captain Picard barking orders at him only Picard had a mullet and looked a lot like professor Xavier. There was an explosion and he had found himself in this tube… he teleported out of the tube and landed on his butt

"This just gets veirder and veirder!" he muttered he looked round to see Sarah and Jessie in stasis tubes as well

"Okay now how do I get them out of here?" He looked round and saw a piece of metal piping laying around he grabbed it and swung at the glass breaking it causing Jessie to wake up…

"What the hell happened?"

"I have no idea," said Kurt looking around "we have to---"

Suddenly the status chamber housing Sarah drained out and opened up…

"But how?" Asked Jessie.

"I just asked it to…" said Sarah in wonderment

"No time to vaste ve've got to find the others…"

--------------

"Where am I?" said Jean…

"You're in space cop five," said a voice

Jean turned round to see the most gorgeous male she had ever seen he was about16-17 years of age as tall as Scott with the physique of Duncan Matthews and long blond hair he reminded her a bit of Orlando Bloom "w-hho-whu-b-b-b-who are you?" asked Jean

"I'm Longshot," smiled the male before her "and I'm here to help."

"To help?"

"Mojo has lost control of his dimension… well the citizens of this dimension, we're rebelling so he decided to bring in outside non-union workers…"

"But I'm not an actress!"

"Well you should be," said Longshot with a smile.

Jean blushed… "My friends!" she gasped "they're here too!"

"We found a few others and are tracking the rest down as we speak…" he pressed a button and a portal opened… and they walked through

"Longshot you're back!" said Annabelle rushing forward then she saw Jean "WHATS she doing here?"

"The feeling mutual!" snapped Jean

"Wait she's not one of you're friends?"

"Hell no that bitch is our enemy!"

"Wait as much as we hate Jean we need every available hand we can get!" said Lament "besides… keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer."

"You are a great strategist," said a red-haired teen with a bunch of swords "no wonder I am infatuated with you!"

"Seven chill!" Said Longshot

"But brother six this dark maiden has my heart!"

"You have to forgive my brother," said Longshot "he was programmed for more gladiatorial shows…"

"Programmed?" said Jean looking at Lament who was lapping up the adoration from 'seven'

"We Gadeevra series life forms are programmed from the moment of creation with a skills and attitude mindset I programmed for action movies and heart throb mindset. Shatterstar or Gadeevra unit seven is programmed with the warrior/wild man mindset…"

"Ohhhh." said Jean "so how are we going to find the others?"

Another blond haired man turned from a monitor… "I've got a lock on 4 more," he said "you wouldn't believe what one of them is doing!"

------------

Gozer was screaming

The fat kid had eaten half its face off in a matter of minutes it stumbled back and fell down…

It wasn't supposed to be this way he was supposed to terrorize the ghost busters get blown up when they close the gate it was that simple…

But this… this was pain

"Hey everybody!" yelled Freddy "he's a giant jelly baby! There's enough for everybody!"

The people on the street looked at each other then ran forward swarming over the giant jelly baby monster and tearing chunks off …

"Shane that's just sick!" said Mickey

"You telling me seeing Gozer getting eaten is just wrong…"

"But it is typical Freddy if you're food there's only one place you're going and that's Freddy's stomach," said Evan suddenly a portal flashed open to reveal Annabelle and Lament "guys lets go!"

"We gotta get Freddy first!"

"Don't worry Felicia's got it handled!"

"Fine lets go!" They stepped through the portal… moments later Freddy stepped through another portal while carrying Gozer's thumb…

-------------

"What the hell is going on?" Came a roar. The technicians turned round to see the putrid tub of lard called Mojo

"Sir?" Said one technician

"My ratings are dropping! I want to know why?"

"It's the latest recruits… they are not following the script!"

"Why aren't they following the script?"

"Because they haven't read the script!"

"And why haven't they red the script?"

"Because they were sent straight into the programs sir,"

"And who's brilliant idea was that?"

"Um…yours?"

Every other technician stopped what they were doing the room became deadly quiet. The one thing you didn't do when things went wrong was blame Mojo.

"What's you're name tech?" said Mojo softly.

"Tech 4 sir,"

"Tech 4… you're fired." The collar around the tech's head glowed and he suddenly burst into flames "now the rest of you! Get back to work! I want this sorted before I decide to fire the lot of you!"

From an access vent above Kurt and the Vale sisters watched what had happened in horror…

----------------

"So let me get this straight Mojo shaped this dimension into what it is and broadcasts his creations antics across several dimensions?"

"Exactly!" said big Birdimus…

"But he treats his creations badly and they rebelled…"

"Absolutely! We don't get paid, work near enough 24/7 and have no healthcare benefits!"

"That absolutely sucks," said Lance "so are you part of the rebellion?"

"No, I know the way my bread is buttered they'll fail no matter what… Mojo created us he knows all the rules of this realm."

Lance shrugged "I would fight anyway," said Lance

"Whoop-de-do! You will go no further Primal!" Came a call

Lance turned round to see Barneytron only now he was 3 times as big…

"Why don't you love me!" yelled the purple monster "I only want to spread love… and eat you up!"

"Today's cybertron street was brought to you by the number 5 and the letter A as in 'in five seconds I'm gonna kick your arse!' " Yelled big Birdimus

"Is this some sort of lovers tiff? I can step out if you want?" said Lance…. But Primal wasn't listening he had charged off to fight his foe… "This is just brilliant, trapped in TV land while knock off beast wars fight it out! What else could go wrong?"

Suddenly there was a girlish scream.

Lance spun round to see Scott summers his clothes in rags running away from an army of zombie pokemon…

"I had to open my big mouth." Groaned Lance

-----------

Kitty had been busy… her day had gotten steadily worse she had been attacked by vampires and by ghouls and now she had found herself in a secret cavern hidden deep beneath sunnydale high school she had fallen into the cavern after trying to escape a falling beam "frigin fragin TV world… need to get out of…whoa!" Kitty slipped and landed on her butt as she looked round she noticed a solitary egg, which was rocking back and forth…

"Oh great… this is not happening!" groaned Kitty

The egg's shell started to crack Kitty tried to scramble back but didn't get very far suddenly a small purple beak poked through the shell and then a tiny claw… followed by another until… before Kitty was a tiny baby dragon it reminded her a lot of the stuffed dragon she had

"You...you're sooooooo adorable!" squealed Kitty picking up the dragon the dragon was crying and Kitty could feel a deep feeling of hunger eminating from the baby dragon… "You hungry? All I've got is this chocolate chip cookie," she broke off a piece and carefully pushed it into its beak the dragon wolfed it down and cried for more she fed it the rest of the cookie and looked around "lets get…" suddenly a portal opened

"Kitty!" said Lament poking her head through

"Lament!"

"Thank the sacred spirits I found you! Lets go!"

Kitty looked at the little dragon she put it down but it immediately started crying… Kitty sighed and picked it up. "You're right I cant leave you by your lonesome," she cradled the baby dragon in her arm and entered the portal

---------------------

"You just had to go anger zombie pokemon!" yelled Lance as he evaded an electric bolt

"Shut up Alvers!" Yelled Scott "ahhhhhh!" he screamed getting smacked on the backside by rotting vine whips

"Hey summers!" laughed Lance "I never knew you were into the kinky stuff!"

"Alvers will you whoupp!" Gasped Scott as he was hit by a stream of liquid from a squirtle zombie "great now I got water blasted by a squirtle! Wait…this isn't water… its pee!"

"Pee?" Said Lance his eyes widening "you just got soaked in urine?" Lance burst out laughing

"Piiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaa!" groaned a zombie pikachu his rotting guts all showing as it grabbed lances boot

"Ah heck no!" he shook the zombie off and kicked it hard causing hits head to partially come away from its body but the zombie grabbed its head and yanked it back in place

"Chuuuuuu!" It gurgled throwing a lightning bolt at Lance, which sent him flying

"Ah to hell with this!" said Lance as he got up he turned round and grimaced suddenly hands formed from dirt and rock rose out of the ground grabbing the zombies, crushing or tearing them apart

"Whoa!" said Scott in shock "they were immune to just being blasted… but not being torn limb from limb! How the hell did you… Lance?" Scott saw Lance collapse to the ground unconscious "Lance!" Yelled Scott rushing over. "Look I don't like you we both know that but don't die on me out here man! "

A portal flared open and Kitty rushed out… "Lance! You're not supposed to use your power that way your body isn't strong enough!"

"Kitty?" Said Scott in surprise…

"Lance's terra-forming attack takes a lot out of him," said Kitty she whistled and Mickey and Freddy stepped out grabbing Lance and carrying him into the portal… "I should leave you here but then I'd have to put up with jeans whining so keep up and follow us through the portal…"

------------

"So who's missing?"

"Wanda, Laynia, Todd, Pietro, Ryuteki, Michelle, Kurt, and the Vales"

"Well we're out of time Mojo's discovered our base!"

"What now?"

"We'll have to launch the rebellion now! We wont get another chance to set up all over again!"

"That's fine by me…"

Lance groaned and opened his eyes…

"Lance? Lance!" yelled Kitty hugging him

"Hi kitten I overdid it again didn't I?"

"To right you did! You know what doctor Essex said you mustn't force your power it'll kill you…"

"I know, I know…its just…zombie pokemon I was being attacked by zombie pokemon!"

"We know we caught it on camera," said Longshot

"Did you get the bits with Scott?"

Mickey grinned, "we made copies…"

"Ace." Said Lance grinning back "okay what now?"

"Mojo's floating studio is heading this way we have to get aboard it and take Mojo out! Only then will our world be free!"

"How are we going to do that? Teleport in?"

"Alas with Rita as his bodyguard its impossible"

"Who's Rita?"

"She's a mutant girl who was dragged into this world and transformed into his six armed bodyguard of death!"

"Did you say six armed?" said Mickey sitting up

"Mickey now is not the time for you to be thinking about that sort of thing!" said Annabelle

"I'm just saying that I bet she knows just what to do with all those hands…" a lecherous grin appeared on Mickey's face

"You read his thoughts?" Said Jean

"Why yes dear the Shadowcrew trust me not to pry into their innermost secrets and so the allow me to see their surface thoughts do you have such trust from you're friends? I thought not…"

"Why you!"

"Girls we don't have time for this!" said Longshot "we need to fly our drop ships through the defences and find Mojo we have to kill him or separate him from the world engine!"

"You're so authorative," sighed Annabelle

"And hunky…" sighed Jean

Annabelle's eyes narrowed as she looked at Jean "Back of bitch I saw him first!" she snapped

"Why you! Crooked tooth brit! He's mine!"

"Crooked? Crooked! I'll give you crooked!"

"Girls please don't fight…" said Longshot

"Is it always like that?" Asked Lament

"Aye, ever since he was created," said Gadeevra seven

"So we defeat Mojo we get to go home," said Scott eyeing Longshot with undisguised loathing

"That's the plan dumb-ass," muttered Lance

"Alvers…"

"Well its obvious Scott," said Jean mildly

Lance laughed and looked at Kitty "hey kitten what's that on your shoulder?"

"Oh this is Lockheed I found him in Buffy world!"

"Buffy world?"

"A rip off of Buffy the vampire slayer TV series only Buffy was played by Kristy Swanson and Stifler was a Scooby,"

"Ohhhh. So Lockheed," said Lance looking at the little dragon "you going to be a good boy and protect Kitty?"

Lockheed looked at Lance and chirped…

"He'll do fine," said Kitty

"Okay then lets do this I want to go home!"

"Okay this way," said Longshot…

--------------

Mojo watched as he saw the swarm of ships heading towards his floating studio "erect the force field!"

"Um sire we got rid of the force field"

"WHAT? Why did we get rid of the force field?"

"Well sire it was cut due to budgetary concerns…"

"Send out the drone ships then!" roared Mojo "and keep the camera's rolling this will make a great war massacre scene!"

"Um sir we have a problem with drone battalions five through twelve…"

"What sort of problem?"

"They've decided to go on strike"

"Whatttt!" Roared Mojo "have them killed make it specially gruesome and get close ups! What is wrong with everybody I create a world shape them and then they turn on their god! How… you know that will make a great series…you!" said Mojo pointing to a technician "write this down…6 part series about godlike being creating a world and then its citizens turning on him… gory…get Chad pip to play the hunky rebellion leader…" suddenly there was a bang

"What was that?"

"They've broken through the drone waves! They're landing!"

"That's it I'm going to the throne I'll do what I should have done in the first place rewrite the episode! Spiral!"

"Yes master?" said a cloaked teen

"Make sure none of them get to the throne!"

"Yes master." Said the white haired teen throwing off her cloak and pulling out her swords

---------

"Alright!" Yelled Mickey "If there's something strange, in your neighbourhood! Who're gonna call?"

"Dronebusters!" Yelled Shane, Freddy and spyke in unison as they used their Ghostbusters proton packs to fire on several drones

"You're enjoying this to much," muttered Scott

"Lighten up summers!" said Evan "this is cool! There's no way your gonna bring me down!"

"Traitor," murmured Scott before he was confronted by an awful site

Zombiefied Ash Ketchum from pokemon

"ggggggeaaaaaaarr! Buuuuuullllllllllberrrrrsaur…" he gurgled out "brrrrrrrrrrains!" He threw a rusty pokeball and out popped zombie bulbersaur

"Bulb-rainssssss!" it moaned its vine whips extending

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" screamed Scott firing madly on the zombie before turning and running away

"Dude what's up with Scott?" asked Evan

"Zombie pokemon," said Freddy

"Oh…" said Evan before firing on a Borg version of Joey from friends

Suddenly there was an explosion of light and they were thrown back as Spiral walked out in all her glory… "You will not pass!" she snapped

"She's even prettier in person…" sighed Mickey "she will be mine, oh yes… she will be mine…" Mickey got up and stormed towards Spiral

"Has he lost his mind?" said Evan in shock "she's got all those swords! And more hands than him!"

"Mickey's never done things by half," said Shane with a shrug "he's got a Klingon thing going on."

"What's Klingon got to do with it?"

"He loves strong dangerous women."

"If he's not careful he'll end up dead!"

"Mickey can handle himself his sensei Ogun has been giving him serious lessons for the last 2 months coupled with what he was learning back in Northbrook he's pretty good!"

Lament watched as Shatterstar chopped a drone's head off. He was actually pretty cool. When she first met him she had thought him to be wacko but in truth once she got past the strange speech and the apparent blood lust he was okay… and most importantly he was interested in her.

For Lament that was a revelation.

Back when she was a child before project shrike and before mystiques rescue when she was just Sarah walks unseen she remembered her mother telling her she was ugly…and then there were the taunts…taunts like she runs with dogs tepee freak, ugly sow they hurt her immensely she realised she had low esteem when it came to her appearance... it took the Shadowcrew to build up what little esteem she had and now a perfect stranger found her beautiful… suddenly she saw he was grabbed by a large drone. "Its over Shatterstar!" it roared

"Shatterstar I'm coming!" She unleashed a telekinetic swipe, which ripped the drone's head off

"Milady you are as dangerous as you are beautiful!" Said Shatterstar

"Yeah, yeah chat later! Fight now!" Yelled Lament

"As my lady commands!" Yelled Shatterstar leaping into battle

Elsewhere Mickey was using weapons he had grabbed from fallen drones to fight the six armed Spiral

"Die!" screamed Spiral

"Do you really want to kill me? I mean I'm so cute and we could do so much together!"

"Must you continue with your incessant mutterings?"

"I just want to talk to you! How about this… me, you a date the full works!" said Mickey

"You're the enemy!" retorted Spiral

"So? Adds an element of danger come on…when was the last time you let your hair down and partied?"

"I do not party! I do important work for my master…"

"But wouldn't you like to party?"

"Well…maybe…"

"Then ditch Mojo and lets go have fun!"

"I will not!"

"But don't you want to?"

"…." Spiral was struck dumb

"I thought so," said Mickey making a move that had her pinned so she couldn't use any of her arms…"I think we'd be great together…" said Mickey looking into spirals eyes

"I…I…I am Spiral, bodyguard to Mojo!"

"And I'm forearm and I think you're cute."

"You think I'm cute?" said Spiral suddenly blushing

"Yeah you're definitely cute," said Mickey kissing her on the lips

--------------

"You fools do you think you could defeat the mighty Mojo?" Came a cry as Mojo's image appeared in the air "I control the engine! With but a thought I will reverse time to before the rebellion started and kill you all!"

"Can he do that?" said Felicia to a rebel

"He can do that."

"Then what was the point of this rebellion?"

"Well we planned to get to him before he activated the throne!"

"Well we failed!" snapped Felicia

Suddenly the machinery around Felicia and the others started to explode

"What the hell?" Said Felicia spinning round and then she saw the cause. "Wanda! Glad you could make it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Said Wanda hexing more stuff to explode

"It will do you no good! Once I use the throne its over!" Yelled Mojo "say good-huh? It's not responding?"

"You do this?" said Felicia to Wanda

"No, I was about to ask if this was your doing…."

"Nope definitely not,"

Suddenly a holographic representation of Sarah Vales face appeared "hi guys! I think I know what my mutant ability is! I can control computers! As for you…" she said turning towards Mojo "you are the weakest link, goodbye!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Mojo as his connection was shattered and his image disappeared

"She has removed Mojo's control!" yelled a rebel…

"We're free! FREEEEEE!" Yelled another

"Its over?" groaned Freddy "I was just getting into it!"

"Everyone to the throne!" said Longshot "we have to make sure Mojo never regains control of the world engine again!"

"That's fine with me!" said Scott with a sigh he hated this place…if he never saw another pokemon again it would be too soon… he looked round and gaped "now that's just sick and wrong!"

"What?" said Annabelle running pass "oh…that's so cute! Guys I think Mickey's finally bagged himself a girlfriend!" Before Annabelle and Scott was Mickey and Spiral they were kissing and had their multiple hands caressing each others body…

"Get a room!" snapped Scott

"Ignore him," said Annabelle dragging Scott away…

"That was…fun," said Spiral as she pulled away from Mickey "but now I must kill you as you made me fail to do my job…"

"Who cares about the job you can find another… I mean you don't need Mojo, find something you want to do…"

Spiral sighed "I don't know what I want to do all I know is Mojo…"

"Well the way I hear it you had memories before Mojo maybe we can retrieve them," said Mickey

"But…"

"Look Mojo's been deposed he's not in charge anymore you control your life now, not Mojo."

"You…you are right let's go…"

---------------

"Mojo you're not getting away this time!" Yelled Longshot

"As if you can stop me!" yelled Mojo "that brat may have control of the world engine but I have other resources… I will escape, I will rebuild and I—huh?"

There was a crash as ship tore through the side of Mojo's floating studio it was spinning round and round and hurtling directly at Mojo

"Oh…crap." groaned Mojo as the ship's wing hurtled towards him… moments later his head rolled on the floor just as the ship came to a stop… the cockpit opened and a small familiar figure stumbled out…

"TODD!" Gasped Lance

"Hey Lance! There you are! What did I miss!"

Suddenly Todd was surrounded by several people… "You… you killed Mojo."

"Um did I?" Todd looked round "oh crap…um…I didn't…"

"YOU KILLED MOJO! All hail Todd the liberator! Slayer of Mojo!" yelled a rebel

"Huh?" Said a confused Todd "guys help me out here!"

"Its like they said Todd, you're a hero! You just killed the big bad!" said Lament

"I did? I am? Coooollll!"

"Yess we must celebrate!" Said a rebel…

"No," said Lance "you can celebrate…we've got to find our people and go home."

"I can do that," said Spiral softly

"What?"

"I can create a location spell and retrieve all the outsiders… and then I can send us to earth."

"Us?" said Jean

"Well I can't stay here!" said Spiral "I was Mojo's top flunky there'd be too much bad blood! "

"You can come join the Shadowcrew!" said Annabelle "isn't that right Lance?"

"Sure," shrugged Lance

"Wait a minute! What's with you recruiting every mutant you come across surely they should have options like joining the X-men!" snapped Scott Suddenly he saw Lockheed.

"Ahhhhhhh! Pokemon!" shrieked Scott before recovering

"Is he always such a wimp?" asked Shatterstar…

"Well the redhead has him by the balls," said Lament

"Ohhhhh…is it alright if I come with you as well?"

"Sure I think it'll be okay…"

Spiral cast her spell and the missing mutants materialised in the floating studio

"Scott!" Said Laynia in tears "it was horrible I was stuck in a blue time travelling phone box with little Jon and all he kept saying was what, yeah, and OK!"

"I got stuck on Baywatch," said Pietro. "I never wanted to leave! The girls had humungous boobies!"

"Shut up Romeo we're going home!"

Kitty walked over to Sarah and her sister "so you booted Mojo from the system?"

"Yep! You wouldn't believe how cool this power is I can hear computers and tell the what to do!"

"It makes any future hackers competition moot" said Kitty

"Webbers going to be soooo jealous!"

"Okay everybody's here!" said Lance "Spiral if you may?"

Spiral nodded and cast a new spell there was a flash and they were back at the event horizon, which had been mostly deserted… "How long have we been gone?"

"About four hours," said a man walking over the glowing symbols on his arm placed him as elite. "I'm Garrison Kane I run the east coast event horizon gatherings… we must apologise for your unfortunate abduction."

"What?"

"You see we have wards and shields to prevent this sort of thing from happening, this time it failed to do so…"

"Its no big…" said Kitty

"But still we would like to upgrade your passes in compensation for the lapse in security"

"Upgrade?"

"A two level upgrade!"

"Wow that's…great! We become level 8's"

"Well you and those who are part of your crew become 8's the X-men's crew becomes level 3's" said garrison

"I'm not sure if I want to come here again…" said Scott

"Then don't!" said Evan "I do! This club is bumping! I'll take the level 3!"

"Well that's fine," said garrison his arm glowing brighter…

Then all the symbols on everyone else's arms glowed and changed…

"Say why has my level jumped to 8?" said jade…

"Are you not part of the Shadowcrew?"

"She is," said Lance "as well as Shatterstar, black cat, and Spiral."

"Then you are upgraded as a group…Now since we're closed for the month you must vacate the premises…" said garrison walking away "oh and tell doctor Essex I will do everything in my power to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"We'll do that," said Lance nodding "come on Shadowcrew lets roll for home!"

"Am I to come with you?" asked Spiral

"Of course didn't you hear Lance? You're Shadowcrew now!" Said Kitty "hey! Lockheed's got a level 8 symbol as well…cool!"

"I've got to get back to my dad," said jade "but we've gotta stay in touch!"

"No worries you still using the same email address from last year?"

"Definitely…"

"Then we'll contact you," said Lance…

"Hold up one minute!" snapped Scott "we still want to know how you killed Kelly!"

"Look summers we didn't do it! You can ask Jean to scan for fallacy we're clean!" snapped Pietro.

Scott looked at Jean she nodded. "Fine!" Said Scott "but we're watching you Shadowcrew!"

Scott and the X-men got into their vehicles and drove away…

**End of Chapter Nineteen**


	20. Moving Forward

**Author's note. **The way I've been pumping these chapters out has left me with a little problem… I've run out of fully written chapters… however I'm working on new ones as we speak. What this means is while I rebuild my chapter cushion, there will be a general slowdown in the pacing of chapter posting. Sorry about this the slowdown shouldn't be too bad probably around one to two chapters a week…

**Author's note 2 **By the way I was checking the stats and i've reached over 4000 hits and I have over 70 reviews! You love it! You guys (and gals) really seem to love it! I must be doing something right! Please carry on reading! And review! Let me know what you think of the little twists and turns

**Authors note 3** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in X-men evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot.

**This chapter is a bit of an insight chapter it gives the readers a look at the characters in this story**

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

By Deathsheadx

**Chapter Twenty: Moving Forward**

**_The Xavier institute_**

Six people sat around a table looking at a holographic image. "So give us a basic rundown of the xmen Logan…" said a woman

"Fine, the xmen is currently an 11-man squad Cyclops is team leader, he's smart, a good strategist a bit of an over achiever, also very high strung. He's unable to control his powers without his ruby quarts optical aids…"

"Why's that?"

"Brain damage as a youth."

"Oh…. Next?"

"Jean grey, she the 'It' girl and self appointed conscience of the xmen, she's a telepath and telekinetic… potentially omega class her growth potential is enormous she's a diehard xavierite, Xavier's most staunchest supporter…"

"Nuwa, new to the xman ranks her power lets her tranquillise people so far it only works in close proximity she's the optimist."

"Spyke, excessive calcium generation as spykes nephew of Ororo Munroe, typical street cool kid."

"What happened to storm again?"

"She left, she couldn't work with Xavier anymore…"

"Oh that sad, I thought she would be at Xavier's side forever…"

"So did I," said Logan… "Anyway next up we have cannonball, generates invulnerable blast field which enables him to fly and increases his strength… he open minded and thus has a greater growth potential in the strategy stakes than Cyclops…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Cyclops has been moulded by Xavier to be his perfect leader… he's actually quite rigid when it comes to forward thinking… he has his bright spots but they are few and far between Sam Guthrie has the potential to grow into a more rounded leader than Scott…"

"I get what your saying… is Scott that bad?"

"No he's an excellent field commander and has plenty of initiative its just a bit too restrained…"

"Oh…okay who's next?"

"Teleplex, Martin Digby has a surveillance based mutation. Once a person or object is psionicly tagged he's able to watch them via monitors…"

"How does that work?"

"He can see the psionicly tagged person or item no matter where they are or what they are doing and then he projects the image on a viewing device, be it a TV or computer monitor… next up we have Darkstar, our Russian recruit has a lot of power at her fingers, she's believed to tap into the dark force dimension and is also the team teleporter…"

"The darkforce? Has she got it under control?"

"For the most part." Said Logan "next we have prime, bio-form manifestor in prime form he has flight and super strength the kid can go toe to toe with the juggernaut he's secretly cultivated a superhero I.D"

"Wait what's a bio-form manifestor?"

"It's like generating a secondary body," said a woman

"We also recently recruited 3 new members to the xmen team just this week their code names are Skin, Windancer and Wolfcub. Then there are the new mutants Boom Boom, magma, Multiple, Jubilee, Berserker, Icarus, husk, Soniquewave, Wolfbane, and Sunspot, Boom Boom worries me through I don't think the institute is for her she stifling under the simplest of rules… she could be another Kitty If we're not careful…Soniquewave has been home schooled till she was able to stabilise so she'll be going to Bayville high…So that's the student body…" said Logan "any questions?"

"21 students with powers Logan…" said an African American male

"And more coming in, it was hard enough when there was only seven students that's why I called you in…" said Logan turning to the 5 people in front of him doctor Rachel Deming, Sister Whisper, Tad Carter, Thomas Corsi and Daryll Smith people Logan knew he could trust. "I cant do this on my own and quite frankly for all his good intentions Xavier has tunnel vision, I cant trust the future generations of mutant kind to him."

"That bad?"

"You wouldn't believe! The guy teaches telepathic ethics and violates ever minute your back is turned he's wiped and coerced his allies at different points…"

"And why are we still with him?"

"Because the other options are non options… would you want them to become the next alliance of evil? Work for magneto? Become shield weapons? Work for Mr sinister?"

Doctor Deming went pale and Daryll smith spewed out his drink.

"Sinister is real?"

"Yes ladies and gentleman the bogeyman that most people in the world we super-soldiers and spies and science elite have inhabited for years is real, not only is he real but he has a rapidly growing army of young mutants here in Bayville" said Logan.

"Logan you gotta be s#itting me!" said Daryll

"I wish I was… this is the dossier we have on the rival team…"

"I thought that was magneto?" Said Tom Corsi

"Used to be, but these guys defected to Sinister's camp really f#cking magneto over in the process "

"We have Lance Alvers, leader of the Shadowcrew. To be honest he's what I wish Scott was at times… he has the total respect of his team, speaks his mind, he's focused, combat savvy, he's shown to have an extremely fine tuned strategists mind… he's ruthless in his dealings, he's also honest and charming with those around him, he's quick on his feet, but he has one almighty temper. When he looses it its best to take him out fast or run for the hills and even then the hills wont protect you he'll hunt you down like a dog."

"Oh my he's also quite a looker!" said doctor Deming

"Rachel…"

"Sorry its just when you look at it he's the total package. What's his mutant ability?"

"We used to think it was to generate seismic activity but recently he's been identified as showing terraforming abilities…"

"So he uses the earth against you…"

"That's right…"

"I see he has a hand to hand combat rating of 5.7… that's pretty high…for a teen" said Sister Whisper "his stance?"

"He's quite proficient in Yip man Wing chun style."

"Interesting okay who's next? Any weaknesses?"

"Lets go to his partner in crime… Kitty Pryde."

"Wasn't she an xman?" asked tom corsi

"Yes and no she was basically already Shadowcrew before her parents decided to get shot of her and ship her of to Xavier…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it seems that she and Lance were boyfriend and girlfriend in Northbrook before they met Kitty was the typical valley girl…"

"Oh man a valley girl those girls get on my nerves!" said tad carter

"Like I said, before Lance… after Lance she became the bitch from hell as they say… a proper little thug… well scratch that she became the worst sort of thug a thug with brains…" said wolverine

"Really?" asked Dr Rachel Deming

"Well that's the best way of describing her… she has a hoodlum attitude backed up by a genius intellect but the thing is if I'm honest I can see her point of view. Her parents basically abandoned her when she manifested she had nobody to turn to Lance was there and he helped her, he was her support, her family and then she was yanked away to be part of Xavier's x-men despite her protests…"

"Owwww! Against her protests?"

"Yeah, then you had Jean grey and Xavier ganging up on her trying to get her to conform to their vision she rebelled and found every excuse to thwart our efforts to help her…eventually she defected in what we call black Thursday."

"So basically she's totally loyal to Lance and the Shadowcrew… has a vicious streak a mile wide, a sharp tongue and is quick to attack and has a mad on for Xavier and the X-men…" said Tom

"We must also assume she has martial arts training of some sort…" said Daryll

"Wing chun she uses wing chun as well. She and Lance are a pair together they are more dangerous than any of our xmen… they gel in a way I haven't seen since double trouble down in Canada…"

"I remember that," said Sister Whisper "those two were trouble and they were on our side!"

"Exactly…" said Logan "Okay moving on we have Mickey McCain he's what we call the muscle. He has four arms enhanced strength, endurance and stamina, while nowhere near Prime's level he's pretty strong and quite the fighter. He's a follower basically point him in a direction and he goes to work he's fiercely loyal…"

"That seems to be a pattern…the loyalty in the Shadowcrew"

"It's the core of the Shadowcrew: loyalty, family" said Logan. "Moving on we have Shane shooter Thompson."

"Shane seems to be a laid back sort of kid happy to stick in the background but it's a front. Shane is as ruthless, sharp minded and aggressive as Lance Alvers he deliberately holds back so those around him underestimate him he has connections to the maximus crew in la."

"The maximus crew?" said tad carter in surprise "oh man…"

"He was a member before he left la under mysterious circumstances…"

"What do you know about the maximus crew?" Said Daryll

"A mutant gang operating out of LA lead by the powerhouse known as Bishop," said tad

"I can attest to the powerhouse part" said Logan "the kid managed to drop me when we tied to recruit them… they're firmly in the Shadowcrew's camp…"

"Okay Todd Tolansky," said doctor Deming. "Amphibious mutation…"

"He's the prankster and kid brother of the Shadowcrew, worships Lance Alvers… watch out for his kicks… he can shatter concrete with a single kick, he can also climb walls and has a prehensile tongue which can extend at least 3 feet…"

"Rachel, get your mind out the gutter." said Sister Whisper

"What? Said Rachel Deming looking innocent. Who's next Logan?"

"Fredrick dukes…"

"What's his mutation? Putting on weight?" Said tad

"Actually it is in a way he doesn't have normal fat on his body it increases his density and mass he also has enhanced strength to go with it… has a volatile temper and is touchy about his weight and appearance "

"What's his threat level?"

"Varies from medium to severe he can go toe to toe with the juggernaut…for a short while at least"

"Then we have Pietro maximoff, magneto's son." Said Logan

"Magneto's son!" the others gasped

"Pietro's loyalty was originally to magneto but he's firmly Shadowcrew now… as for Pietro his mutant ability is super speed, he's egotistical, brash, and flighty. He's also we potentially one of the most dangerous martial artists in the world. He learns at an accelerated speed and thinks at super speed as well able any fight he enters he could be at least ten steps ahead…

I'm guessing here he suffers the speedsters syndrome?" said Rachel

"Yep, the only thing stopping him is his short attention span if he learned to overcome it, we would be in trouble. He has an intense rivalry with Evan Daniels his former best friend. He seems to want to out do Evan at everything, in his drive to one up Evan it's when he's most vulnerable …"

"So nine times out of ten he will go for Evan," said Daryll "who's next?"

"Now we get to Sarah walks unseen, while Lance and Kitty are dangerous individually and together this girl is a whole new level of trouble. She's an ex government assassin."

"WHAT?"

"I found out she was one of Aladdin's project shrike kids before mystique liberated her. We're talking total fire arms training, covert operations training; assassination, infiltration, search and destroy, hand to hand training, interrogation, recon… and she's also a mutant with the ability to become invisible and use telekinesis… however she seems not to be relying on her government training…"

"It's the shame factor," said Sister Whisper.

"How do you get that?"

"She's a victim of government experimentation she was trained and used against her will, she's in denial in a sense, to use those skills would be to admit to her shame…" said Sister Whisper

So we have to tread carefully when dealing with her…

"Just like we have to be careful with Wanda maximoff…"

"Maximoff as in?" asked Tom

"Yes she's Pietro's sister… spent at least 6 years in a mental institute even through she wasn't mad…"

"Why was she in a mental institute?"

"Her father magneto couldn't control her expanding powers," said Logan

"So he locked her up? Monstrous!" said Sister Whisper

"That's for sure! Anyway Wanda has a mad on for her father, but the problem is her power. She warps probabilities…and the general physical reality around her."

"That's a dangerous power!"

"Truly we surmise she's the most powerful member of the Shadowcrew… then we have their telepath… Annabelle Steed. She's a blank state we cant find anything on her accept for the fact she's from Britain and she can most likely go toe to toe with Xavier based on skill alone…"

"She's that skilled?"

"She makes mincemeat of Jean who is actually telepathically stronger than her…"

"That's some serious psi training right there," said tad "I mean I've been training for 15 years and I'm an amateur in comparison to chuck…"

"The last member of the Shadowcrew is another defector… Kurt Wagner."

"It says here that…"

"Yes mystique is his birth mother. He was the victim of genetic experimentation when just a baby and ended up separated from mystique for 15 years… once he knew the truth…he eventually joined her side…"

"Logan I said it once and I'll say it again those kids are friggin dangerous!"

"Yes they are and that's not accounting for Sinister's support," said Logan

"Support?" asked Rachel

"Sinister has his own team of elite warriors called the marauders… they were briefly seen on black Thursday…"

"So are we going to try and train them to fight the Shadowcrew and sinister?" said Tad

"Those that become xmen… yes"

"Wha? There's a distinction?"

"The mistake Charles made, was he believed that everybody would fight for his dream. They're kids. Some of them are not fighters…they only want to learn how to control their powers, what message would we be sending to them by basically forcing them to be soldiers?"

"You're right Logan it would not be a good message… so now we offer them the chance to join the x-men?"

"That's the plan…"

"By the way where's Xavier?"

"He had a meeting with shield over the Kelly incident… he's awaiting the shield verdict…"

The Shadowcrew's lair Carlton manor 

Kitty opened the letter in her hands. While she had not wanted her parents to know where she was she had given them a post box to leave her messages. This one was post-marked madripoor

"Lament where's madripoor?"

"Its one of those Chinese or is it Japanese island nation I think,"

_**Dear Kitty.**_

_**How are you… it's been a while. This letter isn't to berate you or discuss your life choices… but rather mines.**_

_**I screwed up Kitty, I screwed up bad. I was so sure of my world, when it changed I shut down. I shut down, and that was unforgivable I allowed your mother to sway my decisions…**_

_**Then I sent you to Xavier… the way your mother presented it to me it would straighten you out, give you discipline, and give you enough control to be normal again…**_

_**I didn't know that I was basically forcing you into the mutant version of the army…when I realised what I had done I took stock of what had been happening…**_

_**As much as I hate to admit it I wronged you Kitty I totally wronged you, I thought that your actions were the result of peer pressure or corruption from Lance… I now realise that it was adapting, it was reacting to the changed reality you faced…**_

_**You had to get tough Kitty. Before you were just an average kid. Smart yes, but average in every other way you were shy, you were a girl on the fringe it's amazing you hadn't lost it with the bullying you were getting… and then your world changed you had unbelievable power and suddenly your only support was gone… your parents had deserted you… Kitty you would have drowned if it weren't for Lance. He became your tether he held you together, I realise that now… and for that I'm eternally grateful. When I look pass the gang violence stereotypes in my mind I see a girl who's nearly a woman, a girl who's stronger in spirit than ever before… **_

_**I'm proud of you Kitty. And I'm happy you got away from that hypocrite Xavier…**_

_**Now I have something to tell you.**_

_**Your mother and I are no longer together. Yes it in part has to do with your mutation but it was a long time coming… if you remember we had separated before when you were 9 years old… well we couldn't make it work anymore… we've actually been separated since after the tattoo incident. I got a transfer to the madripoor branch of the company and, well I met some one…**_

_**Her name is Elaine. S. Styx and she's a mutant.**_

_**That's right I said she's a mutant. She's actually an ex mercenary she had to quit after losing a hand… I met her in a bar I didn't even know she was a mutant at the time… we had what was supposed to be a one night stand but we kept seeing each other… and I realised she lit up my dreary empty little life. Anyway I told her about you and that's when she revealed she was a mutant herself she helped me understand what it means to be a mutant…when her mutant ability manifested she accidentally killed her boyfriend she drains life-force… she was hunted for it…she was hurt for it no one wanted to understand or help her…**_

_**Kitty I don't want you hunted… I want you to be happy. And Lance makes you happy don't let go of him.**_

_**Me and sapphire, Elaine prefers her middle name are opening up a hotel that's right I quit my job and we're going into business together… where did I get the money you ask?**_

_**Your mother and I sued Xavier for abuse. I was furious he used his powers in an attempt to force you to stay…we got an 8.7 million dollar settlement. Your mother took 1.5 million I took 2 million and the rest is in your savings account. That's right you're now a millionaire spend the money wisely **_

_**Anyway below is the address of the hotel if you ever decide to forgive me and visit me in madripoor **_

_**Your dad,**_

_**Carmen Pryde**_

_**P.s did I tell you I love you Kitty?** _

"Oh daddy," said Kitty tears in her eyes…

"Kitty?" Said Lance looking at her, searching her eyes

"Its my dad Lance he wrote to me to tell me he loved me and ask for my forgiveness."

"That's big of him," said Lance in surprise…

"Lance he finally gets us."

"What do you mean?"

"He gets that you are the glue, the tether that kept me sane, heck he told me to never let you go."

"That's really big of him… so do you forgive him?"

"Yes… yes I do Lance I've never hated him Lance, I was angry but never was it hate…"

"Ahem… Shadowcrew," said Mr sinister "I have a mission for you will you gather in the war room?"

"Yes doctor Essex," said Lance…

Moments later the Shadowcrew were gathered together since jade lived in New York her presence was represented by a holographic projection

"Good you're all here," said Mr sinister… "The mission is simple it's a acquisition op."

"What's the target sir?"

"Two mutant signatures have been detected by Shadow-cerebro they are being held in a government facility situated in Nagoya… I want them…"

"Do we expect opposition from the xmen?" Asked Shane

"Most likely not, but of course be prepared…mystique is on a mission for me so Foxx will act as your retainer"

"What's the property damage allowance?" Said Lance

"Restricted to the facility only…"

"Understood sir," said Lance nodding

"Okay here are the satellite pictures of the facility… as you can see…"

---------------

The Shadowhawk glided through the night sky. The Shadowhawk was the Shadowcrew's version of the xjet it was in fact Kitty's f19, the one she hacked into the military computers and had built, it had been customised and upgraded by jade and Mr Sinister it now had a powerful stealth cloak making it invisible to the naked eye and a signal muffler making it invisible to sonar and radar it flew at amazing speeds and had a VTOL engine built in it could take off and land on a dime

"Okay what's your plan of attack Avalanche?" asked Foxx from her seat at the controls

"Two pronged attack pattern: blob, shatterstar, me, forearm, scarlet witch, and quicksilver will lead the frontal assault, Shadowcat, spiral, Lament, gadget queen, Damask, shooter, toad and Nightcrawler will be the stealth team they will sneak behind their defences…and eliminate them if necessary once the defence are neutralised we move in to retrieve the targets…" said Lance

"Why those teams?"

"The primary team is force orientated to draw attention to them leaving any resistance open to a surprise attack from the stealth team… the stealth team is designed for infiltration but has enough power to switch to heavy offensive."

"Excellent strategy Lance… we'll be arriving at the initial drop point in five minutes…"

------------

Security tower a

Jin lo sat smoking a cigarette…

"I thought you quit?" said jimmy Ko

"I tried but I could keep it up!"

"You have no willpower my friend…hey what's that? Is that…"

Suddenly a red haired male slams against the window shattering the glass. Before the guards have the chance to react he knocks one into a wall with a fist and sweeps another dropping him to the ground he flips back elbow dropping the guard on the floor and proceeds to kick the other guard unconscious

"This is shatterstar entrance point secure."

"Affirmative alpha team move in!" said Lance

Suddenly several tanks and defensive positions start to explode

"What the hell is going on?" gasped a guard

"We're under attack idiot!" said another guard "sound the alarm!"

Suddenly the alarm point explodes…

"I just loooooove these mines!" said quicksilver as he sped to a halt…

"My turn brother!" said scarlet witch raising her hands and causing camera's and electronic devices to malfunction…

"Blob! Forearm you're up!" said Lance

"Gotcha!" said Freddy "second fastball coming up!" he lifted forearm and lobbed him towards approaching guards before racing forward on foot…

Avalanche turned round and used his power to collapse a secondary security tower "team beta what's your status?"

"_Currently undetected we were able to enter the facility under spirals invisibility cloak gadget queen and I are attempting to deactivate the main security mainframe Damask is generating a sleep field down the corridor putting potential attackers to asleep, those with higher resistance are being taken out by Toad and Lament…we're holding shooter back in case we run into heavy resistance… we're in the security mainframe should be shutting down in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… its down!"_

"Alpha team, forward press!" barked Avalanche "the security system is down!" Avalanche generated a large tremor to knock the approaching guards to the ground "quicksilver! Scarlet witch! Move!"

"Got ya boss!" Yelled quicksilver rushing forward followed by scarlet witch… the alpha team were soon inside the facility…

The guards were soon routed by superior force… and the alpha and beta teams made their way to the special vault "look at all these mutants in stasis," said Avalanche…

"We can't leave them here yo…" said Toad

"The mission was to only acquire the two doctor Essex wants we haven't prepared for 20 other mutants…" said Avalanche he ground his teeth then sighed

"Foxx this is Avalanche I need you to do me a favour,"

"What's going on?"

"Not much time but I need you to make sure storage bay 1 is empty…"

"Check…its clear… " Came Foxx's reply

"Thanks… jade you still have those mobile power supply adaptors?"

"Got it," said gadget queen she turned to forearm and spiral "help me connect the stasis pods up and then spiral teleport them to the Shadowhawk…"

Spiral nodded and the trio got to work…

"Shadowcat the security lock?"

"Its open," said Shadowcat

"Okay Shadowcat stay loose, blob take point…"

In side the room was two figures in specialised restraints the room was baking hot the figures themselves were obscured by a heavily padded garments and a helmet on their head…

"Damask your up…"

_**/hello can you hear me? I am Damask. /**_

_Who are you? Have you come to kill us?_ Came a thought…

_**/we have come to free you from imprisonment here. We have an associate that sent us to break you out and to bring you too him…/**_

_Freedom? It's been so long…_ came a thought from the other restrained figure

_**/our associate…our leader if you will is a scientist…he seems okay so far he has done nothing to hurt us only help us… he can help you gain control of your powers but we need you to trust us /**_

_Very well we will trust you_ said thoughts of the two restrained figures

"Okay cut em loose" said Annabelle

"Hi I'm Freddy dukes," said Freddy as he unshackled one of the two prisoners "what's your name?"

"Leryu Yoshida" said a hoarse feminine voice… "My twin brother Shiro and I have been here since we were 7"

"Well trust me when I say your life is about to change…"

-------------

A seedy little bar somewhere between New York City and Philly a man sat in the back with a strong whisky in his hands… he was joined by a second man

"Long time no see Logan,"

"It's only been two months… what do you want fury?" said Wolverine

"Well besides confirmation that 0gun is in the states…"

"I knew it! I sensed him!" snapped Wolverine "what else?"

"I got a call from my opposite number in Japan," said fury.

"Go on…"

"Well it seems sinister has been busy he hit a secret living weapons facility."

"Living weapons?" we're talking mutant experimentation right?"

"Possibly. Han wasn't too clear on that but we suspect it was, but getting to the point: sinister made off with two omega level mutants…"

"S#iiiit!" swore Wolverine "how many does that make it in his Shadowcrew?"

"Four, including his two new recruits outnumbering Xavier's two."

"Thanks for the heads up…"

"Logan… that's not all there is to this certain people are starting to take notice… they're rumours of mutant solutions being drawn up…"

Wolverine snarled, "What are we talking about here fury?"

"Ellington is back in."

"WHAT? THEY LET THAT BUTCHER BACK—"

"Logan lower you're tone!" snapped fury "it seems he managed to make a couple of friends in high places…"

"And they got him pack in that b#stard is part of the reason I left department h…"

"I know," said fury… "Logan you know he has a hard on for you and he'll do what ever it takes to get at you… so be on your guard…"

"I will fury, I will." said wolverine as he got up and left…

--------------

**Deep below Carlton manor**

Sinister looked at the mutants in stasis.

They were surplus to requirement, their mutations were redundant…he had half a mind to dispose of them…but he thought better of it…

What was the computer users creed?

Backup, backup, backup!

Sinister grinned it was so simple he would send them to Brainchilde who would look after them and train them to his exacting standards… that would make it the Shadowcrew and the brotherhood network, the Excalibur project, and Brainchilde's mutopia things were moving so well… his children would soon be strategically positioned… and then… checkmate. Sinister grinned there was a reason he referred to the Shadowcrew and those who served him as his children… when he was young he met a man who told him about the art of war as it was taught to him by Sun Tzu himself…

'_**Regard your soldiers as your children, and they will follow you into the deepest valleys. Look on them as your own beloved sons, and they will stand by you even unto death!'**_

That quote had stayed with him for centuries it became part of his creed… and as long as he kept it in mind he rarely had problems…Sinister allowed himself to laugh as he turned to the two omega level mutants on the screen before him now they would become his children too… children with destructive powers that they would use in his service. He had always liked the destructive ones… they had a primal ambience about them… which was part of the reason he had them liberated…

The other reason was to rub his nose in it… to make an opening statement to his rivals… to show them that nothing they have will protect them from his wraith

-------------

A secret underground lair in Osaka

"What do you mean they were liberated?"

"Just that the facility was razed to the ground the mutant test subjects were removed"

"And our defences?"

"They went through them like butter…"

"Was it the xmen?"

"No it wasn't the X-men's style of combat this was more…efficient almost military"

"The acolytes?"

"No they haven't moved from M2 in months…"

"It wasssss ssssssinisssster." came a cold hiss

"Master?" Said the man turning around. Out of the shadows stepped a grotesque deformed four-armed creature with an extremely long flailing tongue his head and torso were one.

He was the Sugarman a nightmare made flesh… he was also Sinister's biggest rival.

"Sinissster is making his presence known…" Said the Sugarman

"Do we retaliate Boss?"

"Yessss we retaliate. But Sinister is cut from a different cloth he hasss so many plans striking at them wouldn't effect him… Rex I have the answer you will kill one of his blood… you will kill the one known as Rogue for me…"

**End of Chapter Twenty**


	21. Power Surge

**Author's note. **The way I've been pumping these chapters out has left me with a little problem… I've run out of fully written chapters… however I'm working on new ones as we speak. What this means is while I rebuild my chapter cushion, there will be a general slowdown in the pacing of chapter posting. Sorry about this the slowdown shouldn't be too bad probably around one to two chapters a week…

**Author's note 2 **By the way I was checking the stats and i've reached over 4500 hits and I have over 75 reviews! You love it! You guys (and gals) really seem to love it! I must be doing something right! Please carry on reading! And review! Let me know what you think of the little twists and turns

**Authors note 3** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in X-men evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot. So I'm giving fair warning for Jean fans it's going to get a lot worse before it gets better. Also, as I've said before this is anti Xavier but some readers may find Xavier's actions a little harsh. The thing is there is a precedence for his actions… in x-men –1 Xavier actually used his power on his lover (voight) to try to stop her from leaving him… and Xavier is not above playing outside the heroic guidelines he set down for his x-men, as witnessed by the story behind sage and the mystique series

This chapter is a bit of an insight chapter it gives the readers a look at the characters in this story

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

By Deathsheadx

**Chapter Twenty One: Power Surge**

**Somewhere…unknown.**

_She ran across the rugged plains how long she had been running for she had no idea…_

_She wanted freedom from the endless nightmare suddenly she heard a growl and a dark figure jumped at her… she screamed and fell back tumbling down a hill_

_She scrambled upright and looked around where was she?_

_Then she noticed the door she debated going through it but then she heard the growl again and saw the dark figure coming towards her she panicked and dived through the door…_

Bayville high 

"So Shiro how's the containment suit holding up?" Asked Lance

"It is… amazing!" said Shiro "I…I look human again! Do you know how long it's been since I've seen skin instead of flames? I know it's artificial but still…"

"Its like Kurt when he first got his image inducer I hear he was especially happy about being able to fit in… just remember…"

"I know," said Shiro "trying to fit in should not define me…besides even with me looking normal I don't think I would fit in after spending 11 years locked away"

"True that you have no modern style… say where's your sister?"

"She is enjoying having boys drool over her…"

Lance looked round to se Leryu talking to some football players…

Elsewhere 

"I can't believe it I finally get to do normal stuff again!" said Mary Jane to Laynia

"You miss going to school?"

"Well yeah! Don't spread it around but I love school I love drama class especially I wanted to be an actress!"

"And you could still be an actress…"

"Yeah right! Not likely, I'm a walking sonic time bomb!"

"With time you will master your powers…"

"I hope your right…"

Tabitha brushed past and ran ahead to meet a blond haired girl

"Yo Felicia," said Tabitha

Felicia smiled "how you doing Tabby?"

"Doing great! I was wondering there's an under 18 club night down on 8th street you wanna go?"

"When is it?" asked Felicia

"Friday…" said Tabitha

"I'll…oh hell no… what the f#ck is she doing here?" Snapped Felicia

"Wha?" Said Tabitha but Felicia was already on the move she grabbed Mary Jane and spun her around

"FELICIA?" Gasped Mary Jane

"What are you doing her bitch?"

"There's no need to get rude!"

"You invaded my space MJ, and you stole him from me… and you have the nerve to tell me not to get rude?"

"I didn't steal him! Now back off!"

"He was mines MJ! Peter was mines we could have been together right now but he betrayed me for you!"

"What? Felicia come on!"

"He dumped me started dating you and sold me out to the cops MJ! Its all your fault my mom lost her company and we were forced to move and now you're here to finish the job!"

"Peter told me it wasn't like that!"

Tabitha caught up with Felicia "you know each other?"

"Yeah MJ here was supposed to be my friend but she stole my boyfriend from me and made him betray me to the cops…"

"You were committing crimes! Peter had no choice!"

"Yeah right! Before when I stole stuff I always put it back the next day it was a game I played with my boyfriend I commit a crime he would try to catch me, heck I hadn't stolen anything in months!"

"So…you still love him?" asked Tabitha quietly as she dragged Felicia away

"No… that ship has sailed you know who I love…don't worry about the past…the point was what is she doing here?"

"She's at the institute she's a mutant…"

"Oh that's great she screws up my life in New York now she's come to take away my happiness here! She hasn't been making any suggestions to you about being more than friends has she?"

"What? No!"

"I wouldn't put it past her,"

"You seem awfully hung up on her yourself you sure that you're thing with peter is over and I'm not a place holder?"

"What? Why on earth would you think that? I know I'm a little, well irrational but her arrival in New York was the beginning of the end of my life there, she brings up bad memories…. I'm over peter, I'm just not over her…you're the girl for me Tabby,"

"I mean we're moving awfully fast just the other day I was crushing on the elf and now all I can think about is you!" said Tabitha "I thought I was 100 hetro! To fall in love with you so quickly is startling!"

"And you've had the same effect on me," said Felicia with a light kiss

At a school assembly, interim principle Holmes presents Jean with the MVP award for her performance in soccer as Jean starts her acceptance speech, she begins to hear everyone's thoughts. They become overwhelming and she freaks out, knocking over the awards table and yelling.

The voices stop suddenly and Jean realise everyone is staring she makes a joke about losing her head and finishes her speech.

After assembly Lance catches up with Kitty "yo Kitten," said Lance with a smile "walk you to chemistry?"

"Why thank you kind sir!" said Kitty with a giggle

"Lance man that's a little oversweet!" Said Pietro "any sweeter and I'll get diabetes!"

"Shut up Pietro!"

"Shiro you in chemistry as well?"

"Yes I am I will be in chemistry…"

"I do not understand the need for all this schooling," groaned shatterstar "I mean we should be learning how to relieve foes of their heads!"

"That's a very vivid idea star but we have to at least learn some of this stuff we'll never know when it comes in hand."

"How so Freddy?"

"Well I've got home economics so I can learn how to cook… I mean which do you prefer raw meat or a honey roast ham and potato dinner?"

Shatterstar started to drool

"I see you agree," said Freddy

"Is there anyway I can transfer from biology to home economics?"

"We'll see what we can do," said Freddy "our home-ec teacher is a gourmet chef she'll teach you how to cook meals you wont believe…trust me star you're going to love it"

Somewhere…unknown. 

_She found herself in a room with wall to wall screens on the screens was a woman being shot and falling to the ground dead "mama noooo!" Screamed a little girl_

_The scene changed and a man was running._

_He was carrying the little girl in his hands they were almost to freedom when shots rang out once more. The man fell to the ground and then the shooter appeared…_

_It was professor Xavier _

"_Ah there you are," he said to the little girl "I'm going to take you and mould you into the perfect little soldier…"_

"You shan't have her!" said the dark figure with a roar lunging forward Bayville high 

"Jean?"

"Yeah Scott?"

"What happened out there? Are you okay?"

"Pfff. It was nothing Scott," said Jean blowing the incident off "hey you going to Duncan's party later?"

"I don't know Jean…" said Scott

" Come on Scott, it'll be fun! Do it for me?"

"Well… okay," said Scott in resignation.

"Great!" Said Jean walking away

Chemistry 

"You know its all your fault," said Lance "you really got me into chemistry."

Kitty grinned, "was it the stink bomb we made in Northbrook?"

"That would definitely be the point my obsession started…hey look fresh meat!" said Lance pointing to the new chemistry teacher

"I'm McCoy, your chemistry teacher I will also be your new gym coach. Okay first things first close your chemistry books, you're not going to need them."

"Wha?" Frowned Lance "why?" He blurted out.

"Because today we're going to be making stink bombs," the class cheers. Kitty and Lance grinned.

"Should we use our own recipe?"

"Hell yeah!" said Kitty

-----------

Later at the party 

Scott and Duncan were playing ping-pong. Jean gets frustrated at the fact she was being ignored and stops the ping pong in midair before dropping it she drags Duncan away to talk to him.

"Jean what was that for?"

"Stop it Duncan! Stop trying to make me choose between me and my friends!".

"Most of your friends are dorks Jean they don't appreciate you! Not like I do!"

"My friends are not dorks Duncan! Thet---" Jean stops mid retort as her mind was assailed by the thoughts of others. She shoves Duncan out of the way and takes off running outside.

Scott is standing out on the balcony when Jean rushes out.

"Jean?" He asks as he steps towards her, but she hits him with her Telekinesis and knocks him off of the balcony.

"Jeeeeaaaaannnnn!" Yells Scott as he plummets to the ground.

"Scott? SCOTT!" Gasps Jean and she's able to get a grip and catch him right before he hits the ground

Scott finds himself hovering over the pool

"Hey Jean you okay?" Asked Duncan coming out to check on Jean

Jean drops Scott and he ends up in the pool.

---------

"What's happened?" asked Kevin looking at the thoroughly wet Scott when he arrived at the institute

"It's not worth talking about." Murmured Jean

Just then Tabitha and Felicia walked in. to the shock of the xmen

"W-whats everybody staring at?" Asked Tabitha. Just then Wolverine walks in pops his claws to grab an apple, then leaves. Xavier raises an eyebrow. "What? Its cool Felicia knows we're mutants!"

"Of course she knows we're mutants, she's one of Lance's allies!" Said Scott "why did you breach our security like this?" he snapped before storming off

"What? Oh come on! I thought we're supposed to be open to fellow mutants and all that jazz but the moment she steps foot---"

"Tabby its okay… don't worry about it, see you at school?" Tabitha nods mutely and watches Felicia leave

Inside Xavier sighs and looks at Tabitha. "Tabitha there are obvious reasons why we have to schedule visits. Security is one of them…" he says

"But what's wrong with letting her come to the institute? So what if she's friends with Lance and co I'm friends with Kurt! Besides she hasn't participated in any fights against the xmen! It's not fair! Its always Tabitha don't do this, don't do that!" _I bet baldy would treat jean this way!_ She thought

"That's not true!" said Jean "he doesn't treat me any different!"

"You…you read my mind? Who gave you permission to snoop?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to! It just happened!"

"My mind is private red! You got that bitch!"

"There's no need to get rude! I said I was sorry! Just because you don't want anyone to know that you and Felicia are in a lesbian sexual relat---oops I didn't mean I don't...I…"

Tabitha looked at Jean murderously. "Thanks a lot Jean rip my secrets from my mind and broadcast them to the world!" Tabitha turned round and stormed out.

"Jean are you okay? You're usually more guarded than this…"

"I'm just tired professor I just need a good night's sleep."

----------------

**Somewhere…unknown.**

_She was falling…no that wasn't correct she was sinking the ground was swallowing her up_

_Everything was going dark when she felt strong arms pull her out of the ground_

"_Wha? Who? Scott?" She gasped_

"_Hey Rogue…"_

----------------

The next day at Bayville high 

Next day at track tryouts, Duncan and Scott were participating in another testosterone-athon. Duncan trips up Scott, knocking off his glasses.

McCoy throws Duncan off of the team and helps Scott up.

Jean loses control again, using her TK to send her javelin flying through the air uncontrollably. The javelin hurls towards Kitty and some other girls getting ready to run a race. Lance is watching Kit from the stands nearby and sees the javelin coming. He causes a tremor that knocks the girls off of their feet and the javelin passes by just above their heads. Kitty looks round Lance smiles and waves at her, and then shrugs.

Kitty frowned was Jean really so brazen?

Under the bleachers Tabitha and Felicia were in a passionate kiss. They broke apart "you know lets get out of here… you want to come down to the carriage house?"

"The carriage house?"

"Yeah I discovered it the other week it's a little way off from the main institute but its in good shape… place hasn't been lived in for years…"

"Would… you know Xavier not want me on his grounds?"

"I discovered a hole in the security grid, we can sneak in and what he doesn't know won't hurt him!"

"Sure why not," grinned Felicia "lets bail!"

Meanwhile Jean is causing more chaos. She hurls shot-puts out in random directions. McCoy and Scott stop them from harming anyone

"Is it me or is something wrong with Jean?" said Lament

Annabelle tensed "I think she's having a surge…"

"A surge?"

"Her power-levels are increasing and she can't control it."

"Well I best stop her from harming anybody," said Lament "a telekinetic chop should do the trick…"

Lament tries to take her out but subconsciously Jean lashes out telepathically taking down Lament

"Lament!" gasped Lance

Annabelle rushed over striking at Jean with a telepathic jab Jean collapse and Scott and Laynia rush Jean to the car to get back to the Institute.

"Annabelle why won't she wake up?" asked Todd

"Her mind… her mind isn't in her body!"

"What is she?"

"No… it's trapped in jeans mindscape! We've gotta get Jean to let go!"

"Shadowcrew follow the xmen back to the Xavier institute!" snapped Lance

Carlton manor 

Rex drops down out of the ventilation shaft into the medi bay he looks around and makes his way over to the patient in the medi-bed he looks down and stroked rogues hair "you're such a pretty fille shame I gotta kill ya… he pulled at a dagger and swung down…"

The Xavier institute 

They take her to a lab. Xavier asks Scott to leave as items begin to fly about the room by themselves. "Deming! Whisper! Activate emergency protocol seven!" Yelled Wolverine…

"Understood!" said Dr Deming "okay this way kids!" She said to the gathered new mutants

"Aren't we going to help?"

"No, protocol seven is to remove you all to safety," said sister whisper she ushered them to the hanger and they boarded the newest iteration of the x-jet, the blackbird and took off wait

"Where's Tabitha?" she asked

"She was still at school," said doctor Deming

"Nuh-huh!" said Jubilee "she was playing hooky with her friend Felicia she was down at the carriage house!"

"What? She's still on the grounds!" said Dr Deming…

"We can't turn round," said sister whisper "but tom should be on the grounds still…tom… this is whisper,"

"What is it whisper?"

"New mutant boom-boom is still on the institute grounds!"

"She was supposed to be at school!"

"She was being truant see if you can find her!"

"Got it!" said tom…

---------------------

**Somewhere…unknown.**

Rogue looked round she could see people she knew Lance, Freddy, Todd…Jean, mystique, Kurt… and Cody

"_What's going on?"_

"_We're just ghosts Rogue, fragments that you've collected." said Cody_

"_Ghosts? Wait I'm dreaming aren't I?"_

"_In a way, yeah." said Freddy "this is just a mechanism for your subconscious to communicate to you…"_

"_Wow Freddy you're almost sage like…"_

"_I was never dumb Rogue people just kept saying I was and I started to believe them but enough about me… its time for you to choose."_

"_Choose?"_

"_You can continue to run Rogue or you can take a stand and face the future no matter how painful it is… said mystique."_

"_I…I'm not sure I understand."_

"_Rogue you've absorbed me, Logan and sabertooth that mean within your genes is the power to self heal…you've already healed up physically you should be awake but you're running from reality you don't want to face the real world so you're stopping yourself from wakening up…"_

"_Ah'm afraid." said Rogue _

"_But most of us will be there to back you," said Lance "the real us out there and we fragments are now part of you in here…"_

"_There isn't much time Rogue you have to choose…" said Cody _

"_I…" began Rogue unsteadily "I choose to stop running," said Rogue softly_

---------------------

"What the hell is going on?" said Tabitha in surprise as she sees the Shadowcrew storming the institute grounds…

"I say we find out!" said Felicia racing after them into the institute she and the others arrive in the medi centre what she and the others saw as the entered surprised them… waves of psionic energy were bleeding off of jean

Xavier tried to reach Jean telepathically. He had to calm her down, get her under control before something terrible happened…

Just then Jean suffered another power surge, which blasts the lab and knocks Xavier into a wall. Felicia is also sent flying and smacks into an expensive scanning equipment that electrocutes her…

"Felicia nooooo!" Yelled Tabitha grabbing her "oh s#it she smells like cooked pork oh jeez please don't die!"

The Shadowcrew scatters as debris goes everywhere quicksilver grabs the unconscious Lament and Tabitha manages to grab the badly electro burned Felicia…Sunpyre grabs her brother and drags him away as well

"I cant get a clear telepathic grip!" said Annabelle suddenly she screams out and collapses to the floor

"Oh no." said Xavier shakily

"What's wrong Xavier?" said tad carter

"Annabelle and I attacked at the same time it allowed jeans baser emotions access to her powers, now we're not dealing with an uncontrollable girl, we're dealing with an enraged uncontrollable girl governed by her darker instincts!"

"Rita teleport in and stun her!" Yelled Avalanche

"Got it!" said spiral she started to conjure but screamed out mid sentence as one of her arms snapped back at an awkward angel…

"She broke my araaaaaaa!" Screamed spiral as another arm yanked back and snapped followed by two more

"Enough!" roared shatterstar leaping forward his sword outstretched to stab Jean

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!" Yelled Scott in horror Jean spun round and a telekinetic blast shot straight through Shatterstar's gut

"Star!" Yelled avalanche "damn you Scott, look what your warning caused!"

"I couldn't let him kill her!"

"Who said he would kill her? Shadowcrew crash and burn!"

"Got ya!" said shooter firing full force smashing into jeans shield Wanda started to hex bolt Jean when she hit the ground quicksilver hit her with a rapid series of punches

"Jean!" Yelled Scott

"Kid hold back," said Daryll "they're subduing her!"

"They're killing her!" yelled Scott firing off an optic blast hitting quicksilver in the leg causing him to stumble

"SUMMERS!" roared Kitty "forearm quickly before she…"

"**Too late."** snapped Jean as her eyes flashed and she unleashed a colossal telekinetic burst that ripped through the side of the institute sending prime and darkstar flying into the woods

"Oh hell no!" snapped Kitty as she was flung telekinetically against a wall

"I hate you!" screamed Jean in anger

"Feelings mutual bitch!" snapped Kitty

Jean telekinetically flung Kitty against another wall Kitty was too dazed to fade… Pietro rushed in to grab Kitty but due to the blast to the leg he was slower and Jean managed to hit him in the gut with a piece of debris in her rage. She turned to Kitty and a large piece of the collapsed ceiling levitated into the air and hurtled towards Kitty

"Kitty noooo!" screamed Lance struggling up

Suddenly there is an explosion as something smashed through the debris into the ground creating a fair sized crater

"Who the?" Asked Wolverine as everyone looked at the crater

A singular figure walked out of the crater dressed in only a hospital gown

"I don't believe it…" said Xavier…

"Rogue."

Flashback to earlier 

Rex swung down with his blade only to have his swing stopped he suddenly felt weak he looked down and to his horror he saw his attack was stopped by rogues hand and she was draining him… in desperation he pulled out his gun but Rogue opened her eyes there was a red flash and moments later Rex's body minus the upper half of his torso slumped on the bed. Rogue stumbled out of bed heaving and coughing her eyes swirled different colours as her body seemed to go through a state of flux suddenly she felt it, the need to be somewhere… with a roar she shot into the air

And now Rogue stood before the xmen and the Shadowcrew in the wrecked medibay however it was not the Rogue they remembered. She had changed. Her hair is long, her brown hair has darkened its almost black her irises had changed to green cat like irises and pupils and she now had slightly pointed ears her fingernails were like cat claws and her canines were more prominent

"R-Rogue," said Kitty in surprise

"Ah'm sorry ah was so blind Kitty," she said softly. She turned to Jean with a snarl "as for you bitch…." she lets rip wit a focused blast of Scott's optic blast, Laments kinetic blast and Shane's photon blast it smashes into jeans barely erected telekinetic shields with tremendous force sending Jean smashing into a wall…

Jean roared in anger and throws debris at Rogue, but Rogue moves with Pietro's speed she slams her fists into Jean with the augmented strength of the blob

A true power struggle is going on before the Shadowcrew and x-men's eyes Jean with her vastly increased psionic might versus the powerhouse Rogue has become. Every mutants she's ever tapped powers were at her disposal. Slowly Rogue began to overwhelm Jean physically she moves too fast for Jean to track subconsciously, she is augmented by Sabertooth, forearm and blobs strength she teleports out of the way of jeans attacks with Kurt's power Jean is becoming disorientated in the back of her mind she realises she is loosing no she screams sending out a telekinetic wave but what happens next surprises Jean, Rogue teleports and lets rip with jeans own telepathic power it wasn't strong as jeans normal or enhanced telepathy probably due to Rogue having only lightly absorbed Jean before but it stuns Jean for long enough for Rogue to make physical contact "gotcha bitch!" Yelled Rogue in triumph "its over!"

The telepathic maelstrom calms down and Xavier gets a strong reading of Rogue's emotional state hate. Pure unadulterated hate for him. Rogue turns to Xavier "did you get what you want?" she said in a strangely spooky tone

Xavier looks at Rogue in shock she had felt him read her in a panic prepares to do battle once more

"Whoa!" said Rogue raising her hands "I wont kill ya today chuckles!" said Rogue with a snarl "Ya took everything from me Xavier…everything from me for your damn dream… I swear by all that's holy I will make it my sole goal in life to tear your dream down and then… when all said and done, your dream ashes beneath my feet, then I will come find you and kill you!"

"And we'll be there to watch!" snapped Lance "Shadowcrew grab our wounded and lets go!"

As she turned to leave Rogue walked over to Scott and leant forward and whispered something… Scott started to tremble

"Tabitha give Felicia to me…" said Shane

"Promise me you'll help her!" Said Tabitha in tears…

We promise, she's Shadowcrew we look after our own

"Spiral you up for a teleport?"

"My arms are broken," she winced

"Don't worry we'll heal them but good when we get home." Replied lance

"Gadeevra you okay?"

"Loosing my guts is never a pleasant experience…"

"I'm coming with you I need to be with Felicia," said Tabitha.

"Fine." said lance

Kitty walked up to Rogue "you okay?"

"I…I'm cool," said Rogue. "Look I'm sorry for how I acted before,"

"What changed?"

"I stopped fighting the voices and took control I truly absorbed them the helped me see…"

"All of them? The bits you got from the crew, the xmen? Even Sabertooth's homicidal tendencies?"

"I jettisoned that part and the truly undesirable parts…which reminds me I'm kind of naked and feeling more than a little cold," Rogue suddenly shifted into a fully feral state.

"How did you do that?"

"I have control of the abilities I absorbed…" and with that the Shadowcrew left…

**Half an hour later at Carlton manor**

Tabitha sat in the corridor her face buried in her hands…

"You okay?" said Kitty

"I can't go back Kitty," said Tabitha with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"I go back I have to sit there and bare the fact that she hurt my Felicia, I'll have to play happy soldiers for Xavier… sure badger's—"

"Badger?"

"Wolverine."

"Oh…"

"Sure his crew might be trying to make sure we have options but what do you do when you have Jean and Scott hovering over you preaching Xavier's way… the way Scott and Jean act they act like being an xman is the way to go… you know Jubilee and iceman?"

"Yeah I've seen them around they'll be joining Bayville high next year won't they?"

"Yes but the thing was when they first came to the institute they only wanted control but now with Jean going on about how we must learn control and use our powers for good and Scott going on about how cool it is to be an xman all the talk about is getting promoted to the a team."

"To be honest there aren't many other options around," said Kitty. "There is a war in the making…"

"I know I know its just I cant face that…bitch and what she represents… she hurt people today if star didn't have a healing factor he would be dead… but the thing is I know that it'll be forgiven that Jean will go back to being miss popular preaching to the masses converting them to her cause the whole thing covered up because Xavier will claim they need unity and all the while my Felicia has to suffer through the aftermath of jeans rampage…if I go back I would try to kill her…"

"You're saying you want to join us?" said Kitty.

"I guess that's what I'm saying, I want to bring Jean down I want to hurt her and Xavier for hurting Felicia…"

"Well all I can say is I know the gang would welcome you…"

Rogue sat looking out a window.

"I am glad to see you awake child."

"Irene?"

"Yes dear you like the new look"

"You look young, really young!"

"I had cancer Anna"

"C-cancer?"

"Yes it was terminal but Essex cured me and rejuvenated my body how do you feel?"

"Alive. More alive than I felt before…I'm different Irene"

"I know. I foresaw it."

"Foresaw?"

"I'm a precog I see the future I knew that you would wake and when you awake you would begin your evolution."

"Begin?"

"Yes this is just the beginning when you're evolution is finished you will be in a vastly different position than you are now…"

"Ah wasted so much time on Xavier… on Scott."

"On Xavier…yes but on Scott… no."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since what happened to you at the asteroid m site he has secretly been questioning himself questioning Xavier…sure he acts like the quintessential X-man but Xavier's actions towards you and your family have planted a seed."

"Where's mystique?" Said Rogue changing the subject

"On a secret mission for her father… come Rogue I think its time you became reacquainted with your family both past and present," she was lead towards the medi-bays "by the way nice job with Rex."

Rogue stopped still she had been trying to forget she had killed a man without a hint of remorse

"Rogue?"

"Why is it, it doesn't bother me anymore?" she murmured

"I'd say its because through filtering and absorbing the persona's of the people you've tapped you've gained a refined understanding of killing…" said Mr Sinister "you know what it is to kill, you are informed of the reasons and consequences of the act."

"Um…is it alright if I call you grandpa?" Said Rogue quietly

Mr Sinister's eyes widened then he smiled "I would be honoured Anna… but I must go and check on Felicia," said Mr Sinister walking away.

"You don't know how happy you just made him."

"What do you mean?"

"Years ago his whole family was torn asunder he's only now started to regain them… to hear you call him grandpa acknowledges blood ties and gives him hope for the future."

"Wow he's that big on family?"

"He's immortal dear he hates being alone…"

Irene opened the door to the medibay where the Shadowcrew had gathered along with Tabitha

"Any news on Felicia?" said Tabitha

"Doctor Essex is checking on her right now he promises she should heal up fine… now then I just wanted to reunite the Shadowcrew with a formally lost member…" Rogue entered the room.

"Hi ya'all," said Rogue softly "I guess I was pretty stupid running with Xavier."

"Heh we all make stupid mistakes every once in a while," said Todd "I'm just glad you're back"

"You're not gonna run again?" said Freddy

"Nope this time I'm here to stay I wont let myself mess up again!"

"Then we're cool," said Freddy he grabbed Rogue and hugged her "welcome back!"

As he put Rogue down she was confronted by Kitty…"Kitty she said I—"

Kitty held up her hand "I told you once I was willing to be your friend I always meant that and now I think I'm going to get a chance to prove it…" she offered Rogue her hand.

Rogue grinned and took Kitty's hands in her own and shook it "I'll like that," she said.

"So…Rogue, that was quite a display back at the institute you got control over your powers?" Asked Lance

"No," sighed Rogue "it seems I only have control over the powers I actually absorb…"

"I'm sorry. Looks like there's still a long road ahead for you," said Lance. "You know I don't think you've been introduced to the new members of the Shadowcrew…"

The Xavier institute 

Jean lay in a bed looking out a window

Xavier turned away to see Wolverine walking towards him "Logan?"

"How's she doing chuck?"

"She's horrified at her rampage."

"It was quite expressive," said Wolverine. "How are we going to explain what went down, what she did?"

"We don't."

"What? Chuck come on!"

"Do you want to tell the others that the girl they look up to lost control and went on a murderous rampage?"

"I… surely wouldn't honesty…"

"I'm not saying we deny she lost control of her powers in fact I'm not saying we deny people got hurt… I just think that the others know that at one point Jean actively reached out and hurt people, even though they are the enemy, would not do us any good…"

"Fine, but you've got to let tad work with her anger issues its obvious she's been repressing and he is a certified psychiatrist…Chuck I don't think Tabitha's returning."

"Boom-Boom has gone?"

"She was leaning that way before we had a feeling she would bail she's anti establishment and that means she was chafing under our restrictions chuck?"

_Another one I lost another one…why do I keep failing? Why can't I keep hold of them? _Thought Xavier in despair

Sinister looked at the girl regenerating in the nutrient bath when the doors burst open and Lydia hardy stormed in

"Hello Lydia," said doctor Essex

"What happened to my daughter?" screamed Lydia…

"She was caught in a telekinetic explosion that sent her into an electrical device causing a massive surge which basically flash fried her. I'm currently healing her body"

"I should never of brought her to this backwater town I should never of trusted you with her life look where its ack!" Gasped Felicia's mom as she was grabbed and lifted up by Sinister his hand around her throat

"It would do you well to remember that it was I who managed to save you from jail…" snapped Sinister "you seem to forget who it is your family is beholden to…me."

"I…I…please don't hurt me!" whimpered Lydia

Sinister ignored her cries for mercy "it was I who saved your grandfather in world war one! It was I who helped him flee Germany and start a new life in America…it was I who saved your mother from the genetic cascade that nearly killed her, it was I who helped you and your daughter to escape the Kingpin's wrath! It was I who instructed you to come to Bayville…so your daughter can be cultivated… so she can be saved from the same condition that nearly killed your mother! And you dare question my instructions? My judgement?"

"I'm sorry my lord," said Lydia gasping for air…

"Your daughter will survive this… she will heal, she will be stronger than before… and when the evolution comes she will be on the winning side… once the kingpin knew her identity he would stop at nothing to procure her to use as leverage against her father, leverage I now have! Her father will give me what we need and with it my plans will move forward!"

**End of Chapter Twenty One**


	22. The Spider Who Came To Dinner

**Author's note. **The way I've been pumping these chapters out has left me with a little problem… I've run out of fully written chapters… however I'm working on new ones as we speak. What this means is while I rebuild my chapter cushion, there will be a general slowdown in the pacing of chapter posting. Sorry about this the slowdown shouldn't be too bad probably around one to two chapters a week…

**Author's note 2 **By the way I was checking the stats and i've reached over 5000 hits and I have over 80 reviews! You love it! You guys (and gals) really seem to love it! I must be doing something right! Please carry on reading! And review! Let me know what you think of the little twists and turns

**Authors note 3** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in X-men evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot.

**AUTHORS NOTE 4** As I've said this is anti Xavier but some readers may find xaviers actions in previous chapters a little harsh. The thing is there is a precedence for his actions… in x-men –1 Xavier actually used his power on his lover to try to stop her from leaving him… and Xavier is not above playing outside the heroic guidelines he set down for his x-men, as witnessed by the story behind sage and the mystique series 

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

By Deathsheadx

**Chapter twenty two: the spider that came to dinner**

Peter parker drove down the street tonight was beef casserole night he loved beef casserole… aunt may always made it extra meaty… suddenly he was buzzed by the fire brigade… he wondered if he should slip into Spiderman costume and go help… it was then that he noticed they were turning into his street he turned the corner into his street and it was then he saw it the pillar of smoke he raced forward and stared in horror

His home was on fire…

"Aunt may! Aunt may!" he screamed running forward

"Kid stay behind the barricade!"

"That's my home! My aunts in there!"

"No she's not!" came a cackle

Peter looked up and to his horror he saw… the green goblin with aunt may slung over his shoulder…

The police raised their guns… "Don't shoot!" said an officer, "he has a hostage!"

"How observive of you!" cackled the green goblin "Parker! Give your friend Spiderman a message for me! Meet me at the golden gate bridge or may parker will die!" And with that he flew off…

Five minutes later Spiderman swung through the streets… angry with himself. He had failed aunt may…the goblin had her…

He had aunt may…

And peter couldn't have that… he swung over the police cars to the golden gate bridge he landed on the suspension cables and ran up to the top of the tower, where he found the goblin waiting for him…

"It's about time you got here peter!" he said

Aunt may looked at the goblin as if he was mad…

"What? You didn't know? You're angelic nephew is Spiderman!"

"No you're lying!"

"Shut up bitch!" roared the goblin slapping her

"NOOO!" roared Spiderman leaping forward but the goblin was faster with one hand he yanked aunt may in the air and dangled her off the edge of the tower

"Uh-uh-ah! Peter I'm a nervous man…I scare easily… right now I reeeeaaal nervous so nervous I might drop her… you wouldn't want me to drop her would you? I don't want to drop her…but you come any closer and I may get jumpy and accidentally drop her"

Spiderman stepped back

That's better peter said the green goblin

"P-peter?" Said aunt may

Spiderman slowly nodded

"Peter!" Gasped aunt may

"Ahhhh now you get it, peter…I didn't bring you here just so you can reminisce about old times… I have an offer for you peter…"

"What do you want Norman?"

"Norman?" said aunt May… "Norman Osborn?"

"No! Norman is weak! That's why I'm here, to do the things he can't!" snapped the green goblin, he turned to peter "what we want… is you parker. We want all of you we want you to join us! It's the same base serum that created us we are like blood!"

"You did all this just to get me to join you? For some twisted version of family? What about Harry?"

"F#ck Harry! He's a weakling not worthy of my legacy! The legacy that runs through your veins!"

"Your sick what did you do to my peter?" cried aunt may.

"It was destiny…"

"Wait!" said aunt may…"Spiderman…spider… the visit to oscorp! A spider at oscorp bit Peter! One of your experiments bit peter and gave him powers!"

"My…she is smart isn't she!"

"Please," said Spiderman "don't hurt her…"

"You know what I want… kneel before me, swear allegiance together we'll take out silvermane, then hammerhead, then the kingpin! We'll rule the criminal underground and together with our smarts we'll rule the world of science…"

"I…I…"

"Peter," said aunt may

"Aunt may?"

"Remember what your uncle Ben told you… never forget that!"

"Huh?" said the green goblin

"With great power comes great responsibility don't do it!" said aunt may…

Spiderman looked into aunt May's eyes and he understood… as much as it hurt him…he understood

But the green goblin also understood "FINE!" He snarled, "Have it your way parker!" and with that he threw aunt may off the bridge

"AUNT MAY!" He screamed in horror running to the edge and diving after her he watched her fall she bounced off the side of the tower and descended rapidly…peter unleashed his webbing snagging aunt May's legs and he fired another web line upwards and used the elasticity to slow aunt May's decent once on the ground he gave her to the paramedics

------------

A short while later peter sat at aunt May's bedside…he had just been told that the fall had broken aunt May's spine…that she would never walk again…"I'm so sorry aunt may!" He sobbed… "I'm sooo sorry!"

"Peter I'm the one who should be sorry I should of seen it… I should have been there for you…struggling with this secret…struggling with my hate of Spiderman!"

"This is all my fault!" said peter "first uncle Ben now you! All my fault!"

"Wha what do you mean?"

"Before I became a crime fighter I was an underground powered wrestler… one time the booker ripped me off… I was so angry… that moments later when he was robbed I did nothing to stop the robber… the robber went on to kill uncle Ben aunt may… I'm responsible for uncle Ben's death just like I'm responsible for what happened to you!"

"Peter stop," said aunt may softly. "If you're responsible, then I'm even more responsible."

"Aunt may?"

"Peter do you remember the weekend before my Ben died? He'd caught a bug peter… he wanted to stay home… but I got our electric bill the morning of his death and we got into an argument…"

"Aunt may?"

"Let me finish peter…he was supposed to stay home in bed but I pushed him to go to work I bullied him into it… if I hadn't he would have been at home peter…he would have been at home the night of his death! We cant change what happened peter we screwed up and it cost us Ben…we just have to learn not to screw up again,"

Peter watched aunt may sleep then changed into his Spiderman duds he swung away from the hospital in a rage

Norman would pay… peter would make sure of it…

Twenty minutes later he smashed through the window of oscorp towers…

"OSBORN!" Roared Spiderman.

"Spiderman?" Snapped Norman Osborn

Spiderman burst forward in a rage punching Norman full force in the face… Norman went flying… "Bravo Spiderman!" murmured Norman

Spiderman grabbed Norman and slammed him into a wall "you b#stard he snarled you crippled her!"

"Whom are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Osborn!"

Suddenly Norman grinned maniacally "how's aunt may?"

"B#STARD!" Screamed Spiderman throwing Norman across the room

"Oh Spiderman how it pleases me to see this side of you! Let it out! Let it all out! The rage! The anger! The hate!"

Spiderman stopped mid attack. "You know what you sound like? You sound like a bad star wars villain. You aren't worth my anger Norman…"

"What?"

"Like I said you aren't worth it."

Suddenly Norman sprung up and slammed Spiderman against the wall "you deluded fool! You can not see what I'm offering you!"

"I don't want what you're offering me Norman its too rich for my blood," said peter struggling against Normans grip suddenly the doors burst open and men with hi tech guns burst in

"Who the?" Asked Norman as he saw a hi tech helicopter outside the window

A man who looked to be in his late forties early fifties walked in over his left eye was an eye patch in his mouth was a cigar

"Fury…" snarled Norman Osborn

"Norman Osborn," said nick fury "you are under arrest under the article 47 of the illegal genetic manipulation code… put parker down or we'll put you down!"

"I'd like to see you try!" roared Norman throwing Spiderman and diving out of the way of gunfire from the shield agents "Spiderman! It's not over! Already the kingpin knows who you are but I will get out of here and soon I will tell everybody who you are!"

"We'll see about that!" Snapped fury "boys bring him down! I've been waiting to get my hands on you for years Norman!" said nick fury…

"Well keep waiting nick!"

"No… he won't." At that moment Norman was yanked back by Spiderman's webbing right into the armed shield agents range, moments later Norman was shot full of bullets…

"Is he?" asked Spiderman

"No he's not, his healing factor is more advanced than yours parker."

"How do you?"

"Besides the fact that we found out who you were six months ago you're aunt called in a favour."

"Aunt may? How does she know S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Ben and Richard parker worked for me a while back."

"You knew my dad?"

"Yes…I knew your father and mother parker… I owe my life to your family back in Nam your dad and May's husband pulled my ass out of a stick situation… which is why when may called to collect that favour she got it no questions asked."

"What now?"

"Now comes the hard part we can deal with Osborn but the kingpin is too well organised to deal with you re life as Spiderman is over."

"You can't be serious!"

Fury sighed "your identity as Spiderman is compromised peter the kingpin knows… next time you stop one of the kingpins schemes he's going to know where to come find you… and what about your aunt? Can you protect yourself and her?"

"But…"

"Peter I think you've been doing one hell of a job…you've been helping keep the streets clean but its over."

Peter looked at the ground pulling off his mask…"what do I do now?"

"You'll find a path peter…"

"Our home's gone," said peter tearfully "my life has been destroyed…"

"Well you build a new life."

"Where?"

"Well I have an idea…"

-------------------

Peter looked at the gates before him and swallowed "aunt may?"

"Its okay peter, ring the bell."

Peter nodded and pressed the button

"Hello?" Came a gruff voice.

"Hello its peter parker, colonel fury told me you were expecting me?"

The gates opened and peter pushed aunt may up the driveway…

"Peter!" Came a yell

Peter turned to see Mary Jane racing towards him "MJ?"

"Peter! I so glad you're alright!" She turned to aunt May "hello Mrs parker I heard what happened."

"Hello Mary Jane… don't worry about it I've already adapted to it."

"Welcome Mrs parker, peter." Said Xavier as he came out of the institute alongside Wolverine and tom corsi "I'm sorry for the loss of your home and the cause of your injuries."

"Don't be," said aunt may "it's the past and to be honest the only reason I agreed is because fury said you could help my peter develop his gifts…"

"We'll do our best," said Wolverine

"Okay then how about a guided tour?" Said aunt may

"We can do that," smiled Xavier…

A few hours later peter was sitting in what was to be his new bedroom he had been placed with bobby drake and Roberto dacosta his aunt may was across the hall her room had been prepared for a paraplegic there was a knock on the door and Mary Jane entered

"Peter?"

"MJ?"

"How are you taking it?"

"Taking what?" Said peter bitterly

"You know what peter…"

"Its hard MJ… I nearly got aunt may killed… our home is gone, all our worldly positions… the kingpin knows who I am it's a mess!"

"Well its gonna get bigger peter…"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't tell you this last time we talked but Felicia is here."

"In the institute?" said peter his eyes widening

"No she's in Bayville…she's been seen hanging with the bad guys."

"The bad guys?"

"There is another group of mutants out there—"

"I'm not a mutant,"

"Actually you are," said Mary Jane "I've been reading up you are clinically an externally induced mutation but we're straying… not much is known about this Shadowcrew among the new mutants … but the point is you can still have purpose, fighting the bad guys… maybe not as Spiderman but there are still villains to fight."

"Just then there was a knock on the door."

"Hello?" said peter.

"Its Kevin, Kevin green,"

"Come in," said peter.

"Hi MJ!" said Kevin nodding to Mary Jane…

"Hi Kevin," said Mary Jane

"Hi…ummm Spiderman I'm a big fan of yours a real big fan!"

"Peters got a fan club…" giggled Mary Jane

"MJ cut it out… and Kevin call me peter… Spiderman's no more"

"What? Why?"

"I had to give it up… the bad guys know who I am and they'll use that to hurt those around me like they hurt my aunt may…she'll never walk again."

Kevin nodded, "but why not take up a new identity and fight crime?"

"Huh?" Said peter.

"Well my power allows me to create a new body which I call my prime form but I've been well I've been sneaking off and fighting crime in Bayville."

"I heard about that," said Mary Jane

"Yeah…I've been calling myself prime the thing is the body I generate is different than the one I use when I'm with the xmen."

"You know… it could work… a new costume id… and for now if I limit my self to Bayville… my enemies wont put two and two together,"

"And you're loved ones will have all of us to help protect them!" said Kevin

Peter grinned "Kevin you are a genius!"

"Glad I could help!" smiled Kevin "um the reason I came was, well…" Kevin held out a poster of Spiderman fighting the vulture "can you sign my poster please?"

Mary Jane burst out laughing

"Sure thing Kevin," said peter signing the poster

----------

"Tell me about the Shadowcrew," said peter to Evan as the walked towards the danger room.

"The Shadowcrew are confusing…they were recruited by mystique to work for magneto but then they betrayed him to work for Mr sinister… some mega dude who's been living for centuries!"

Peter walked passed a room where heavy reconstruction was going on… "What happened there?

"We had a power surge."

"A power surge?"

"Jean grey's power levels increased and they were out of control, she did a lot of damage that day a lot of people could of got hurt I arrived after it had finished but it was major!"

"Did anybody get hurt?"

"Thankfully Wolverine…"

"That's short tempered and hairy right?"

"That's him he'd introduced a non combatant evac protocol…removing the new mutants from harm…the only people who got hurt were the Shadowcrew."

"Why…."

"Peter," came Xavier's call

Peter turned round to see professor Xavier "professor?" He asked.

"Your test is ready," peter nodded and turned to Evan "talk to you later?"

"Sure thing peter!"

Peter walked to wards the danger room doors.

--------------

Peter sat with his aunt may

"Peter why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Go out every night and fight crime, put yourself through all that pain… god, there were days when you looked ill and that time you were limping…oh god when you broke your arm! Who did that to you peter!"

"Norman Osborn," said peter

"Oh lord! How long has he been hurting you peter? Why do you do it day in day out?"

"Aunt may," said peter raising his voice to calm her down… "Aunt may the reason I did it was because of uncle Ben he always told me with great power comes great responsibility and I ignored that aunt may and it cost me uncle Ben I couldn't let my selfishness cost more lives."

"Uncle Ben would be proud of you," sighed aunt may.

Peter nodded "I just wish I didn't have to learn my lesson via his death."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to school, I'm going to learn more about my powers and although I can't be Spiderman anymore I'm going to fight crime."

"Peter... I know you've been playing lone wolf for a while but please, don't fight this war on crime alone," said Aunt May.

Peter nodded deep in thought

---------------

Two days later.

"Are you serious?" Said Kevin

"I'm serious." smiled peter "partners?"

Kevin smiled from ear to ear "should we recruit some of the others?"

"No, not yet, I've got a feeling the adults wont like it but when we think one of the others would be amendable o the idea we'll approach them."

"Cool peter this is going to be great! Prime and Spiderman!"

"Aracnikid."

"Aracnikid?" Said Kevin

"Just till I feel its safe to reclaim the identity of Spiderman." Said peter showing Kevin a drawing of a costume. It was black and blue and would cover peter from head to toe the mask bared no resemblance to Spiderman's mask in essence it was different

"Oh…okay!" Said Kevin nodding

Peter parker smiled as he and his new crime-fighting partner watched the setting sun from the roof of the Xavier institute.

**End of Chapter twenty two**


	23. Playing Chess

**Author's note. **The way I've been pumping these chapters out has left me with a little problem… I've run out of fully written chapters… however I'm working on new ones as we speak. What this means is while I rebuild my chapter cushion, there will be a general slowdown in the pacing of chapter posting. Sorry about this the slowdown shouldn't be too bad probably around one to two chapters a week…

**Author's note 2 **By the way I was checking the stats and i've reached over 6000 hits and I have over 80 reviews! You love it! You guys (and gals) really seem to love it! I must be doing something right! Please carry on reading! And review! Let me know what you think of the little twists and turns

**Authors note 3** This story is slightly au in the origins of one character being different from what was established in X-men evo and that it borrows characters from another universe… this is actually anti Xavier but more anti Jean. I loved the marvel comics and fox kids Jean but evo Jean needs to be dragged out back and shot.

Also there are some slight changes to the brotherhood set up as it annoyed me that the hood were left in a dump and had to face off against the X-men with their jets and dangeroom. Another change is magneto only having the brotherhood in season one it's just not his style

**AUTHORS NOTE 4**

As I've said this is anti Xavier but some readers may find Xavier's actions a little harsh. The thing is there is a precedence for his actions… in x-men –1 Xavier actually used his power on his lover to try to stop her from leaving him… and Xavier is not above playing outside the heroic guidelines he set down for his x-men, as witnessed by the story behind sage and the mystique series

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

By Deathsheadx

**Chapter twenty three: playing chess**

Sebastian Shaw lay snoozing in his bed

Beside him lay a raven-haired woman she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom

She sighed in frustration Shaw was keeping everything close to his chest making it hard to complete her mission and get the hell away from him she pulled a compact out of her bag and ran her finger over the mirror it changed into a small screen

"R1 to Vader"

"Hello r1" came a voice transmitted straight into her mind. "What's you're status?"

"I have yet to rendezvous with your insider and gain information on the hellion project but I have been able to discern that the white queen's telepathy is artificial and the indications are it bares a striking similarity to some of your earlier work…"

"Zola… so Zola is involved with the hellfire club…Continue with the mission r1"

"As you command Vader."

------------------

Peter parker walked into Bayville high alongside Mary Jane and Scott.

"So this is Bayville high," said Peter

"Yeah it's not to bad considering what's been going on."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the Shadowcrew, principal Kelly's death…Sinister." Said Scott

"Okay is their any ground rules I should know?"

"Yeah Duncan Matthews is a dick…"

"Okay that sounds familiar tell me is Duncan a jock tall, blond haired loved by the girls, pain in the arse picks on the weaker kids?"

"You know?"

"Hell yeah I know the type only I call him flash Thompson!"

"Peter… flash isn't that bad!"

"Oh yes he is!" muttered Peter…

"Peter behave!" said Mary Jane angrily

"Alright! alright!" he groaned

"That's better," said Mary Jane. "See you in English tiger." she said kissing him on the cheek

Peter watched as Mary Jane walked off to talk to some of her new friends…and sighed

"Let me guess flash was a previous boyfriend and for the longest time she never saw you as more than friends… and even through she's with you, you still think about her time with flash."

"Okay that's spooky," said Peter "how did you know?"

"Jean and Duncan Matthews."

"Jean's with Duncan? Damn let me guess you're where I was with Mary Jane, in the friend zone."

"Yeah…but while I sympathise I…" Scott sighed "Jean knows I love her but she enjoys stringing me on…"

"You can't know that!"

"Oh I know…a couple of days before you joined us Jean had a power surge, caused major damage… she was actually taken out by rogue a former x-man who joined or rather has rejoined the Shadowcrew the thing is rogues power saps other peoples powers and memories… to the extent that at times that personality will take over…"

"That seems pretty powerful!"

"Yeah but up till now she had no conscious control and we didn't even know she could recall absorbed powers. Anyway before rogue left she whispered something to me…in Jean mode and I knew… I knew it came from Jean that she wasn't making it up… she told me she knew how I felt she loves that she has that effect on me how she actively uses that to control me…"

"Damnnnn," said Peter "I'm sorry Scott…"

Scott sighed, "Peter be careful. Don't let Xavier get to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I have no life outside of the xmen everything I do is to further Xavier's cause… it cost me my brother"

"How?" Said Peter getting more worried

"You heard about Sinister right the immortal backer of the Shadowcrew?"

"Yeah"

"My brother is on his side."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't trust Xavier… Xavier has done some unsavoury things in the course of his life to further his dream… he is directly responsible for rogues parents death."

"Now I'm definitely worried!" said Peter "why is he allowed to run the institute?"

Scott smiled "he doesn't, not anymore Wolverine has basically torn control away from him you've met the instructors they're loyal to Wolverine not Xavier… they're there to act as a buffer between Xavier and the students…"

Peter nodded "so what you're really saying is don't let myself be swayed by Xavier…"

"Like I was Peter," said Scott softly.

Peter nodded and entered class

-------------------

Felicia hardy sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her electric burns were gone but her hair, her long luxurious hair was gone she now has a short skull cap of blond hair…

"You okay Felicia?" said Tabitha from beside her…

"I…feel so…un-sexy without my hair," sighed Felicia.

"Un-sexy? With your body?" said Tabitha… "Hey lament did you hear her she feels un-sexy!"

"Felicia babe you could be bald and you would still turn heads!"

"I know its just, well before I started filling out my hair was my pride and joy…"

"Don't worry it'll grow back," said Tabitha giving Felicia a peck on the cheek, "so how's things been at home?"

"Moms been fussing over me this last week I didn't know she knew doctor Essex through"

"That was a surprise to me!" said lament

The trio walked out of the girls toilets over to where the rest of the Shadowcrew hung out; just then Felicia stopped and gaped. "No f#cking way…. NO F#CKING WAY!" She snapped

"Felicia?" Asked Tabitha looking around. "What's wrong?"

"Its Peter… what the f#ck is he doing here?"

"Peter? As in you're ex?"

"Yes! Over there!" said Felicia pointing her hand trembling

Lament looked round and frowned "that's Peter? He…he looks like Reilly! Only without the blond hair!"

"What the hell is Spiderman doing in Bayville?" said Felicia.

"Mary Jane probably persuaded him to come."

"But why? What if he shops me to the police again!"

"Why you haven't been up to—Felicia baby what have you been up to?"

"Just a few small heists! I'm a klepto I can't help stealing…only this time I haven't put them back…"

"Don't worry said lament you're one of us we look after our own."

---------------

Xavier sat in the back of his limo with 4 people

Gloria dayne, Hans Middlestadt, martin legault, and Kevin Sidney.

"You called Charles, we came." said Gloria.

"Things are not going well at the institute," said Xavier. "We've all heard of geneticist alpha…what you don't know is he's really the Mr Sinister of legend, and that he's taking an active role in mutant affairs."

"I told you that Sinister would didn't I!" Said Kevin.

"You did and I didn't believe you, I didn't believe he was real."

"But why do you need us?" said Hans frowning.

"I've lost 6 xmen in the last few months four of them to Sinister himself… shield is gunning for me over the death of a high school principle and Wolverine has stolen control of the institute from me."

"What? Said martin in shock how?"

"He's brought in a team loyal to him and makes demands of me… he's set up protocols I didn't even know about."

"And you want us to act as a counterbalance… even the scales." said Kevin

"I'm not sure I'm up to this I'm a spy not a tutor."

"Shut up Hans we can make this work!" said martin, "but wont he be suspicious?"

"Not to worry even if he's suspicious he can do nothing you see I'll be adding ten more students to the mix I wasn't planning on bringing them in this early but he's forced my hand."

"Very well Xavier you're the boss." said Gloria.

--------------

"Yo Bishop!"

"Lament! How's the Shadowcrew?"

"Doing fine B, Rogue's up and fully back with the crew!"

"About time," said Bishop smiling, "so what's this call about?"

"Can I talk to Reilly for a minute?"

"Sure let me go get him…"

Moments later Reilly was on screen "Yo beautiful you dumped that carrot top yet?"

"Just let star hear you say that Reilly, Reilly today at school a new student turned up… he's definitely with the xmen…"

"So they were bound to get some new—"

"He looks like you Reilly"

Reilly stopped cold his face went white. "Brunette…goes by the name Peter parker?"

"You know him."

"Yeah I know him just wait there…" Reilly disappeared off screen moments later he was back on screen "can I talk to lance for a minute?"

Lance sat down "Reilly?"

"Lance is it okay if I transfer in?"

"You want to transfer to the Shadowcrew?"

"You're gonna need me lance I know Peter…I know what he's capable of he's a heavy hitter and seriously changes the team dynamics in the x-men"

"Fine you can come down here no problem but how do you know this Peter, you family?"

"You could say that… I'm his clone."

"Clone?"

Reilly sighed "I was created to fight Spiderman however I was newly grown and my dna was slightly unstable, I lost the first time but the second time we fought was a draw, but my creator decided to dispose of me and blew up the building I was in."

"So you're beef with parker is?"

I" hate him pure and simple. He's the original I'm the copy…"

"Hey man, don't put yourself down!"

"I know… its just I cant stand the idea of parker messing up the brotherhood of mutants organisation he could ruin one of the only good things I've got going for me."

Lance nodded "I guess I'll be seeing you soon?"

"I'll be there in two days time."

"Okay look there goes the recess bell talk to you guys later." said lance closing the connection…

---------------

Sebastian Shaw groaned as Rachel Beldera took him to the point of ecstasy he closed his eyes as he was taken over the edge "Rachel, Rachel you're everything I want in a woman!" smiled Sebastian looking up at her naked body

Rachel smiled "then I am glad, you are everything I want in a man."

"I will sponsor your entrance into the hellfire club as the black rook."

"If you desire so," said Rachel she jumped off the bed and fetched a drink she handed one to Sebastian and the started to drink suddenly the door burst opened and Emma frost stormed in

"Can't you knock dear?" Said Rachel testily

"You…go to sleep," said Emma. Rachel collapsed on the bed.

"Emma that was uncalled for!" Said Sebastian

Emma ignored his protests "we have a problem Shaw, a big problem Xavier stole two of our potentials!"

"What? Damn we should have moved faster!"

"At this rate he'll outstrip us by a large margin I need to get aggressive, all this polite waiting is allow Xavier more chances to increase his number!"

"And magneto?"

"Magneto is no problem after asteroid m was destroyed he's gone to ground and isn't recruiting new acolytes."

"Okay Emma I give you permission…get aggressive start recruiting mutants whether they want to or not." Sebastian got up and pulled on a robe "since you put my latest lover out for the count I best get on with some business I've been putting off, how goes things at the massetucus academy?" said Sebastian and Emma left the room…

Rachel opened her eyes and smiled she got up and stretched the modifications worked a treat they really thought that she was asleep she pulled out her compact and pressed the mirror "r1 to Vader"

"Vader here…what do you have to report?"

"Confirmation of the hellfire clubs hellion projects its location and the fact that they're going to switch to aggressive recruitment."

"Very good r1"

"The modifications are holding well Emma frost telepathically coerced me to sleep but I was still aware of the conversation between herself and Shaw."

"Excellent any progress in making contact with my deep cover agent?"

"No progress since this morning."

"Very well… be careful the hellfire club has been Bogan's domain for years he's a very wile foe it's the one organisation I don't have an influence on Vader out!"

Rachel closed the compact and smiled

----------------

Peter was eating his lunch Mary Jane was talking to laynia when his spider sense started to buzz it wasn't screaming out which meant potential not imminent danger… suddenly Peter found himself looking at a group of teens among them was a familiar face

"Hey Peter said Felicia its been a while hasn't it…when was the last time we talked? Oh yeah, when you left me to the cops!"

Peter looked at Felicia warily "hey Felicia… look I did what I thought was right!"

"Bull—" began Felicia but Tabitha pulled her away.

Lance came forward and sat at the table

"What are you doing Alvers?" snapped Kevin

"Oh I'm just sitting down Kevin… soooo spider, you don't mind if I call you spider do you? I heard you've joined the x-geeks…no, no you don't have to answer that… so I was wondering do you know the full story about what goes on in the institute? There has to be a reason why they've lost six team-mates in the last 3 months and why four of them joined us," lance got up and turned to walk away

"Oh Peter, one other thing," said kitty "if you're still with the x-geeks when we cross paths on the battlefield expect no mercy."

The Shadowcrew turned and left

"Okay lay it on me straight Kevin what happened to those 4?"

Kevin sighed…

----------------

The Shadowcrew were back at Calton manor.

"Vanda you got a minute?"

"Kurt?" Said Wanda looking up from where she was sitting

"Um…" Kurt scratched the back of his head "I vas vondering if you---"

"Spit it out Kurt!" Said Wanda.

"I vas vondering if you'd like to go to the cinema?"

"Huh?" Said Wanda looking at Kurt "did you just ask me out?"

"Yes I vanted to know if you would like to go out to the cinema with me and watch a movie?"

Wanda looked at Kurt in surprise, "sure why not?" said Wanda

"That's great!" said Kurt! Turning and walking away as he whistled to himself he was suddenly grabbed and slammed against the wall

"Vhat?" the gasped Kurt.

"That's my girl Yo." Said Todd holding Kurt up… Kurt teleported out of Todd's grasp but when he rematerialised he found toad waiting for him foot outstretched "I said that's my girl why did you have to go trying to steal her?"

"Steal her? I did no such thing she's not dating you!"

"I was working on that!" snapped Todd "I was working on getting her to notice me… and then you swing in here and sweep her off her feet!"

"I did no such thing I asked her out that's all and she said yes! vhat do you want me to do? Step back?"

"Yeah…"

"No. I wont do that maybe we'll develop a relationship maybe not but I'm not stepping down!"

"You wont be able to develop a relationship if you're in traction!"

"Oooooh Todd learned a big word!"

"That's it you're going down furball!"

-----------------

Lance and kitty were in the kitchen

"So there me and Sarah were hacking the shield database when it happened,"

"What happened?"

"We got ejected!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! There is some uber hacker out there… uber! He was that damn good!" Suddenly there was a ping and kitty pulled on her oven mittens and pulled a baking tray out of the oven. She put it down and took a step back "um lance?"

"Yesss?"

"My muffins are done."

Lance went paler than chalk "ohhhh okay."

"Would you taste one for me? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase!" said kitty

Lance looked at the tray of muffins and swallowed the one thing he was afraid of was kitty's muffins the last time she had made muffins he and Shane had been ill for a week. He wanted to refuse but kitty had that look in her eyes…

That look that made her look so cute it was that look that could compel him to walk through fire for her…

He picked up the muffin closed his eyes, and took a bite. He slowly began to chew the piece of muffin in his mouth, and he realised…it wasn't that bad. In fact a little more sugar, a little moister it would be great.

"Its bad isn't it! I messed it up again!" said kitty with a dejected tone

"No-kitten said lance I think you've almost got it!"

"Wha?"

"It needs a little more sugar and could be a little moister but other than that it's fine!"

"You mean that?"

"Yeah I do! They're edible maybe if we ice them we can sort out the sweetness and the moistness isn't that much of a bother! Hey gadeevra! Have a taste of kitty's muffin!"

Shatterstar walked over and popped one in his mouth whole

"Star, that's not how you're supposed to do it! Star?"

"This…this is great! It's delicious! Much better than the ration bars we got on mojoworld! Please fair kitty may I have another?"

"Sure!" Kitty picked up the tray but suddenly there was a burst of smoke and whiff of brimstone as Kurt and Todd teleported into the room trading punches and kicks they bumped into kitty knocking the tray out of her hand and teleported away.

"The muffins!" said Shatterstar looking at the trampled and smashed muffins

Kitty looked p'ed off

"What the hell was that about?" asked lance in surprise…

"Who cares…" said kitty "they are both dead."

"And I shall help you!" said shatterstar with a determined look on his face

"Oh mannnn Kurt and Todd are dead meat!" groaned lance.

---------------

Peter sat with aunt May and Wolverine… he sighed "I've been hearing things Wolverine…mind wipes, telepathic coercion, keeping secrets,"

"Its all true kid."

"How can such a thing go on?" Said aunt may.

"To be honest Peter here knows…deep down he knows…people like Xavier and magneto they've been unchallenged in their chosen paths for too long they both believe they are right and will do anything to ensure their side wins without no one to say no that isn't right they went unchecked, which in Xavier's case meant mind wiping people to keep the xmen secret. And using force to prevent kitty from running to Sinister. Tell me Peter if you had the power to make people forget you're secret identity wouldn't you use it?"

Peter looked at the table. He realised he would do exactly that… especially since it would have prevented aunt may from losing the use of her legs…

"Also would you, if you had been placed in charge of a minor, use your powers to prevent said minor from running off from the bad guys?"

Peter realised that he would use his powers to do that.

"You see its not that cut and dry is it? The reasoning is sound; its just Xavier has been too heavy handed without thinking of the consequences. That's why I introduced the new mentors to act as a buffer to protect the kids from his heavy handed tactics."

Peter sighed "fine. As long as you and you're friends are around between us and Xavier I'm cool."

Wolverine nodded "that's the best we can hope for right now."

---------------

Kurt and Todd found themselves hanging upside down in laments telekinetic grip

"Look what you got me into!" snapped Todd

"WHAT I GOT YOU INTO?" Retorted Kurt…

"Shut up the both of you! Snapped kitty her face like thunder. I was finally getting somewhere! My muffins were actually edible! And shatterstar liked them!"

"Verily they were food fit for gods!" Said Shatterstar nodding his head.

"And then two clumsy oafs had to go knock them to the floor and ruin them!"

"Ruined!" Yelled shatterstar "such tasty food mashed into the ground, no longer fit for consumption!"

"Thank you star…" said kitty.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" said Todd.

"You think?" Said kitty "what were you thinking brawling like that!"

"He stole my Wanda!" said Todd.

"Frog boy she's not yours!"

"Everybody knows I love her even Wanda herself! And you waltz in and take her from me!"

"I only asked her out onto the cinema!"

"And now I'll never have a chance with her!"

"You don't know that!" said Freddy

"I know! I mean Kurt's a Darkholme beneath that fir he has British aristocratic looks he's got that swashbuckler vibe going and me… I'm just toad. Smelly old toad!"

"Dude I never knew you saw it like that I mean I'm hairy I kinda se myself as ugly! I look like a demon! At least you look remotely human!"

"Don't forget the three foot tongue the girls love long tongues!" Said Freddy

"No they don't!" yelled Pietro shivering in a corner "Wanda…Kurt…Wanda Todd…dirty…I feel so dirty… must scrub… must get clean…"

"He's having one of those episodes again isn't he?" said Mickey

Lance nodded

"You taping it?" asked Mickey

"No I am." said Shane holding up a mini cam

"Guys!" Snapped kitty.

"Sorry kitten," said lance.

"That's okay baby," replied kitty "now where was I? Oh yes… those heartfelt confession are sweet but you're forgetting the most important thing…star?"

"You ruined kitty's delicious muffins! You must pay! Shall I disembowel them?"

"Hey lament call off your boyfriend!" said Todd in a panic.

"My shatterstar was really upset you destroyed those muffins… it wouldn't be right of me to step in the way of his retribution."

"Star hold up I got the solution!" said kitty.

"You mean I don't get to disembowel them?"

"The boss would get mad," said kitty "I hear blood is a b#tch to get out of carpets…"

"Oh…okay then what shall be their punishment?" Kitty grinned and walked off moments later she returned with a set of garments in her hands…

"Oh hell no!" said Todd in a panic

"Mein gott no!" said Kurt

"Aren't those… French maid uniforms?" said lance. "Where did you find them?"

"In Pietro's room he has a massive walk in closet."

"I have no idea what those were doing in there!" said Pietro looking around shiftily

"Who cares?" said kitty. "Your sex life does not interest any of us." she turned to Kurt and Todd with a grin "let punishment commence!"

Five minutes later a p'ed off Kurt and Todd, both dressed in French maid uniforms were cleaning the kitchen… while lament tapped it. Shiro walked in opened his mouth to say something but decided better of it

-----------------

Wolverine ground his teeth as he watched the students disembark from the jet; four adults followed them. "The son of a bitch he muttered…"

Tad looked at the new students there were twelve of them "Wolverine has Xavier done what I think he's done?"

"He was holding back on the recruits… that's the only way he can gather twelve at such short notice!"

"It's a counterstrike," said Daryll. "he's bringing in his own people to counter your moves."

"If that's the way he wants to play it, fine." said Logan. "This just got serious… okay lets go meet the new recruits."

Moments later the student body was gathered in the library

"Okay I wish to introduce the new recruits," said Xavier. "This is Xi'an Coy Manh her code name is karma her mutant ability is psionic possession. She will be joining the new mutants."

"This is Hope Abbott her code name is trance her mutant ability is astral projector she will also be joining the new mutants."

"Max Jordan, code named quill porcupine-like spikes grow out from his body in place of hair that can be fired as high-speed projectiles is another new mutant recruit"

"Guido codenamed strong guy absorbs any energy directed at him augmenting his strength."

"Josh Foley, Elixer an omega class healer he will be joining the xmen."

"Angelo espanio his code name is skin because he has control over his excess epidermal will be joining the xmen."

"Mark Sheppard codenamed DJ has the mutant ability to control music to create various effects."

"Sofia Barrett A.K.A windancer has the power to mentally direct air particles allowing her to generate wind currents among other things she will also be joining the xmen"

"Andrea Margulies, codenamed Rubbermaid mutant ability is ultra-elasticity which enables her to negate the rigidity of her molecular structure in order to stretch any portion of her body to great lengths she will be joining the new mutants"

"Laurie Collins known as wallflower releases highly-potent airborne pheromones that affect the chemical balance in other people, creating responses to her presence she will be joining the new mutants"

"Angelica Jones firestar will be joining the new mutants… her mutant ability allows her to tap into Earth's electromagnetic field and convert it into microwave radiation emissions which she can use in a variety of ways"

"Lastly we have Doug Ramsey codenamed cipher has an active psionic translation field that intuitively translates any languages he comes into contact with, including written, spoken, or computer languages he will also be joining the new mutants "

"Welcome to the institute kids," said Wolverine…

"And I'm adding four more members to the faculty Hans Middlestadt, Gloria dayne, martin legault, and Kevin Sidney. They will help support the other faculty members helping them to deal with such large number of students." Said Xavier.

"It's going to be great working with you!" said Kevin with a smile.

"Tom corsi smiled lets go have a teachers pow-wow and get to know each other."

"That's fine by me, said Kevin."

The adults started to file out why the students talked with the new additions… Xavier grinned as he could sense wolverine's irritation at his actions…_ check; your move Logan_ thought Xavier…

------------------

Peter was swinging through Bayville late at night. He may not be able to do anything as Spiderman at the moment, needing to lay low and all that but he couldn't just give up swinging through the buildings it was an addictive rush

Suddenly his spider sense went wonky

It wasn't giving him a normal warning it was all muddled he stopped and looked round…

And then he saw it a figure sitting on a wall he was dressed in a red costume with a blue sleeveless hoodie but the most distinctive thing was his mask it was like his Spiderman mask sans the webbing pattern

"Hello brother." said the figure standing up

Peter gasped as he heard his own voice come from the figure "you! I thought you were dead!"

"Yes Peter me. Your clone brother what, no hug? Awww that's so impolite I travel all this way and my brother acts like he doesn't want to know me!"

"What do you want fake!" Snapped Peter

"Ow, that so hurts!" said the clone sarcastically "by the way the names Ben now Ben Reilly and I'm going to be sticking around for a while hanging with my new crew."

"New crew?"

"Yeah I know you're with the xmen now, so I signed up with Alvers crew that's right I'm playing for the rival side, this is going to be just like old times, me, you fighting away to show who's superior see you on the battlefield Peter!" said Ben swinging away

-------------------

The hellfire club

The white queen lay in her bed examining the reports before her… Emma was up to something… what she wasn't sure suddenly she realised she wasn't alone she looked round to see nothing she frowned and reached out telepathically…but she found nothing she sighed and lay back looking at the ceiling suddenly she was yanked into the air

"What is the meaning of this?" gasped the white queen she suddenly found herself facing a young woman, completely shrouded in shadows, not a single feature visible. She lashed out telepathically only to have it blocked. "You're a telepath too!" gasped the white queen struggling there was also a billowy smoke rising from under the door it formed into Selene…

"Selene! What's going on what is the meaning of this?"

"Its simple dear…" said a cold voice

The white queen looked round, to see two glowing eyes floating above the telepath which caused the white queen to tremble "B-B-B-Bogan?" She said quietly.

"My dear Adrienne you messed up my plans, you're sister Emma should have been the white queen… instead you stole her position."

"Usually that level of ruthlessness would get you brownie points with us, but not this time." said Selene.

"You're going to die Adrienne so Emma can take the white queen position and A.I.M cant help you."

Adrienne gasped they knew.

"Yes dear we know that you have been working with A.I.M to take over the hellfire club and use it in the plans against the worlds heroes." said Bogan

"And we cant have that Adrienne we cant have that at all." Said Selene

"The hellfire club is mines Adrienne I will have no one take it from me! Kill her my pet!"

"As you command master," said the mysterious telepath, she reached forward digging her hands into Adrienne's head reducing her grey matter to soup then she used telekinesis to crush all her internal organs…

"She does good work said Selene."

"Yes… I was glad I found her 5 years ago she's been a delight to train and use, come now… let us go it would do us well not to be discovered here."

And with that Bogan, Selene and Bogan's pet telepath left the room.

**END OF CHAPTER 23**


	24. Freddy's Girlfriend

**Author's note. **The way I've been pumping these chapters out has left me with a little problem… I've run out of fully written chapters… however I'm working on new ones as we speak. What this means is while I rebuild my chapter cushion, there will be a general slowdown in the pacing of chapter posting. Sorry about this the slowdown

**Author's note 2 **By the way I was checking the stats and i've reached over 8500 hits and I have over 90 reviews! You love it! you guys(and gals) really seem to love it! I must be doing something right! Please carry on reading! And review! Let me know what you think of the little twists and turns

**Authors note 3** As I've said this is anti Xavier but some readers may find Xavier's a little harsh. The thing is there is a precedence for his actions… in x-men –1 Xavier actually used his power on his lover to try to stop her from leaving him… and Xavier is not above playing outside the heroic guidelines he set down for his x-men, as witnessed by the story behind sage and the mystique series

**Author's note 4** this chapter is actually written by a guest writer: my younger brother

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

By Deathsheadx/**special guest writer: twigster**

Chapter 24: Freddy's Girlfriend 

-----------------

Freddy dukes sat at his computer checking his emails… "Spam…Spam… no way… Spam huh? Shell!" he said opening up an email he started to read it was actually very short

**To chunkylove machine faceless I need help the maggia are leaning on me to pay their outrageous demands I cant, you know I'm barely keeping my head above water what should I do?**

**Faceless**

Freddy gasped in horror the maggia were trouble he typed a quick response

**To faceless I'm coming down to New York to see you… maybe I can get some of those creeps off you're back…**

**Chunkylove machine**

He sent the email off and rushed out of the room

------------------

Five minutes later:

"Guys I need you're help!" yelled Freddy as he rushed into the main game room

"What is it Freddy?" Asked Lance

"Its my girlfriend the maggia are giving her problems!"

"The maggia?" said Ben Reilly "Freddy you can't just waltz in and kick them around they're the kingpins biggest rivals in New York and are pretty big world wide!"

"I don't care Shelly needs help… they'll kill her"

"If you put it like that…lets go!" said Ben.

"Count me in," said rogue "I need something to do the x men have been lying low for the last few days."

"I'm always in for kicking someone's arse!" Said Annabelle

"I'll clear it with Mr Sinister and we'll all go down there and kick some maggia butt!" said Lance

"Thanks." said Freddy with a smile

Lance made his way to Mr Sinister's lab… "Doctor? Doctor Essex?"

"Ah…Lance come in my boy."

He entered the room looking around were several displays…and there was a large stasis tube with what looked a lot like taffy it moved and flowed trying to form a human shape…"w-what is that?"

That's random, his mutation has destabilised and I'm trying to give him some consistency," said Mr Sinister walking up to Lance. "What is it you need Lance?"

"Is it okay if we headed down to New York and help Freddy's girl friend deal with the maggia?"

"The maggia hmmm? Very well Lance but be sure to make sure you have all bases covered you don't want no nasty surprises."

Lance nodded and left the laboratory. "I really need an assistant," muttered Mr Sinister. He examined the screen in front of him there was something going on at Bayville high. "McCoy…" said Mr Sinister as his scans identified the blue creature leaving the school "I knew it had to be him he wont escape me again! He could have been one of the greatest gene scientist in the world if Xavier hadn't got to him first… as it is he's stunted,"

"Nathan leave McCoy alone." said Irene from the doorway

"Irene you know something I don't?"

"If you force high school teacher McCoy to serve you he will betray you."

"Hmmmm we cant have that a betrayal at this stage in the game would screw things up… what really brings you her Irene?" said Mr Sinister.

"You know Bogan's becoming more active in the hellfire club?"

"I heard he had Adrienne killed. It saved me the bother of doing it myself."

"I worry for the members of the blood inside the hellfire club."

Mr Sinister smiled "it's been so long since I heard that old name… but the blood is gone."

"It will come again Nathan we just have to be careful its going to get rough but eventually if we do things right the blood will be reformed and stronger than ever…and the Darkholme clan will lead them…"

Sinister grinned. "Then let us plan…"

Irene nodded "one last thing about McCoy… have you ever watched star wars?"

"Well yes…"

"Have you watched the empire strikes back?"

"Yes…"

"There is a sentence, three little words in that movie that you should take heed of."

"What sentence?"

"You'll figure it out," said Irene as she left the room

--------------

New York city

the Shadowcrew materialised in an alleyway

"Spiral honey I don't know what we'd do without you!" said Mickey

"You'd probably have to walk." said Spiral with a shrug

"Guys wait here I'm going across the road to Shelly's massage parlour."

"You're girlfriend runs a massage parlour?" gasped Pietro "and you didn't tell us this earlier?"

"She's only been set up for 3 months," said Freddy before walking over to a building above the door it said madam masques massage parlour and knocking on the door the door opened and a woman in leather opened the door

"Whoa that's his girl?" said Pietro "she's a hotty!"

Freddy waved them over "guys and girls this is paradise she's one of Shelly's girls."

"This way," said paradise she lead them into a room where they were confronted by a really tiny woman in a silk kimono she couldn't be taller than 5 foot 1 her face was obscured by the kabuki mask she was wearing

"Freddy!"

"Shelly!" Said Freddy hugging the small woman…

"Hey I got a question said kitty how old are you Shelly?"

"17," said Shelly

"How the hell does a teenager get to run a massage parlour?"

"By being very enterprising!" laughed Shelly

Rogue stepped forward and looked at Shelly her eyes narrowing "does he know?" She said finally

"Yeah he knows…"

"Okay!" said rogue stepping back with a smile on her face

"Okay explain how this started up," said Lance.

"I took over the parlour from the previous owner 3 months ago and moved in with my girls… business has been a little slow but we were doing okay… however about 6 weeks ago we came home to find hammerhead waiting for me he made it clear that I was to pay a certain amount every week or face the consequences.

I refused."

"Let me guess that's when the harassment started." said Lance…

"Yeah…they put one of the girls in hospital as a warning… so we fought back with our powers and that's when things got bad…hammerhead is bringing in some powered goons…"

"We'll deal with—"

Suddenly Reilly sprung up "Lament! Shield now!"

The building exploded.

---------------

Wyndell Dichinson a.k.a Bloodshed smiled as he watched the building go up "Wilbur that was beautiful did you see the way it went up?"

Wilbur day the villain known as Stilt man grinned, "Mad jack does good work!"

"Didn't want to take any chances," said jack o lantern.

"No fair I wanted some action said whirlwind!"

"You'll get the chance later," said hammerhead as he approached the ruins of the massage parlour with some low level goons. "The kingpins boys are in town… we'll just finish up here and then go and tear them apart Cottonmouth, constrictor go in and check the bodies"

Cottonmouth and constrictor stepped forward into the smoke and rubble suddenly they were sent flying back by a telekinetic shove

"That's for blowing a building up with us in it!" snapped Lament.

"Okay who the hell are these punks?" said jack o lantern.

"You know there are two things you should never do," said Lance. "The first is piss of the Shadowcrew the second is pissing off Freddy specifically."

"And you just blew up his girlfriends home."

"Shadowcrew! Hit them hard!" Yelled Lance

Sunfire and his sister Sunpyre took to the air unleashing fire blasts at the goons that were with hammerhead

Rogue took off at Pietro speed and slammed a fist into bloodshed sending him smashing into a wall

Freddy grabbed cottonmouth "that wasn't nice what you guys just did… you know you gone messed up right? no? Let me clarify!" with those words Freddy broke cottonmouths jaw

Pietro was whipping up a counter whirlwind to fight whirlwind

Jack o lantern took to the air only for his glider to explode under him sending him crashing to the ground thanks to a hex from Wanda

The stilt man extended to full height only to get two feet to the face from toad causing him to tumble like a freshly chopped tree

Bloodshed threw a car at rogue, which she knocked away with one hand "you have to do better than that sugah, I got teke enhanced super strength—" suddenly rogue was sent flying by a vibrational shockwave from shocker.

"Is that better?" snapped the shocker…

"Not by much," said rogue getting up. She dusted herself down and unleashed an optic blast, blasting the shocker through a wall

"Now where was I?" said rogue noticing a retreating bloodshed she shot off after him…

Freddy advanced on hammerhead smashing a fist into his gut… hammerhead staggered back then charged head first Freddy just let him hammerhead hit him he responded soon afterwards by slapping hammerhead to the ground hammerhead pulled out a gun but Freddy reacted at a lightning fast speed which belied his size, his huge hands wrapping themselves around hammerhead's gun hand crushing it. Hammerhead screamed in agony "you know I could have been like you… picking on the smaller kids just because I'm bigger and stronger… thank god I came to my senses!" said Freddy slamming hammerhead into the ground

The constrictor unleashed a coil only to have it grabbed by Shatterstar… "Are you a worthy challenge!" said Shatterstar yanking hard the constrictor reacted by clobbering Shatterstar over the head with his second coil Shatterstar collapsed to one knee then got up grinning he drew his swords and let out a battle cry racing towards the constrictor dodging his coils he lunged forward stabbing his swords into the constrictors shoulders pinning him to a wall.

"Oh jeezus! Oh lord!" cried the constrictor in agony

"Stop your pitiful whining!" said Shatterstar "accept defeat gracefully,"

"You've got me skewed to a wall bleeding to death here!"

"That I do," said Shatterstar "I should finish you off but I find you unworthy of death by my blades," Shatterstar yanked his blades out and walked away "Lance will you not get involved?"

"Nah there's no need to star we've already got em beat… and besides it's a constructive way to allow Freddy to release his rage,"

"Aye that it is, he's being pretty brutal in his chastising of hammerhead…"

Five minutes later the fight had ended. "I've got an idea," said Lance "damask!"

Annabelle stepped forward "yeah?"

"Damask here is a telepath she can do all sorts of nasty things to you're mind… when the police get here you're going to sing like a canary and just so you remember this day you come within one block of this area you'll suffer with a heavy painful bout of Diarrhea."

"Oh man that's positively evil Lance!" Said Shane

"I try," said Lance with a grin… "damask"

-------------

She sat in the doctor's office her face pale and drawn… "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You are approximately 10 weeks along"

"Thank you doctor," she said getting up. She left the room in a daze and made her way to her limo and drove to beldera aerospace and into her office she pulled out her compact and activated it "r1 to Vader"

"Hello r1 this is unscheduled call…"

"I have a problem."

"Were you able to contact the deep cover agent?"

"Yes I was I have files on all the members of the hellion project the projects sponsors, their financial record and the location of the processed arc7 serum"

"Excellent… then what seems to be the problem?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh dear… well you did like sex a little too much."

"You said the mods would protect me from this sort of situation!"

"No daughter dearest what I said was the mods should protect you not a definite would… you forget you're physiology is so malleable that it makes it hard to impose rigid controls on it"

"What am I going to do? This will impair my mission!"

"No my child I don't think so… unless Shaw---wait it is Shaw's right?"

"Oi!"

"Just had to ask dear anyway unless Shaw has reconciled with his renegade son shinobi you are the mother of the heir to the Shaw Empire…you should be safe… for now."

"Fine but even a whiff of trouble you get me out of here!"

"Agreed…Vader out."

----------------

Shelly looked at the ruins of her massage parlour." its all gone…"

"I'm sorry we couldn't save you're business Shelly," said Freddy.

Shelly sighed "I'll start again it just means I have to wait longer to gather enough money for SRS"

"What's SRS?" Asked toad

"Guh-wha?" Said Pietro "Freddy did she say SRS?"

"Yeah she did what off it?" said Freddy

"She's a man?"

"Honey all of us masseuses were men once said paradise Shelly runs a transsexual massage parlour."

Pietro gaped in shock "Freddy you're dating a man? Are you gay?"

"My bro the insensitive jerk!" snapped Wanda hitting him with a hex

"Actually I'm 100 hetro," said Freddy "and I just love Shelly and I don't care if she's a man on the outside she's a woman on the inside."

Pietro got up and dusted himself off "dude I'm not knocking you for your life choices I was just surprised! We've been hanging together for over 8 months and I didn't know!"

"I'm a private person"

"Not trying to be insensitive you but is being transsexual why you wear the mask?" Asked toad

"No its because of something else." Shelly removed the kabuki mask to reveal a hideously deformed face

"G—" Pietro clasped his hands around his mouth to stifle his gasp…

"Whoa!" said kitty "were you in a bad car accident?"

"No…I was born this way my body is a twisted deformed mess it'll cost me 100's of thousands to straighten out"

"That's the irony of it all," said Freddy "her power allows her to change anybody's body, to manipulate it like clay only she can't use her power on herself…"

"Oh that's so sad," said kitty

"I've got an idea," said Pietro

"Huh?"

"Look I wasn't thinking earlier but I think I know how to help her!"

"How?" Said Shelly

Pietro turned to rogue… "Lets go home and see if we can get this to work."

------------------------

Freddy sat in the kitchen drinking a mug of hot chocolate with Shelly's girls along with Shatterstar, Lament, Spiral, Mickey, Todd, and Shane

"So what are you going to do now?" Said Freddy to one of Shelly's girls called Elena

"We're sticking with Shelly no matter what I mean we wouldn't have the bodies we have without her."

"Soooo," said Todd "Shelly's power can change anybody? Can it make me more of a hunk?"

"Sure it can but I don't think you should do it… at least not yet,"

"Why?" said Todd miserably

"Because you're still mutating an alteration on that level would throw your mutation out of wack wait till you're mutation finishes up and then do it…"

Todd sighed "I guess your right…" just then the door opened and Lance, kitty, Irene, doctor Essex, Pietro and rogue stepped into the kitchen they moved out of the doorway to reveal a teenaged girl she stood around five foot four was trim and athletic quite shapely in fact…she had a mane of flowing raven hair with a large lock of red hair at the front. Her face was a cross between Marylyn Munroe and Cindy Crawford

"Shelly?" Said Freddy

"Freddy it worked…it worked!"

Pietro smiled "I figured that your mutation was an external power which is why you couldn't use it on your own body but if there was someone with a similar mutation and then I thought that rogue could imprint your powers and be the other mutant after clearing it with doctor Essex who suggested he supervised and viola Shelly gets her hearts desire…"

"Sometimes brother you amaze me," said Wanda…

"I try said Pietro I try…"

"Looking good boss!" said Elena

Shelly smiled hugging Freddy

"So what do we do now? I mean our home is gone…"

"How about you set up in Bayville?" said Todd

"That's an idea its away from Silvermane's goons…"

"Then it's settled!" said Freddy "now how's about we go watch a movie?"

"I'd like that," said Shelly linking arms with Freddy and leaving the kitchen

"Isn't that cute," muttered Pietro "weird…but definitely cute."

Suddenly destiny clutched her cane and gasped… "He's in danger…he's in danger!"

"What? Who's in danger Irene?" Asked Mr Sinister.

--------------

Alex masters, A.K.A Alex Summers, a.k.a Havok placed his surfboard down and sighed he had just had an amazing surf and felt invigorated…

He remembered Tracy inviting him round for lunch and grinned he got up and waited by the car park for his mom to come pick him up. His thoughts drifted to Scott.

He missed him he hated that there was this gulf between him and his brother keeping them apart…they should be doing things together… but Alex knew he couldn't have a real future with his brother as long as Xavier was around… suddenly there was a flash of light and a group of misshapen and monstrous looking beings stepped forward

One of these beings seemed to be a living shadow he stepped forward and the shadows started to spread…surrounding Alex… suddenly he felt cold… so very cold Alex was suddenly afraid so very afraid in a panic he unleashed a blast of is plasma blasts causing the shadows to rescind

"You wont take me!" snapped Alex tapping his belt

"He's activated an emergency beacon!" snapped an armoured man "integer!"

Alex suddenly caught sight of something that looked like something straight out of the predator movies it looked like an distortion in the air, like a cloaked predator as Alex was about to blast it his mind suddenly exploded into a sea of pain he collapsed to his knees… he tried to get his bearings but he couldn't focus a large grey spiked man stepped forward raised his fist and Alex's world plunged into darkness

"Careful Hemingway we don't want to damage the prize the master wants him in good shape!" a portal opened and the monstrous mutants stepped through into a sterile facility

"Why does the boss want him again wynter?"

"Because he's a Summers one of the three Summers brothers and the master wants to have control of at least one of them."

"Its really that important to have control of the Summers?"

"You have no idea how important," said the Sugarman stepping out from the shadows.

**To be continued**


	25. Havok

**Author's note. ** As I've said this is anti Xavier but some readers may find Xavier's a little harsh. The thing is there is a precedence for his actions… in X-men –1 Xavier actually used his power on his lover to try to stop her from leaving him… and Xavier is not above playing outside the heroic guidelines he set down for his X-men, as witnessed by the story behind sage and the mystique series

**Shadowcrew Evolution**

**By Deathsheadx**

**Chapter twenty five: Havok**

_The Xavier institute. _

the inhabitants were awoken by the intruder alarms going full pelt

Xavier and the telepaths reached out to discern who had breached the institute security only to come up blank

The X-men raced out to find themselves facing the Shadowcrew

"Alvers!" yelled Cyclops preparing for battle

"No time summers!" snapped avalanche walking forward "we need you to come with us."

"No way! Why would I willing…oh no…Alex" said Scott with horrifying realisation

"What happened to Alex?" asked Jean

Lance ignored Jean and looked at Scott. "Your brother was in Hawaii surfing when he was kidnapped by a bunch of unknowns we thought you'd want in…but there isn't much time the trail may already be getting cold."

"Lets go said Scott."

Wolverine nodded "Okay X-men lets—"

"No," said lance "just Scott this is a Shadowcrew and family matter "

"You cant be serious, Scott…"

"He's right Logan I'm sorry," he turned to lance "lets go."

Lance nodded to spiral who raised her hands and the scenery around Scott and the Shadowcrew changed to that of a beach

"Okay lets get to work!" said lance "rogue?"

Rogue nodded and shifted into a large wolf

"Since when can rogue do that?" Asked Scott

"Rogue has the ability to call up any ability she's absorbed she's the Shadowcrew's super woman."

"There were 8 of them," said wolf-rogue "they came through a teleport wave… 2 females, 6 males one of them smells of the dead…" she walked around "Alex unleashed his powers right about here his adrenaline was extremely high… then it drops off…"

Scott was truly impressed by how focused rogue was

"Okay spiral can you re-open their teleport wave?"

"I wouldn't do that," said Jessie vale walking up. "They're expecting a teleport."

"So they've set up a booby trap." said lance nodding

"So how are we going to find Alex…" asked Scott…

"We cant teleport to him but we can trace him," said lance "spiral… that resonance spell of yours…"

"We would need something of Alex's"

"Would this do?" said Freddy holding up Alex's surfboard

"Perfect" nodded spiral…

Kitty nodded "network bring in the Shadowhawk!"

To Scott's surprise a large craft, bigger than the blackbird rose out of the sea

"What the? What is that? It looks like…"

"It is Scott it's a fabled f19 I stole it gadget queen customized it."

"You stole it?" gasped Scott

Kitty just shrugged

"Its done." said spiral as the board floated in the air "it will lead us straight to its owner… Alex… we best board the Shadowhawk once I unleash it it moves pretty fast…" The hatch opened and they climbed aboard…

once inside and strapped in lance turned to the others

"Okay Shadowcrew what do we expect?"

"One of Four scenarios," said Freddy

"Scenario one: Heavy armed troops" said mickey

"Scenario two: High powered mutant or metahuman resistance." said Kurt

"Scenario three: both" said Todd

"Or scenario four: the wild card factor" said Pietro

"Exactly… we work our way through… Nightcrawler, Toad, Black Cat, Shadowcat, Scarlet spider go stealth, Forearm, Blob, Shatterstar, Quicksilver, Damask, Sunpyre you're with me in primary, you too summers…"

Scott nodded grudgingly realising it was Alvers show.

Lance nodded, "Rogue, Sunfire, Lament, Spiral, Shooter, Meltdown, Scarlet Witch. you're in secondary."

"Secondary?" Asked Scott

"Simple strategy summers we're holding back the heavy hitters.."

"Why?" Asked Scott "shouldn't you hit hard and fast?"

Kitty sniggered

"Be nice kitty…" said Kurt

"Fine!" Snorted kitty "Scott, we're running on the assumption that there are four scenarios… the primary should be able to handle heavily armed troops and even handle powered threats we don't want to commit all our resources in case of scenario three and four "

"Its not good to put all your cards on the table," said network from her seat at the controls

Scott looked at the others around him…it was hard to think of them as the hoodlums he'd believed them to be… they already showed they cared for each other and they seemed to have a cohesiveness about themselves

"Where are we heading?" Said Scott

"Judging by the boards trajectory I would say… Russia." said network

------------------

"we've got to go after Scott!" Said Kevin

"how? we've never been able to track the Shadowcrew!" said Teleplex "Damask blocks my power!"

"what about Cerebro?" asked Michelle

"we don't need Cerebro" said peter.

"What do you mean?" asked Jean

"I tagged Scott with a modified spider-tracer thanks to Forge's help I can find it anywhere…" peter pulled out a small device and a hologram of the world appeared "okay I've got its flight pattern it seems to be heading towards…Europe."

"Okay X-men suit up we're going to trail them!"

"Logan…"

"Were you planning on doing anything else chuck?" Asked Wolverine

Xavier closed his mouth and wheeled away

Hans looked at Gloria "did you see that?"

"I saw it… now I see what Xavier means…"

"Do you think we should find away to deal with Wolverine?"

"No Wolverine's too protected…"

Xavier wheeled back out "I've just got a call, juggernauts holding cell is failing I need to go help secure him while they fix his cell…"

"I'll drive you chuck," said morph with a nod

-----------------

Alex masters opened his eyes and looked around…

"the sleeper awakes…" said a voice…

Alex looked round to see the cyborg looking at him "who the f#ck are you guys?"

"We're gene nation." said the cyborg… behind him was two girls with bone protrusions a big green man and a muck monster… "we serve Sugarman."

"Why does he sound like a paedophile?"

"You dare insult the master!!!" hissed one of the girls…

"Let me see…. Yep!" Snapped Alex trying to charge up

"It will do you no good, struggling like that," said the cyborg, "its designed to counter your powers…"

"We'll see!" snarled Alex..

"What I want to know is who did you call?" asked the green man

Alex grinned

"Answer me!" snapped the green man slapping him again

"vessel calm down!" said Wynter

Alex's grin grew even wider "cant you read my mind?"

vessel grew angrier he started striking Alex repeatedly

"Whoa!" said one of the other members of gene nation "am I seeing things… or is that a surfboard on screen?"

"What?" Wynter walked over to the monitor and frowned "it's the boy's surfboard…"

"They're hereeeeeeeeeee…" said Alex with a laugh…

Suddenly all the monitors shut down and the lights went off

----------------

In the upper hemisphere 

"Okay I have access to their systems," said network…"we're a-go!" She turned the Shadowhawk and dived down…

"blob you ready?" Said lance

"I'm ready avalanche!" Freddy walked to the side door and opened it diving out

"WHAT THE F#CK!!?" swore Scott getting up

"Don't worry Cyclops Freddy'll be fine primary team to the stealth team drop pod! you're on!"

"Roger that Avalanche!" came Nightcrawler's response suddenly the Shadowhawk dropped a pod

Scott was impressed this was a precision outfit the sort of outfit he sometimes wished the X-men were…

Freddy walked out of the crater and looked around at the rapidly approaching armed guard and rubbed his hands together "okay who's first?" he said running forward

The Shadowhawk dropped down and the primary team disembarked before it took off again

"Okay lets do this… damask sweep the area! forearm, Shatterstar, quicksilver join up with the blob! Sunpyre! Cyclops! with me! double time!" The primary attack team took off

--------------

kitty phased through the ceiling and looked around she heard a guard and phased into a wall as he walked pass she stretched out and knocked him down with a neural shock baton "Nightcrawler, entry point secure."

There was a bamf and Nightcrawler appeared with the rest of the stealth team

"scarlet spider take point," said kitty "everyone field of silence."

scarlet spider nodded as did the others… they made their way to a wall which kitty examined she gave the team a thumbs up and stuck her arm through the wall pulling it back out with a bunch of wiring in her hand

the scarlet spider, toad, and Nightcrawler clung to the walls and ceiling and made their way down the corridor with Shadowcat and kitty following behind on the ground…

---------------

"we suddenly lost the secondary security feed… what's going on?"

"It sssssssssseems we picked the wrooong summersssss." said Sugarman entering the room

"Sir?"

Sugarman ignored Wynter and turned to Alex "you're one of hissss, aren't you boy? one of ssssSinisters children…"

"My dad's name is Christopher summers."

"You know what I mean, sssSinister is your mentor isn't he…no need to answer I see it now… Kill him Wynter!" snapped the Sugarman

Wynter raised his cannon arm when Alex suddenly sunk through the wall

"What the?" Gasped Wynter firing on the wall "vessel!" He yelled

Vessel stepped forward and smashed through the wall "what?" where did he go?" he said looking around an empty corridor

Forget about him said marrow pointing upwards… look! everyone looked up and gasped the ceiling was turning red suddenly it gave way and threw the gaping hole came the primary team

"Take them down!" roared lance…

----------------

"You okay Alex?" asked kitty.

"I've had better days…"

"Guys!" snapped scarlet spider shoving kitty and toad to the left as a blur dived pass them

"Your day's about to get worse!" came a snarl as a man walked towards them shifting into a large grey wolf, he was followed by several other wolves.

Suddenly a series of images flooded through Kurts mind "m-m-m-m" stammered Kurt.

"Nightcrawler?" Said kitty.

"Maximus." Said Kurt.

"The kid knows my name," said the wolf.

"MAXIMUS!!!" He suddenly roared teleporting and giving a tremendous roundhouse kick to the wolfs face the wolf went flying back in pain.

"You're gonna pay for that kiddo!"

"Maximus?" asked Alex

"Maximus Lobo, the creep was working for magneto when Kurt was a baby! Caused mystique to drop him into the river!" said kitty in surprise. "we better help Kurt!"

--------------------

Freddy slammed a fist into vessels face breaking his jaw vessel howled in pain clutching his face. "What did you expect?" said Freddy as he grabbed vessel and slammed him to the ground. "you mess with us you go down hard!"

"you are a fine warrior," said Shatterstar as he took on marrow "it is a shame you work for the wrong side…because it means I must curbstomp thee!" He kicked marrow hard in the gut then in a follow up movement kneed her in the face.

Sunpyre was flying around torching the gelatinous mutant known as sack and the marrow like mutant called loss

Cyclops was firing on Hemingway a big grey spiky mutant while lance using a cannon was firing on membrane

"where the hell did you get that gun and why aren't you using your powers!" Asked Scott

"structurally weak area!" Snapped lance "if I use my powers the whole place comes down!"

Scott realised he hadn't thought to check such a thing

Suddenly damask screamed out and stumbled to one knee

"Damask?" snapped lance.

"b-being triple teamed green one, yellow one, invisible one..."

"got ya!" said lance "forearm! take the small guy in green! Cyclops hit the one that looks like a human brain, Sunpyre! switch to infrared and find the invisible man!" Lance turned round and fired on Hemingway .

Sunpyre let off a stream of plasma at a wall which caused a man to scream Cyclops hit the yellow brain man damask straightened up a vicious grin on her face "my turn boys." she said, unleashing her psionic hooks at the one trying to dodge forearm.

"you got this one damask?" Asked forearm

"I got him," she nodded.

Forearm nodded and tackled Hemingway "okay big grey and ugly you're going down!"

"Insignificant worm!" snarled Hemingway "I will crush you!" he swung at forearm only to miss and get a shot in the face from avalanche…

"lance we've got a bit of trouble here, ten mutant wolves with above peak human strength and speed, plus a squad of 12 heavily armed combat troops!" came kitty's radio communication.

"quicksilver! join up with Nightcrawler and Shadowcat!"

"Gotcha!" said quicksilver zooming off…

"Crap we lost Wynter!" said lance looking around. "damask wide arc scan!"

"On it!" yelled damask her mind scanning the area "his mind is funny, but I've got him he's heading towards the same location as Shadowcat and the stealth team, he must still be after Havok!"

"Shadowcat, this is avalanche the cyborg is heading your way, you know how to deal with him."

"Understood avalanche!"

"We're also missing Sugarman, charm, fever pitch, obsidian, and iron maiden" said damask…

"They're going after Alex!" said Sunpyre

"Cyclops! join quicksilver and Shadowcat!" Lance handed Scott a strange watch. "this will insure you know Alex's location protect your brother!" Cyclops nodded strapping the watch to his wrist and running off.

"Avalanche rapidly approaching reinforcements!" Said network over the comm

"Dispatch secondary and go into orbital obs network!"

"Affirmative avalanche!"

Avalanche turned to see Hemingway flying through the air, blob had finished with vessel and then teamed up with forearm to manhandle Hemingway lance noticed the yellow brain matter man getting up he rushed over kicking him down, Shadowcrew… maim em said lance.

"I thought you'd never give the order." said Sunpyre .

"Maim?" said marrow…

"Aye I will!" said Shatterstar suddenly drawing a dagger across her stomach

"Hu-rk-wha?" gasped marrow clutching her wound

"before we were fighting to take you down and contain you…now we're just going to take you apart!"

---------------

Quicksilver, toad, scarlet spider and Nightcrawler were bouncing around kicking wolf arse when suddenly the corridor suddenly went pitch black

"Obsidian" said Alex powering up.

"Alex hold up you cant fire blind!" said kitty.

A wolf went to jump on a blinded kitty and Alex only to get kicked away by scarlet spider "How?" Snarled the wolf in surprise

"Trade secret." said scarlet spider.

"don't worry kitty, I have this!" said Nightcrawler suddenly he ran across the ceiling and swung down and forward his feet smashing into obsidians face knocking him down…

"how! How did you track me??" Said obsidian as his dark force field collapsed

"like the wolves I have perfect night vision." said Nightcrawler with a shrug knocking obsidian out.

"Alex!" Yelled Scott rushing over to his brother

"Damn good to see you bro!"

"Good to see you too Alex!"

"All right lets rock bro!" Said Alex Scott and Alex stood side by side blasting the enemy…

"Your mother never told you what happened after we caught up with her did she? snarled Maximus Lobo as he faced Nightcrawler

"Vhat are you talking about?" said Kurt teleporting out of a claw swipes reach and roundhouse kicking Maximus Lobo in the face.

"Well magneto was mad real mad.. he beat her near to the point of death… and then he gave her to us… we enjoy raping and torturing your Mom little boy…"

Kurt's eyes glowed a guttural growl emanated from his throat and then he opened his mouth and roared, only a stream of strange energy shot out hitting Maximus in the face. Maximus screamed as his face burned Kurt clutched his throat in surprise

"You little b#stard!" Maximus roared at Kurt. "I'm going to kill you!"

"No. For touching my mother..." said Kurt coldly "you die." Kurt grabbed Maximus's head and there was a puff of smoke seconds later Maximus lobo's headless body collapsed to the ground the other wolves let out a howl and turned from what they were doing to look at Kurt. "You are all going to die." said Kurt coldly The wolves looked at Kurt then started to back away a moment later three more headless bodies dropped, at that moment the wolves turned an ran

"Whoa! Hard core!" Yelled Alex

Scott was shocked at Kurt's show of violence

"Okay I take back what I said earlier," said quicksilver. "the boy definitely has what it takes to be true Shadowcrew!"

Kitty kicked a combat troop in the face. "the battle isn't over yet boys!" said kitty

"Too right it isn't!" said Wynter firing on several combat troops.

"What the hell?" said Alex in surprise. "what game are you playing?"

"The game I'm playing is I'm getting out of here and those fools were in my---Hur-URK-K!"

Wynter collapsed to the ground a gaping whole in his chest "Die traitor!" roared fever pitch flying forward.

Alex and Cyclops unleashed their blasts hitting fever pitch full force "you know we really do make a good team," said Alex

Scarlet spider was fighting a heavily armed combat trooper when his spider sense went slightly funny it went like this when ever someone close to him was in danger he turned round and suddenly toad screamed out Toad was being lifted high in the air by the sugarplums tongue, the tongue coiled around toads body and limbs… and then Sugarman's tongue twisted and yanked there was a series of sickening cracks . and then the Sugarman threw toads mangled body against a wall

"TODD!" Screamed kitty

The scarlet spider rushed over to toad checking him over. "he's still breathing! Oh damn! I think 70 percent of the bones in his body are broken!"

"Only 70? I mussssst be getttting old!" Said the Sugarman

"You bstard!" roared quicksilver rushing forward at super speed unleashing a furious barrage of super speed punches and kicks on the Sugarman

"This is Shadowcat to network!"

"Network here, the bio reader for toad just dropped considerably!"

"Network we need you to bring the Shadowhawk to our position! We're executing emergency retrieval procedure 8!" said kitty over her comm

Kurt nodded and teleported over to kitty's side. "I'm ready," said Kurt he placed a hand on toads body and they vanished in a puff of smoke to appear in the medibay of the Shadowhawk

ERP8 or emergency retrieval program 8 was a delicate procedure as it requires a blind teleport straight up into the medibay of the Shadowhawk it was rarely attempted without one of spirals wards or Kitty's phasing ability. Kurt quickly put Todd into an emergency stasis bath and sighed as toads erratic breathing stabilised it was then that Kurt looked out the window what he saw caused him to gasp.

the secondary team were making mincemeat out of the reinforcements.

He'd never seen such pure, unadulterated carnage in his life before, and then Kurt suddenly remembered what he had done to the wolves, he collapsed to the ground in tears.

---------------

the Sugarman was pushed back by the combined fire-power of Scott and Alex quicksilver, black cat, kitty and scarlet spider eliminated the other combat troops and turned to join in the attack on Sugarman

"fall you freak!" screamed kitty as she grabbed a leg, phased it into the ground and let go

the Sugarman screamed as his leg was fused into the ground "you little bitch!" He roared.

"thank you for noticing!" said kitty pulling out a device that erupted into a beam sword of some sort.

"kitty what are you doing?" said Scott.

"what's it look like?" she said softly, "I'm taking this scum out."

"don't do this," said Scott.

"Come off of it Scott! ask yourself should I let this monster live? Knowing that I'll be giving him the chance to hurt those I love again and again? Look around you? this is a well stocked facility that means government ties! He'll escape justice and come after all those you love… he'll go after Alex! the only way to insure that he's no longer a threat is to kill him!"

In that moment to Scott's horror he had an epiphany Kitty was right. his keenly trained mind had realised that this was the only option available to him. He realised that this was a decision made everyday in war. to protect people from a truly dangerous threat you have to destroy the treat completely. "Do it" he said softly.

Kitty's eyes widened in understanding, she realised Scott finally got the stakes they were playing at she raised her blade only to see Sugarman grin

"Oh crap!" Yelled scarlet spider as the Sugarman clenched his fist. A wave shot through the entire facility and everyone inside collapsed to the ground completely drained of energy, their powers suddenly not working, some were even unconscious.

"You diddddnt think I wouldn't have one lasssst trick up my sssleeve?" said Sugarman literally tearing himself loose from the ground he lost a leg in the process but quickly grew a new one "I'm going to get out of here and plan anew, but not before I kill some of Sinister's childrennnnn!"

"B-b-b-b-bast--" began quicksilver as he struggled to get up but he stopped his eyes widening as he noticed four red dots, similar to the ones seen in the predator movie when the predator targets its prey moving over Sugarman's body, it settled on Sugarman's head right between the eyes and then the sound of a powerful shot rung out and a energy bolt smashing through Sugarman's head causing it to explode into a sickening red mess. Quicksilver turned around to see a large man. he stood at least 7 foot 1 he was covered from head to toe in a grey bodysuit and was covered in weapons some hi-tech, some low tech in his arm was a massive gun he wore a featureless mask there was no visible eye holes, instead there was a visor of sorts (think a hi-tech version of snake-eyes visor). "Who are you?" said quicksilver looking at the new arrival.

"Someone with a vested interest." said the man he walked over and pulled out a smaller device and pointed it at the Sugarman's remains he blasted the remains and disintegrated them utterly. "just in case," the man muttered he pointed at Sugarman's discarded leg and disintegrated it as well. "Don't worry the effects of the nullification ray will wear of in 1 minute and 37 seconds." he turned and walked away down the corridor.

3 minutes later the rest of the Shadowcrew who had been outside the facility had entered and secured the rest of gene-nation.

"what ever that nullification wave is," said rogue as she propped a badly beaten Hemingway against a wall, "it sure packed a wallop ah was outside and it left me feeling weakened."

"so what are you going to do with gene nation?" Said Alex

"we're going to leave them here." said avalanche

"what?" Said Scott in shock.

"well you see the X-men will be arriving in 4 minutes and we're not up to a fight. Wolverine and fury can deal with these flunkies."

"how the hell would the X-men know where to find us?" asked Scott in shock.

"I can answer that one. Peter tagged you with a tracer its what I would have done" said the scarlet spider.

"W-What? Of all the—" Scott ground his teeth and decide to get back to the main subject. "so you're just going to leave?"

"That's about the size of it we got a man down, we have to get Alex checked over and take him home."

"Don't worry about them getting loose the restraints were designed to completely neutralise powers and paralyse muscles they're sacks of jelly right now."

Scott nodded, "I'll talk to you later?" he asked Alex

"Yeah as soon as I get home." said Alex hugging Scott and running towards the Shadowhawk

Scott turned to rogue. "I know you probably don't want to hear it but I am sorry you know, I'm sorry for putting my faith in Xavier so readily, and I'm sorry for the hurt he caused you."

"You're mistaken Scott that's exactly what ah wanted to hear from you. perhaps there is hope for yah yet," she caressed one of Scott's cheeks and made her way onto the Shadowhawk

Scott watched as it took off and looked around. he sighed at the devastation it looked like world war 3. trashed vehicles, tanks, jets burned out buildings the ground blackened in places… he realised why Wolverine had stepped up the training programs for the X-men the stakes were higher than ever and the other teams game had seriously stepped up, his thoughts drifted to Kurt.

he had never seen Kurt use his power so brutally before Kurt had been removing body parts he had been breathing fire and spitting out blasts of energy, well the breathing fire was an exaggeration, but the point was he would never of believed Kurt would do such a thing… but then there was the fact that he himself realised that he was willing to do something he had never considered doing before… he had been willing to kill.

The x-jet landed and Wolverine stepped out he looked round and whistled. "damn if they weren't the rival team I would love these guys!" said Wolverine. "Cyke where's your brother?"

"They took him home, they didn't stick around cause they wanted to get Todd medical attention."

"What happened?"

"Sugarman got the drop on him and snapped him like a twig."

"Oh no!" gasped Evan "how bad is he?"

"Bad. 70 of the bones in his body were estimated to be broken."

"Oh s#it!" swore Teleplex. "and the Sugarman what happened to him?"

"He dropped us with a neutraliser"

"He got away?" Said Wolverine.

"Oh no he didn't, an unknown factor entered the field."

"An unknown?" asked peter.

"Yeah stranger with a really big gun strange visored mask…came in and killed the Sugarman"

"Ranger zero." said Wolverine in shock.

"You know him?"

"I know him… never seen his face but when he shows up, the S#it usually hits the fans the guy is a walking tank been seen at some of the biggest skirmishes across the world in the last ten years no one knows what side he's on. you think he works for Sinister?"

"No… I'm not sure, but the Shadowcrew didn't know him… anyway can we get out of here I want to have a shower and forget the whole thing…oh and you might want to call S.H.I.E.L.D to incarcerate these punks." said Scott pointing to gene-nation. Scott stopped mid-stride. "one last thing. He said turning to peter. "the spider tracker peter, don't do it again unless absolutely necessary."

"You knew?" Said peter in surprise

"No, they knew." said Scott walking towards the x-jet.

----------------

the Carlton mansion

lance and Kurt stood over the nutrient bath before them. floating inside was Todd suspended in place by hundreds of needles

"the nanites are directed into his body via the needles and proceed to repair the damage to his bones, he will be aright" said Mr Sinister.

"I feel… inadequate sir." said lance miserably. "my plan wasn't though enough. Todd got hurt bad and if it wasn't for the stranger who killed him Sugarman would have killed of several team members."

"But he didn't lance, as a soldier fighting to secure the future you must be prepared to take losses. I'm not saying you stop being effected by them but be prepared for them, and to be honest you're strategy was good the only mistake you made was toying with gene nation instead of directly dealing with them in the most effective way possible you spent precious time playing on their level. if you had finished them earlier you would have taken Sugarman apart before he neutralised you all, but we all make mistakes lance, just make sure you take this one and learn from it." said Sinister.

Lance nodded and turned to watch over Todd

Mr Sinister watched his protégés before turning and looking out a window according to Annabelle, Wynter's mind felt all wrong it was like an echo, as if it wasn't really there. the thing was he knew what it was she experienced.

puppet tech.

a living walking doll with a mind and thoughts projected into its body. what bothered him was he was the one that created the tech, the question was who had managed to gain access to his tech? The last time this happened his tech was abused by the imbecilic Sugarman he ended up having to wipe out most of the adult Morlocks just to preserve the mutant gene pool he would get to the bottom of this new wrinkle, this mystery and the mystery of ranger zero.

--------------

in an unknown underground location a solitary figure removed the helmet from his head he stroked a strand of dark grey hair out of his face and got out of his chair

he had spent the last 8 years infiltrating Sugarman's organisation waiting for a chance to off his rival, the man who had taken what should have been a glorious project of mutant evolution and twisted it into something awful, something that drew the attention of Sinister and caused the destruction of the secret Morlock society, the dregs scattering into smaller societies.

and in the end he was sure that Sinister would do the job for him with his Shadowcrew so he went to bow out, only Sugarman bested them with a lucky opening. he prepared to strike when the mysterious ranger zero showed up and finished the deed. he should have been glad it was all over but now he realised it wasn't over,

Sinister would know.

the telepath had scanned him she would tell Sinister and he would know the truth and he would hunt him down. he now had a choice to flee and hide in the shadows hoping that he would get lucky and never get found, or he could prepare for the eventual confrontation, spin it to his advantage.

he smiled that's what he would do he would wait…he would prepare and make sure it worked in his favour. serving Sinister wouldn't be so bad, after all in another time and place that's exactly what he had done.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
